A Rock and an Island
by longboard.lester
Summary: Periodic Table
1. A Red Satin Pump

**Here's how I imagine Rizzoli and Isles got started. I've always imagined they hit it off from the start. I welcome your critiques and reviews. If you want me to continue let me know and I'll update often. **

**Of course I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing for a little while because I think they're great, and I have a huge heart on for Maura Isles. She's so dreamy. I love her nose.**

**The Rock and the Island**

1: A Red Satin Pump

Jane received 'welcome backs' and pats on the shoulder from everyone she passed as she made her way up the stairs of Boston Police Headquarters. Hand shakes were out of the question. The white bandages that itched and contrasted her olive skin, made her hands off limits. She thanked and smiled at everyone, grateful for their support, and happy to be getting back to work. She just needed things to be normal again. Even just a little bit more normal. She needed the routine back. She couldn't spend anymore time in her apartment, leaving just to go to her appointments with a BPD appointed psychiatrist. She wasn't big on talking, but it had helped and she'd been cleared to get back to work. Mentally anyways, she'd be behind a desk until her doctor said her hands were good to go as well. She still had some physiotherapy to do after her wounds were healed. She could hold her gun though. She'd done a little of her own physio. I had hurt like hell but after what had happened, she was never going to allow herself to be vulnerable again. She was made of tougher stuff now. She'd faced evil and survived. She wasn't scared of it anymore.

Jane started to say hello to an old buddy from the academy, as he rushed down the steps, when she tripped on something and fell on the stairs. She cursed as one bandaged hand shot out to steady herself. She looked down to find a red satin pump under her boot.

"I'm so sorry," a voice called from above.

Jane shook the pain from her hand and picked up the shoe, looking up as a woman rushed back down the steps, to collect her lost footwear.

"I was in such a hurry, and I think I should have gone maybe a half size smaller, but they just didn't have any, and I wanted them so I got them a little big," the woman explained, rushed and breathless.

"It's alright," Jane said, examining the shoe. Wondering why anyone would subject themselves to something that looked so torturous. "Maybe running in them should just be kept to a minimum." When she finally looked up from the shoe to its owner, Jane nearly had to put a hand out to steady herself again. The woman was a vision in a beautiful form fitting dress that matched her shoes. Perfectly coiffed blonde curls, falling around delicate shoulders.

"Here you go," Jane managed, handing the beautiful woman her shoe back.

"Thank you," the woman said, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder to keep her balance as she slipped her shoe back on. She smiled at Jane brightly, revealing an adorable set of dimples, before heading back up the stairs and into the building. Jane watched her go, fixated, letting her eyes roam over wonderfully sculpted legs, realizing then why women wore shoes like that.

She was snapped out of it when she heard a familliar voice call her name. She smiled and doubled the remaining steps up to the building. "Korsak," she smiled, throwing her arms around her partner. She loved this man. She owed him her life.

"God I'm glad you're back," he said, pulling away from their hug to give Jane a once over. "You look good. I was so happy when they told me you were cleared to get back. You're never allowed to leave me with these idiots again. You got that?"

Jane laughed as they made their way to the elevator. "I got it. You don't want to have to break in a new partner."

Korsak smiled at Jane. "It's too hard at my age." They said everything to each other without saying anything at all, neither of them particularly good at expressing their feelings openly, but Korsak threw an arm around Jane's shoulders and squeezed just in case the message hadn't made it across.

Jane swore and slammed the stubborn file cabinet drawer shut. She grabbed her hand and swore again as she saw blood speckling the bandage on her palm. She gave the old file cabinet a swift kick for good measure, as she sighed. She really didn't want to go to the doctor to have her hand checked out, he was just going to tell her that she shouldn't be doing anything, and she had had enough of hearing that. The morgue probably had somekind of medical stuff that could help her out. She headed to the elevators, smiling to herself as the doors slid open and she was greeted by the sight of a familiar red dress.

The beautiful woman smiled upon seeing Jane again, but her smile faltered as she noticed the bloody bandage on Jane's hand. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Jane nodded. "Ya I'll be alright. How are your shoes?"

"They're fine, " the beautiful woman said, not convinced by Jane's response to her question. "I just stick to walking," she continued reaching out to take Jane's bleeding hand. "Let me have a look at that."

Jane let the woman take her hand, but continued to protest. "I'm really okay, just going to go see if maybe one of the death doctors can maybe help out a breathing patient."

"I'm sure I can manage," the woman said.

Jane looked at her surprised, as the elevator opened. "You're not a coroner," Jane stated as if the idea was completely ludicrous.

The woman smiled, leading Jane down the hall to a stark, sterile, brightly lit autopsy room. "Why could I not be a coroner?" She asked sitting Jane down on a nearby stool.

Jane blushed, not really prepared to explain the reasons why she found it hard to believe this stunning woman spent her days elbow deep in dead bodies. "You just don't look like a coroner," Jane stated, unable to explain herself better, watching as the woman's delicate fingers deftly removed the bandage from her hand.

Looking up the woman tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "I was not aware that coroners were suppose to look a certain way," she stated matter-of-factly. "I look the way I look and I'm a coroner, so really I'm what a coroner would look like."

Jane looked at the woman like she was slightly mental. "I just meant that you look a little dressed up is all," she clarified.

"I do like to look nice," the woman said. "And perhaps being my first day, I wanted to look slightly more nice than usual."

"You did a good job with that," Jane let escape before realizing what she had said and started to backtrack. "I just meant that you look very nice..I'm Jane Rizzoli by the way, I work homicide," she said trying to shift the topic of conversation away from how lovely the new coroner was.

"Maura Isles," the woman said, examining Jane's hand. "_Doctor_ Maura Isles," she emphasized. "Despite my appearance."

Jane smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that, you just...well..." Jane trailed off. Her sentence ended at the sharp pain of alcohol hitting her wound.

"Sorry," Maura whispered as she continued to clean the blood from Jane's hand. "It was you wasn't it?"

Jane nodded knowing what the doctor was asking. "That's me. So it's your first day?" Jane asked, wanting to change the subject.

Maura nodded, as she continued to tend to Janes wound. "Yes. I was working as a medical examiner in New York, when I was offered the chief position here. I couldn't refuse the oppurtunity, nor the chance to move back to Boston."

"You're from Boston?"

Maura nodded again, preparing a new bandage for Jane's hand. "Yes," she stated. "Beacon Hill, actually."

Jane let out a whistle. "Fancy pants."

Maura only shrugged, as she wrapped Jane's hand. "I was adopted, so I'm unsure as to whether I'm really... fancy pants or not. After studying certain elements of my physical characteristics, I've discovered that I have some eastern European heritage."

"Cool," Jane said, fascinated by the doctor's apparently bottomless pool of knowledge. "What about me?"

Finishing up Jane's hand, Maura studied the detective's face closely. She knew a person by their face, even if she could never really understand them. "Well your Italian heritage is obvious by your name, and your dark features and tanned skin could both be credited to it, but the structure of your face is really quite striking, your nose is slight out of alignment though."

Jane scrunched up her nose at the mention of it's crookedness. "It's been broken, a few times."

"It has...character," Maura said, as she continued her study of what she was beginning to realize was quite a remarkable face. "I could reset it if you like. It would require breaking it again."

"No thanks," Jane smiled, holding up her freshly bandaged hand. "I've got enough injuries at the moment. I'll keep my character. Alright back to my face." Jane was enjoying having the doctor this close to her. "Italian was the easy part." She fought the shiver that was threatening to erupt as the doctor's thumb brushed the cleft in Jane's chin. "Is that the Italian in me too?"

Maura shook her head. "No, cleft chins are not more prominent in one ethnicity or another. They're the result of a dominant gene. In human fetal development the right and left side of the jaw fuse together. When a person has a cleft chin it only means that this gene has failed to allow the jaw to fuse together completely. Some people find it a very attractive trait."

Jane smirked. The woman was too much. "You'd tell me if you were a cyborg right?"

Maura tilted her head, seriously contemplating the the question. "No. I don't think I would."

Jane chuckled, causing Maura to smile. "So what side of your family is Greek?" She asked.

Jane looked at her mildly surprised. "You're good," she said.

"For a robot," Maura added with a wider smile.

Jane laughed. "Yeah. The Greek is on my ma's side."

"And the Native American?" Maura continued.

Jane was impressed. "That's from my dad's side. Can you tell me what I'm thinking about too?"

Maura pretended to study Jane closer. "I'm not sure. I don't spend much time around living people. The dead don't think. They're...uncomplicated."

Jane caught a glint in the doctor's eyes, that she was certain was reflected in her own. "Is that why you spend your time with them?" Jane asked, sincerely wanting to get to know what made this beautiful woman tick.

"The science is what made me interested at first, but I quickly discovered that I was much more comfortable amongst the dead, and I can help them. I can speak for them. It makes it a very rewarding profession. Perhaps not as glamourous as working with living people, but it suits me."

Jane nodded her understanding. "Well I'm glad your on my team," she said, touching the bandage Maura had so carefully applied. "And you do pretty good work with the living too doc."

"It was a fairly simple procedure," Maura said, missing the compliment.

Jane could only smile. This woman needed to spend more time with people who have a heartbeat, she thought. Right then Jane realized her heart was beating a little faster than normal.


	2. E Street Band

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful encouragement and reviews! It give a newbie like me the fuzzies, and I promise to have chapters up every few days.**

It got around quickly through the department that the new chief medical examiner was a little weird. Guys made jokes about her meticulous way of doing everything. "...a reddish brown stain..." and laughing was all Jane heard as she grabbed a coffee and headed back upstairs to her desk. Crowe was talking to some uniforms about the same thing when Jane entered the room. "...and then she said she wouldn't say it was blood until the test results came back! She's a wacko. A fucking sexy-"

Jane cut him off. "Don't say it Crowe," she threatened, feeling the need to protect the doctor's honour.

"Jesus Rizzoli," the man countered. "Take a midol."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't feel threatened by the lady because she makes nine times your pay and has ten times the IQ points."

Crowe snorted. "You got it bad for her, Rizzoli?" He shot back. "She's got a pretty nice ass. I bet she's just your type."

Jane just shook her head. "And I bet I've got a better chance than you. In fact, I'm going over to her place later and we're going to braid each others hair until we get our periods together. Have some fucking respect you douche bag," Jane retorted, feeling her pulse surge. She'd always hated this chauvinistic asshole. Jane was itching for an opportunity to grind his smug face against some concrete with the heel of her boot. She never felt as angry as she did now. She could let the cracks he made about her slide, but she wouldn't let him get away with disrespecting Dr. Isles. "She's the chief medical examiner and if she says it's a reddish brown stain, it's a fucking reddish brown stain, and all you say is 'yes doctor' like a good little boy."

Luckily Korsak walked in before things escalated further. Jane took a deep breath at the sight of her partner. "You got that Crowe?"

"Whatever Rizzoli," he scoffed, lumbering out.

Korsak chuckled. "Good to see you getting back into the swing of things Jane. Wouldn't be a normal day around here if you didn't rip into Crowe."

"He's an ass," Jane said, still fuming as she sat at her desk.

Korsak looked his partner over. "Did he say something to you about what happened. I'll kick his ass for it."

Jane shook her head, smiling at her friend. "No, I would hope he's smart enough to realize there's somethings he should keep his big trap shut about," she said, flunking down at her desk across from Korsak. She picked at the bandage on her right hand, thinking about how the beautiful Dr. Isles had done a much better job wrapping it up than Jane had done herself that morning. "He was talking crap about the new ME. You met her?"

Korsak chuckled as he remembered his introduction to Dr. Isles. "Oh yeah, last week I got a call out to a scene, Dr. Isles was there. She's meticulous for sure," he paused, trying to think of what words would make the best description. "She's...quirky. Seems like a nice lady though. A little awkward I guess."

Jane zoned out imagining Dr. Isles in her heels strutting her way through a bloody crime scene. From Jane's experience the doctor was definitely quirky, and most certainly sexy.

"Speaking of which," Korsak thought out loud, rousing Jane. "I should go see if she's got a report for me, on that body they pulled out of the harbour yesterday."

Jane perked up at the excuse to go down to the morgue. "I'll go," she insisted, standing up. "I mean I can't go out in the field with you so I might as well do all the stuff I can around here," she explained, trying to cover up her earlier enthusiasm.

"Knock yourself out," Korsak said, standing up as well. "I'm gonna go to that deli down the street for a sandwich. You want one?"

"I'm alright," Jane answered, as she walked towards the elevator. "Get it on whole wheat though, partner," she said with a not so subtle glance at Korsak's gut. She couldn't hear Korsak's rebuttal as she flew into the stairwell, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

Jane smiled at a lab tech as she made her way through the corridors of the morgue. She caught a glimpse of the doctor through the glass doors, sitting at a microscope, writing down notes, she seemed to be talking to herself. Jane couldn't help but think the other woman looked beautiful as she concentrated, and even more adorable when Jane realized Dr. Isles wasn't talking to herself but singing alone to the IPod playing in her ears. Jane didn't immediately make her presence known, not wanting to ruin the chance to listen in. From the doorway, she watched the doctor bob her head to the music as she quickly scribbled something down, her voice getting a little louder as she got into her music. "_Baby this town rips the bones from your back, it's a death trap, it's a suicide rap,_" she sang, going back to her microscope. "_We gotta get out while we're young, 'cause tramps like us, baby, we were born to run_."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Springsteen. Jane wondered if this woman was aware of how perfect she was. "You should come to karaoke night at the Dirty Robber, doc," she said, stepping into the room.

The doctor sat up from her work with a start, pulling out her earbuds. Jane rushed over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, with a smile.

Dr. Isles took a deep breath. "Oh, it's okay. I get pretty into my work."

Jane put her hands in her pockets, getting a little unsure of herself in the presence of the ME. She tried to keep it cool, though she felt like an awkward teen who found themselves talking to the prettiest girl in school. "And the Boss too."

Dr. Isles smiled. "Yes. Mr. Springsteen has a special place in my heart. During a rather rebellious period in my youth I informed my mother that I would only continue with my piano lessons so that I could run away to join the E Street Band."

Jane laughed. "That reminds me of when I told my mother I wasn't going to wear a dress to my first communion. That didn't go over very well."

"I would never have passed up the opportunity to wear a pretty dress," the doctor said, looking down at the beautiful dress she was currently wearing.

Jane smiled at her, admiring the dress, but probably not for the same reasons. Jane sure wasn't looking at the stitching along the hem. "Well, I'm not really a dress kind of girl," she said. "I'd have no where to put my gun."

Dr. Isles laughed at that. "I have that problem every morning when I get dressed."

Jane leaned back against the lab bench, mostly because she had the sudden need to steady herself. The laugh, the dimples, the hair that looked like strands of pure gold, Jane didn't know how much more of this adorable woman she could handle before she would no longer be able to resist the urge to kiss Dr. Maura Isles.


	3. New Model

**Thank you everyone so much for the wonderful reviews! It's so encouraging, and I'm doing my best to pump out the chapters quickly, to show my appreciation. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Thanks again for all the love.**

"Hey Dr. Isles," Jane called out, as she got out of her car.

The ME turned her head, and smiled, slowing down her walk so Jane could catch up with her. "Good morning, Detective."

"Call me Jane, doc," Jane said getting in stride next to the beautiful woman, trying not to look too obvious as she admired the dress Dr. Isles was sporting that day. Emerald green silk clinging to all the right places and flowing over the curves of magnificent hips. Shapely legs, made even more magnificent by the heels that clicked against the pavement of the parking lot.

"Then you must call me Maura," the doctor said.

Jane stepped ahead to open the door. "I don't think I could do that," she said, as they stepped into the police station.

Maura looked at her puzzled. "Why? It's my name."

Jane fidgeted as they waited for the elevator. "I know, but you're a doctor," Jane answered as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Your reasoning is flawed," Maura stated simply as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I just...my mother raised me to respect people with lots of paper and education behind their titles," Jane tried to explain.

Maura smiled. "And I appreciate that, but I insist," she said as the elevator doors opened. "Did you require something in the morgue?" Maura asked, as they stepped out.

Jane looked around, as if just realizing where she was. "Uh..no," she said trying not to blush. "I kinda just followed you down here. I should get upstairs I guess, before they start wondering where I'm at." She pushed the button for the elevator, hoping it would come back quickly. _Get it together, Rizzoli_, she thought.

Maura smiled, watching the detective fidget. She wasn't very good at understanding the living, but Jane Rizzoli was proving to be a quick study.

Jane shook her head at herself as she heading towards her desk. "I should just get a leash and she can pull me around," she muttered to herself, flunking down in her chair.

"What's that Jane?" Korsak asked from his desk.

Jane waved it off. "Nothing," she said, turning to some paper work on her desk.

Korsak looked over his troubled partner. "Your hands bothering you?"

Jane looked down, at her now un-bandaged hands. "No they're good," she said making loose fists. Her stitches were out. "Physiotherapist, says I should be good to go in a little while."

"Won't be soon enough," Korsak said. "They got this kid Frost helping me now, he threw up at a scene the other night. Dr. Isles was pissed."

Jane smirked at the thought of the cool, collected doctor getting angry. She shook her head again, trying to clear her mind of all things Maura. She turned back to her paper work.

A day of filling out mind numbing forms, and Jane still found herself thinking about a certain ridiculously beautiful, wonderfully quirky, extremely intelligent medical examiner. Korsak had left an hour ago, along with most everyone else in the department. Footsteps behind her, starled Jane and she stood up, reaching for the gun at her hip. She stopped seeing Maura in the doorway. "Sorry," she said, clipping her gun back in its holster. "I'm a little jumpy still I guess."

Maura walked up to Jane, dropping a file she'd been carrying onto Korsak's desk. "It's common in people suffering from an accute stress disorder to have an increased tendency and reaction to being startled."

Jane flinched. She didn't like to be reminded that there were more than physical scars. Looking, down at her hands, Jane stared at the angry, pink patterns that marred her palms. The one on her right hand being more intricate from where she had struggled to pull it free. Sometimes she thought she could still feel the pain. She had to remind herself that it was all only in her mind. It would fade away with time, all of it she hoped: the pain, the thoughts, the nightmares.

Jane jumped up again when she felt something on her shoulder. Before realizing what she was doing, she had her long fingers gripped around Maura's slender wrist. Maura shriek, shrinking back at the rough contact. It was then that Jane realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, doc," she apologized, her voice tinged with agony. "I just, sometimes now when I get touched, when I'm not expecting it..." she tried to explain.

Maura nodded her understanding. "It's okay Jane," she said softly, reassuringly. Jane was still holding on to her. Maura pulled her wrist free, and replace it with her hand, squeezing Jane's slightly. She watched the frantic look in the other woman's dark eyes begin to dissipate. "You're alright. You're here with me."

Jane looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have startled you."

"I wish I could just stop feeling like this," Jane said softly, keeping her head down, refusing to allow tears to fill her eyes.

Maura reached towards Jane with her free hand and gently brought her palm to rest on Jane's cheek. When Jane didn't pull away, she forced the other woman to look up at her. "You're suppose to feel these things Jane. You're human and there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling," she whispered, letting her hand fall to rest on Jane's shoulder. "After what you've been through, the things you've seen, the pain you've felt, you need to go through this. It's been a while since I've had a psychology lecture, and I'm not always in favour of emotions. They're distracting and always spring up at the most inopportune moments, but what you're feeling is necessary. Don't fight it. I'm the cyborg remember, not you."

Jane's face broke into a light smile. "You're hands are warm for a cyborg," she said, finding herself unable to tear her gaze away from deep, hazel eyes.

Maura smiled back. "I'm a new model. Very life like."

Jane chuckled. "Thank you," she said sincerely, feeling Maura's thumb trace the rough scar on her palm. She didn't think she'd ever let anyone touch them but here she was with the person who was becoming the exception to so many rules.

Maura tugged on the hand she was still holding, pulling Jane towards the exit. "Come on," she said. "We can walk out together. I think we've both been here long enough today."

Jane nodded and they made their way out. She went to loosen her grasp on Maura's hand, only to feel slender fingers tighten around her own, and they didn't let go until they reached the parking lot.


	4. Perfect

**Thanks again everyone for reading and for the reviews. It keeps me so motivated. So here's chapter 4, and I'm working on chapter 5 now. I hope everyone enjoys this one :)**

Jane sniffed and touched a hand gently to her swollen nose. Frankie could never keep his elbows down. "Hey Maura," she said, wincing as a jolt of pain coursed through her face.

Maura looked up from her desk and sprang to her feet when she noticed Jane's injury. She grabbed Jane's hand and led her to a chair. "Sit," she commanded, grabbing some gauze to wipe the bit of blood that was trickling from Jane's nose. "Why do you always seem to require medical attention?"

Jane winced as Maura wiped her nose. "I play a little rough sometimes. Besides, not actually working on cases, I need somekind of excuse to come down here," Jane answered with a smirk that only caused more pain.

Maura looked down at her dumbfounded. "You purposefully broke your nose, so that you would have a reason to come and ask for my assistance?"

Jane held back her chuckle. "I was kidding Maura. My brother Frankie elbowed me in the face yesterday playing basketball. I didn't think it was that bad, till I woke up this morning looking like this," she said, as Maura gingerly turned Jane's head from side to side, examining the break.

"You don't need an excuse to come visit," Maura said, touching Jane's nose gingerly, eliciting another wince from the other woman. "Sorry," she whispered. "Just let me swab inside," she said grabbing what looked like an oversized q-tip.

Jane back away as Maura approached. "Ew. Can't you just pop it back."

"Jane," Maura started, in a tone of voice that reminded Jane of the nun that taught her in the 2nd grade. "Just sit still. I have to remove any blood clots. This could hurt. If you'd prefer to go to a hospital they would give you some anesthegia."

Jane shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've been in too many hospitals lately. I can take it."

Maura smiled and shook her head at the stubborn woman. "Okay, but I warned you so no complaining."

Jane nodded, fighting back a groan as Maura poked and prodded, slender fingers feeling out the break in Jane's nose beneath the bruises and swelling. "Did you know that fracture of the nasal bones is considered the most common site specific bony injury of the facial skeleton?"

Jane winced again. "I did not know that."

Maura nodded. "Yes, and approximately 80% of nasal fractures occur at the transition zone between the thicker proximal and thinner distal segments in the lower one third to one half of the nasal bones. Much like yours," she said taking a step back. "It just needs to go a little to the left."

Jane braced herself. "K, do it. I'm ready."

Maura looked at her hesitating a moment. "Are you sure?"

Jane nodded vehementally. "Yeah, go for it."

Maura took a step forward, and leaned over so she was right infront of Jane. "Hold still," she instructed, bringing her hands up. Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's fingers touch her nose. Before she had a chance to think about it, she heard a snap, followed by a pain that encompassed her whole head.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane screamed through clenched teeth. She shot out of her chair, stomping, in a vain effort to try to walk off the pain.

Maura took her by the hands and lead her back to the chair. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain," she chided, taking Jane's chin gingerly between her fingers. "Now let me look at it," she continued, tilting Jane's face up and examining it. "Perfect."

Jane smirked as the excrutiating pain began to dissipate. "Perfect?"

Maura bit her bottom lip. "Perfect," she repeated, this time just a whisper. Jane involuntarily licked her lips, as her eyes searched Maura's face, looking for a sign that would give her the courage to continue. Maura gave her one, when she brought a hand to Jane's cheek and leaned down further, her breath hitched, waiting for Jane to close the distance.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jane said, snaking a hand into the soft, curls at the base of Maura's neck. "Just watch out for my nose," Jane whispered as she pulled Maura across the few centimetres that seperated them.

They're lips touched gently, with trepidation at first. Jane deepened it after a moment, pulling Maura's bottom lip between her own. It was tender, yet heated, and Maura couldn't contain the slight moan that escaped her. They seperated only to breathe, and Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. She traced her fingers along Jane's sharp cheek bones to soft lips. "Perfect," she whispered breathless.

Jane smiled. "You would know," she said, running her thumb softly over the blush that crept up Maura's cheek. "You're remarkable. These past few weeks, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're so damn distracting."

Maura's blush deepened, turning her eyes away from Jane's. She wasn't use to such blatant compliments. She did like it though. "Distracting?"

Jane turned Maura's gaze back to her own. "Very distracting," she whispered, leaning in to give Maura a quick, soft kiss. "It's really hard to fill out paperwork when all I can think about is the new stunningly beautiful, classy, genius medical examiner, wondering if a woman like that would ever want to go out with a homicide detective from the North End."

Maura smiled bright, and leaned in to capture Jane's lips once again. The kiss was long, slow and full of emotion. "Yes she would, especially since this detective is herself very beautiful, and intelligent, and brave."

Jane's smile matched Maura's. "That's good to know," she started, and straightened herself out, talking Maura's hands in her own, as she stood up. "So would you like to go out with me tonight, doctor?"

Maura couldn't stop smiling. "I would love to, detective."

Jane leaned down for another quick kiss. "I'll come down and get you when works done for the day."

Maura nodded in response, pulling Jane back down for a long, hungry kiss. "Have fun with your paperwork today." Jane pulled back from the kiss feeling a little dizzy.

"I'll try," she said, as she tried to walk out of the room without taking her eyes off Maura.

"And put some ice on your nose!" Maura called after her, as Jane made her way down the hall to the elevator. Maura turned back to her desk, wondering how she was going to manage to get her own paperwork done that day. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed dreamily.


	5. Perscription

**Again everybody thank you for the wonderful reviews, it spurred me on so I worked all day to finish this chapter up before I head to work. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the others, and thanks again!**

Jane fiddled with her badge on her desk, twirling it with long fingers. She checked the time again on the computer- 4:37. Close enough. Jane grabbed her blazer from the back of the chair and clipped her badge to her belt. "I'm taking off," she said to Korsak.

He looked up from his desk. "Where you taking off to? I thought we could go for beers after work."

"Sorry man, I got plans," Jane said, pulling her gun from her desk to add to her belt.

Korsak pulled his glasses off and raised an eyebrow. "You gotta hot date or somethin?"

"No," Jane said flatly, pulling the elastic from her hair and shaking thick, dark curls out over her shoulders.

"That's why you're fixin your hair?"

Jane shot him a look. "I gotta go," she said heading out, ignoring the question all together.

Maura tapped a manicured finger against the glossy top of her desk. She checked the time on her phone- 4:38. She pulled a mirror from her purse and checked her makeup, then fluffed her hair up a little and straightened her dress. She was nervous to say the least. Maura didn't go on many dates. She didn't gravitate towards situations that required much social interaction, but for the occasional event held by her parents' upper crust friends. Even then she could just sit at her table quietly sipping her wine and shrugging off the advances of men who wandered over. She didn't enjoy making conversation, and found it particularly stressful, especially when she often found herself trying not to correct people's poor use of the English language. The word 'whom' needed a defender.

Lost in thought, Maura didn't hear the soft knock on her office door. "Hey," Jane said from the doorway.

The sound of a familiar, scratchy voice brought Maura back to reality. She swivelled her chair to smile at Jane. "Hi," she said, picking up her purse and standing, trying to hide her nervousness.

Jane wasn't doing such a good job hiding her own. She brought a hand up to awkwardly rub the back of her neck. "Sorry, I'm early," she said, looking down at her feet. "I couldn't wait 'til 5," she admitted.

Maura smiled at the admission and at Jane's awkwardness. She walked forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, making sure to avoid a still bruised nose. Jane certainly did look adorable. Tough and adorable. "Did you put ice on your nose today?"

Jane smiled, feeling somewhat calmed by the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. "I followed doctor's orders all day," she said.

Maura grinned, and took Jane's hand, pulling her out of the morgue. "I'm glad to hear you listen to the instructions of your physician," she said flirtatiously. "I didn't think you were much of a rule follower, detective."

Jane bit her lip and smiled. "Ya well. You should see this doctor. I'd do anything she tells me."

Maura quirked an eyebrow at Jane, enjoying the flirtatious banter as they waited for the elevator. A couple of lab techs walked past, glancing at the women's interlaced fingers. Jane and Maura remained oblivious. "Anything?" Maura asked with a smirk.

Jane winked at her as tehy got on the elevator. "Oh yeah."

Maura's smile widened. "Well, she'd really like a kiss. She's been thinking about it all day."

Jane grinned and leaned down into the smaller woman, feeling out silky lips with her own, marvelling at how wonderful Maura felt. So much more amazing than she had imagined. Jane ran just the tip of her tongue alone the edge of Maura's bottom lip, but held back from going any further. There would be a time for kissings like that later. Jane wanted to take things slow. She wanted to do everything right with Maura.

Maura whimpered as she felt Jane's tongue trail over her lip. They pulled apart, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "I'll have to write you out a prescription for that."

"That's medication I don't mind taking," Jane said with a wink as they walked out into the parking lot.

"I hear it's quite effective," Maura said huskily, playing along. "You should take 2 every half hour."

Jane chuckled, stopping along side her squad car. "There's no chance I'll overdose? That seems like an awful lot of medication."

Maura smiled and leaned into Jane. "No. It's very safe. You could even take it more of the recommended dosage if you like."

Jane pulled Maura into her completely, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist. "I'm not sure if my medical plan will cover this medication. It looks expensive," Jane continued, letting her eyes roam over Maura's body, which looked delectable in another well fitting dress.

Maura blushed, and got up on tiptoes to brush her lips against Jane's, with a confidence she had never felt in previous romantic situations. Jane was something else though. Jane made her feel sexy, made Maura feel like for once her intellect and somewhat unique way of thinking didn't make her an oddball.

"Oh, it is expensive," she said, pulling away. "But for you it's free," she continued after another kiss.

"Well how 'bout I take you out as a thank you."

Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "I'm afraid I can't date patients," she said, trying to remain serious.

Jane cracked another wide smile, not caring that it hurt her nose a little. "Well, that sucks," she said. "I had a real nice night planned out."

Maura fake pondered for a second. "I suppose exceptions can be made. What are these plans?" Maura asked, curious.

Jane pulled back, opening the door for Maura. "Surprise," she answered, holding Maura's hand as she helped the beautiful doctor into the car. Jane got in the driver side, and pulled the car out.

Jane gripped the steering wheel with suddently sweaty palms. This was it. What if Maura didn't have a good time? Jane was sure the doctor was use to going to fancy restaurants and drinking expensive wine. She hoped Maura would be okay with the simpler things.

"You're nervous," Maura stated, turning her head to look at Jane in the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Jane admitted, trying to take a deep breath.

"Are you worried that our evening together won't be enjoyable?"

Jane kept her eyes on the road. "Kinda," she said, her hands fidgeting on the wheel.

"Are you worried that the evening won't end in sexual relations?"

Jane almost ran the car up on the curb. "What? No!" She said hastily. "That's not it."

Maura look at Jane confused, she really didn't understand living people. "The purpose of beginning a romantic relationship is so that you can have a sexual relationship with another person. If it wasn't, everyone would just be really good friends."

Luckily Jane continued with an explanation. "As much as I think..sexual relations with you would be awesome Maura, that's so not the reason I asked you out. I like you. I don't want to just have sex with you," she tried to explain. "I want to spend time with you and get to know you. I'm just nervous 'cause I don't want to screw up."

Maura reached out to touch Jane's arm reassuringly. "I like you too Jane. I don't think you'll screw this up," she said, pulling one of Jane's hands into her lap and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Jane managed a nervous smile and took a deep breath. She'd stared down a scalpel wielding maniac, but she found herself more scared of Maura Isles.


	6. Soft Spot

**Hey everybody out there, I've been working on this diligently all weekend, trying to make it just right. I hope it's to everybody's liking. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and enjoy :)**

"I hope you like this, they make the best calzones, even better than my mother's. Don't tell her I said that." Jane rambled anxiously, opening the the car door for Maura and helping her step out. "My dad use to take me here after my soccer games when I was little and we'd split one...If you want though, we can go somewhere fancy-"

Jane was cut off by lips pressing against her own. "I love calzones," Maura said, pushing a stray curl off Jane's cheek. "And while you're nervousness is adorable, Jane. It's completely unnecessary. I happy just being here with you."

"Really?" Jane asked, still unsure.

Maura nodded and got up on tip toes to give Jane another soft kiss. "Yes," she said sternly, before grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her along the sidewalk. "Now buy me dinner. I'm starving."

"Geez, your bossy," Jane said with a laugh.

Maura shot her a look, but she couldn't deny it.

Maura and Jane fell out of the tiny restaurant, laughing and Maura swayed a little from too much wine. She brought a hand to her stomach. "I don't think I've ever consumed that much cheese in my life," she said, hooking her arm through Jane's and cuddling into the taller woman's side. She was giddy from more than just alcohol. She'd never felt so at ease around another person in her entire life.

Jane hugged Maura close, a warm fall breeze swirling around them. "I just like to think of it as an excellent source of calcium."

Maura chuckled and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "It's still early," she pointed out, glancing at her watch, hoping their night wasn't over.

Jane smiled down at her. "Don't worry I don't plan on taking you home yet. The movie starts at 7:30."

"Movie?" Maura asked.

"Surprise," was all Jane offered. "Theater's only a few blocks from here, you wanna walk?"

Maura nodded, getting in the car would have meant letting go of Jane's hand, and Maura certainly didn't want to do that.

Maura's heels clicked against the sidewalk. It was the only sound between the two women as they walked along. Maura couldn't seem to stop smiling, and for the first time she realized there was a happiness that wasn't caused just by chemicals swirling around in her brain.

Jane looked down, as she felt Maura attempting to cuddle impossibly closer to her. "Cold?" She asked, slipping her hand from Maura's and draping a long arm around narrow shoulders.

Maura put her arm around Jane's waist, and shook her head.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "What are you thinking about then?"

"Seratonin," Maura said dreamily.

Jane chuckled into Maura's soft hair. "You are wonderfully quirky."

Maura smiled bright. "You don't think I'm weird?"

Jane stopped took both of Maura's hands in her own. She looked down at the smaller woman, a very serious look on her face. "I want you to listen very carefully. I think you're amazing, beautiful, intelligent...and incredibly weird."

Maura laughed, but before she could say anything, Jane continued talking. "I think you're awkward and a little anti-social, I think you spend way too much time talking to dead people, I think you're odd, very odd, and I think you don't have a clue how adorable it is, or what it does to me."

Maura slipped her arms around Jane's waist. "What does it do to you?" She asked, through a smile that matched Jane's.

"All kinds of things," Jane answered. "It really makes me want to do this everytime I see you," she whispered, leaning down giving Maura a soft, lingering kiss.

Maura sighed as they pulled apart, and Jane continued. "And when you go off on one of your tangents, spouting words I've never even seen in the dictionary like the colossal weirdo you are, it makes me a little weak in the knees."

Maura grinned and got up on her tiptoes to give Jane another slow kiss. "I didn't picture you as the kind of girl to get weak in the knees."

"Before you, I didn't think I was," Jane admitted, taking Maura's hand and continuing to walk.

Maura returned to her position snuggled up to Jane's side. "And you're okay with being seen in public with such a colossal weirdo?"

Jane laughed and squeezed Maura's hand. "Absolutely. Now just look pretty and don't talk to anyone."

An oversized pursed slammed into her stomach, forcing a groan out of Jane. She tried to grab it, but Maura had already wriggled loose of Jane's grip, laughing as Jane chased her down the sidewalk. Maura's fancy choice of footwear made her easy enough to catch, and she quickly found a strong pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I'm not letting you get away," Jane whispered, letting her lips graze over the soft skin of Maura's ear.

Maura involuntarily shivered at the sensation and sank back into Jane's embrace. "I always planned on letting you catch me."

They stood there silently, waiting for the light to change at the crosswalk, oblivious to the world around them. Maura was lost in thought, thinking about all the new emotions she was feelings, trying to bring herself to an understanding, but failing. She'd spent her whole life, even as a child with her chemistry set, finding scientific explanations for everything, now for the first time she was beginning to realize that the warmth she felt from the arms wrapped around her, the tingling she felt from Jane's soft breath against her neck, the increase in heartrate that occured when Jane smiled at her, and the euphoria that swirled through her mind, were all very inexplicable. It was an unknown that Maura couldn't solve with an equation; it scared her in some ways, and thrilled her in others.

The light changed and they crossed the street, hand in hand. Maura let her head fall on Jane's shoulder. She couldn't remember a date where she'd felt this at ease before. Not that she'd had many dates to compare it to. Maura, fought back the urge to analyse everything she was currently feeling and allowed herself to relax. Jane's raspy voice interrupted her internal dialogue.

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking about?"

Maura smiled. "I'm thinking about how there are some things I should stop thinking about."

Jane laughed. "And what are those things?"

"The feelings I'm developping for you," Maura said honestly. "They puzzle me."

Jane was slightly taken aback. "Feelings?"

"Well physically my attraction to you is quite explainable. You're tall, with quite an impressive musculature and phenomenal bone structure. You may be unable to impregnate me, but still, being a woman, I am attracted to a mate who is strong and dominant. It's natural selection at work, with a slight twist."

Jane wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything, though she was pretty sure that Maura had just given her an amazing compliment. Maura continued. "However emotions leave me confused. I can't explain them."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "No one can explain them, you just have to go with the flow."

"Go with the flow," Maura repeated. "I think I can do that."

"So...what are these feelings?" Jane asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure," Maura answered honestly. "But being around you causes a euphoria I've never experienced, it excites me."

Jane rested her cheek on the top of Maura's head, smiling like a fool. "You make me pretty excited too, Maura."

"That's good," Maura said, feeling more relaxed after their discussion.

"So you like classic movies?" Jane asked, getting back to her plans for their date.

Maura practically squealed. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "When I was a little girl I wanted to be Vivien Leigh. That was before I discovered she suffered from a serious mental illness, but still, there's so much glamour and style and I just love everything about it. I was very disapointed when I grew up and discovered that real men were nothing like Humphrey Bogart." she rambled excitedly.

"Well looks like I'll have competition tonight," Jane said. "There's an old theater down here that was built during the silent era, they fixed it up a few years back, now they show classic movies. Tonight's a Bogie double feature."

Maura jumped with excitement. "Jane, that sounds wonderful," she said elatedly.

"Well I heard you whistling 'As Time Goes By' the other day, so I took a guess," Jane said with a shrug.

Maura nearly melted. She stopped and turned to Jane to give her long, passionate kiss. "That's very thoughtful, Jane," she whispered as they pulled apart.

Jane blushed. "I've been paying attention to you," she confessed, ducking her head to try to cover her slight embarassment.

Maura smiled bright. "That's very sweet," she said, bringing a hand up to cup Jane's cheek. Maura stood on tiptoes to capture Jane for another long kiss. "Despite the current state of your face," Maura started, placing a tender kiss on Jane's still bruised nose. "You're really not as tough as you appear to be."

Jane blushed an even deeper red. "I've got a soft spot for you." Maura's smile broadened even further, causing her dimples to form deep craters in her cheeks. A trait that made Jane swoon everytime she saw them. "Come on," Jane said, recovering from her bashfulness, as she took Maura by the hand again and continued down the street. "As much as I enjoy stopping every few feet to kiss you, we gotta get there in time to get popcorn."

Maura reclaimed her position at Jane's side. "And Reese's Pieces."


	7. First date, first date, first date

**Thanks again everyone for the loves and reviews. Here's the rest of our ladies' first date, hope you like it!**

Maura held Jane's hand in her lap, from the beginning to the end of The Maltese Falcon. It was half way through that Maura started to compile a list of the similarities between her detective and Bogart's Sam Spade. Both were cool, stubborn, brash, and hardened by years of witnessing the darker side of human nature, though Jane had confessed to a certain soft spot. Both were incredibly sexy in a rough around the edges kind of way and by the end of the movie, Maura found herself imagining Jane in a three piece suit and fedora. The images made Maura's heart beat faster, and she was certain her blood pressure had most likely also increased. Thoughts of Jane in only the fedora made her squirm in her seat, which she covered up by pretending to straighten her dress. She thanked the darkness of the theater for covering up the heat that had flushed her cheeks.

Maura looked over at Jane as the movie ended. _The stuff dreams are made of_... she thought as the lights came back on.

They stood and Maura found herself appreciating her detective's physique as Jane stretched long, cramped legs. "These are the times I'm grateful for not being particularly long-limbed," Maura said, shaking a wrinkle out of her dress, letting her eyes rake obviously over Jane's body. "Though I'm very grateful that you are," she added with a wink.

Jane chuckled as she smirked, taking Maura's hand as they wandered out to the lobby for intermission. "Oh yeah?"

Maura grinned as she wrapped both arms around a narrow waist and stepped in tight to Jane's body. She gave Jane a quick kiss. "Absolutely. You're quite the physical specimen, detective."

"You think so?" Jane said playing along, as she draped her arms over Maura's shoulders.

Maura grinned as Jane purposefully flexed the lean muscles in her arms for her enjoyment. Maura gave Jane another quick kiss. "Oh, yes. You obviously take great care of your physique. It's only polite for me to appreciate your hard work."

Jane laughed. "Well, while we're doing all this appreciating, I must say," Jane said lowering her voice. "That your ass in that dress is just begging to get sp-squeezed."

Maura looked back at her posterior, playing coy. "Really?"

Jane placed her lips next to Maura's ear, the soft breath on the sensitive skin made Maura's eyes close dreamily. "Don't even try to play cute," Jane whispered. "I know you're well aware of just how sexy you are. You're very lucky I have excellent self-control, because it's taking every last bit of it to remain a gentleman right now."

Maura grinned seductively, running her fingernails up and down Jane's sides. "While I appreciate your chivalry, I hope you won't always find it necessary to treat me like a lady."

Jane fought down the growl that threatened to erupt. _First date. First date. First date,_ she kept repeating to herself. "You are going to be the death of me," Jane breathed out, pulling Maura in for another quick kiss, trying to keep things as gentlemanly as possible, especially in public. "Hey, you want more candy for Casablanca?" Jane asked trying to get things to simmer down.

Maura gave Jane a soft kiss on the cheek. "Only if you help me," she said, pulling Jane towards the concession stand. "If I keep eating like this, it's going to go right to my butt," she added with a dimple producing smirk, and a shake of the hips.

Jane couldn't take it anymore and released the growl she'd been holding in. _First date. First date. First date_.

* * *

Maura was still crying as they exited the theater. It amused and broke Jane's heart all at the same time. "Hey, come one," she said, putting an arm around Maura's shoulders as they headed back to the car. "It's just a movie."

Maura sniffled, letting her cheek fall against Jane. "I know, but I cry every time. It's just so sad that they can't be together."

Jane squeezed Maura in tighter and chuckled. "I don't think she deserved him."

Maura looked up. "Really?"

Jane nodded, pondering her position further. "Yeah, I mean if she loved him so much she would have given up her cozy little life to be with him the first time."

"Well I think at the end she was willing to, but he finally realized that there was more important things in the world. They were both selfish I suppose, and they both finally realized that sometimes we must sacrifice our own happiness."

"I wouldn't have let you get on the plane."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "Oh yeah?"

"Call me selfish," Jane said s with a shrug. "But there's just somethings that I could never sacrifice, no matter what the cause."

Maura stepped in front of Jane and slid her arms around the detective's waist, pulling Jane down into a rough, impassioned kiss. They pulled apart breathless. "I don't ever plan on putting you in a position where you would have to make that decision."

Jane let out a contented sigh. "I find myself having to make a very different, but equally difficult, kind of decision right now."

Maura let out a surprised yelp, as Jane used her superior size and strength to back the smaller woman up against the brick of a darkened store front. "I'm really trying to decide whether I should just take you back to your car and give you a polite kiss goodnight or..." Jane took a deep breath. "Take you back to my apartment and ravish you." Jane punctuated her sentence, by closing the distance for another long kiss.

For the first time in all their kissings, Jane's tongue crept forward, touching Maura's lips softly for the first time. At the sensation, Maura moaned, and grabbed fist fulls of the front of Jane's shirt, pulling them impossibly closer. She opened her mouth, allowing Jane to dominate their kiss, wrapping her own tongue around Jane's as it entered her mouth.

Maura didn't need a sphygmomanometer to know that her blood pressure had risen exponentially. Thoughts of Jane ravishing her flooded Maura's already over stimulated mind. She pulled Jane even closer, running sweaty palms over the front of Jane's now wrinkled shirt. Their was no space left between their bodies, Jane pushing Maura back hard against the wall, her hands on either side of Maura's head, palms getting scratched by rough brick. She didn't care, she just kept kissing.

After minutes of the most passionate kiss Maura had ever known, she pulled her lips away, earning a low whine from Jane. Maura struggled to regain control of her breathing, so she could speak. "How about a compromise?"

Jane licked her lips and took a step back as she tried to compose herself. "Compromise?"

Maura nodded, still letting her hands roam over the front of Jane's shirt, enjoying the lithe shape of the body underneath. "Yes," she said, pushing herself off the wall and back into Jane's body. "You drive us back to my place, and we let things go a little further than a good night kiss, but not quite as far as a ravishing," Maura continued with a glint in her eye that Jane couldn't ignore. "Do you think you have enough gentlemanly self control for that?"

Jane bit her lip as she grinned at Maura. "I think I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about, I'd hate to have to use the handcuffs."

Maura grinned back. "I'll manage," she said, stepping away and taking one of Jane's hands. "We can save the handcuffs for our second date," she continued with a wink and a laugh as she tugged Jane along the sidewalk.

* * *

Jane was directed through streets she normally didn't travel on unless she was heading to a crime scene. It was a high end part of town, reminding Jane that she had a pretty high end woman in her squad car. A woman that deserved to be treated high end. _Keep it cool Rizzoli_, she said to herself. _Don't let things get out of hand._

Jane pulled into a long driveway and threw the car in park. She followed Maura to the front door, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman from behind as Maura unlocked the front door. They moved inside together, Jane kicking the door shut behind her. As soon as it closed, Maura was on her, pushing Jane back against it and wrapping her arms around the detective's neck.

Jane grinned as her hands balled up the dress that flowed so wonderfully over Maura's hips. "I don't know what you've done to me," Jane started, stopped briefly by Maura's lips meeting hers. "But I just wanna make out with you. It's like I'm a teenager again."

Maura laughed, pulling Jane into the house. "Were you making out with lots of girls as a teenager?"

Jane leaned down to give Maura a slow kiss. "Not lots, and none that looked like you," Jane said with another kiss. "You are definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever kissed."

"You are certainly a charmer," Maura said with a toothy grin.

Jane halted their journey into the house, by pulling Maura into her. "It's the Italian in me," Jane said, dropping her already husky voice an octave.

A warm feeling of arousal envelopped Maura's entire body. "I just had the most wonderful image flash through my mind," she admitted.

Jane smirked, flashing her own set of dimples and raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Maura licked her lips and ran a hand up under the bottom of Jane's button up shirt. Her fingers were met by the ribbed cotton of an undershirt, Maura moved past it, until she felt soft skin pulled over taut muscles. She felt pleased with herself when she heard Jane's breath hitch at her touch. Maura could feel the rippled contours of Jane's abdominal muscles, and she felt a new wave of warmth wrap around her. "You," she said, raking her nails down Jane's stomach. "Dressed up like a Roman soldier."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes," Maura said, with an unmistakable sparkle in her eyes. "Right out of one of Ceasar's legions, dirty and sweaty from fighting the barbarians in Gaul."

Jane leaned down, kissing up Maura's neck to a sensitive ear, nipping at a tender earlobe. "Keep going."

Maura groaned, moving her other hand under Jane's shirt. "Skin tanned from constant exposure, armour spattered with blood, hair matted under your bronze helmet, shield punctured by arrows, your sharp sword glistening in the hot sun."

Jane chuckled, against Maura's neck. "That's quite the imagination you've got there, but where do you come in to this fantasy?"

Maura continued to let her hands roam over Jane's skin. "I haven't decided yet," Maura said, finding it hard to breathe as Jane found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. "I can't decide whether I'd like to be the little woman you left behind in Rome, or a girl you captured from one of the villages you pillaged."

Jane grinned, as she switched to the other side of Maura's neck. "Now what would I have done with some barbarian girl I captured?" Jane asked playing along.

Maura moaned, digging fingernails into Jane's sides. "I would be at your mercy. You could do whatever you wanted to me."

Jane ran her hands down Maura's back, bringing them to rest on a perfectly formed behind. "That does sound pretty wonderful, but I think I'd much rather return to Rome from battle to find my little woman waiting for me."

"Okay," Maura breathed out, lost in thoughts and sensations as Jane squeezed her ass, rolling their hips together. "I'd let you do whatever you want to me anyways."

Jane grinned at the possibilities. "You are fucking amazing," she groaned out against Maura's skin. Jane felt the sudden need to not be standing. Not standing with Maura would be much better than standing. "Bedroom now."

Maura moaned from deep down in her being. "Yes, domina."

Jane couldn't hold in the primitive growl she let out, nor control her actions as she picked Maura up, craddling the smaller woman. Maura let out a surprised cry, and threw her arms around Jane's neck. _First date, first date, first date_, Maura and Jane were both repeating to themselves.


	8. Quite A Pair

**Sexy times ahead, well not too sexy. It is a first date after all. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I've already got the next chapter started, so hopefully I'll have it up soon!**

There was a pair of size 6 heels scattered on the stairway, a crumpled blazer and button up shirt in the hallway, an Hermes dress discarded in the doorway of the bedroom, a badge, handcuffs and gun on an oak dresser, and a long pair of slacks at the foot of the bed.

"Sweet Jesus," Maura moaned out, her abundance of IQ points unable to formulate anything better to say, but she was currently overwhelmed by the greatest of distractions. Jane was on top of her, narrow hips spreading Maura's thighs. "Jane," she whispered breathlessly. Maura had never been this aroused while there was still clothing involved. Maura spread her legs further, allowing Jane to settle down between them. Both women involuntarily rolled their hips against each other, Jane using a free hand to push the hem of Maura's silk slip higher.

Jane grinned against the flushed skin of Maura's neck, when her fingertips brushed against warm lace. "Fuck," Jane groaned, but moved her hand before her desires could get the better of her. She tangled both her hands in the now crumpled sheets that were pooled around them.

Maura kept her own hands busy in the unruly curls of Jane's long dark hair, but she couldn't control the rest of her body as it arched and pushed against Jane's. She threw a leg over Jane, pulling a sharp hip bone against the inferno between her legs. Letting out a growl, Jane let her lips wander down between Maura's full breast, enjoying the smooth, milky skin she found there. She rocked her hip as Maura wrapped another leg over her, eliciting a sharp, breathless moan from the woman beneath her.

Maura moved her hand from Jane's tangled hair, to the base of Jane's undershirt letting her hands roam over the hot skin that covered the trim muscles of Jane's back. She couldn't contain the series of moans and sighs that escaped her lips as Jane continued to rock against her. Maura could only suck in sharp breaths, as Jane's swirling hips picked up their pace. "Sweet Jesus," she managed again, as the rough lace of her underwear created a phenomenal friction against her swollen clit. Maura was about to crumble under the increasing pressure of her imminent orgasm. She moaned loudly, digging her fingernails into Jane's back.

Jane grinned despite the pain of being clawed. She felt a rumble under her lips, as Maura's lungs gasped and groaned. Pushing her hip down harder and creating a steady rhythm with Maura's undulating hips, Jane kissed her way back up, capturing panting, parted lips between her own. She kissed Maura hard, dipping her tongue into an eager mouth. She pulled back to allow Maura the breaths she needed to gulp down, and continued to kiss along a clenched jaw. Jane sucked a tender earlobe between her teeth, causing Maura to take a sharp breath and whimper. "Come," Jane commanded. "Let go. Come for me."

Maura acquiesced with fervour. She clutched at Jane's back, and squeezed her with trembling thighs. She gulped in much needed air, as Jane peppered her face with calming kisses. "Oh God," Maura let out, relaxing her grip on Jane and the tense muscles throughout her body. Warmth flooded over her and Maura smiled dreamily. She brought her hands up, to capture Jane's face between them and pull her in for a searing, ravenous kiss.

Jane rolled to the side, pulling Maura into her arms as their heated kiss dissipated into one more tender and languid. Jane pulled back, and brushed some stray curls out of Maura's still flushed face. "You are so wonderfully beautiful," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled and buried her face into the warm crook of Jane's neck. "That was amazing." She basked in the afterglow, enjoying being in Jane's embrace. Maura took a deep breath, inhaling all she could of Jane, marveling at how Jane smelled simply clean, like fresh laundry, and not of some pungant cologne like the men she'd been with. Coming back to her senses, Maura realized she was being selfish. "Would you like me to reciprocate?" She asked, kissing the skin she found beneath her lips.

Jane chuckled, and gathered Maura tighter against her. "Let's wait till I get my Roman soldier costume," she joked. "Besides I think things may have gone a little too far as it is. How about we cool off a little? Being our first date and all."

Maura nodded. "I was not expecting to become so aroused, but it would seem that you have a certain effect on me. Having never been romantic with another woman before I'm afraid I don't have any other similiar experiences to compare it to. It has been far superior to anything I've ever experienced with a man before though. I can't imagine how much more amazing it will be when I don't have any clothes on. "

Jane was more than surprised at that admission. She pulled back slightly to be able to look at Maura. "Wait. You've never been with a woman before?" She asked, confused.

Maura's head tilted to the side, seemingly bewildered by Jane's question. "No," she stated plainly. "Until our kiss in the morgue earlier today, I had never had anything more than a platonic relationship with another woman."

Jane body tensed and she furrowed her eyebrows. "So...you're just super open-minded? Because I really don't like being treated like an experiment."

"No. No," Maura said, realizing the direction of Jane's train of thought. "I would never use someone as an experiment. Not without their knowledge, anyways," Maura reassured, cuddling into Jane's once again relaxed body. "I suppose open-minded would be a way to describe it. I just don't feel the need to be restricted by convention when it comes to my romantic relationships, and, these past few weeks, I've found myself becoming more and more attracted to you. It just so happens that you're a woman," Maura continued. "I have found myself appreciating other women in the past, but there was never one that did to me what you do to me."

Jane smiled. "Yeah? What's that?" She asked.

Maura just shook her head. "I'm not certain what it is. It's just there, and it keeps flooding my brain with the most tantalizing feeling whenever you're around. No man has ever done that to me before. I really don't know why I didn't begin to get involved with women sooner."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head, her ego swelling slightly. "Well I'm glad I could help. I hope I can keep you tantalized."

Maura smiled into Jane's skin. "Oh, I'm sure you can, even more so when we get you that costume."

Jane laughed and gathered Maura even tighter. They layed curled up in silence for a while, savouring the closeness. Jane soon felt soft, even breaths against her neck, she looked down to find Maura sound asleep. Jane pushed a few loose curls out of Maura's sleeping face, and shifted to get herself comfortable. She pulled a discarded sheet up around them, and quickly found herself drifting off.

* * *

Jane opened blurry eyes when she felt bright sunlight on her face. It took a moment to orient herself, but the soft, blonde hair that tickled her cheek certainly helped. Jane smiled and stretched long, cramped legs that were tangled with an equally toned and smooth pair. It felt amazing, and Jane revelled in it. There was something about this woman that ignited a spark Jane didn't think could be extinguished. She'd always been a closed off person, but with Maura she had felt an instant attachment that she couldn't deny. In the past it would have scared her, but there was nothing scary now as she watched Maura's beautiful hazel eyes flutter open.

"Hey," Jane whispered.

Maura stretched her whole body and yawned as she buried a still sleepy face into Jane. "Hi," she mumbled, causing Jane to laugh.

"I pictured you as a morning person," she commented, smoothing some of Maura's sleep disheveled hair.

Maura just shook her head. "Only when I have a reason to get up."

"So we're just going to stay in bed all day?"

Maura only nodded and pulled the sheet over her head, as she attempted to bury herself into Jane. "Let's just get up when we absolutely require food and water."

Jane wrapped Maura up completely in her long arms. "Okay," she agreed, happy to just lay tangled up with Maura for a little longer.

Not fifteen minutes later, Jane fidgeted from a full bladder, earning a groan from Maura. "I have to pee," she whispered.

"No," Maura mumbled.

"Yeah," Jane said as she laughed.

Maura sighed and rolled away slightly to give Jane room to slip out. She buried her face in Jane's now vacated pillow, and pointed lazily towards the other side of the room. "Ensuite," she mumbled. "Come back fast."

Jane wandered to the other end of the expansive room, taking in the environment she hadn't been particularly interested in the night before. Everything was neat and organized, and the doctor's fashionablity had obviously spilled over into interior design. The bedroom looked like it had been pulled right from the pages of Architectural Digest. Jane figured the other rooms of the large house were all as equally well decorated. The bathroom certainly was, it was also, Jane figured, about the same size as her entire apartment.

When she was finished, Jane crept back silently to the bed, certain Maura had fallen back to sleep. She slid back under the covers as stealthily as she could, not wanting to disturb her bedmate, Jane softly put her arm around Maura's waist, laying her head back down.

She took the opportunity to shamelessly gaze upon Maura while she slept. A little mascara had smudged under a closed eye, and Jane used a gently finger to wipe it away, restoring perfection to Maura's face. It was perfect to Jane, every feature only seemed to enhance the perfection of another. High cheek bones and a wonderfully sculpted nose were sprinkled with a faint layer of adorable freckles.

"What are you doing to me?" Jane whispered to herself. "One date, one night and all I can think about is how awesome it would be to wake up next to you all the time. Like you've put some kind of spell on me."

"There's no such things as spells."

Jane froze as she heard the soft mumbling of Maura's voice. "I, uh..." Jane trailed off, unsure of what to say, fearing she'd maybe said too much.

Maura opened her eyes, and smiled up at Jane, leaning forward to give a worried face a reassuring kiss. "Don't worry," she said. "We're just going to go with the flow as you put it, remember?"

Jane nodded. "Okay," she whispered against Maura's lips, before pulling them together for a long, soft kiss. "Let's make sure we talk to each other about stuff. I'm not the best at that," Jane admitted. "So you tell me when I screw up."

Maura nodded. "And I'm not the best when it comes to people who still have pulses, so you tell me when I bungle."

Jane smiled. "Deal. We're quite a pair."

Maura snuggled into Jane, savouring the warmth of tan skin. "I'm glad we're a pair."


	9. Hockey Night In Canada

**Again thanks everyone for the reviews that keep me going. I really appreciate it, so I worked super hard to get this chapter finished up for your enjoyment. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

Jane realized she'd dozed off again, when she was awakened by a finger prodding her nose. "Ow," she mumbled groggily, waving a hand in front of her face. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just making sure your nose is still in its proper place. The bruising seems a little better, but you should still put some ice on it today," Maura said matter a factly, ignoring Jane's protests and continuing her impromptu examination. "We should probably keep any vigorous kissing to a minimum."

"Vigourous?" Jane asked.

Maura missed the playful lilt in Jane's voice. "Yes. It smushes your nose against my cheek. As much as I enjoy it, it must be painful for you."

Jane shook her head, running a hand up behind Maura's neck. "I don't mind it."

"Still," Maura said, oblivious. "It's not conducive to the healing process."

"I think it is," Jane said, licking her lips, her eyes glued to Maura mouth. Jane sat up slightly, as she snaked her hand into Maura's hair. "I think it helps a whole lot." With that Jane pulled Maura across the slight distance that separated them, and crashed their lips together. It did hurt her nose but Jane didn't care. Maura let out a surprised squeal at the rough handling, and put a hand on Jane's chest to try to push away, but the Jane's grip on her was too strong. Her concern over Jane's nose quickly dissipated, when she was rolled on to her back and pinned. Maura moaned in delight to both the wonderful movements of Jane's tongue and lips, and again to the arousal that coursed through her when Jane demonstrated her dominance. Maura would look into the psychology of sexual submissive behaviour later, for the moment she just balled the front of Jane's tanktop in tight fists and revelled in the arousal caused by Jane's display of power. Maura felt like she was dinner for a larger animal. She was more than happy to be the prey.

She spread her legs to allow Jane inbetween them. There lips still never separating, as Jane's tongue raked over the rough roof of Maura's mouth. It caused Maura to moan and arch up into Jane, she wrapped her legs around narrow hips, pulling their bodies as close as possible.

Jane propped herself up on strong arms, allowing her to push her hips down harder. Maura's slip had slid up and Jane groaned as she felt the rough lace of Maura's underwear against her skin. It was the sensation that shook Jane from her sexually clouded judgment. She tore her lips from Maura's, both women panting hard. Jane tried to ignore the full, heaving breast underneath her, by locking her eyes with Maura's. "We need to stop meeting like this."

Maura grinned through her heavy breathing. "You need to stop treating me like the zebra to your hungry lioness."

"You need to stop looking good enough to eat."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I fell asleep with all my makeup on last night, it must be smeared all over my face, my hair probably looks like a nest for rats, I'm still wearing my slip from yesterday, and I haven't brushed my teeth."

Jane smirked and rolled to the side, laying next to Maura, still keeping their legs entwined and an arm draped over Maura's waist. "Exactly. Good enough to eat."

Maura snuggled against Jane, in what was quickly becoming her favourite place to be. "You're such a charmer," she said, tucking her head under Jane's chin.

"You make it easy," Jane started, but her growling stomach interrupted anything else she was about to say.

Maura giggled against Jane's neck. "I suppose I should feed you. Breakfast. Breakfast, Jane." Maura interjected before Jane could come up with something crude to say. Maura got out of bed and shook out her messy hair. Jane took the time to admire Maura's body as she skipped around her bedroom, gathering up her dress from where it had been tossed the night before. Maura cringed at the wrinkles in it. "The next time you take off my dress, you have to hang it up," she said turning to Jane who had sat up in bed.

"The next time I'm taking you out of your dress, I doubt hanging it up will be top on my list of priorities."

Maura headed across the room with her dress and into her walk-in closet. She came back wearing a pair of gold silk pajamas. "Well you'll just have to make it."

Jane chuckled as she swung her bare legs out of bed. "You're so bossy."

Maura shot a look across the room as she headed towards the bathroom. "I am not," she countered before closing the bathroom door. She reamerged minutes later, teeth brushed, face washed, and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Jane let out a low growl at the sight, and crossed the room in a few strides of her long legs.

"You are so fucking hot," she breathed out, kissing along the neck revealed by Maura's upswept hair.

Maura melted as Jane's arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and let Jane's lips explore. "You're delusional. I'm not wearing any makeup and my hair is in a ponytail. I'm sure it's only a slight improvement from what I looked like before."

Jane grinned, and kissed up behind Maura's ear, drawing out a sigh from the smaller woman. "You can't improve on perfection." Jane growling stomach interrupted them again.

Maura brought a hand up to Jane's chest, pushing her back. "Charmer," she said with a smile. "You better learn to control yourself, or I'll have to send you home without breakfast."

Jane huffed, but conceded. "Fine, but there better be bacon."

Maura smirked and kissed Jane's cheek. "You can cook whatever you want," Maura said, moving to her closet and pulling a pair of running shorts out, handing them to Jane.

Jane pulled on the shorts and pouted. "Aw, come on baby," she whined.

Maura laughed. "32% of divorces are a result of inequality in domestic chores."

"I'll do the dishes," Jane offered.

Maura shook her head, taking Jane's hand and pulling her towards the door. "I have a dishwasher, besides I know you just want to watch me to do stereotypical female household duties. I believe the common term is barefoot and pregnant."

Jane chortled. "I do have a sexy image of you in nothing but a frilly apron, making me bacon and eggs, but it's a little soon for pregnant."

Maura stopped to pick up Jane's shirt that was still in the hallway. "You do realize that if you were a man you'd be a sexist pig," Maura said, throwing Jane's shirt at her. Jane laughed, ducking the shirt, as Maura continued. "But instead of finding it extremely misogynistic, it's incredibly sexy coming from you, probably because you are woman. I don't even want to consider the psychology as to why a modern, educated, successful woman like myself would find it arousing to revert to such antiquated gender roles."

Jane picked up Maura's discarded heels as they made their way downstairs. "It's easy," she said, holding up one of Maura's shoes. "It's the same reason you strut around these. Behind all the education and success and independence, you still want to be treated like a lady," Jane said, putting Maura's heels on the marble countertop as they entered the kitchen. "You want doors opened for you and chairs pulled out and coats thrown over puddles," she continued, pulling Maura into her as she leaned back against the counter. "And sometimes when you get in touch with your real primitive side, you want to be thrown over a strong shoulder and hauled to the nearest bedroom...or cave."

Maura grinned, sneaking a hand up the front of Jane's ribbed tanktop. "That sounds about right," she conceded. "We really are just animals."

Jane smirked lecherously. "You definitely make me tap in to my animal side. I better start working out my shoulders more at the gym. I have a feeling I'm going to be needing them more often."

Maura leaned in and gave Jane a long kiss. "You don't want to have your doors opened and chairs pulled out?"

Jane made a face and shook her head. "No," she said adamantly. "I'm the door opener and chair puller outer."

"But you're a woman too," Maura countered.

"Ya, but I'm totally butch."

Maura swatted at Jane. "No you're not. You're, you're...sporty." Maura offered.

She earned a hearty chuckle from Jane as she pulled Maura in for another kiss. "You have met me right?"

"That just seems like such a stereotype," Maura said making a face.

"I am the stereotype," Jane said with a laugh, as Maura stepped away and headed towards the fridge. "Now be a good little femme and make me breakfast."

"Femme?" Maura asked, turning around and tilting her head.

Jane smiled at Maura's adorableness. "Ya, you know, a lady-like lesbian."

Maura perked up. "Oh, I like the sound of that. I could be a femme."

Jane laughed. "There's no could necessary. Keep up with the kissing women bit and they'll put your picture next to the definition in the dictionary."

Maura sauntered back towards Jane. "Well I do plan to keep kissing you so you better send Merriam Webster my picture," she said, resuming her position in Jane's arms. They met half way for a long, heated kiss.

"So you wanna keep kissing me?" Jane asked.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and flashed a dimpled smile. "Most definitely."

Jane grinned. "So you wanna go out with me again tonight?"

"No," Maura said flatly. "We can't go out tonight."

"Okay," Jane said trying to hide her disappointment and failing.

"No I don't mean we can't spend tonight together," she reassured Jane, giving her detective a quick kiss. "I meant we can't actually go out anywhere. We have to stay in the house."

Jane looked down at her confused. "We have to stay in the house because..."

"It's Saturday," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane couldn't follow. Maura was such a weirdo sometimes. "And people don't usually go out on Saturday nights?"

"They do, but I don't," Maura explained. "Not in the fall, winter or spring. It's Hockey Night in Canada," she said, looking at Jane as if she was stupid for not figuring it out. "And the Bruins are playing Montreal tonight."

"Of course," Jane said, dripping with sarcasm. "How could I forget that it's Hockey Night in Canada."

"Quite easily I'm sure," Maura said completely oblivious to Jane's tone of voice. "I doubt most American cable providers include the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation amongst the usual channels they offer, but I was willing to pay whatever it took, the coverage of the games is just so much better. The CBC was established in 1936, and Hockey Night In Canada began broadcasting on television in 1952-"

Maura's ramblings about the CBC were thoroughly cut off when Jane's lips came crashing into hers. "Let me get this straight," Jane started, pulling back from their kiss, leaving Maura in a bit of a daze still. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're successful," Jane continued. "You're adorably weird, you look like you're always about to walk down a Paris runway, you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on and, and... you love hockey? If I'm dreaming right now, this is the cruelest joke God has every played on somebody."

Maura smiled up at Jane, and gave her a soft kiss, before turning back towards the fridge. "I can assure you this is neither a dream nor a joke," Maura said, pulling out eggs, bacon and orange juice. "Now how do you want your eggs?"


	10. Early In the Season

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people out there who read and review my story (I really appreciate it) and the only men I'll ever love, the members of the Montreal Canadiens. I hope everyone enjoys as the fluff fest continues :)**

Jane shook out her long, loose curls as she walked up to Maura's front door that evening. She smiled at the sight of the expansive house. She already had some fond memories of the place. The night before and spending the morning getting fed bacon and eggs between kisses certainly qualified. Jane had finally tore herself away, to drive Maura back to the precinct to get the doctor her car, then Jane had gone home to shower, change, and ice her nose, only after promising to return for the evening's hockey game. Jane smiled at that. She imagined it would be fun to watch an intelligent, sophisticated lady like Maura yelling at the television as a bunch of men chased after a little piece of rubber and pummeled each other.

She really was perfect. Jane couldn't believe she'd gotten this lucky. Maura felt like a gift for all the terrible things she'd been through recently, and Jane was determined to do everything right, and treasure the gift she'd been given.

She rang the doorbell and waited. Maura swung the door open a moment later. "You're late," was her greeting. "You missed the pre-game show."

Jane couldn't think of anything to say to explain her lateness. She couldn't think of anything at all, her mind was a void. Jane gulped, her eyes raked over Maura's body, dressed only in an oversized Bruins jersey that barely reached mid-thigh and left Jane with a fabulous view of smooth, shapely legs. She licked her lips, and felt a growl threatening to erupt.

Maura tilted her head as she looked at Jane who was just standing thetr motionless on her front stoop. "Jane?"

Jane came back to her senses, if only slightly. "I...uhh...stopped to...get you these," Jane stammered, pulling a colourful bouquet of tulips from behind her back.

Maura smiled brightly. "Aw, Jane those are beautiful. Thank you," she said sincerely, reaching out to take Jane's hand and pull her into the house.

Jane smiled shyly, she wasn't really the best at the sappy stuff. "You're welcome," she said, slipping off her sneakers and stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Maura melted at the sight. As quirky as she was in most social situations, Jane was the one most maladroit amongst them when it came to romance. It was adorable. There was Jane still standing in the entrance way in all her lanky glory, looking like an awkward teenager picking up her prom date. Somehow the badge and gun strapped to her belt made it all the more endearing.

Maura got up on tip toes, to give Jane a soft kiss. "You are the cutest thing," she said, tugging one of Jane's hands from her pocket and pulling her into the house. Maura went to the kitchen and put her flowers in a vase.

Jane was still silent, and Maura turned from the sink to see what was the matter. "Are you alright?" She asked with the usually tilt of her head.

Jane just couldn't stop staring, even as Maura crossed the kitchen towards her. Jane felt like an animal as she watched the muscles in Maura's legs as she moved. The skin looked so soft, God all Jane wanted to do was slip her hands up between those milky thighs. It boiled over as she felt Maura hand on her waist. "You have to put pants on!" Jane blurted out.

Maura took a step back, startled, then broke out into a fit of laughter. "Don't laugh," Jane said, cracking into a wide smile. "You're killing me."

Maura couldn't stop laughing. "I should have reciprocated last night. You're obviously very sexually frustrated."

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, turning a soft shade of pink. "It's just you, standing there in nothing but a Bobby Orr jersey, with that perfect hair, and those legs, and your pedicured little feet. You're the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. You know that, right?"

Maura stepped into Jane and layed her arms over slender shoulders. "I'm beginning to realize that I have some physical characteristics you find attractive."

Jane smiled. "Understatement of the century," she said, pulling Maura up to her and into a powerful kiss. "Now will you put some pants on, I'm trying to keep things gentlemanly around here, and you're not making it easy."

Maura smiled, and gave Jane a quick kiss. "Okay," she said. "I was getting dressed when you rang the doorbell. Go get comfy in the living room, and I'll be right back with pants on," she finished with another quick kiss before skipping off and up the stairs. "I got you beer. It's in the fridge!" She yelled out as Jane heard her skipping down the upstairs hallway.

With a smile Jane opened the fridge and pulled a beer off the shelf. She smiled wider when she looked at the label: Labatt Blue. Maura did go all out to make it Hockey Night In Canada in Massachusetts. So adorable. Jane twisted off the cap and took a swig as she headed to the living room. She put her gun and badge on the coffee table and flopped down in front of Maura's surprisingly expansive entertainment center. The game was on full blast, Jane didn't know Maura was back until she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled as Maura walked around from behind the couch, wearing a set of sweatpants with the Bruins logo emblazoned across the ass.

Oddly, Jane found it as arousing as Maura not wearing any pants. She was beginning to realize that she would find Maura equally arousing, naked, in her usually frilly attire, or wrapped in a burlap sack. She took a long swig of beer to quench more than her thirst, as Maura sat down and cuddled against her side. Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulders, settling in as the game started.

Jane had been right about the doctor, she did yell at the television. Of course, Jane found it arousing. Adorable, and arousing. "Quebec bastards!" Maura yelled after a Montreal goal.

Jane couldn't stop laughing. "Is that guy who scored even from Quebec?"

"No," Maura said, still in a huff from the goal. "Tomas Plekanec, 5 feet 11 inches, 198 pounds, shoots left, born the 31st of October 1982 in Kladno Czech Republic. I refer to the whole team as Quebec bastards, when their winning anyways."

Jane looked at Maura a little stunned. "You can't do that for all the players can you?"

"Do what?"

"List off all the player's information like that?"

Maura kept her eyes glued on the television. "Yes," she said.

"I knew you were a cyborg," Jane said, with another sip from her fresh beer. "But you look so real," she added, poking a finger into Maura's cheek.

Maura laughed and swatted at Jane's finger. "I'm not a cyborg."

"That's exactly what a cyborg would say," Jane continued, poking Maura's cheek again.

"Stop it," Maura said with a chuckle. "I'm barely a genius."

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed. "Barely?"

"Come on!" Maura yelled at the television, before turning back to Jane. "It only takes 150 IQ points to be considered a genius."

Jane chuckled. "So your a dumb genius?"

Maura swatted at Jane, as the 2nd period came to an end. "I prefer average," Maura joked.

Jane pulled Maura in for a kiss. "You are nowhere near average," she mumbled against Maura's soft lips. "You are so far above average in every way," Jane continued, set on enjoying intermission as she loomed over Maura and pushed the smaller woman back so she was laying on the couch.

Maura smiled adoringly and pulled Jane down on top of her. They made out like teenagers until the hockey game was back on. They watched the 3rd period layed out, Jane resting her head on Maura's chest, and her feet hanging off the end of the couch. The Bruins lost and as the final seconds wound down, Maura threw a pillow at the television. "It's still early in the season, baby," Jane offered, trying to be comforting, knowing all too well how much it hurt when your favourite team lost. She'd gone through it all summer with the Red Sox.

Maura sighed and played with Jane's hair. "I know," Maura mumbled.

As the post-game interviews started, Jane caught movement out of the corner of her eye and shot up, reaching for her gun, but Maura's hand on her arm stopped her. "It's just Bass," she said, standing and pulling Jane over to the far side of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Jane asked, shocked at the sight of the massive beast.

Maura squatted down in front of the animal and patted the head that crept out. "Shh," Maura scolded. "You'll scare him."

"He's alive?"

Maura smiled at the animal. "His name is Bass. Geochelone Sulcata, African spurred tortoise. They are the largest of any mainland tortoise. I've had Bass since he was this big," Maura gestured to show just how small he had been once.

Jane gave the lumbering animal a once over. "How big do they get?"

Maura took Jane's hand and pulled her down to Bass' level with her. "He won't get bigger than this, which is quite alright, considering he weights 87 pounds. Isn't he cute?"

Jane was becoming more intrigued by the tortoise, and found herself not at all surprised by Maura's choice of pet. It was, as with all things Maura, adorably quirky. "He is, I guess," Jane admitted, reaching out slowly to pet Bass' shell. "Does he bite?"

Maura shook her head. "No. He's a good boy, and he's never been timid around new people. Which is surprising considering he is after all a tortoise, but he has quite a personality."

Jane continued to pat Bass, and he took a slow step towards her. "He likes you," Maura said, scratching her pet under an outstretched chin.

"He's kinda cool," Jane said. "He's not the most interactive though."

Maura nodded. "No, but he and I are just fine with that. We don't need to play fetch or go for walks, we're quite content, right buddy?" Maura said, with a final pat on Bass' head before she stood up.

Jane chuckled and stood up as well. She pulled Maura into her arms and gave her a soft kiss. "You are the cutest thing."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and pulled them together for another kiss. Jane's tongue soon found it's way into an eagerly awaiting mouth, it forced a moan out of Maura. She wrapped her hands in Jane's long hair, and moaned again as she melted her body into the taller woman. She felt Jane's finger tips gripping the soft curve of her hips and couldn't hold back another moan. "Jane," she breathed out, as their lips seperated and Jane began trailing kisses down Maura's neck. "Oh my."

Jane smirked against soft skin and let her lips wander up to the sensitive spot she'd discovered behind Maura's ear last night, eliciting another moan from the doctor. "Jane," she let out again, hazel eyes clouded behind drooping eyelids.

Jane sobered when she felt Maura's hips roll into her. "Hey, hey," Jane said, putting a slight distance between her body and Maura's. "Gotta keep things gentlemanly," she added, with a soft kiss to Maura's lips.

Maura nodded in agreement and let go of her hold on brown curls, and resting her hands on Jane's shoulders. "You don't make it easy."

Jane chuckled and gave Maura another kiss. "You don't make it easy either. Maybe I should head home before things get out of hand."

Maura pouted and ran a hand down the front of Jane's tshirt. "No, stay."

Jane smiled at Maura's expression, but stayed strong. "I can't Maura. I want to do things right with you. Things got hot fast last night and I don't want things to get hotter just yet," Jane said, brushing her hand over Maura's round cheek. "When..If," Jane corrected, not wanting to sound presumptuous. "We...you know. I want it to be more than just...sex," she finished, looking down at her feet.

Maura's heart melted at the sight and Jane's words. "That sounds wonderful," she said, taking Jane's chin between a thumb and finger and tilting Jane's face back up so she could look into the brown eyes she found so beautiful. "You're quite the romantic, detective."

Jane looked away as she chewed her bottom lip and blushed. "Yeah...I guess. I've never really had someone to be romantic with before."

Maura's heart melted a little bit more, if it was even possible, as she pulled Jane down for a long, sweet kiss. "I'm glad I'm that someone," Maura whispered, cupping Jane's face and brushing her thumb over a high cheek bone.

Jane smiled at that. "Yeah?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, and I'm happy to take things slow."

"You make me nervous," Jane admitted, fidgeting and looking away again.

Maura lifted Jane's face again. "Why?"

Jane shrugged and fidgeted. "I just don't want to screw things up, and I've never been good at the dating thing, and relationships, and I just feel like you're completely out of my league in so many ways," Jane went on, opening the floodgate of her insecurities. I mean you're so smart and beautiful and you dress like a model and you use the word 'whom' and you're a doctor. It took every ounce of courage I had to ask you out yesterday, I mean, I know I'm just a cop and-"

Jane was silenced as Maura's lips closed around hers. "There's no leagues, Jane," Maura said as they pulled apart. "You're not just a cop. You're a successful, driven woman, who takes down bad guys and looks very good doing it," Maura continued with another kiss. "And I want you to stop being nervous and fidgety, even if I find it cute. You don't have to be nervous with me, I want to be with you. The same Jane I've gotten to know this past month. Okay?" Jane nodded, and Maura continued. "It may surprise you to hear that I'm not the best at relationships either, being a cyborg and all," she said with a big smile. Jane chuckled. "So let's just go at this together, and be open and we'll work through anything that comes our way."

"I'd like that," Jane said, tightening her hold of Maura's narrow waist, and pulling them together for a long kiss.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Maura said, pushing a wayward curl back behind Jane's shoulder. "I'd like to sleep with your arms around me again. Pajamas on of course," she added before Jane could protest.

Jane caved at the sight of big hazel eyes looking up longingly at her. "I'd like that too. My arms get lonely."


	11. Ownership

**Gah! I'm so happy you all liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement. The fluff continues in this bit and then soon the sexy is going to start. So until then, I hope you enjoy this :)**

Jane tried to hide her cheerfulness on Monday when she headed back into work, but there was a significant crack in her usually surly demeanour. Korsak and Frost noticed immediately, and so the teasing began.

"Come on Janie," Korsak started. "Who's the new girl?"

"Maybe she just got lucky," Frost piped in.

"Nah," Korsak dismissed the notion. "Just getting lucky wouldn't make her like this. Jane had a hot date."

Jane shot them both a hard look. "I'm just in a good mood, alright? Went to the doctor this morning and he gave me the all clear to get back to working out in the field. That's all."

Both men shook their heads. "I still don't believe you," Frost said.

Before Jane could offer her rebuttal, Frankie walked in to the squad room. "Hey Jane! You missed family dinner yesterday. Ma was pissed, she tried calling you."

"My phone died," Jane offered by way of lame excuse. "And I...umm...was busy, you know, and I didn't get home till late."

Frankie looked at her quizzically. "What we're you doing on a Sunday?"

Jane took a gulp of her coffee, as she tried to think up an answer. Korsak chimed in before she swallowed. "Your sister had a hot date."

Frankie raised an eyebrow as Jane set her coffee cup down. "Oh yeah? Who's the girl?"

"What..no, it's nothing," Jane stammered. "Just shut up all of you. Maybe if any of you had your own love lives you wouldn't have to bother me about mine."

"So you admit you have a love life," Frost said with a smirk.

"I mean..." Jane started, but she couldn't think of anything. "Just shut up," she said turning back to her paper work with a huff.

"Bet it's a cute nurse from the doctor's office," Frankie offered. "She probably thinks you're a badass cop."

"Shove it," Jane said, pushing Frankie off her desk as he went to sit down.

"That new waitress at the Robber," Frost chimed in. "She's pretty hot."

Korsak shook his head. "Nah, she's not Jane's type. Jane needs a girl with more substance."

"You can all shut up now," Jane said, interrupted by her phone ringing. "Rizzoli," she answered in her usually curt manner. It softened exponentially when she realized who was on the line. "Oh, hey baby," she said, earning a series of hoots and whistles from the boys. She raised her middle finger at all of them as she listened to Maura. "Yeah it went well, the doctor cleared me...It is gonna be great to get back out there...Yeah we can go out tonight to celebrate...You wanna go for lunch today too?...Okay, I'll come get you at 12...See you soon baby," Jane hung up the phone.

"Heeey baaby," Frankie mocked, earning a hard punch in the arm from his sister.

"Why don't you find a girl of your own instead of teasing me," Jane said, shoving Frankie in the shoulder.

"I'm sure he would," Frost said. "If he wasn't so hung up on one in particular."

"Hey!" Frankie exclaimed. "That's a low blow. I'm not hung up alright."

Korsak laughed. "Sure you aren't kid. You should see him at crime scenes Janie."

Forst did his best Frankie impression. "Hello Dr. Isles. Let me help you with that Dr. Isles. You look nice today Dr. Isles. I love you Dr. Isles. Marry me Dr. Isles."

Before he could go further, Frost received his own punch in the arm. "Shut up. She's smart and pretty," Frankie said, blushing a deep red.

Jane couldn't stop laughing. The day just kept getting better. "You got the hots for Dr. Isles?" She asked amused on so many levels. "I think you should give up on that one."

Frankie made a hurt face. "It's just a little crush. It might happen," he argued. "I'm not so terrible to look at you know, and- whatever, you can all go to Hell," he finished, defeated.

"It's okay Frankie," Jane said, putting an arm around his slumped shoulders as she stood up. Jane steered him out of the room and away from Frost and Korsak's continuing laughter. "I heard Dr. Isles is seeing someone anyways."

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, she's probably got some hunky boyfriend, who's a brain surgeon or somethin'."

Jane smiled. "Brain surgeon, no. Hunky, yes. Boyfriend, no," she said, lowering her voice. "I beat you to it, little brother."

Frankie's eyebrows went up. "What? Really?"

"Sorry Frankie," Jane said.

Frankie made a face. "It's not good for a guy's ego when he loses girls to his sister."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, but your sister is super hot, so don't feel too bad."

Frankie smirked. "So you want me to keep this under wraps?"

"Yes, please. I mean until Maura and I talk about letting people at work know. You know how fast gossip flies around here."

Frankie nodded. "Hey, hopefully she takes you off the market and then guys like me can have a chance with some girls for once."

Jane smiled at him. "Then we'd both be living the dream, bro."

* * *

"Hey Maura," Jane called out as the doors of the autopsy room slid open.

Maura loved the way her name sounded in Jane's gravely voice. The R came out in a slight growl that sent a shiver through her body. "Hi," Maura said happily, skipping from her lab bench to Jane.

Jane barely recovered from her surprise to catch Maura as she flew into her arms. Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck and offered up a long kiss.

Jane pulled back a little shocked at Maura's open affections. She looked around seeing a lab tech outside the glass doors give her a thumbs up. Jane shot a look at him, but he only winked and continued down the hallway. She pulled back a little to look down at Maura. "You're okay with this?" She asked.

Maura looked back with a head tilt. "With what?"

Jane played with a thread on Maura's lab coat. "You know, people at work knowing we're together. I mean, they already know I'm a big lesbian, but this is new to you, so if you want to keep things under wraps for a while, I'm okay with that."

Maura smiled and got up on her tip toes to kiss Jane's cheek. "That's sweet," she said. "But I have no objection to people knowing that we're seeing each other."

"Alright," Jane said, pulling away so her doctor could pull off her lab coat. "I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I go bragging to the guys upstairs."

Maura grabbed her purse from a nearby chair and looked sideways at Jane. "Bragging?"

Jane smirked. "Well yeah. I mean when a girl like me, manages to land a girl like you, I'd like to let people know."

Maura couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Well I'll be doing a little bragging of my own."

Jane took Maura's hand as they walked towards the elevator. "Yeah?"

Maura smiled. "Yes. I imagine I'll garner a lot of jealously from some of the men and women around the department. You're a bit of a legend around here, detective, a very, very attractive legend, and now I've got you and they don't."

Jane laughed. "There's a competitive streak in you that I'm beginning to enjoy very much, doctor."

"Well I was an only child, and I never did like sharing," Maura said. "Besides, evolutionary psychology has shown that women like to show off their mate to let competitors know that that particular mate is now taken, and they should back off. It's was a way of demonstrating ownership and detering mate poaching."

Jane looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ownership? You own me now?"

"Yes," Maura answered honestly and cluelessly. "You are now mine."

Jane chuckled. "Possessive." Maura squeezed Jane's hand tight as they walked off the elevator and into the lobby. They got a few looks from the cops miling around, but neither women cared. "That's a little cavewoman of you Maura.

"Well humans still tend to choose mates based on the same criteria as our evolutionary ancestors," Maura delineated as they walked down the stairs outside.

Jane turned and took both of Maura's hands when they reached the sidewalk. "Well in modern cavewoman terms since we're staking our claims, I guess I should ask you..." Jane paused, but dug down into her reserve of courage. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maura beamed and jumped, throwing her arms around Jane's neck, as the taller woman caught her. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she practically squealed. "I'm all yours," she continued, kicking her dangling feet with excitement, as she kissed Jane deep.

A group of uniforms whistled as they walked by. "Good work Rizzoli!" One of them shouted.


	12. No Man Is an Island

**So it's now 3:55am on my clock, I couldn't sleep till I finished this. I wanted to make it just right. Sexy but not smutty (I'll do smutty later). I hope I did alright. I wanted their first time to be romantic while still being hot. Again, thanks everyone for the support and reviews, it is as always greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy :)**

"You're smile is so wonderful," Maura whispered, running the tip of her finger across Jane's curled, smiling bottom lip and placing a gentle kiss to one of Jane's deep, adorable dimples.

Jane giggled. She wasn't really a giggler, but since Maura, she was now a lot of things she hadn't been before. She was now a little softer around the edges, more patient, more thoughtful, she ironed her shirts, she conditioned her hair, and she even tried to swear a little less. Jane liked the changes, and she liked watching hockey for the second Saturday in a row, especially with Maura perched on top of her as they stretched out on the couch, kissing each other senseless during intermissions.

"You can thank my parents for that," Jane said, tucking a stray curl behind Maura's ear. "Pa worked 12 hours day for a few months straight to pay for the braces, and Ma partically shoved a toothbrush in my mouth every night and stood over me to make sure I gave my teeth a good scrubbing."

Maura smiled down at Jane and gave her kiss. "I didn't have braces."

Jane let her hands wander over the back of Maura's Bobby Orr jersey. "That's because everything about you is and always will be perfect."

"Charmer," Maura grinned. "I don't think my mother ever made sure I brushed my teeth either."

"That's because you were probably a little angel."

Maura layed down and tucked her head under Jane's chin. "I was a weird kid," Maura said softly, thinking back on her lonely childhood.

Jane raked her fingers soothingly through Maura's hair, hearing the sadness in her girlfriend's voice. "Were you killing small animals?" She said trying to inject a little levity into the conversation.

It worked briefly as she felt Maura chuckle against her chest. "No, but I dissected a lot of frogs."

"That's different," Jane said sternly. "It's not like you have dead bodies in the basement."

Maura buried her face in the the soft, worn cotton of Jane's tshirt. "I spent a lot of time alone," she confessed. It wasn't an easy confession to make. Her entire life, she'd convinced herself that spending so much time alone was okay, that her own company was the best company, that she'd never asked for much because she didn't think she needed it. Now she was wrapped up in the arms of a brave, beautiful, kind woman, and she was beginning to realize that she could ask her for anything, and that Jane would always be willing to be there.

"Nobody's ever really wanted to spend time with me. I was adopted. My father was a professor. My mother came from a wealthy family. I was an only child," Maura poured out, worried her emotions would get the best of her at any moment. "There was a lot of benign neglect. It's not that they didn't love me, it's just that I didn't ask for much," Maura continued, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. "I don't think I really knew how. And the less that I would ask for, the less time they would have for me-" Maura bit back a sob, as the tears rolled freely down her face. "I'm sorry," Maura mumbled against Jane's chest.

"Hey, hey," Jane cooed, bringing a hand up to tenderly wipe the tears off Maura's cheek. "It's alright. Here," she whispered, pulling at her tshirt so she could use it to dab at Maura's eyes.

Maura smiled through her tears at the gesture. "Thank you."

Jane gathered her up as tight as she could. "I want you to listen to me," she whispered firmly, kissing the top of Maura's head. "You never have to ask me for anything. There's no place I would rather be, and nothing I'd rather be doing, than what I'm doing right now. You don't have to ask for my attention, or hugs, or kisses, you don't even have to ask to use my clothing as a kleenex," she added, just as Maura sniffed and rubbed tear stained face into Jane's tshirt.

Maura laughed this time and closed her eyes, sinking into the warmth of Jane's embrace. "Thank you," she whispered again.

"You don't need to thank me, baby," Jane whispered into Maura's hair. "Whatever you need from me you can have, no asking, no thank yous."

They laid there holding on tight to each other. Jane looked down as the game ended to find Maura fast asleep. She turned off the television and debated whether to wake up her sleeping beauty. When she say the slight smile tugging at the corners of Maura's mouth she decided against it. The couch was pretty comfortable, and it was worth sacrificing her back to see Maura looking as peaceful as she did in that moment. Jane was certain she'd sacrifice a lot more than that if it meant Maura would be happy.

* * *

Maura felt as though she'd had a full nights sleep, but as she lifted her head to check the clock on the wall of the living room she realized that not only had it only been a couple of hours, but also that she was still on her couch. She reveled in the comfort and warmth of Jane's embrace, overwhelmed momentarily by the realization that after so many years, she finally knew what it felt like to have someone truly care about her. It reminded her of a quote she'd read once, and never believed to be true 'No man is an island entire of itself...' She'd never allowed herself to believe in such romantic ideals, but she was beginning to believe now.

She shifted to look at Jane who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but Maura imagined sleeping with long legs dangling over the arm of a couch wasn't the most comfortable. "Hey," she whispered, peppering kisses all over Jane's face. A remarkably beautiful face, Maura noted, made more remarkable as stunning dark eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Jane mumbled in reply, her deep voice raspy with sleep.

Maura smiled and placed a kiss to soft lips. "Let's go to bed."

Jane nodded, and unwrapped her arms from around Maura's slender form. They pulled themselves out, Jane stretching a cramped body as Maura took her hand and led them upstairs. "Jane?" She asked softly through the darkness of the bedroom as they climbed into the expansive bed. "You said before," Maura continued timidly. "That I don't have to ask you for anything."

Jane rolled into the middle of the bed so she facing Maura, cupping a cheek tenderly with her hand, finding hazel eyes in the dark. "I meant that. You never have to ask for my time or attention Maura."

Maura nodded. "I want to ask you for something else," she whispered, bringing her forehead to rest against Jane's.

Jane stroked her cheek. "What is it?"

Maura cast her eyes down, fighting the anxiety that was building in her chest. She bit her lip and shifted forward so the length of her body pushed up against Jane. "I want you," she breathed out, barely loud enough for Jane to hear. "I want you to show me that I'm not alone anymore."

Jane said nothing, realizing it was a time for action. The plans she had been formulating for their first night together were thrown from her mind. This was the perfect moment. She was going to make love to this beautiful women until she was completely exhausted. She was going to make Maura very aware of everything that Jane was beginning to feel for her.

Jane pulled Maura against her completely, entwining their legs and lips. She ran her hand up the back of Maura's jersey, letting her fingertips graze against the soft skin she found there. Skillfully she unhooked a lacy bra, as she sucking Maura's bottom lip into her mouth. They kissed hard and deep. Maura had her hands buried in Jane's thick curls, pulling their mouths as close together as she possibly could. She felt like she was being devoured. It was amazing.

"Jane," she breathed out with what slight breath she had left in her lungs, as they pulled apart. Jane smiled, hearing her name spoken like that. It was remarkable, and spurred her on. She kissed from Maura's lips down over her chin and up her jaw. She was going to take her time and relish every moment. She wanted to remember everything, every touch, every sound, every feeling.

She slowly trailed her way up to the sensitive spot behind Maura's ear she had discovered the previous weekend, and nipped lightly at it, before attaching her lips. Her attentions earned her a moan and a breathy "oh God" from Maura. Jane smiled against smooth skin, as she worked her way down a slender neck, biting, licking and kissing every millimetre her lips traveled over.

She tugged at the collar of Maura's jersey when she reached it, angry at the fabric for being in her way. Sitting up slightly and pulling Maura with her, Jane craddled her lover as she slowly lifted the jersey over Maura's head. The straps of a loosened bra slipped down smooth shoulders, Jane forgot herself for a moment and tore it away, tossing it across the room.

The pale light from the window was like a spotlight shining on a priceless work of art. Jane couldn't think, couldn't move, all she could do was sit back and stare as she watched Maura lay back down. She licked her lips, and fought to control herself as her eyes roamed over Maura's naked form. The slender muscles of her neck and shoulders led down past collarbones speckled with faint freckles. Jane would memorize all of the, as she followed their trail down between two glorious breasts. They were the definition of perfection. The perfect size, the perfect shape, firm, and perky, leading up to the point of two pink, rigid nipples.

Maura stared up at Jane, watching as dark eyes roved over her bare skin. The look of passion and arousal on Jane's face made Maura's breath begin to quicken. No man had ever looked at her like that before, they had never even took the time to just look at her. It made her feel sexy and desired. "Jane," she whispered, finding her voice, as she reached a hand out and grabbed the bottom of Jane's tshirt. "Take this off," she said giving the fabric a tug.

Jane's eyes shot up from Maura's breasts and toned stomach, to look into hooded hazel eyes. She licked her lips, and pulled it up and over her head, taking her sports bra along with it. Maura growled and licked her lips at the sight of the expanse of Jane's tanned skin. So much darker than her own, pulled tight and smoothed over chiseled muscles. Her breasts were small, but perfectly suited to Jane's physique. Maura couldn't resist, nor did she want to, as she reached out and grazed her fintertips over the ripple of Jane's stomach. She watched as goosebumps formed in the wake of her touch. "Jane," she whispered again, growing a little impatient. "Touch me."

Maura's voice broke Jane from her trance. She smiled and laid herself carefully on top of the body she was worshiping. "Bossy," she whispered against Maura's lips, earning a giggle before she stifled it with a kiss.

They moved in unison, there bodies coming together like puzzle pieces made only to fit with each other. Jane pulled at the waist of Maura's Bruins sweatpants, pulling them down over shapely hips and thighs, revealing black lace that could barely be considered underwear. Maura wiggled and pulled her legs free, grinning as she watched the animalistic way Jane was looking at her legs, like they were her next meal. Maura giggled as she realized she was indeed about to be eaten.

Jane quirked an eyebrow at the sound of Maura's laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked, seductively, kneeling between spread legs, running her nails over soft thighs. When Maura only smiled back at her, Jane leaned forward, her hands on either side of Maura's head, looming, a menacingly glint in her eyes. "What's so funny?" Jane asked again, dropping her head down to nip at the skin of a sensitive neck. "Tell me," she growled out, biting down hard where neck met shoulder.

Maura reached up, her hands running over the lithe frame of Jane's hips and sides, moaning at the violent treatment. "I was just thinking that," she started, forced to stop as another moan escaped. Jane was laying completely on top of her now, kissing and biting whatever skin was beneath her lips. The weight of Jane pressing down on her caused a fantastic feeling to cascade through Maura's body, as a hip bone pressed into her barely covered and very swollen clit. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs. "I was thinking," she started again. "That you were looking at me like you were about to eat me, and then," she moaned as Jane's lips found there way between her breasts. "And then, I realized that you are."

Jane laughed from deep down, it dripped with arousal. "Yes I am," was all she said, before pulling a swelled nipple into her mouth. Maura's back arched, pressing her breast harder against the ministrations of Jane's lips and tongue. She moaned, and pulled in ragged breaths as Jane spent what seemed like forever sucking and licking her breasts. She'd never had such attention paid to them. It was the most exquisite experience.

Jand lifted herself up on strong arms to give Maura a powerful kiss, before resuming her trail of bites and kisses down Maura's flat stomach. "God Jane," Maura breathed out, biting on a swollen lip, and digging her nails into Jane's shoulders, desperate for something to cling to as she writhed on expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. She felt as though every part of her was being undone, each kiss, each touch loosening the knot. When warm breaths washed over the lace of her underwear Maura couldn't help as her hips lifted off the bed, seeking Jane.

Jane smiled as she used a strong hand to lower Maura's hips back down, and hold them there, the other gripped flimsy lace and pulled, ripping them off and tossing them into the room behind her. Maura's head shot up as she heard and felt her underwear rip off. She looked down at Jane who only smiled devilishly back up at her. "Oh God," was all Maura managed, as she dropped her head back down. Jane was indeed going to devour her.

"Fuck Maura," Jane moaned as she breathed in the heavy scent of arousal. She kissed down the inside of a firm thigh, and back up the other. "You are so amazing," she growled out, taking a moment as she settled down into the bed between Maura's spread legs to take in the sight of the women beneath her. Large breasts were rising and falling with each jagged breath that Maura managed to suck through kiss swollen lips, her hips rolled and twitch involuntarily, urging Jane to touch what their motions put on display. Jane was looking at it now, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Shorn and bare just as she liked it, leaving it open for her to see it swollen, pink and wet.

She kissed just above it and felt Maura's fingers tangle in her hair, knees falling open even further. "Maura," Jane whispered, trying to convey her reverence and failing. She let her actions construe her intentions. She was falling for this beautiful woman, and she was going to make that clear.

Jane kissed deeper, dipping her tongue into the wetness, gathering it before bringing it into her mouth and savouring it's almost sweet flavour. Jane moaned at the taste. It was incredible. She went back for more, licking and swallowing all she could. The more she licked and sucked the more the wetness increased, Jane greedily devoured what she could. She gripped a rocking hipbone to keep it steady as she found Maura's swollen, tender clit, and pulled it into her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth as she exposed it to a ravishing tongue.

Maura was panting and crying out, her hands pulling at Jane's hair, eyes closed. She'd never experienced someone being so attentive to her own pleasure. She wasn't use to it, it drove her over the edge at a rate she didn't know was possible. Clenching, writhing and moaning Maura came, her thighs squeezed Jane between the, hands grabbing fistfuls of brown curls. She shook and cried out, her head thrown back.

She felt Jane's tongue slow its movements, but not stop. As Maura caught her breath and settled it quickened again. "Jane!" Maura screamed in ecstasy. "Inside..." she pleaded. "Please inside," was all she could manage.

Jane smiled as she continued to lap at Maura's wetness, and obliged the still trembling woman beneath her. Jane entered her with a long finger, she couldn't fight the deep moan that escaped when she felt how tight Maura was. She got into a rhythm with her lover before adding another, pushing them as far as she could and curling them until she found the rough spot inside she'd been searching for.

Maura nearly shot straight up at the feeling of Jane stroking her so perfectly on the inside. "Jane," she breathed, moving her hands from now tangled hair to shoulders. She gripped and pulled at them. "Up," she choked out as Jane rubbed inside her with more force. "Kiss me."

Jane acquiesced, eager to fulfill all of Maura's needs. With a final lick, she used her free arm to pull herself up, dropping down gently onto her elbow at Maura's side. She crushed her palm against where her mouth had been earning another deep, gluttural moan, that she stifled with a passionate, uncontrolled kiss.

Maura had her arms wrapped around Jane, holding her as tight as she could, her nails digging into the firm muscles of an athletic back. Maura could taste herself on Jane's tongue. It was the sexiest, most sensual thing Maura had known. It took no more than that and Jane's unrelenting touch to make Maura come again.

Her world spun behind her eyelids. She felt seperated from reality except for the feeling of Jane's body and lips pressed against her, and Jane's fingers deeper inside her than anyone had ever been. Than anyone ever would be again.

Jane kissed Maura wherever she could reach and stroked her hair with her free hand, until her beautiful lover had returned from where ever pleasure had flown her. Maura smiled as she caught her breath, opening sparkling hazel eyes. Jane kissed her softly as she pulled out her fingers, earning a twitch and a sigh.

Jane layed down completely, pulling Maura against her. Their flush, sweaty skin sticking together. She kissed messy blonde hair as Maura buried her face into Jane's neck. Neither woman said a thing, there was nothing that needed saying. Maura closed her eyes, listening to Jane's strong, steady heartbeat. Words she read once flashed to her mind before she succumbed to sleep. _No man is an island..._


	13. Omelet

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was worried. So here's the morning after. I hope you enjoy it just as much. Thanks as always for the reviews and encouragement :)**

"Jane!" Maura screamed out in surprise when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She dropped the egg she'd been preparing to crack and watched as it broke on the marble countertop. Maura turned in the taller woman's arms and slapped her chest repeatedly. "Don't sneak up!" She said angrily.

Jane just laughed and hugged Maura against her. "Sorry, baby," she said, leaning down to give Maura a soft kiss good morning. "Can I help?"

Maura turned back to the counter grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the spilt egg. "I think you've done enough," she said in a huff, trying to pretend she was still angry.

Jane smiled and played along. "Aw, come on baby," she said with a pout, pushing Maura's still sleep tangled hair to the side, to kiss the back of a slender neck. "I really am sorry."

Maura continued to play tough. "You should be. Now there's only enough eggs for one of us, so you're going to be awfully hungry."

Jane laughed against Maura's skin, and slid a hand inside the front of the silk robe Maura had thrown on, happy to discover that that was all Maura had put on when she got up that morning. She let her fingers wander over the soft skin of a toned stomach, and continued to kiss Maura's neck. "We'll just have to find something else for me to eat," she said, kissing up and nipping at Maura's ear.

Maura managed to keep herself stoic. "Well I don't have any of that sugary cereal you enjoy so much," she said hautily, beating milk into her eggs, trying hard to ignore the warm hand that was drawing patterns on her stomach.

"I don't really want cereal," Jane mumbled, as she sucked on the sensitive spot behind Maura's ear. "I don't want eggs either, or bacon, or pancakes, or even those fancy waffles you make," she continued, turning Maura around and pinning her against the edge of the counter.

Maura managed to keep the unamused expression on her face. "Well you can just make yourself some coffee."

Jane growled and reached down, grabbing Maura around the legs and hoisting her up over her shoulder. "Jane!" Maura squealed, gripping the back of Jane's tshirt to try to steady herself as she teetered. She kicked her bare feet, put Jane had her tight around the knees. "Put me down!"

Jane held on to Maura tight as she doubled her way up the stairs. "No," she said firmly. "I want my breakfast."

Maura's breath hitched a little at the rough, predatory tone in Jane's voice. "I was kind of hoping we could have omelets."

Jane growled as she kicked the bedroom door open. Maura made note to remember to play hard to get again with her detective. She quickly found herself tossed back down into the tangled sheets of her bed. She let out a sharp breath at the rough treatment, and made sure to show her enjoyment by smiling sexily up at Jane, who was throwing her tshirt to the floor.

Maura crawled back onto the bed, pulling her robe open, and letting Jane get a good look of her naked body in the morning light. Maura was slightly frightened by the look in Jane's eyes. They were black and menacing, and Maura found herself becoming impossibly aroused as she watched Jane, bare chested, stalking towards her, lithe muscle tense under bronze skin. Maura could make out some scars on various parts of Jane's body, probably from years of playing rough sports. Maura bit her bottom lip as the images of Jane as a tough, weathered Roman soldier filled her mind again. She needed to stop watching her dvds of Rome.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, staring down, as Maura slinked further up the bed. Jane gripped Maura's ankles in strong hands and pulled her down to the foot of the bed. Maura squealed as she was dragged over wrinkled sheets to the mattress' edge. Jane loomed over her, hands on either side of Maura's head. She dropped to elbows to encompass Maura's lips with her own. Tongues and teeth clashed, as Maura felt herself being consumed.

It was faster, rougher and more fierce than the night before, and Maura was in no way opposed to that. It still felt like Jane was worshipping her, even if it hurt. It was a mixture of caring and aggressive that made Maura's head swim. "God," she breathed out as Jane sucked and bit a hard nipple. Maura moaned and writhed, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist and pulling them roughly together.

Jane could feel the wetness and heat against her stomach as she fell down onto Maura. She kissed all over Maura's chest and collarbones, leaving bite marks, as she was certain Maura's nails were scratching long red streaks down her back. "Fuck, baby," Jane breathed out, working her way down a wriggling body. "I woke up this morning and all I wanted was to feel your naked body, and touch you and have some wonderful morning sex," she said against the skin of Maura's flat stomach. Jane knelt on the hardwood at the foot of the bed and wrapped her hands around milky, smooth thighs. "I wanted you to be the first thing I tasted today," Jane continued, dipping her tongue into Maura's bellybutton quickly, before licking, kissing and biting her way down further. "I plan on having you for breakfast every morning we wake up together."

Maura panted and threw her head back, as her legs were draped over Jane's shoulder. She could feel the hot breath against her clit, and waited with anticipation for Jane's touch. She quickly received what she wanted, her clit sucked between soft lips. Maura's hips tried to lift up, but Jane's arms around her legs kept her held down. "Oh God," Maura moaned out, her hands pulling at Jane's hair. She wanted it all so badly. She'd never been this hyper about sex before, but it was so much better with Jane than she had ever experienced before. "Take me..." she breathed, needy.

Jane grinned as she licked insistently at Maura's clit. She obliged enthusiastically, pulling Maura down by her thighs, pressing her mouth as hard as she could into a very warm, very slick pussy. Jane devoured it, greedily. She drank it down, unable and not wanting to control herself. She'd dreamt about Maura all night, and as soon as she woke up, doing what she was currently doing was all she could think about, burying her face in Maura's pussy.

Maura was frenzied. She squirmed and pulled on Jane's hair, moaning louder and louder with every suck and lick as Jane pummelled her clit. After only a few more seconds, the pleasure consumed her. "Jane!" she screamed, her hands moving from Jane's hair, slapping down hard on the bed and grabbing fist fulls of Egyptian cotton sheets. "Oh God, oh God..." she mumbled over and over again, as her body and mind slowly began to calm.

Jane grinned, a final lick causing a shiver to rock Maura's body. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, and crawled up on to the bed, resting on an elbow next to her still panting doctor. Jane looked adoringly at Maura's face, flushed, eyes still closed, lips parted as she breathed deep. "You're amazing," Jane whispered, kissing along Maura's jaw.

Maura threw her arms around Jane and rolled onto her side, humming happily as she buried her face in Jane's chest. They scooted up to the head of the bed and Maura started to kiss and nip at the tan skinned beneath her lips. "Time for my breakfast," she growled out, hungrily.

Jane laughed and let Maura roll her onto her back. "What about omelets?" She asked, letting her fingertips roam over the curves of Maura's waist and hips.

"No. Jane." Was all Maura offered by way of an answer.

Jane laughed again, and then something dawned on her. "Hey, baby," she said, lifting Maura's chin so she could look down at her. "You don't have to. I know you've never..." Jane trailed off.

Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane quizzically. "I want to," Maura said, kissing along Jane's jaw to the cleft chin she found so sexy. She looked down into Jane's dark eyes. "I want to very badly. It would be a shame to let all these years of studying anatomy go to waste."

Jane laughed and lifted up to give Maura a quick kiss. "I just want you to know, that you don't have to do anything you're not okay with."

Maura answered with a long, slow kiss, her tongue slipping into Jane's mouth. "I'm very okay with it," she said, for all her social awkwardness, her sexuality had always been something Maura was very comfortable with. "I spend most of our time together picturing you naked," she confessed. "That's why I've been asking you to leave lately, when I'm doing an autopsy."

Jane kissed Maura's chin and smiled. "You think about me naked when you cut open dead people?"

Maura just shrugged and gave Jane another long kiss. "Only when you're in the room. You're very distracting, especially at work, with the gun and the handcuffs..." Maura trailed off into a moan.

Jane quirked an eyebrow, and let her hands fall down to cup Maura's perfect ass. "I never pictured you as the handcuff type," she said with a playful squeeze.

Maura bit her bottom lip. "Well, I've never been one to enjoy being sexually submissive," she said honestly. "But the thought of submitting to you arouses me to no end. I believe it's because you're also a woman, but I'll have to do more research into it. I'm sure there are studies-" Maura's tangent was ended, by Jane's lips closing over her own.

"We'll do our own studies later," Jane smirked, pulling Maura down into a long kiss. Maura's brain found its way back to thoughts of touching Jane as a tongue crept into her mouth. She moaned, and turned off the intellectual part of her brain. It was easy with Jane topless beneath her.

Things got heated quickly. The kiss continued, harder and hungrier, as Maura rubbed her bountiful breasts against Jane's, there bare stomachs touching, hips rocking against the other. Maura made space enough to let her hand find its way down. She pulled at the waist of Jane's soccer shorts, getting them down over narrow hips, exposing more tanned skin and jutting bones. It felt unbelievable. Smooth, soft, just like when she touched herself. Maura couldn't help but wonder why she'd never been with a woman before. She made a quick promise to herself that she would make up for lost time, as her hand moved down and cupped the heat between Jane's legs.

When Jane moaned into their still unending kiss, it gave Maura the courage to continue. She slowly let her fingers slide deeper, amazed at the thick wetness that covered them. Jane's swollen clit was quickly discovered, and Maura rubbed and swirled around it. The feeling caused Jane to push up harder against Maura's hand, and tear their lips apart as she needed to groan loud.

Maura smiled down and continued with what she was doing, obvious that her actions were having a very wonderful effect on Jane. She looked down at Jane's eyes shut tight, her lips parted and panting. She could feel short nails clinging to her back, squeezing harder as Maura continued to speed up her movements.

Jane came fast and hard. Maura felt a surge of wetness on her fingers as Jane arched and pressed a shaking body up against Maura. "Jesus," Jane moaned out, as she started to settle down. She wrapped Maura up in her arms and pulled their bodies together. Maura pulled her hand out of Jane's shorts and smiled quite pleased with herself. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, moaning at her first taste of Jane. It was like nothing else.

Jane looked at her with hooded eyes and growled. "You are the sexiest fucking thing."

Maura bit her lip and smiled, as Jane rolled them over and they started again.


	14. Judge, Jury, Executioner

**I'm happy you all enjoy the smut, because there's plenty more to come. I've decided this story will be mostly fluff and smut and the only plot will be that which involves Jane and Maura's relationship, is that alright with everyone? I hope so, because here's more smut and fluff. Of course thanks everyone for the review and encouragement. You're all awesome and keep me writing like a maniac.**

The autopsy room seemed brighter as Maura walked in on Monday morning. She couldn't pinpoint why immediately, until she spotted a bouquet of roses across the room next to her microscope. There was at least 2 dozen arranged in a glass beaker. Maura was giddy as she skipped across the room towards them. Before Jane, she could never remember ever being giddy. Now she was giddy nearly everyday.

She picked up the note folded beside the beaker/vase and opened it to find Jane's scratchy handwriting. _It's been a month since you put my nose back. It doesn't hurt as much now when you lead me around by it. Happy Anniversary xoxo_

Maura laughed and put her nose in her flowers, inhaling their wonderful scent. A month. Time flies when you're deliriously happy, but it still managed to feel like so much longer. She felt as though Jane had always been with her. Even what had been the most lonely memories of her youth didn't seem so painful anymore. She was happy in a way shoes and books had never made her.

* * *

Jane snuck into the autopsy room. Maura had her back to the doors, countless books strewn across an empty, sterile exam table. She knew the look on Maura's face without having to see it. It was that scrunched up expression of deep concentration, hazel eyes squinting, bottom lip getting chewed on.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around a narrow waist from behind. Maura stiffened and squealed.

Jane laughed as Maura spun around, slapping Jane in the chest repeatedly. "Don't sneak up!" Maura screamed between slaps.

"Hey slugger," Jane said with a smirked, pulling Maura in tight for a kiss, ending her beating.

Maura sighed when they pulled apart. "You are incorrigible."

Jane only smiled. "Did you like your flowers?"

That made Maura beam. "Yes," she said, getting on tiptoes to give Jane a long kiss. "Thank you."

Jane rested her hands on shapely hips. "Anything for you," she said sincerely.

Maura didn't think she could smile any brighter. "You will get your present tonight after the dinner I made you," she said with a wink, running her finger down the ruffled front of Jane's tuxedo inspired shirt. Maura had bought it for her, it was black, and tailored to Jane's wonderfully slim figure. Maura would have to order her more of those, maybe a tie. She chewed the inside of a cheek, as she thought of Jane in a number of equally enticing ensembles.

Jane laughed at Maura's distant expression. "What are you thinking about?"

Maura snapped out of it. "No..Nothing," she stammered, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Jane just raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? That big brain isn't thinking about anything at all?"

Maura's blush deepened. "Just wear that shirt tonight," she said, regaining what was left of her composure.

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura again. "And what are you going to be wearing?"

Maura just smiled knowingly and shook her head. "That will ruin the surprise."

Jane looked down at her girlfriend and licked her lips. "Sexy underwears?"

Maura just shrugged and turned in Jane's arms back to her books. Jane kissed Maura's cheek and peeked to see what had Maura so engrossed. The scattered books had a lot of technical diagrams of what appeared to Jane to be somewhere inside a body.

She watched Maura chew a lip as she flipped the pages of one of her books."You're so cute when you're all nerdy and concentrating."

Maura laughed. "So I must look pretty cute all the time."

Jane ran her fingertips up and down the seams on either side of Maura's pale blue dress. "Not all the time. Sometimes you're beautiful, like when you wake up in the morning, I think you look so beautiful. When you yell at the hockey games and throw things at the TV I think you're absolutely adorable, and when you strut around in your heels and little dresses I think you are so stunning," Jane dropped her voice and brought her lips next to Maura's ear. "And late at night, after you cum for the fourth time and you're all sweaty and breathless you are absolutely the sexiest fucking thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Maura shivered and sank back against Jane. "Byron couldn't have said it better," she joked.

Jane laughed and tickled her doctor playfully. Her hands got slapped away quickly. "What time can I come over for my surprise tonight?" Jane asked, turning Maura and holding her around the waist.

Maura gave Jane a warm kiss. "Seven, and don't be late," she said, pinching Jane's nose and squeezing. "You realize I'm never letting go of this thing, right?"

Jane smiled and leaned in to give Maura a slow kiss. "That's just fine."

* * *

Maura was wearing the same blue dress when Jane got to the house, but there was a more flourished sway in shapely hips, as Jane followed her girlfriend towards the kitchen. Jane licked her lips, imagining what Maura had put on under that dress. "How upset would you be, if I dragged you up to the bedroom and we skipped the dinner I'm sure you spent hours preparing," Jane whispered as she encircled Maura's waist from behind.

"You could try detective, but I can assure you if you did you will never see the sexy underwears I have on."

Jane laughed, and kissed behind Maura's ear. "Okay," she conceded. "I do want to see these underwears."

Maura turned in Jane's arms and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Besides, you're going to need the calories from dinner," she said with a wink, pulling Jane into the dining room.

Dinner was laid out on Maura's expansive oak table. Centerpiece and candles all arranged. "Wow," Jane said. "Where'd you learn all this?"

Maura smiled as Jane pulled out her chair for her. "I went to boarding school in France," she answered, unfolding her napkin. "And I've watched a lot of Julia Child reruns."

Jane smiled sitting in her place and looking over her plate. "So what is it?" She asked, not recognizing the painstakingly prepared meal.

"To start this is pissaladière and then the main course is Cognac shrimp with beurre blanc," Maura answered with a smile. Jane recognized 'shrimp' and smiled too.

"What's for dessert," Jane said with a smirk.

"Eat your dinner and we'll see about dessert."

With a bright smile, Jane dug in, not sure what she was about to eat, and not really caring. If Maura had served her Chef Boyardee she would have said it was the most incredible meal she'd ever eaten.

Jane put a bite on her fork and looked at the flaky pastry concoction. "What is this again?"

"Pissaladière," Maura said with a smile.

Jane just shrugged and took a bite. It was delicious, and she didn't need to know what was in it. Things were always better that way. "Keep cooking like this and I'm going to chuck your lab coats and get you that frilly apron we talked about."

Maura smiled and swallowed. "You haven't thought that through all the way, baby. Frilly apron means I'll be home all day while you're at work, which means no hands up the front of those lab coats during impromptu morgue makeout sessions."

Jane laughed and took another bite.

Maura never got to serve the dessert she had made, a traditional cherry clafouti. She had been absconded from the kitchen before she could bring it out, thrown over a shoulder as Jane informed her that she was for dessert. Maura was in no position to argue as she was carried up the stairs. She wouldn't have argued anyways. She hadn't thought they'd get to dessert anyways. She just played with the handcuffs at the back of Jane's belt and enjoyed the ride upstairs.

Jane heard her handcuffs jingle and smirked as she used a hip to knock the bedroom door open. "You wanna play cop and perp, baby?"

Maura giggled and kicked her feet a little. "I was thinking bad cop, innocent perp."

Jane grinned and set Maura down, turning her around, hands immediately going to the zipper at the back of a blue dress. Jane watched the tight fabric loosen and pushed it off Maura's shoulders watching it slide down and pool around sexy heels. Jane nearly choked on the breath she'd been in the process of taking.

Maura stood there barely clad in black lace. The cheeks of the perfect ass Jane constantly admired snuck out from under the material that was far too scant to hold them in. As Maura stepped out of her discarded dress, Jane roughly turned her around, pulling her in for a kiss whose fervour left Maura shocked.

They pulled apart and Jane let her eyes rake over Maura's glorious front. Mirroring her perfect ass, Maura's perfect breasts were barely contained by the lace of her bra. Alabaster skin of a toned stomach led to the small frilly black triangle that covered Maura's most delicious asset.

"Jesus," Jane groaned, running her hands up Maura's thighs and hips. "You are unbelievable."

Maura grinned and ran her hand over the ruffled front of Jane's shirt. "Do you want your present now?" She asked.

Jane lifted a dark eyebrow. "I thought this was my present," Jane nearly growled, moving a hand down Maura's back to the edge of lace panties. "Dinner and dessert."

Maura bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Well I got you something to help you enjoy your dessert even more," Maura said huskily, heading to her closet and pulling out a neatly wrapped box.

Maura handed the gift over and laid back on the bed, smiling up at Jane, who watched her from the foot of the bed. There was an intense look in Jane's eyes that caused a warm sensation to cascade through Maura's body. "Open it," she instructed.

Jane pulled off the ribbon and lifted the top. She only licked her lips and smirked devilishly as she say what was inside.

"You are not innocent," Jane growled, raking her eyes over Maura and back to her gift. "Soliciting a police officer is a serious crime."

Maura fained surprise. "The police officer solicited me."

Jane just shook her head. "I don't think so. You're in a lot of trouble."

Maura bit her bottom lip. "How much trouble?"

Jane set the box on the bed and started unbuttoning the shirt Maura loved so much on her. "A lot," was all she offered, throwing her shirt to the floor and peeling off her undershirt. She took her handcuffs from the back of her belt, before letting her pants fall to the floor. "You have the right to remain silent," she started, crawling up the bed towards Maura. "Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Maura found breathing hard as Jane straddled her, holding her down with her body and gaze. She took one of Maura's wrists and deftly closed a cuff around it, before threading it through one of the posts of the headboard, and pulling Maura's other wrist up to join it. "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you," Jane continued, her lips hovering centimeters from Maura's. "Do you understand these right as they have been read to you?"

Maura only licked her lips and nodded. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Jane's lips were on hers. Maura was pushed back against the pillows, struggling in her restraints, overwhelmed by the urge to touch Jane's bare skin, as her own was set on fire by Jane's touch. She groaned as Jane began kissing down her throat and back up. "The legal process can be quite lengthy," Jane's raspy voice whispered against a sensitive ear, as she stretched out, laying her full weight on Maura. The skin of their stomachs sticking together, as Jane's small but pert breasts rubbed against the rough lace of Maura's bra. Jane ran her hands up Maura's exposed, extended arms and back down as she kissed a delicious neck.

Jane slithered down Maura's now writing body. "I'm going to be your judge, jury and executioner," she growled, kissing between the wonderful, soft mounds of fleshed pushed up and excentuated by black lace. Jane bit down and sucked at both of them in turn, pulling the bra to expose pink nipples she sucked and bit and licked with fervour.

Her actions caused Maura's back to arch as she struggled futilely against the handcuffs. "Jesus," she moaned, certain Jane had covered her breasts with bite marks and bruises.

"Jesus can't help you," Jane whispered roughly against Maura's soft skin, as she continued her way down. She sucked and nipped at the clenched muscles of a firm stomach, settling down into the bed as Maura's legs spread for her to fall between. "The jury says you're guilty. Now the judge is going to have to decide your sentence," Jane said hungrily, reaching the edge of Maura's panties. She grabbed the front with a strong hand and pulled. It didn't take a lot of force and they tore away with a loud rip.

Maura gasped in surprise, which was followed closely by a low moan of extreme arousal. "Jane," she pleaded. "Please."

Jane only grinned as she roughly kissed down further, and over the precipice. She buried her face in Maura's pussy, inhaling and devouring it without decorum. It was fast and rough and hard. Maura writhed and moaned as she felt her clit being rolled between sharp teeth. She pulled against the handcuffs, needing to do anything with her hands as she was consumed.

Jane ate her pussy without restraint. Maura loved when Jane was like this, an animal. Intent on leaving Maura a breathless, sweaty, exhausted heap. Jane's tongue and lips continued, and Maura could do nothing else but scream as she came. It was loud and primal.

Jane didn't stop despite Maura's screams of ecstasy. She wanted her to come again. Wanted the wetness that would come with it to smear across her face. With a few more sucks and licks it happened. Maura screamed again, louder if it was possible, she wrapped her legs around Jane running the spikes of the heels she was still wearing down a muscled back.

Jane grinned at the pain she felt, sucking the final drops from Maura's pussy. Laughing with delight, Jane lifted her head and moved back up Maura's still shaking, flushed body. She gave panting lips a rough, powerful kiss, knowing Maura loved to taste herself on Jane's tongue. "Now that sentencing is over," Jane whispered, her voice low, as they pulled apart. "I think it's time for you to pay for your crime."


	15. Stay Inside

**I started this this morning and I didn't think I would pump it out so fast, but your reviews were ample encouragement. I hope you enjoy the smut continuation :)**

Jane's present had been knocked off the bed, the box resting on its side on the hardwood floor. She grinned when she saw it as she plucked the key to her handcuffs out of the pile of her discarded pants. She crawled back on to the bed, dragging the cool metal tip of the key up the inside of Maura's leg, up her stomach, to the valley between breasts that were still rising and falling with deep breaths.

Maura smiled as she bit her bottom lip, watching Jane with hooded hazel eyes. She was kissed hard, as Jane straddled her waist and leaned over her. "If I unlock these," Jane said, raspier than normal, as her voice dripped with sex. "You aren't going to try to escape custody are you? You're already in enough trouble."

Maura shook her head, as Jane reached up and released her wrists. She wasn't about to go anywhere. Jane held Maura's freed hands and lifted them towards her, placing tender kisses to the inside of Maura's reddened wrists. Maura smiled at the sweet gesture, knowing Jane was wordlessly reminding her that no matter how rough it was, there was always affection.

"Roll over," Jane instructed, getting up and grabbing the box from the floor. "Don't move," she added as Maura rolled onto her stomach. Jane groaned at the sight of a round, firm ass sticking up into the air. She controlled herself long enough to make it to the bathroom, where she got the first chance to examine the gift Maura had given her.

She licked her lips with anticipation as she ran her fingers along the thick tan leather, lifting it from the box. It was soft, knowing Maura's tastes it was probably expensive leather made from cows that had only been hand fed by nuns or something. Jane picked up the accompanying dildo and smirked. Maura must have thought that if Jane were a man she'd be extremely well hung. The dark purple silicone was long and thick with deep ridges that swirled their way up to the tip.

Everything in place, Jane tightened the straps, slung low around her hips, enjoying the feeling of the cool metal buckles against her skin. Getting more excited by the second, Jane went back in the bedroom quietly, smiling as she found Maura laying just as she left her. Jane kneeled on the bed, the shift of the mattress causing Maura to look over her shoulder. "Eyes forward," Jane ordered, and Maura complied, with a soft moan, burying her face and hands into the mass of pillows piled against the headboard.

Jane slapped the inside of one of Maura's thighs, wordlessly instructing her to spread her legs. Jane knelt between them, resting back on her heels, as she ran her ran her fingertips up the back of Maura's thighs, before palming a firm ass and squeezing it roughly. Maura moaned and lifted her ass up, exposing herself slightly. Jane growled seeing how it glistened. Always prepared, Maura was ready for her.

Jane reached up and unhook the bra her doctor was still wearing. Maura let it slide off her arms, getting up on her hands and knees as she did so. Jane couldn't hold herself back any longer at the sight, she grabbed the ass in front of her and dug her short nails into the white skin.

Maura moaned, her hips rocking, knowing how exposed she was, and knowing full well the effect it would have on Jane. That's why she'd given Jane that particular present, to bring out the animal Maura knew Jane had been keeping on a short leash during the first stage of their relationship. Maura wanted that animal now. It didn't frighten her, like Jane had worried it would. Maura offered herself and she wanted to be taken. "Jane," she moaned out, starting to pant with expectation. "Be rough with me."

"Fuck," Jane growled out, hearing Maura talk like that. "Are you sure?" She asked, rubbing her hands up and down Maura's back.

Maura nodded furiously. "Yes," she breathed. "I've never been more certain of anything. Please," Maura begged.

Jane couldn't hold back any longer, one hand on the small of Maura's back, splayed over the soft skin and hair there, Jane used the other to run the tip of her dildo over Maura's slit, coating it with the ample wetness that was there. Jane got up onto her knees and pushed forward, sliding the large dildo in until it dissapeared.

"Oh God," Maura moaned, trying to breathe, as she felt Jane's sharp hip bones against her ass. Jane gripped her hips and held her still as she pulled back and drilled back into her hard. Maura screamed. "More," she managed, gritting her teeth, preparing for the onslaught.

Jane needed no further instructions. She dug her fingers harder into Maura's hips and pounded her from behind. Bringing a hand up, she slapped it down hard across a fleshy ass cheek, leaving a bright red imprint. Maura screamed at the rough treatment, and dropped to her elbows, squeezing pillows with tight fists. "Again," she moaned.

Jane left the same mark on the other cheek as she thrust harder and deeper with every stroke, watching the purple disappear completely into Maura every time. Maura was moaning and screaming, her body being pushed to the limit. She writhed, the dildo touching the most amazing of places inside her.

"Fuck," Jane breathed out, reaching up and talking hold of Maura by the shoulders, pulling them even closer together. "You're so tight, baby."

Maura was completely lost in all the sensations, as she threw herself back, impaling herself. Jane's arms had wrapped around her waist, lifting Maura up onto her knees, feeling Jane's breasts pressing into her back. Maura let her head drop back onto Jane's shoulder as she felt long fingers run down her body to rub her clit.

She threw her arms back around Jane's neck, turning her head. "Kiss me," she begged.

Jane obliged passionately, swirling her hips, rubbing the dildo against Maura's most sensitive inner places. She worked her athletic body to the brink, pushing Maura towards her own. Their lips tore apart, as Maura dropped her head back again. Jane moved her lips to Maura's ear, biting, kissing, and licking sweaty skin. "Come, baby," she whispered, swirling her tongue over Maura's ear, rubbing and thrusting harder. "I want to feel you come around me."

Maura took a deep strangled breath and let it out in a wild scream. She came hard, violent. Jane held her tight, burying deep inside as Maura's now impossibly tight pussy. Maura pulled at brown hair, wrapping her hands around the back of Jane's neck. Her orgasm seemed to have no end as she thrashed and shook in Jane's strong arms.

Gulping air, Maura finally began to calm down. She moaned softly, humming as she went limp, falling back into Jane's body. "Oh my," she sighed.

Jane smiled against Maura's sweaty neck, leaving a trail of gentle, calming kisses. "You're amazing," she whispered, wrapping a limp body in her arms and shifting them so they were laying down. Jane moved gingerly, still inside her very sensitive woman. She moved so she could spoon Maura and hold on to her as tight as possible.

Maura gripped the hand Jane had wrapped around her "Jane," she sighed contently after a few silent minutes. She reached back to grab a muscular thigh as she felt Jane begin to pull out. "No," she whispered. "Stay inside me."

Jane nodded and buried her face against Maura's neck, smelling sweat, arousal and faint perfume. "Maura," she whispered, closing her eyes and letting herself be transported to a place of extreme contentment that was populated by only her and Maura. "I love you..."


	16. 27 Stitches

**This one is short, I apologize. I've been reading it over and over but I think it's cool the way it is. I could be wrong. I'm pretty drunk right now. Thank you gin, and thank you to all the awesome people out there who are reading and reviewing. It is super duper appreciated. **

Maura had whispered it back. "I love you too." They had agreed that they loved each other, and demonstrated it repeatedly that night, but it didn't stop them from getting into their first fight a month later.

Maura threw her purse on the kitchen counter and let out a little scream. She'd already thrown her cellphone at Jane in the car. She was running out of things to throw, but it's all she wanted to do when she thought about Jane. Jane Rizzoli was obstinate, impetuous, and reckless. Jane Rizzoli was the most infuriating person she had ever known. What infuriated Maura even more was that she loved her so much. She heard the front door slam and the sound of Jane's heavy steps heading towards the kitchen.

"It's part of my damn job Maura!" Jane hollered as she rounded the corner, wearing an undershirt speckled with blood, her right forearm covered in a thick bandage. "It's dangerous sometimes. I have plenty of scars to prove it," she continued, holding up her hands so Maura could see the scars on her palms. "I figured you knew that."

Maura shook her head and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "I do. I know it's dangerous. I get that, but you don't have to go looking for it!"

"I don't! It's the job. We went to question a suspect, he ran, I chased him, he pulled a knife when I got hold of him. He took a swing and I got cut before I beat his ass down!" Jane yelled back. "That's what a cop does. I get bad guys."

"There's a fine line between courage and stupidity, Jane!" Maura yelled across the kitchen island.

Jane gripped the edge of the counter top. "Ya! A fine, thin blue line!"

"He cut your arm nearly to the bone and you needed 27 stitches! He could have killed you!"

"We could have gotten t-boned at a stop light on the drive here and that could have killed me too! I could have slipped in the shower this morning! I do things everyday that could kill me and you don't scream about that!"

"That's not the same!" Maura yelled, exasperated, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You are so aggravating!"

"I'm a cop, Maura! It's a dangerous job!"

"I know it's dangerous, but it's different now! It's different because I can't lose the one person in the world who loves me!" Maura screamed back, furiously wiping the tears from her cheeks.

That's what all the anger boiled down to, and it broke Jane's heart. Where Jane had family pictures and childhood memories hanging on the walls, Maura had fancy paintings and expensive art. Jane played softball with the guys and went for beers after work, and Maura went to yoga by herself and came home to watch a documentary with a glass of wine. Jane was going to make sure Maura knew she hadn't lost anything. That she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She was around the island in a flash, pushing Maura back against the stainless steel refridgerator, trying to swallow all of Maura's emotion with a passionate, unbridled kiss.

Maura pounded her fists against Jane's chest, rage still coursing through her, as they pulled apart. "I could have lost you," Maura said, overwhelmed, slapping her palms down one last time. She slumped against Jane exhausted on so many levels. "I could have lost you," she mumbled into Jane's neck.

Jane pulled Maura as close as possible, not caring that it hurt her injured arm. "You didn't lose me," Jane whispered, stroking soft, blonde hair. "I'm right here. You're never going to lose me."

"I was so scared," Maura whimpered. "When I saw the hospital calling. I know it's silly. You could have been calling from the hospital for a number of reasons, but I just thought the worst," Maura rambled through her tears. "It must seem crazy to you, after just a couple months. I'm over reacting, but you mean so much to me already..."

She was muffled by Jane's lips again. "I like you crazy, especially crazy for me," Jane said softly, as she pulled back. "I love you Maura, more after a couple months than I've ever loved anybody. I guess that makes me crazy too," she continued, kissing a tear off a pale cheek.

Maura sobbed at the tender words, and clutched the front of Jane's undershirt. "I can't lose you."

"Shh," Jane soothed, running her hands over Maura's back, holding her impossibly tight. "I'm here. You're never going to lose me. You're stuck with me." Jane was trailing kisses down Maura's cheek, collecting all the tears that were spilt. "It's okay, it's okay," she whispered over and over, as Maura sobbed into her shoulder. "I'll be around to love you forever. I promise."

Ignoring the searing pain in her arm, Jane swept it down behind Maura's knees and lifted her up, craddling the smaller woman. "I'm sorry I scared you," Jane whispered as Maura flung her arms around a strong neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered again, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "I'm here though, I'm still here, and I'm going to make love to you all night."

Maura quenched her sobs and tears long enough to be kissed with a passion Jane had never showed before. It consumed Maura completely, comsumed her anger, her fear, her loneliness. Jane was still here, still holding her, still kissing her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Maura mumbled, into Jane's neck as her detective pushed the bedroom door open. "I'm sorry I got so upet."

Jane pulled her head back to look down into Maura's tear stained face. "You don't have to be sorry, baby," Jane said, laying Maura down on the bed. "You were scared, and I should have realized it, instead of yelling back at you. I'm not use to having someone worry about me. I'm not use to having someone who loves me," she whispered, kissing Maura's face all over, as she deftly unbuttoned a silk blouse, pulling it out of the waist of Maura's skirt. Jane kissed the pale freckles that were scattered across the soft skin of Maura's chest. "I love you, I love you so much," Jane kept repeating.

She made love to her doctor for hours, knowing Maura needed nothing more than to feel her close. Panting breaths and sweat soaked skin mingled under cotton sheets, as Jane pushed herself as deep as possible, grateful for long fingers. Maura's arms were wrapped around Jane the entire time, short, manicured nails digging into the smooth skin of Jane's back as Maura came and erupted over and over, reminding her that Jane was still with her, still loved her and could still show it.

A strangled moan and a weakly arched back was all that Maura could manage as she came again. She was beyond exhausted. Jane had her face buried in a slender shoulder, still whispering to Maura how much she loved her. Jane rolled off Maura and onto her side, wrapping the smaller woman in long arms and pulling her close.

"Jane," Maura murmured, after she caught her breath. She tangled her legs up with Jane's longer ones and smiled, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes, baby?" Jane asked, kissing the top of Maura's head.

"I'm sorry I threw my phone at you."

Jane chuckled. "That's okay baby. I know I can be aggravating. Lots of people have thrown things at me. Just not in the head next time okay."

Maura laughed and rubbed her nose into the warm skin of Jane's chest. "Let's just never yell at each other again."

Jane drew circles with her fingertips all over Maura's back, knowing it lulled her girlfriend. "I can't promise anything. I'm sure I'll piss you off again someday."

"Probably, but I still love you," Maura mumbled, falling asleep.


	17. Warming Up

**Sorry it's been so long, I had written something and then I hated it, so I whipped up some smut instead. Thanks again, of course, for reading and for all the awesome reviews.**

"Jane!" Maura shrieked and ran through her house to the kitchen, kicking off her high boots.

"Come on baby!" Jane yelled, following close after Maura into the kitchen. "You promised to warm me up."

Maura looked at Jane from across the island, preparing for her escape. "Not by putting those freezing hands on my stomach."

Jane put on her best pout. "Please?"

"No!" Maura said sternly. "Run them under some hot water."

Jane shook her head. "That's no fun," she said, before darting around the island. Maura squealed at Jane's sudden movement and managed to escape Jane's chilly grasp, running for the stairs, but not fast enough. Jane pulled off the coat Maura was still wearing, and slipped her hands up under Maura's frilly top.

"Jane!" Maura shrieked again, at the sensation of frozen hands against the warm skin of her stomach. She tried to pulled them out but Jane was too strong and had her pinned against the wall. Maura squirmed, putting up more of a struggle as she felt Jane's chilled fingers start to creep under the waist of her jeans. "Don't you dare!" She threatened, struggling even harder.

Jane laughed, and pushed her body completely against Maura, holding her tight against the wall. "But I'm so cold, baby," Jane said pitifully, pushing out her bottom lip. "I thought you loved me."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Love does not make me the personal heater for your frozen hands."

"But you promised, and I'm sure your pussy is so warm," Jane breathed out against Maura's neck before she began kissing and nipping her way up to a highly sensitive ear. She knew the shift from playful to sexy would make her girlfriend cave in no time. She knew Maura could never resist being talked to like that.

Maura sank against Jane and groaned in defeat. She could never deny Jane when she talked to her like that. "It is," Maura breathed out closing her eyes as the back of her head hit the wall. "And wet for you," Maura moaned as Jane's still chilled fingers squeezed around her waist, her earlobe getting pulled by sharp teeth. "I've been thinking about you all day. When it's cold outside, and I imagine you making me hot and sweaty. I've never loved the winter so much."

Jane grinned against flushing skin and lifted Maura against the wall until she felt legs wrap around her waist. "Watching your ass in those jeans, I haven't been able to stop thinking about fucking you," Jane panted, starting up the stairs, as Maura started planting kisses along her neck. Jane kicked the bedroom door open and threw Maura down brusquely.

Jane stood next to the bed and made no ceremony of dropping all her clothes into a heap, as Maura did the same with her own top and bra. Jane loomed over Maura, who was staring up at her, a pink lip pulled between her teeth in anticipation. Jane reached down and grabbed the pockets of Maura's jeans, pulling a slender body down the bed, until Maura's knees hung over the edge. Jane quickly peeled the skin tight denim off, taking lace underwear with them, revealing the porcelain, smooth legs she loved so much. The ones she'd imagined her face and fingers between all day.

Jane dropped to her knees on the hardwood floor, growling as Maura spread her legs for her. Jane raked short fingernails up and down Maura's thighs. Leaning forward Jane bit the soft skin below Maura's bellybutton, dragging her teeth and tongue down as Maura squirmed and moaned, throwing her legs over Jane's shoulders.

"I've been thinking about eating your pussy all day," Jane said, voice growing even more rough as she descended. "Warm up my chilly nose."

"Oh God," Maura murmured, throwing her hands out to grab at the bed covers, lifting her hips impatiently. "Jane..." she begged.

Jane grinned, against the sharp bone between Maura's legs. "What do you want baby?" She could smell Maura all around her, as she hooked her arms around Maura's twitching thighs.

"Jane," was all Maura could manage at that moment, as she moaned at the feeling of Jane's fingers grabbing her hip bones and pushing her down into the bed, holding her squirming hips down. She could feel Jane's breath against her, cooling the hot wetness, causing her to squirm with anticipation against Jane's strong arms and hands. "Please Jane, lick my pussy. I need you. Fuck me..."

Jane only grinned wider and pushed her entire face into Maura, smearing thick wetness all over. Maura was neat and organized in every aspect of her life, but when Jane went down on her, she wanted it crazed and sloppy. Jane was more than willing to comply with those demands. Jane licked, sucked and rubbed erratically, frenzily, knowing it would make Maura come fast and hard.

"Jane, Jane, Jane," Maura mumbled over and over, pulling at Jane's dark curls, kicking and rubbing her heels into Jane's back, knowing she was causing bruises, and not caring, knowing that Jane didn't care either. She was frantic now, as Jane worked her like only Jane knew how. Maura had never had a lover before who was so attentive, so passionate, so selfless. Maura could barely handle it some nights. Her body flooded and overwhelmed by pleasure, exhausted. Jane would ravage her, until she went from begging for more, to begging for Jane to stop. It was primal and basic, but somehow always loving, no matter how hard and fast it got.

Like it was right now, as Jane devoured her pussy. Maura could only squirm and kick and moan as she felt the wetness flow from her and lapped up greedily by Jane's hungry mouth. "Jane," she moaned over and over, until finally Maura shattered. She broke into what felt like billions of pieces, her entire being demolished by pleasure. When she recovered, panting and struggling to gulp in air, Maura looked down to watch Jane wipe off her sticky face with the back of her hand, and push back the tangled hair Maura had been pulling at.

Maura swung her legs off Jane's shoulders and pushed herself up the bed, until her head hit the pillows. Maura laid transfixed as Jane crawled up the bed to meet her, laying herself on top of Maura, bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. "Fuck I love you," Jane whispered, as they pulled apart.

Maura smiled as she bit her bottom lip, still breathing heavy. "I love you too," she whispered, pushing loose, wayward curls over Jane's shoulders. Maura let her hands slide down the strong. arms Jane was using to keep herself propped up. "Your hands must still be cold though," Maura said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Jane smiled letcherously. "They are. I think I'll start with my right," Jane said, playfully nipping at Maura's ear as she lowered her head down and started to run her fingers down between their bodies.

Maura who was still feeling hyper sensitive, shivered and moaned as Jane's fingertips grazed her swollen clit. Her head rolled back on to the pillow, back arching up against the weight of Jane's body. Jane teased until Maura said what she wanted to hear. It didn't take long. "Jane," Maura breathed out. "Fuck me. Hard. I want you inside me."

Jane smirked against Maura's sweaty neck and plunged her fingers in as deep as she could. Maura screamed at the force, her nails clutching at Jane's back. The muscles in Jane's arm strained as she worked faster and harder, curling her fingers and feverishly rubbing the magical spot inside.

Resting on the elbow of her free arm, Jane dropped her face centimeters from Maura's, inhaling the panting breaths and moans Maura released. "Your pussy is so warm, and you are so fucking hot," Jane's raspy voice travelled to Maura's ears that were pounding with so much blood she could barely hear.

When she came, Maura could only cling to Jane, her moans and screams strangled as her lungs failed her. She shook violently beneath the weight of Jane's body, her heels kicking into the mattress.

Jane felt hot liquid pool in the palm of her hand, and spill over. She gradually slowed the movement of her fingers, placing soft kisses all over Maura's flush, sweaty face. She kept her fingers inside, knowing it was what Maura liked as she basked in the afterglow. Jane kissed the smile that formed on swollen lips as Maura came back to her senses. She opened round, hazel eyes as Jane pulled out and rolled onto her side, wrapping Maura in long arms and legs.

Maura sighed more than contentedly, and buried her face in Jane's chest. "I hope we have a particularly cold winter," Maura murmured, placing a kiss to Jane's soft skin. "If this is how you plan to warm yourself up."


	18. Fashion Show

**This chapter is dedicated to an ex-girlfriend who exposed me to clothing beyond jeans and skate tees, and made me a much snappier dresser. I will always be in her debt. She bought me a pair of Ben Sherman shoes that are, to this day, my absolute favourite pair of shoes ever. I hope you all enjoy and as always thank you for the reading and the reviews. Next chapter is going to be Rizzles Christmas!**

**Oh and I've been looking for this fic that I read about a week ago, all I remember from it is Maura telling Jane that she had to spend so much time on her appearance because she wasn't classically beautiful. Is that familiar to anybody else?  
**

Jane was surprised by the knock at her door on a Saturday afternoon. She muted the television and slid from the couch to the front door on her socked feet, and looked through the peep hole, surprised to see Maura. She unlocked the door and swung it open, breaking into a big smile at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. "We didn't have a lunch date I forgot about did we?"

Maura shook her head and held out a handful of shopping bags for Jane to take. "No," she answered, following Jane into the apartment, closing the door. "I went shopping," Maura continued, hanging up her coat, brushing some remaining snowflakes from it. She unzipped her boots and set them aside.

Jane looked down at all the bags she had set down on her coffee table. "The detective in me figured that one out."

Maura rolled her eyes, and gave Jane a quick kiss. "I bought you a few things," Maura said, picking up some of the bags and handing them to Jane as they sat on the couch.

Jane looked into the sizeable bags. "A few things? Maura, there's more clothes in these bags than I have in my entire closet."

"That isn't saying very much," Maura said.

Jane looked over at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you don't have a lot of expansive wardrobe, and your taste in clothing isn't the most stylish."

Jane furrowed her brows. "I mean, I don't dress like I'm about to do a photo shoot all the time," she said, gesturing to the fitted dress Maura was currently sporting. "But it never seemed to stop you from staring at me."

Maura nodded. "Yes, but in those instances I was picturing you naked."

"So you just want to change me on the outside."

Maura pulled a light blue button up out of one of the bags and held it up against Jane. "I'm improving you," Maura clarified, looking through one of the other bags. "In our two months together I'm already managed to get you to eat better, swear less, and use conditioner."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek. "You make me want to be a better person," she said sincerely.

Maura turned to look at her girlfriend and smiled. "You can't be a better person Jane," Maura said, placing a hand on Jane's cheek, as she rubbed their noses together gently. "You're perfect, I just want you to be as sexy as possible."

Jane chuckled. "Alright. I'll let you dress me, if it'll make you happy, but no skirts or dresses or anything okay." There were limits to the things she'd do for Maura, not many, but dresses and skirts were up there. She'd kill for Maura before she let her doctor put her in a dress.

Maura perked up even more, and gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips. "It makes me so happy, for a number of reasons. Most of them selfish, I'll admit," she continued, pulling out yet another shirt but in a different colour, the same polo player embroidered on the chest. "I like to watch you swagger around, it would be nice to not have my view hindered by anymore of those baggy, boxy blazers, and tshirts. Having had ample opportunity to memorize your dimensions," Maura continued, searching through another bag. "I got you a few pairs of much more flattering and better constructed slacks. They'll accentuate your narrow waist and incredible butt," Maura said with a wag of her eyebrows.

Jane laughed, and looked at the increasing pile of clothing in her lap. "You want a fashion show don't you?" Jane asked despondently, already admitting defeat.

Maura clapped her hands and bounced on the couch. "Yes! I thought you would put up a fight."

"No," Jane admitted. Maura was too cute. "There's no point fighting when I'll just end up losing."

Maura kissed her. "I'm glad you're finally realizing that."

* * *

What seemed like a thousand outfit changes later, Jane strutted out of the bedroom in her bare feet. "Oooh," Maura moaned softly, at the sight of Jane in a pair of skinny, herringbone wool trousers, and nothing else but her usual white tank top undershirt. No bra, and Maura could see small, dark nipple peaking through at her. Maura hadn't been prepared for how this little fashion show would drive her crazy.

"They're itchy," Jane complained, pulling at the crotch. Maura got up from the couch and took another long look, putting her hands on narrow hips to stop Jane's fidgeting.

"They're Burberry, and you look stunning," Maura said, taking a deep breath to try to subdue her increasing level of arousal.

"You said that about the military pea soup coat too."

Maura shook her head. "Pea coat," she corrected. "That was Burberry too and you looked stunning, but these," Maura purred, hooking her fingers into the belt loops and pulling Jane into her. "These are soooo sexy." Maura moved a hand over the waist and deftly undid the button and fly, slipping her hand inside. "I think you deserve a reward for being my personal doll to dress up this afternoon, and being so patient."

Jane held Maura's shoulders to steady herself at the unexpected action. "Fuck woman," she hissed, as Maura's finger ran the length of her. Her pants certainly didn't itch anymore. Maura pushed Jane back until she was leaning against the back of the couch. Without a word, Maura fell to her knees, tugging the tight pants and Jane's underwear down with her, but she stopped Jane from stepping out of them.

"No," Maura said, wrapping her hands around Jane's taut, muscular thighs. She laid kisses down Jane's stomach, before looking up to catch Jane's dark eyes, as Maura slid her tongue out and up the delicious length of Jane's pussy. Maura purred again at the taste, and kept their eyes locked.

Jane pushed Maura's hair back from her face and held it tight against the back of Maura's head, not wanting anything to hinder her current view. Maura knew that this was the only aspect of their relationship where she was not in control. This was one area where Jane was in charge without question. Something Maura was very much aware of as she shifted on her knees in front of the taller, stronger, more dominant woman.

Jane stared down, knowing Maura was waiting for her permission, her command. Jane tugged Maura towards her aroused pussy. "Suck my clit," she ordered, and Maura pushed her face between Jane's thighs. She found the sensitive bundle and did as she was instructed.

"Fuck," Jane growled out, grinding herself against an eager mouth. She let her head drop to see the round, hazel eyes she loved so much staring wantonly up at her. "Jesus," she breathed out, forced to close her eyes as Maura sucked harder, knowing just how Jane wanted it.

Maura dug her fingers into Jane's thighs, as her hair was pulled at roughly. It was a sign she knew all too well, and seconds later, Jane screamed Maura's name into the open room, leaning back against the couch to steady herself, and pushing Maura hard against her. When she relaxed Jane stepped out of her new pants, and pulled Maura up, simultaneously pulling down the zipper at the back of Maura's dress. Jane gruffly pushed it from Maura's slender shoulders, watching in awe as the loosened fabric dropped to the floor. Every time Maura's body was exposed to her, Jane was in awe. She had every freckle and curve memorized by now, but it still dazzled her, mostly because she still couldn't believe it was hers.

Jane pulled off her undershirt as she eyes raked over Maura in her matching set of blue lace underwear. "Those are new," she commented, wrapping her arms around Maura's slender waist.

Maura smiled. "I was thinking about you when I bought them."

Jane palmed Maura's shapely tits through the intricate fabric. "What exactly were you thinking about?" Jane asked, walking Maura backwards down the hall towards the bedroom.

"That look in your eyes." Maura answered as the back of her knees hitting the bed and she fell backwards onto its soft surface. "The look only I get to see."

Jane smiled devilishly, and crawled over Maura, straddling shapely hips. Maura continued as Jane undid the clasp on the front of her bra. "The look that lets me know I'm about to get ravaged."

Jane licked her lips. "Is this the look?" She asked, leaning over so her face hovered centimeters from Maura's.

Maura's breath hitched as she looked at deep, brown eyes. "Yes," she moaned out, before being cut off by Jane's lips overtaking her own.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Maura chanted, breathing heavy. She grabbed the corseted back of Jane's harness and held on tight, as every powerful thrust caused the bed to shift and her breasts to bounce. She spread her legs further, hooking her heels behind Jane's bent knees.

Jane was dropped down her on elbows, her face in the sweaty crook of Maura's neck, feeling a strong, fast heartbeat, beneath her lips. Its rate increased as Jane thrust harder. Maura's head lifted from the pillows at the increased force of Jane's movements.

"Jane," she whimpered. "I'm going to come again."

Jane smiled as she breathed hard from her exertion. She increased her pace, her own breasts and stomach, slapping against her lover's.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Maura mumbled, into Jane's shoulder. She bit down hard on it, overwhelmed completely, yet again. She felt herself tightened around Jane with her arms and legs and pussy, pulling them together completely.

Jane sucked in a sharp breath and gritted her teeth as Maura's teeth dug into her skin. The pain only made Jane bear down harder, crushing Maura, pushing deeper, filling her completely. Maura moaned louder her mouth still full of Jane's skin as she came again. The erratic movements of her hips increasing, as her arching back lifted from the mattress, quickly pushed back down by the weight of Jane's body on top of hers. Maura fell back, Jane kissing her flushed neck and face, running her hands over any alabaster skin she could reach, until Maura's breathing came under control.

Maura tasted blood in her mouth and her eyes shot open to inspect Jane's shoulder. "Oh Jane!" she exclaimed, her voice still hoarse from the past hour of screaming, as saw the bloody puncture wounds her teeth had caused. "I'm sorry!"

Jane looked over at her shoulder and laughed at the sight of her own blood. "It's alright," she chuckled, leaning in to kiss Maura soundly. "I hope it scars. It'll be a badge of honour."

"For exceptional devotion and commitment to your duties," Maura murmured, gently kissing the wound she had caused.


	19. Making a List, Checking It Twice

**With wonderful suggestions in mind, after Rizzles Christmas, I'll do jealous Jane. Jealous Jane has to be included in almost all Rizzles. She just seems like someone who would get extremely jealous. Much like myself. But for now, here's the first installment of Christmas time with Jane and Maura. I hope you all enjoy, and of course, as always from the bottom on my heart thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for reading :)**

"I did some research, never having had a Christmas tree before, the majority of it recommended getting a balsam fir, albeas balsamea. They come to a skinny point which is advantageous for putting the traditional star on top, and the needles are arranged spirally on the stems making it look lush and it had that wonderful smell that is usually associated with the Christmas tree," Maura rambled as she and Jane walked through the forest that had sprung up in downtown Boston.

Jane kissed away a snowflake that had landed on one of Maura's long, curly eyelashes. "It's your first one, so you can have whatever kind of Christmas you want," Jane said, punctuating a her sentence with a soft kiss to Maura's rosy, chilled nose.

Maura smiled and squeezed Jane's glove covered hand through her own thick mitten. They were having their own special celebration on Christmas Eve, and then going to the Rizzoli family Christmas Extravaganza (as Jane referred to it) the next day. Maura still didn't know what either day was comprised of, Jane would only tell her it was a surprise.

"How 'bout this one?" Jane asked, bringing Maura's attention back to trees. "It'll fit nice in your big living room window.

Maura examined it closely. "It's all scraggly at the back," she said, pointing and crinkling her nose. "You're not a good tree picker."

"The scraggly ones need love too, baby," Jane said, giving Maura her number one killer sad face.

Maura smiled, and got up on the tips of her boots, to kiss the pout off Jane's face. "I already have something scraggly that I love."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and held her tight, watching snowflakes sparkle as they landed on honey blonde curls. "I love you too," she whispered. "Let's find a tree, and get out of here, and go make out on my couch."

Maura laughed as she rubbed their cold noses together. "Okay," she agreed. Making out sounded like an excellent way to spend a cold evening in Boston. It didn't take long for Maura to find her tree and arrange for it to be delivered. She bounced with excitement as they walked back to Jane's apartment.

"I don't believe in God, but I'm very excited about Christmas," Maura stated, swinging her and Jane's clasped hands.

Jane smiled. "Yeah?"

Maura cuddled into Jane's side. "I do like that the Christmas spirit is about charity and love and kindness. Those are all wonderful things to celebrate, whether you believe in Jesus' immaculate conception or not. My parents just bought me presents around this time of year, because they didn't want me to feel left out. That's not really something to celebrate."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "Don't worry. We're going to make up for all your missed Christmas time."

* * *

Maura couldn't stop laughing as she pulled the last batch of gingerbread men from the oven. Jane's cheeks were smeared with flour, creating a stark contrast against her olive skin. Maura set the pan on the counter and grabbed another handful of flour, throwing it as Jane stalked towards her.

"You think you're so funny," Jane growled, through the grin on her face, as shook some more flour out of her hair. "Santa's going to bring you a big lump of coal unless you start behaving," she whispered menacingly, catching Maura's waist between her strong hands and pulling the smaller woman tight against her.

"I think it's too late for me to mend my ways," Maura purred, playing along. "It's already Christmas eve, I think I'll just keep myself on the naughty list for this year," she continued, sliding her flour covered hands up and down the front of Jane's ancient police academy tshirt. "And spend the rest of this wonderful Christmas eve afternoon laying on my kitchen floor, while you lick icing off my body." Like usual, things had gone from playful to carnal in an instant.

Jane groaned, and raised her arms as she felt her tshirt getting pulled up and over her head. She had Maura's med school tee joining hers in a flash, and bras quickly following. Jane slipped out of her sweatpants, grateful she hadn't put underwear on that morning, it was one less step. She tugged at the drawstring of Maura's yoga pants, pushing them down over the slope of hips that constantly had her captivated, delighted that Maura had forgone underwear as well that morning.

Jane back Maura up, pinning her against the kitchen island. "As much fun as I think the floor would be, I have always wanted to take you on this island," Jane said, her hands gripping Maura's waist again and lifting the tiny doctor up with ease until she was sitting on the smooth granite surface. Maura spread her legs to make room for Jane between them. She moaned as long fingers moved up her thighs, finally coming to rest on the jutting bones of her hips.

Jane licked her lips and swooped in. Maura squeeked at the surprising force of the kiss, but soon relaxed into it, opening her mouth to allow Jane's tongue inside. She melted against Jane, tangling her hands in flour coated hair, pulling Jane even tighter against her. Maura moaned, slidding forward to wrap her legs around Jane's hips. She squirmed trying to ease her aching pussy by rubbing it on Jane's washboard stomach, but Jane's pushed at Maura's hips, keeping a tortuous distance between them.

"Naughty girls have to wait," Jane said with a smirk as she untangled her lips from Maura's. Maura whimpered and pouted, but it didn't get her very far. It only got her pushed back on to the flour covered countertop. She slid up onto it completely, knocking the heavy rolling pin onto the floor. The sound it made barely reached Maura's ears.

Jane grinned as she watched Maura beginning to unravel. Jane looked down at the greatest gift she'd ever been given. She must have been exceptionally good this year, she thought as she lifted herself up onto the island. Jane took the nearby bowl of buttercream frosting she had made and dipped her finger. She brought it to her lips, making sure Maura was watching as she sucked and licked her finger clean, smiling as Maura squirmed and whimpered at her display. "Jane..."

Jane dipped her finger again, putting a dollop of icing on one of Maura's hard nipples and then the other. Maura arched at the feeling, even more so as Jane leaned down and sucked each nipple clean. She repeated the process until Maura was a panting, whimpering mess, smiling with satisfaction. Jane spread a trail of frosting, between the valley of perfect breasts and down before creating a pool in Maura's belly button. Maura would have giggled as Jane's tongue dipped in to it, but she was far too aroused to be ticklish.

Jane licked and sucked the sweetness from Maura's skin, swirling her tongue into a perfect little belly button. Maura sat up on her elbows, wanting to watch the erotic display she'd been thinking about. Jane looked up to catch her lover's gaze, as she licked down further. Taking more icing, she spread it down the inside of Maura's thighs, swirling her tongue as she licked it from one, then the other.

Still on her elbows, Maura dropped her head back as she felt a drop of icing fall from Jane's finger and onto her clit. The sensation of the cool confection on her hot pussy, causing her to suck in a sharp breath and jerk her hips. Jane smiled as she knelt down between spread thighs, watching the frosting melt together with the hot wetness of Maura's pussy.

Assuming a position she knew all too well, Maura threw her legs over muscular shoulders as Jane flipped her unruly hair out of the way. She dipped her head, and ran her tongue the length of Maura's icing covered slit.

"Oh God," Maura moaned, arching her back, forcing her hips up and harder against Jane's mouth.

Jane pulled back after Maura's attempt for more contact. "Naughty girls have to wait," Jane repeated, which only cause Maura to moan and shake with frustration.

"Please," she begged, squirming as she had a slight tantrum. Jane kissed and licked everywhere but where Maura wanted her to. "Jane," she whined. Jane loved when she whined. "Please. I'll be nice," Maura negotiated as she moaned. "I'll give you an early present."

Jane grinned at her lover's desperation. She loved getting Maura this riled up. She knew she was the only person that had ever managed to do it. Jane gave into the bribe and the tortured tone of Maura's voice. She spread Maura's pussy open wide and took a long hard lick, the sweetness of icing mixing perfectly on her tongue with the salty taste of Maura.

"Oh God," Maura moaned, dropping from her elbows and on to the granite with a thump. She was so aroused it took only a few flicks of Jane's tongue to cause Maura to come violently. She shook and slapped her hands down, causing a cloud of flour to rise up. "Jane," she moaned, as her lovers lips closed around her clit and sucked before Maura could relax. She panted and shook and came again as she felt her clit roll between Jane's perfect, white teeth.

Maura slumped down, flour sticking to the sweat that covered her back. She took a deep, satisfied breath, letting it out as Jane hopped off the island. Maura felt herself being pulled forward, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the surreal state of mind she was swimming in. Semi concious, she let herself be pulled up and held in Jane's arms.

"Merry Christmas," Jane whispered, kissing Maura's cheek, until hazel eyes opened.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. "Merry Christmas," she replied dreamily.


	20. Whiskers Outside or In?

**There's been so many awesome Rizzles Christmas stories popping up all over the place, I hope this one is half as good as some of those ones have been, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone for reading and the awesome reviews, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself :)**

Maura looked over from her couch to her colourfully decorated Christmas tree. Their Christmas tree. That was a thought that made her smile. The floor beneath it was bare, but for a little pile of presents.

She'd spent the afternoon eating homemade gingerbread men, curled up on the couch with Jane watching Christmas movies. Maura's stomach still hurt from laughing at the antics of the Griswold's Christmas, now she was laughing as a man cried over his shattered leg lamp. Maura rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton of Jane's worn out tshirt as she snuggled closer. "You used up all the glue on purpose," Jane said, along with the movie.

Maura smiled against Jane's chest. She looked at the dvds scattered on the coffee table. This had been Jane's big surprise for their Christmas eve together, and Maura thought it was absolutely perfect. Pizza was on its way for dinner. Half pepperoni and extra cheese for Jane, half vegetarian with extra black olives for herself.

It was snowing big flakes outside, Maura could see them falling as she snuck a peek out the bay window of her living room. The snow swirled in a cold breeze creating a beautiful contrast against the darkening sky. Maura sighed dreamily as Ralphie, Andy and their parents enjoyed a Chinese feast for Christmas dinner.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura tight as the credits started. "Happy?" Jane inquired.

Maura hummed contentedly and snuggled further down into Jane's chest. "Yes," she answered. "This is all so perfect. A few months ago I would never have thought this is how I would be spending Christmas eve. A few months ago I wouldn't that thought I'd be doing a lot of things I find myself doing since I met you."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "And I never thought I'd be spending my Christmas eve, taping a Santa hat on to the shell of a massive turtle," she joked, earning a light slap from Maura.

"Tortoise," Maura corrected, moving her head, to look down at Bass sitting under the coffee table, the ridiculous red hat flopping over to one side. Some of the scotch tape had started to peel away. "And I know you enough by now to know that what you really meant by that comment was, 'I think this is perfect too Maura. I'm so happy I get to spend Christmas with you.'"

Jane smiled and rubbed her nose into Maura's soft hair. "You forgot that what I also meant was 'I love you, and I can't believe you're all mine, and I want to make sweet yuletide love to you all night."

Maura laughed and sat up slightly so she could kiss Jane tenderly. "I love you too, and I can't believe you're all mine either."

Just then the door bell sounded, breaking up their moment. Maura sat up, and Jane hopped over the back of the couch, grabbing cash off the little table in the hall as she jogged to the front door. She returned a minute later with a big box and set it down infront of Maura who smiled bright as the smell of hot pizza hit her nose.

Maura dug in as Jane put in another movie. "How 'bout the Grinch for dinner time?"

Maura nodded, her mouth full. Jane sat down and grabbed her own slice as the movie started. Jane pretended not to notice when Maura stole a slice from her half, and the pizza was finished by the time the Grinch carved the roast beast.

Tossing the pizza box, Maura came back from the kitchen as Jane was looking through the other movies she'd brought. "What are we watching next?" Maura asked, returning to her place on the couch next to Jane.

"You're not tired of watching movies?"

Maura shook her head. "No, this really is the perfect Christmas Eve," she answered, leaning over to kiss Jane's cheek. "Thank you."

Jane smiled bright and turned her head to throughly kiss soft, full lips. "Thank you," Jane reitterated. "You are the most amazing Christmas present I will ever receive."

Maura bit her lip and smiled, before kissing Jane softly. "I love you."

Jane smiled back. "I love you too. Now how about we watch Miracle on 34th Street?"

Maura took the dvd case Jane handed her and looked at the black and white picture of Santa Claus hugging a little girl. "What's it about?"

Jane got excited and bounced on the couch a little as she started her plot summary. "It's about a little girl who doesn't believe in Santa Claus and a man who says that he really is Santa Claus, and there's a trial to try to prove if he is or not, and it's great."

Maura laughed at Jane's enthusiasm and offered her girlfriend another quick kiss. "Okay, let's watch and then open our presents."

Jane got up to start the movie and came back to the couch, pulling her beautiful girlfriend into her arms and laying back. Maura snuggled into her usual place on top, nuzzling her cheek against Jane's chest. An hour and a half later she was wiping her eyes with the worn out front of a Boston Police Department tshirt. When she sniffed, Maura immediately felt Jane's arms tighten around her. "That was a beautiful movie," Maura said softly through another sniffle.

Jane kissed the top of her doctor's head, and smiled. "Makes you think there really could be a Santa Claus."

Maura sat up, to look at Jane. "It may be an excellently crafted film, but there's no need to be completely ridiculous."

Jane smiled lovingly at Maura's usual rational way of thinking, and lifted her head off the armrest to give her a soft kiss. "You want your presents now?"

Maura smiled bright and sat up excitedly, skipping over to the tree in the corner of the room. Jane followed close behind, sitting cross legged on the floor and pulling on Maura's hand to get her to do the same. "When I was a kid, me and Frankie always sat on the floor in front of the tree and ma would hand out our presents and tell us who they were from and pa would sit on the couch hungover and take some pictures."

Maura smiled, sitting down to face Jane. "That sounds wonderful. My nanny would give me some unwrapped toys and things that my parents would leave for her to give me before they went on their usual winter vacation to the south of France."

Jane's heart tightened with sadness as Maura recounted another heartbreaking memory from her childhood. Jane was determined to replace all those terrible memories, with happy, beautiful new ones. "Come here," she said, reaching out with open arms to pull Maura into her lap. She kissed smiling lips and grabbed a present from beside her. She read the tag. "This one says 'To: Maura. From: Santa.'"

Maura giggled, and pretended she didn't notice the tag was written out in Jane's scratchy handwriting as she took the box. It wasn't any larger than a shoe box, but she didn't think Jane would buy her shoes. She noted the excessive amount of tape that held down rather crudely folded edges and smiled at the image of a flustered Jane trying to wrap her presents. It made the whole thing all the more sweet.

Maura pulled off the snowman wrapping paper and opened the top of the box, giddy as she reached in to pull out a shiny new, brown leather softball glove. Maura was awed by how smooth and supple it was. "This is Italian leather," she said, turning it over in her hands.

Jane shrugged and blushed a little. "I thought if you were gonna be playing for the Homicide team this Spring, you'd want to do it in style. You're going to have the best glove in the league."

Maura smiled wide and bright, giving Jane a kiss as she slipped the glove on. "I'll need all the help I can get. You realize of course I've never played softball before."

Jane played with one of the leather laces on the glove. "The ME's have always played on our team, who cares if you've never played, and you're my girl, so I figured I'd teach you."

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "You are so wonderful. Thank you."

Jane blushed a little. "Yeah, alright," she admitted. "Just don't tell anybody I'm such a softie."

Maura kissed a reddened cheek. "Your secret is safe with me," she said, reaching forward and grabbing a small box from under the tree, bouncing in Jane's lap with excitement. "I know you're going to love this."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. It was adorable. Jane untied the bow and tore open the red wrapping paper. "Holy shit," she said, dumbfounded by what was in the box. "Baby, these are courtside tickets to the Celtics."

Maura smiled at Jane's reaction and nodded. "Yes they are. For the remainder of this season, any playoff games and all of next season," she pointed out as if it were nothing.

Jane looked up from her gift to Maura. "How the Hell did you get these?"

Maura only shrugged. "I have my ways.

Jane rather a quizzical eyebrow. "You gonna tell me?"

Maura bit her lip. "Well..." she started. "Do you know who owns the Celtics?"

"Of course," Jane answered. She knew everything about her beloved Celtics. "They're owned by the Boston Basketball Partners," she continued. "You know one of those partners or something?"

Maura was unsure of how Jane would react to what she said next. "I am one of those partners."

Jane's expression was one of complete shock. "Wh- Seriously?" She stammered.

Maura nodded. "Yes. A friend approached me with an investment opportunity a few years back, and I had just inherited a large sum of money from my grandmother. He was looking for investors to purchase the Celtics. So I did it. Before you though I never thought of it as much more than an investment, and then I was thinking of what to get you for Christmas and I realized I have some pull with the Boston Celtics organization."

"Holy shit," was all Jane could think to say.

"Does it bother you?"

Jane snapped her eyes back to Maura's. "Does what bother me?"

"My money."

"No," Jane said sternly, making certain her point got across. "No. You're not your money. You're Maura and that's what I love. I just want you to know that I don't love you because you have it."

Maura cupped Jane's cheek with a delicate hand. "I know you don't," she said, leaning in for a long, soft kiss. They pulled apart smiling.

Jane set her tickets aside and grabbed another gift from the pile handing it to her girlfriend. Maura recognized the light blue box, as soon as the wrapping paper was stripped off. Jane spoke before Maura could see what was inside. "Do you remember what we did on our first date?"

Maura nodded, smiling at the memory. "Of course. We had dinner and then we watched the Maltese Falcon and Casablanca at that old theater. It was wonderful."

Jane smiled too. "That was the night I knew I had met the most amazing woman in the whole world. That you were everything I ever wanted, that I ever dreamed about," she finished, opening the velvet box in Maura's hands.

Inside was a beautiful white gold locket, on a delicate, matching chain. Maura gasp at its simple beauty. Maura opened it and held the locket in her hand. Folded inside were the ticket stubs from their first date night and an inscription. Maura read it aloud, her voice soft and laden with emotion. "The stuff dreams are made of."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck and they crashed to the floor. She kissed her detective thoroughly and passionately. "I never remember my dreams," Maura whispered as they pulled apart. "And then you came along, and turned my whole world around and suddenly you were the dream I couldn't forget. I love you."

Jane pulled Maura in for another long, heated kiss. "I love you so much."

They rested their foreheads together eyes closed, just taking in the warmth and affection that surrounded them. They made love for hours in the spotlight created by the glow of the Christmas tree. Big snow flakes still falling outside. It all seemed like a dream to both women, as they laid exhausted and panting in each others arms, but thankfully it was all very real. Maura looked up from her spot on Jane's shoulder and smiled, tears filling her eyes. Maybe there really was a Santa Claus.


	21. Hands Off

**I'm so happy everyone enjoyed Rizzles Christmas. I was a little nervous. And now based on the wonderful suggestion of the wonderful people out there reviewing, I present jealous Jane. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks again to everyone for reading and following and reviewing!  
**

Jane pulled off her blue nitrile gloves and put her hands together, bringing them to her lips. She puffed air between them in a vain attempt warm up. Why couldn't murderers be thoughtful enough to kill inside during the winter? A few more feet and they'd be in a warm house instead of out here in a frigid garage. Jane hopped around to get the blood going, watching Maura give some final instructions to an assistant. Maura in earmuffs was certainly the most adorable thing Jane had ever seen, and she'd seen her share of Maura adorableness.

Korsak and Frost snapped her attention back to the crime scene at hand. She shook her head, realizing that maybe it wasn't the best time to be checking out her girlfriend. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

"What do ya think?" Korsak asked her.

Jane stepped out on to the driveway and took a long, sweeping look at the garage. It was pretty neat for a garage, Jane had noted. Things hung up and organized, snowblower at the ready, lawnmower put away in the back. The only thing out of place was a patch of the concrete next to the car that was now stained with blood.

Jane rubbed at the scars on her hands. A tick she'd developped since they'd formed. It didn't help that they hurt in the cold. She shoved them down into the deep pockets of her warm wool coat. "I don't know," was the only answer she could think of. "But it's late and we've been over every inch of this place, and we aren't going to figure it out by standing out here freezing. Let's have this conversation in the morning."

The click of Maura's heels announced her arrival at Jane's side. "A study at the University of California, San Diego School of Medicine suggests that rapid eye movement or REM sleep can enhance our creative problem solving abilities."

Jane looked over and down at her girlfriend, smiling. "Thank you for that Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled. "You're welcome Detective Rizzoli."

Korsak and Frost rolled their eyes at Maura and Jane's over the top professionalism. Practically the whole department knew they were together, and using fancy titles didn't stop the two women for eyeing each other up constantly.

"Are you going back to the morgue?" Jane asked, dropping the pretense.

Maura shook her head. "No. I prefer not to do my autopsies after a 15 hour workday, and these boots are killing me," she whimpered, leaning against Jane as she reached down to adjust ungodly high heeled boots.

Jane offered her support on the icy driveway. "Alright. I'll meet you at your place. We've just got a few things to do here."

Maura smiled and pulled Jane's hand from her pocket to give it a loving squeeze. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Korsak and Frost offered their usually teasing by making kissy faces at her. "Alright, alright," Jane said, waving them off as she chuckled. "You're both just jealous."

Frost handed an evidence to a nearby CSU and chuckled. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who should be jealous," he said nodding in the direction of the street.

Jane looked down the driveway to see a uniform with a long braid spilling from out the back of her cap having a rather animated conversation with one Maura Isles. Jane just shook her head and waved it off, as she saw Maura lift her new purse to show the other woman. "Nah, see there just talking about Maura's new Beluga...ciaga...whatever bag."

"Balenciaga," Korsak offered.

Jane and Frost just turned and gave him a look.

"What? I've been married three times. I've bought my share of peace offerings. With the second wife it was fancy purses."

Frost just chuckled. "Well I'd just keep an eye on that one. She's got the hots for your woman."

Jane played it cool. "That's alright. She can admire the purses. I'm the one who gets to admire everything else."

"I bet the doc's got lots to admire," Korsak added to the conversation before he could censor himself. Jane and Frost shot him hard looks. "I'm just sayin."

Jane punched her partner playfully in the shoulder. "You're a creepy old man."

Admiring a purse was one thing, Jane was not amused when she saw the same officer admiring her girlfriend's ample decolletage the following morning. Jane realized she was probably that obvious when it came to checking out Maura's assets, but she was allowed to. Nobody else was, and certainly not in the coffee line.

Jane strode up to join Maura. "Dr. Isles."

Maura turned away from her current conversation and smiled at Jane. "Hi, I was just thinking I should bring you up a cup," she said, taking Jane's hand and lacing their fingers together as she stepped closer. Only Jane saw the look her uniformed 'competition' gave entwined hands. Maura was oblivious to what was going on and kept talking. "Officer Edwards was just admiring the locket you got me for Christmas," she continued, fingering her shiny new necklace.

Jane shot a look over Maura's head. "I'm sure she was." She looked the other woman up and down. They were about the same height, but that was the last of the similarities. Edwards had a more feminine build, especially compared to Jane's slim, boyish figure. Edwards was pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a nice smile, but no dimples. Maura was a sucker for dimples as Jane had discovered. Jane didn't feel threatened, but she didn't like the idea of someone else so flagrantly oggling her woman.

Edwards stared back at Jane. "You have excellent taste Detective."

Jane smirked. "Yes I do."

Maura remained oblivious to the pissing contest going on around her, but as if on cue, leaned in to kiss Jane's cheek, before ordering their coffees. Remembering the manners that had been instilled in her as a child. She turned back to Edwards. "Would you like something?" She asked.

Edwards shook her head. "That's okay Doctor, I'll get it."

"Please," Maura insisted, handing over an extra bill to cover the added cost.

"Thank you," Edwards said, taking the offered styrofoam cup.

Jane kept a firm hold on Maura's hand as they strolled out into the lobby, sipping her sweet coffee, enjoying how perturbed it made Maura's new admirer. "You got that report?" She asked, pushing the down button on the elevator for her girlfriend.

"Patience," Maura chided, with another kiss to Jane's cheek. "I'll bring it up to you when I'm done," she said stepping on to the arriving elevator. "I might not be finished by the end of the day. I may have to bring it over to your apartment this evening," she continued with a playful wink.

Jane smiled wide. "Then by all means, take your time doctor."

Maura giggled, and offered a little wave as the elevator doors closed. Jane turned around to look at Edwards. "I catch you admiring any more of Doctor Isles' jewelery, or dresses, or shoes and the next time you're around her, she'll be performing your autopsy."

Edwards only smiled back. "Afraid of a little competition Detective?"

Jane grinned and chuckled, brushing passed the other woman on her way to the stairwell. "It's not a competition when there's already a winner," she shot back over her shoulder, before heading up the stairs.

_Seriously?_ Jane thought as she and Maura walked into the Dirty Robber a couple of evenings later. She spotted Edwards across the room as soon as she was through the door. _I've never seen this woman til this week and now she's everywhere._ She was in back at a pool table with a group of guys, a few of them officers Jane recognized. One of them was Frankie.

Maura waved across the crowded bar as she spotted Edwards as well. Jane pretended not to notice as she took her usual spot in the booth across from her girlfriend. "What are you drinking, baby? Wine?" She asked as the waitress came over.

"No..." Maura started mulling it over for a second, then her face lit up as she thought of something. "A lime margarita," she said excited. "Shaken, but no salt."

Jane smiled lovingly at Maura's excitement. Maura alwasy got excited whenever she deviated from her routine, even in the slightest. "MGD for me," Jane said, sticking with her routine. "So," she said when the waitress was gone. "What do you wanna do for New Year's?"

Maura bit her lip as she thought about it. "Well my mother usually insists I go to the New Year's ball that the Fairfield's put on," she started as the waitress came back with their drinks. "I hate going, Garrett Fairfield always gets drunk and throws himself at me," she continued, lifting her drink to her lips and taking a long sip. "You could come with me."

Jane took a gulp of her beer. "Ah, no thanks. I don't want to get arrested for killing one of Boston's hoitiest toitiest billionaires, after he makes a drunken pass at you."

Maura smiled, the big one Jane loved the most. The one that made a crater in her cheek. The one that flashed all her teeth and made big, beautiful eyes shine. "You'd kill him?"

Jane nodded, gulping down more beer. "I'd definitely kill for you."

"As barbaric as that is. I find it slightly arousing."

Jane tipped her bottle in Maura's direction. "You picturing me in that Roman soldier costume again aren't you?"

Maura took another sip of her margarita. "Yes I am. I do like it when you get protective and territorial."

Jane grinned as she watched Edwards making her way passed them and towards the bar. "Hello," Maura said when she noticed Edwards walking by.

"Hello doctor," the other woman said back, ignoring Jane's side of the booth completely. It only made Jane's grin widen. "Is that dress new?"

Maura smiled, oblivious as usual. She looked down at her short sleeve, navy blue dress. "It isn't, but I had forgotten I ordered it some time ago, and I found it in my closet the other morning, when I was looking for new stockings."

Jane smirked when she remembered why Maura needed to go find a fresh pair of stockings that morning. Maura really needed to start getting dressed completely before Jane got out of the bathroom. Walking in on Maura in just her underwear, foot propped up on the edge of the bed, rolling her silky, black stockings up her legs, was too much sexy in the morning for Jane to handle. Stockings really did rip too easily.

Maura just continued to ramble about her old/new dress. Something about stiching. Jane didn't know anything about stitching, but she did know that she liked how it made Maura's boobs look awesome.

Jane snapped her attention away from tits and beer when she saw Edwards run her fingers over the stitching along the neckline of Maura's dress. She turned her piercing, dark eyes up. "Hands off," she said, her already deep voice dropping into a more hostile range. Edwards lifted her fingers from where they were tracing the smooth fabric that covered Maura's shoulder.

Maura turned to look at Jane her eyes widening with surprise. Jane kept her steely gaze on Edwards. "I warned you the other day. I get very jealous and I don't appreciate you so flagrantly coming on to my girlfriend."

That surprised Maura even more and she too turned to look up. "You're not interested in the stitching at all are you?"

"I'm interested in what's underneath it."

Jane couldn't keep her cool any longer. "That's it," she seethed, hopping out of the booth and rising to her full height, pleased that she could look down on the other woman, even if it was only an inch. "Get out, before I knock you out."

"Whoa, whoa, detective," Edwards said, holding up her arms in mock fear. "You're not the one I want to get physical with."

Jane reached out a long arm, and grabbed Edwards by the front of her t-shirt. Jane pulled her in and practically growled. "The next words out of your mouth better be an apology for sayng such crude things to a lady like Doctor Isles, or you'll be drinking your meals from a sippy cup for the next few weeks."

Edwards swallowed hard. A few heads were turned in their direction. Her buddies had started over, but Frankie had stopped them. "I'm...I'm sorry," she sputtered. Satisfied, Jane pushed her back.

"Now leave, and if I you so much as dream about the good doctor here, I'll know and I'll give you some black to go with those blue eyes. I've been told I can be very barbaric."

As Edwards scampered off, Maura tossed a few bills onto the table for their half finished drinks and stoop up, looping an arm with Jane's. The other people in the bar turned back to what they were doing before, while Maura tugged Jane towards the door. She was beyond turned on. Jealous Jane mixed with Defending the Honour Jane was causing things to happen in her body that Maura did not believe were medically possible. "I really wish we had that costume," she groaned as she pulled Jane towards her car.


	22. Hands On

**It was asked for so I whipped it up this morning. It's not long just a little continuation to the last chapter everyone loved so much. Thanks for all that love and wonderful reviews. If there's anymore ideas out there please feel free to let me know. I plan on going on and on with this story as long as there's people willing to read it, so offer up suggestions and I'm on them :)**

Maura pushed Jane into the apartment, once the door was unlocked. Jane laughed at the rough treatment. "What's gotten in to you?"

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down into a dizzying kiss. "It better be you in the next 5 minutes, or I'm going to explode," she panted desperately. "I want you take me so bad right now, after watching you get all peremptory."

Jane grinned and grabbed Maura's shapely ass, lifting her up until equally shapely legs were wrapped around her body. Heels clattered as they fell to the hardwood floor. Jane looked down between them, loving how Maura dress had been pushed up and Jane could see the lacy tops of stockings that drove her wild. "You like when I make a point to remind everyone that you're mine?"

Maura moaned and nodded, as Jane carried her back towards the bedroom. She tangled her fingers in dark curls and tried desperately to rub her throbbing clit against Jane's stomach. The desperate movements only added to Jane's increasing arousal. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud tonight the whole world is going to know you belong to me."

Maura's whimpering moan, was cut off by a sharp breath as Jane dropped her down onto the bed. She looked up to watch as Jane pulled off her shirt, and tanktop, and bra. Pants followed immediately, and soon Jane was naked and poised between Maura's spread legs, standing at the foot of the bed. "I am going to fuck you senseless," she growled out, leaning forward to rip another pair of stockings from the smooth perfection of Maura's legs. Reaching up under the navy blue dress, Jane found ruined lace underwear and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. "Roll over," she commanded.

Maura moaned and panted and whimpered all in one, as she did what she was told. She soon felt Jane's long fingers pulling down the zipper of her dress. Jane kissed up the spine that was exposed, loving the feel of Maura's warm back against her lips. She kissed and licked up to Maura's neck. Kissing around to a sensitive ear, that she gave a playful bite. "Dress off," she said, tugging at navy silk for emphasis. Maura lifted her arms to slip them free, and then laid back as Jane pulled it the rest of the way off.

Jane moaned and licked her lips at the sight of Maura's bare ass. She squeezed it with both hands, before running one up and unhooking the final barrier of Maura's bra. "Hands and knees," Jane ordered, and Maura eagerly complied, her shift in position causing her bra to slip down her arms. Jane reached forward, pulling it completely free, and on to the floor.

Maura couldn't contain herself anymore. "Please," she begged. "Jane..."

Jane grinned at her woman's desperation and knelt on the bed between Maura's curling toes. "Mine," Jane growled, raking her nails up and down Maura's back, before slapping each impeccable ass cheek. Jane gripped a sharp hip bone with her left pulling Maura back against the fingers of her right hand that had slipped down into the wetness between quivering legs.

Jane went in as far as she could, eased by Maura's unbelievable wetness. She felt an eager pussy stretch for her, and Maura gasped loud, pushing herself back harder against Jane's hand. She fell into her usual dialogue of "Oh Gods" scattered between, moans and screams. Maura dropped to her elbows, clutching at the bed covers, as Jane worked faster and harder.

Jane's left hand left it's perch on Maura's hip and snaked down to join its partner, rubbing hard at Maura's swollen, protruding clit. The sensation only made Maura louder. Jane loved the piercing screams that reached her ears. Jane grunted with exertion and arousal. With a few more hard thrusts, Maura was all hers, screaming her name into the mattress as she quivered and quaked from Jane's touch.

"Jesus," Jane groaned, as Maura relaxed and dropped onto the bed completely. Jane pulled her hands free and fell onto Maura's sweaty back.

"Yours," Maura mumbled dreamy and satisfied. "All yours."

Jane kissed and smiled against a salty neck. "All mine."


	23. Auld Lang Syne

**From jealous Jane, I bring you drunk Maura. I imagine drunk Maura would be a hoot. I hope you all like it. Of course, as always, thanks for the reviews and love, it's awesome. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

After pad thai from her favourite place, and a bottle and a half of wine, Maura Isles was intoxicated. "Move your big feet," she commanded, as her own bare feet shuffled towards the couch. Jane chuckled and grinned, pulling her long legs in to make room for her girlfriend. Maura flopped down where Jane's feet had been, somehow managing to not spill her abundant glass of wine. "Happy New Year!" Maura sing songed, before gulping down a mouthful of wine.

Jane let her head fall back against the arm rest she was laying on as she broke out in hysterics. "Oh Jesus," she laughed and sat up, taking Maura's glass and setting it on the table. She pulled Maura into her arms and laid them both back down. "Not for another hour baby," Jane clarified, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's narrow waist.

"Okay," Maura mumbled against Jane's chest. "From auld lang syne my dear, from auld lang syne, there's something in the cup of kindness dear, from auld lang syne," Maura attempted drunkenly.

Jane muffled her laughter in Maura's hair. "I don't think that's right."

Maura rubbed her face into Jane. "Okay."

It wasn't long after that before Maura's light snoring signaled she was passed out. Jane laid her head back and hugging Maura close, turned her attention back to the television.

After a half an hour, Maura began to mumble in her sleep. The only thing Jane could make out was a muffled and garbled 'Happy New Year'.

Jane set her empty beer on the coffee table and chuckled, looking down at the woman curled up on top of her. Maura had her face pressed into Jane's chest, curls of blonde hair spread all over, a wayward curl getting blown with each of Maura's steady breathes. Jane lifted a hand and gently tucked it away behind Maura's ear. Jane muted the television and took the next 30 minutes of peace to admire her girlfriend under the glow of the streetlight outside her apartment and the flickering colours from the TV that danced over Maura's features.

She was the most amazing thing Jane had ever seen. Beautiful in so many ways, Jane didn't know if she could admire all them by the time her life was over. She traced her finger over the ridges and curves of Maura's ear, down over a round cheek, to the sharp lines of Maura's nose. Jane loved that nose. It look like it had been sculpted by skilled hands.

Maura reacted to Jane's light touches by mumbling in her sleep and snuggling closer. Jane wrapped her arms back around Maura and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She glanced at the muted TV. The ball was going to be starting its drop. Jane couldn't remember a time before this when she'd had a beautiful woman she loved to kiss as the new year started. "Maura," she whispered. "Baby, it's almost midnight."

Maura stirred and mumbled, hazel eyes opening gradually. "I fell asleep."

Jane chuckled, and kissed the crown of blond hair. "You did."

Maura yawned and lifted her head. "Sorry. Did I ruin new year's eve?"

Jane smiled down at her. "No way. This is perfect," she whispered, leaning her head forward to kiss wine stained lips.

Maura smiled and reunited their lips, her attention turning towards the television. The ball was dropping. Jane started her countdown between soft kisses to Maura's face. "Three...two...one...Happy New Year," she murmured against Maura's lips, before capturing them in a long, soft, slow kiss.

Maura moaned happily into it and as they pulled apart. She rested her forehead against Jane's. Smiling foolishly with happiness and inebriation. "Happy New Year."

Jane ran her hands up Maura's back. "I love you."

Maura smiled and rubbed their noses together. "Prove it," she challenged playfully, tickling Jane's sides as she pushed herself up off the couch and started towards the bedroom.

Jane laughed heartily, jumping over the back of the couch. "I'm gonna get you!" Jane yelled.

Maura giggled and scampered down the hallway, peeling off the oversized hoodie and tshirt of Jane's she was wearing. Drunk Maura was a simple creature. She had three basic needs: more wine, pizza, and wild sex. Not necessarily in that order. Safe to say, she was currently seeking number three on the list.

Jane caught her around the waist from behind in the doorway of the bedroom. Maura squealed with delight as Jane lifted her up and twirled her around. Jane nuzzled Maura's neck, feeling the vibrations from a long moan against her lips as she kissed and sucked her way up to a delectable ear.

Maura held Jane's hands that were splayed across her bare stomach, and started to push them down impatiently. "Jane..." she groaned with intoxicated, impatient arousal. "I want a new year fuck."

Jane groaned and turned Maura around sharply, pulling her up into a hard, dominating, tempestuous. Jane's tshirt was clawed at frantically until Maura managed to pull it off, falling back onto the bed as she did. She giggled as she lost her balance and bounced on the mattress. Jane reached down and gripped the waist of Maura's yoga pants, pulling them off with a hard tug before stepping out of her own sweatpants.

Maura scampered up the bed on her heels and elbows her eyes keeping a firm lock on Jane's. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Jane watching her from the foot of the bed. Looking down at her own naked body, Maura started touching herself, knowing, despite her cloudy mind, that it would drive Jane crazy.

Maura palmed her own exquisite tits, squeezing them, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend as Jane walked around the bed to the nightstand and reached in the drawer. Jane pulled her harness on with a sly grin. She crawled onto the bed, pushing Maura's hands away, to let her lips get at a flush, perky nipple.

Maura moaned, her head dropping back into the pillows, hands immediately diving into Jane's unruly hair. She pulled at it making Jane grin agaist the breast she was sucking. A drunk Maura was a crazy Maura. Jane had no doubt she was about to be used for Maura's own sexual gratification and she did not have a problem with that.

Maura squeezed Jane's hips between her thighs and used her strong, yoga developped core to roll them over. She giggled as she did so, her nipple still between Jane's lips. Maura straddled a narrow waist and rubbed herself along the ridges of well developped abdominal muscles, moaning as she giggled when Jane released the tit she was sucking with a loud pop. Maura gripped the top of the headboard and slid her way up Jane's body, not waiting for Jane's consent before lowering herself. Jane moaned and lashed her tongue out at Maura's wet pussy fervently. She brought her arms up and gripped Maura's round ass in both her hands, digging short nails hard into the smooth skin.

Jane didn't notice that she barely breathed for the next ten minutes. She was certain the oxygen wouldn't have made it to her brain anyways. She was too focused on the sopping folds of pussy that kept slapping against her face, as Maura gyrated and bounced. Maura came, screaming Jane's name and falling backwards, her back landing hard on Jane's stomach. The considerably sized extension Jane was currently sporting poked Maura in the back of the head, causing her to break out in hysterics and kick her feet against the headboard.

Jane could only laugh as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You're magnificent," she said, freeing herself from under her giggling girlfriend. Maura opened her blurry eyes when she felt Jane kneel between her spread legs. "You want your new year's fuck now?"

That stopped the giggling as Maura bit her lip and nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

Jane grinned down at her, dropping onto her hands on either side of Maura's head. Maura reached between them and clutched at Jane's extension pulling narrow hips closer until she felt it at her opening. She pushed her own hips forward to meet it sliding herself onto Jane and moaning deep at the sensation. "Fuck me," she breathed out, dropping her head back onto the bed.

Jane acquiesed, unable to deny any request drunk, horny Maura would make. She dropped onto her elbows, pushing herself deeper, rolling her hips as she crushed Maura's beneath her. She soon felt the familiar feeling of little feet kicking against her lower back, a silent sign Maura wanted things even more heated. Jane thrusted harder at the urging, pounding Maura into the mattress. The entire bed squeaked and shook, moving just slightly on the hardwood floor with each of Jane's powerful movements.

Maura screamed with pain and pleasure, her nails digging into Jane's shoulders, as she held on tight during the onslaught. The sweat between their bodies made skin loud as it slapped together. Maura moaned and writhed. Jane loved how dirty Maura talked when she got like this.

"Jane...fuck me...so good...don't stop...make me cum..." It made Jane growl and bear down harder, until Maura couldn't form words at all, but only whine and pant and groan. She came with a violent scream that must have woken everyone in the building, scratching at Jane's back, until collapsing back on the bed, exhausted, broken and satiated.

"Jesus," Jane breathed out, collapsing as well, dropping her face into Maura's neck. She could feel the erratic heartbeat against her nose as she nuzzled it. Maura's sweaty breasts stuck against Jane's as she attempted to suck in deep breaths.

"Oh my," she panted dreamily. "Let's set all the clocks back and do that again."


	24. Mr Peanut

**Sorry it took so long for an update, Christmas is certainly keeping me busy. Thank everyone so much for the reading and reviews, I can't believe there's 200 already. It's awesome. Hope you enjoy the new installment and Merry Christmas!**

"Everybody's got a hungry heart, everybody's got a hungry heart. Lay down your money and you play your part. Everybody's got a hu...hu...huuungry heart!" Maura sang over the spray of water from the shower.

Jane laughed as she rinsed off her toothbrush. "You wanna hurry it up in there Bruce?"

The pink loufa that was thrown over the shower doors barely missed Jane and landed in the sink with a wet plop. Jane only laughed harder and headed out of the steamy bathroom, into her bedroom. She looked down at the pressed and drycleaned clothes Maura had laid out on the bed for her. A tuxedo. The only thing she was missing was a top hat and monocle. She'd make a wonderful Mr. Peanut, but a night out at some fancy opera party was how Maura wanted to spend their six month anniversary, so if it meant putting on a penguin suit she'd do it. She was putty in the hands of Maura Isles, and she didn't mind one bit.

Hearing the shower stop, Jane figured she had another hour before Maura was ready to go, so she wandered to the living room to catch some Sportscentre. A half hour later the whip was cracked. "Jane! You better come get dressed! We have to be there by 8!"

Jane hopped up and headed down the hall. She stopped at the doorway, watching Maura standing barefoot in front of the full length mirror putting in her earrings. The diamonds weren't what caught Jane's eye though. Maura was wearing a black taffeta dress that hugged the marvelous curves of her upper body and flared out at the hips, flowing down to just below her knees. Jane raked her eyes over the band of velvet that accentuated the narrowness of Maura's waist, and up over the cap sleeves that covered slender shoulders.

Maura smiled in the mirror as she caught Jane staring. "Come zip me up."

Jane sauntered over in a haze, and let her fingers graze over the exposed skin of a smooth back. "You are so beautiful," Jane said awed by her girlfriend. Awed that she could even consider the woman standing there her girlfriend at all. Jane pulled the zipper up slowly, as she kissed the back of Maura's neck, left exposed by upswept blond hair.

Maura smiled and laid her hands over Jane's that wrapped around her waist. "Thank you," she said, looking down at her dress. "It's vintage. I found it online."

Jane trailed some more kisses over Maura's neck. "I like it."

Maura sank back into Jane. "You better get dressed."

Jane groaned and reluctantly let go. She pulled off her sweats and got into her tux as Maura headed back into the bathroom.

She buttoned her shirt and pulled on her jacket. She tied her polished shoes and then things got tricky. "Baby! How do I tie this thing?" She asked, fumbling with the ends of her bow tie. Maura came out of the bathroom, makeup finished and heels on. She laughed and knocked Jane's fumbling hands out of the way.

"Lean over a little," she instructed. "I remember watching my dad tying his bow ties before he and my mother would go to events like this one. They were always going to the symphony or the Pops or the opera. When they were gone I would go through my dad's records and put on whatever it was they were going to that night, and I would listen and pretend I was all dressed up and I'd put apple juice in a champagne flute."

Jane smiled lovingly as Maura finished her story and with the bowtie. "You can have all the apple juice you want tonight," she said, kissing Maura gently so as to not get chastised for ruining perfectly applied lipstick.

Maura pushed unruly curls back over Jane's shoulders, and grinned at how dashing her detective looked.

"Do I look stupid?" Jane asked as Maura looked her over.

Maura let out a little moan."Most definitely not. You look amazing. I'm going to enjoy showing you off tonight."

Jane laughed and offered Maura her arm. "Well by all means, let's get going then."

Jane sipped at her gin and tonic and leaned back against the wall, as Maura talked animatedly to an older couple a few feet away. She was getting the stink eye from some guy across the room. Jane just took another sip of her drink. Probably just jealous I look so much better in a tux, Jane thought.

Maura pulled her over for a round of introductions. Jane politely shook the offered hands. These society people weren't all that bad. She made a few more rounds with Maura, shaking hands and saying hello. Maura squealed with delight as a woman approached them. "Maggie!"

"Maura!" The other woman exclaimed as they hugged tight. "You look amazing!" She continued holding Maura out at arms length.

"You haven't aged since graduation!"

Maggie laughed. "I married a dermatologist, our practices are in the same building. I heard through the grapevine that you are Boston's new and youngest Chief Medical Examiner, congratulations! They mocked you for spending so much time in the morgue at med school, but I told them 'When you're dead you'll want Maura Isles performing your autopsy.' Best Y-incision in the business. Have you solved any murders?"

Maura smiled at her old friend. Still as talkative and excitable as ever. "I do the science, Jane here does the solving," Maura offered by way of introduction. "Jane this is Maggie. We were in med school together. Jane's a homicide detective."

Maggie offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said politely before turning back to Maura. "Dr. Isles have you switched teams?"

Maura laughed and took Jane's drink free hand. "I have."

Maggie smiled big and took a moment to look Jane up and down. "Well I can't say I blame you. Detective you do pull off that tux."

Jane laughed. "Thanks," she said, fidgeting in her usual way at the compliment.

"I bet Maura gets kinky with your handcuffs."

Jane nearly choked on a sip of her gin. Maura pushed her friend playfully. "Maggie!" She exclaimed.

Maggie was unphased and only laughed harder at Maura's shocked expression. Jane struggled through swallowing her drink. "I think this is my queue to go get us some fresh drinks," she said, taking Maura's empty champagne flute. "Can I get you something Maggie?"

Maggie winked at Jane. "And a gentleman too, but I'm okay for now."

Jane excused herself, shaking her head, but she had to smile as she made her way to the bar. Having had her own experiences with drunk/party Maura, Jane could only imagine the antics Maggie had witnessed while they were in school.

"Mags!" Maura admonished after Jane had walked off. "You're terrible."

Maggie continued to laugh. "Oh M, but seriously, that woman is a tall drink of water. I'd switch for that."

Maura blushed a little. "She is quite attractive."

"Understatement. That's sex in a tuxedo. How long have you been together?"

Maura giggled. "Today is actually six months."

Maggie smiled bright, noticing the locket around Maura's neck. "Is this what she got you? It's stunning and Tiffany's too."

Maura touched her precious locket with her fingertips. "No, this was my Christmas present." We're doing presents after _Tosca_."

Jane stepped back into the scene offering Maura a freshly filled flute of champagne. "I told you I don't want anything."

Maura got up on her tiptoes to give Jane's cheek a soft kiss. "And I told you that you're getting a present, so you're getting a present and that's final."

Jane smiled, knowing it was pointless to argue. She hadn't won an argument in six months. "Hey," she said changing the subject. "Do either of you know who that guy over there in the corner is. He's been staring me down all night. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time at the bar."

Maggie turned her head discretely to look behind her. "Uh oh. Garrett Fairfield at 3 o'clock."

Maura cringed, and immediately turned to Jane. "If he comes over here please promise me you won't do anything rash."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Maura squeezed Jane's hand reassuringly. "Because he will hit on me and you will get incredibly territorial."

"You're damn right I will."

Maura took a deep breath. "Just please try to remain calm. For me?"

"For you," Jane answered reluctantly. "But I'm not going to like it. What's his deal?"

Maura smiled appreciatively. "I didn't expect you to."

"His deal," Maggie broke into the conversation. "Is that he tried every possible way to get into Maura's pants and she's been turning him down for years. He's such a creep, and an arrogant prick, and eww he's coming over."

Maura felt Jane stiffen and gripped her girlfriend's hand tighter in a vain attempt to keep her at bay.

"Hello Maggie," he said as he approached. "Hello Maura. You both look lovely tonight." His eyes stayed only on Maura as he spoke, lingering in certain places that Jane definitely didn't appreciate. Maura dropped Jane's hand to loop their arms together, hoping the closer contact and tighter hold would keep Jane from ripping his throat out.

He turned to look at Jane, giving her the same look she'd felt him giving her all evening. "And you are..."

"Jane," she answered curtly, her deep voice dropping to a low, threatening timbre.

He didn't give Jane another second of his attention, instead bringing them back to focus on the woman on her arm. "I'm happy you've moved back to Boston Maura. I hoped to see you out more, you didn't come to the New Year's festivities."

Maura held tighter to Jane's arm. "I did not. Jane and I spent the evening together."

Garrett shot Jane a quick look, who mirrored it, before turning back to Maura. Maggie interjected to break the tension. "How's the fashion business these days Garrett?"

He started talking to Maggie, giving Maura a moment to soothe Jane's ruffled feathers. She rubbed Jane's arm and took a sip of her champagne. "You don't have your gun do you?" She whispered, concerned.

"No, but I'm not opposed to using my hands to slowly squeeze the life out of him," Jane whispered back. She looked up to see Garrett again oggling what belonged to her. Jane only clenched her jaw and kept her cool for Maura's sake as she stayed out of the conversation, but made sure to stay very close to Maura. _I don't care how much money this guy has or who his family is. You don't stare at someone else's girl like that._

"I have a table reserved for after the opera tonight at that new French restaurant," Garrett was saying, when Jane tuned back in. "Perhaps you'd like to join me Maura."

_That's it._

Jane straightened to her full height. "Maura will be spending the evening with me."

Garrett's eyes lifted from Maura to Jane. "She is?"

Jane grinned menacingly and lifted entwined hands, kissing Maura's knuckles. "Yes she is," she said, staring him down.

Maura cut in before things escalated. "Yes Garrett. Jane and I are together."

Garrett looked at her shocked. "Is that why you've turned me down all these years?"

Maura shook her head. "No. I just don't particularly like you," she said with her usual brutal honesty.

Garrett tensed and tried to collect what was left of his dignity. "Well, good night then ladies," he managed before retreating. Jane could practically see the tail between his legs. She couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to lean down and give Maura a generous kiss.

"I figured after all these years he would have gotten the hint," Maggie said. "I know he's an arrogant bastard but you must realize after 10 years of rejection that the girl just isn't interested."

Jane grinned triumphantly and put her arm around Maura's waist. "I'm sure it's not easy to deal with the the notion that Maura Isles doesn't want to be with you. I think I would be in some deep denial over it too."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll never know what it feels like to go without me."


	25. Come Back

**The bustle of Christmas time finally over, I found some time to start up the writing again. It's short and I apologize, the next chapter will continue where this one leaves off. I just wanted to get this out there now broken into smaller chapters than having everyone wait another week. I hope that's okay, and I hope everyone had wonderful Christmas times!**

Maura picked a broken picture frame off the floor. Behind the shattered glass was a picture of her and Jane smushed together, Jane was planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Maura couldn't remember when this picture was taken. She couldn't remember much of anything at the moment, as she fought down a sob. Frost heard and headed across the ransacked apartment, putting a comforting arm around Maura's slumped shoulders.

"We got every guy we could find out there looking for her," he said, trying to reassure the distraught doctor. "We'll get her back. She'll be okay. You know how hard Jane fights, how stubborn she is. She's beat Hoyt before, she'll beat him again," he continued.

Maura buried her face into his shoulder, as Frost steered her out of the apartment. She didn't need to be there as they searched through Jane's ravished things. Maura let out the sob she'd been holding back as they made it to the stairwell. Frost held her up as she sagged overwhelmed with so many emotions. He let her cry, holding her tight as her body shook.

When she'd finally calmed slightly, Frost pulled back and offered his handkerchief that Maura accepted with a tight smile and wiped her eyes. "Come on doc, I'll take you home."

Maura shook her head. "No I want to stay here in case you hear anything."

Frost took back his handkerchief. "Neither of us can do anything here. I'll take you home and stay with you. You'll be the first to know when I hear something, okay?"

Maura nodded weakly and let Frost take her outside to his car. She jumped at a loud bark that pierced her ears when she opened the door. She looked into the back seat and saw the mangy dog Jane had recently adopted. Maura got in her seat and turned to offer the little dog a scratch behind the ears. "I don't even know your name," she said, her voice shaking. "Jane never got the chance to tell me."

Frost started the car. "You and Jane can name her when she gets back," he said, not only for Maura's sake but for his own.

* * *

The little dog bounded around Maura's expansive house, excited at everything she saw, barking at Bass and attempting to get the giant tortoise to play. Bass only retreated into his shell during the onslaught. Maura and Frost played with the mutt to pass the time. It didn't help. Jane was all over her house. A ratty Red Sox hoodie was thrown over a chair in the dining room, a pair of Nike running shoes that were 3 sizes too big for Maura littered the foyer, a nearly destroyed softball glove was in the kitchen, Jane had been teaching her the basics of the game before the season started in a few weeks.

Maura picked the glove up of the counter and broke down as she clutched it against her chest. Her back slid down the front of the fridge as she collapsed to the floor. Frost heard her cries and sobs, but stopped at the doorway to the kitchen when he saw Maura. He didn't know what to do. He had run out of things to say. He just sat cross-legged beside her as the doctor fell to pieces. He figured she probably needed to just let it out.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, Maura had cried herself to sleep laying on the floor, her head resting on Jane's glove. She was roused by the loud ringing of Frost's phone.

"Hello," he answered frantically. "Frankie!"

Maura sat straight up and listened to Frost's end of the conversation.

"She is...She did...What hospital?...Okay...Okay...We'll be there in five minutes."

"Jane's okay," he said, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Maura didn't think she could cry anymore, but she started crying again with relief as Frost helped her up. He offered his handkerchief once again and gave Maura a big hug. "She's at Mass General. She's got a few little injuries, but Frankie said it's nothing serious. They're just going to check her out."

Maura wiped her eyes as Frost helped her back into the squad car. He peeled down the street, sirens blaring, determined to get Maura to Jane as fast as he could. He knew Maura wouldn't be able to calm down until she had Jane close.

Frankie was waiting for them at the main entrance or the ER. He ushered them towards an exam room. He and Frost hung back as Maura burst in. She ignored the nurse who was currently checking Jane's blood pressure, and crossed the room in two long strides and threw her arms around Jane's neck. Maura buried her face into a bare shoulder and sobbed with relief and joy as she felt Jane's arms wrap around her waist. She never wanted to know a life without those arms in it.

The nurse smiled and set her instruments aside as Jane looked up. "I'll give you two a little time," she whispered sweetly before closing the door behind her. Jane didn't move after she had left, but continued to just hold Maura and let her cry. Jane rubbed her back and combed her fingers through blonde hair, until sobs dissipated into sniffles and finally Maura took a long, shaky breath.

"I don't know the dog's name," she whimpered. "I thought you'd never come back to tell me. I thought I'd never learn how to steal a base. I thought of all the things that would never happen if you didn't come back to me."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and held her tight. "I'll always come back to you. You're the reason I fought so hard." Jane lifted Maura's chin with gentle finger tips and kissed lips that were salty from tears. She kissed all remnants of those tears away.


	26. Badge 714

**Here's the continuation I hope you all like it. As always thanks for the love and reviews, I read them and they warm my little heart. Suggestions are of course always welcome :)**

Maura tried to collected herself while the nurse finished Jane's exam and tended her wounds. "Hey," Jane said, reaching out for Maura's hand as the nurse finished treating the burns on her chest. "It looks bad but it isn't. I'll be alright."

Maura sniffled again. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I should be the one comforting you."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "We both know that your amygdala-dinejag sends signals to your whatever that you can't control."

That caused a smile to break out on Maura's face. "There it is," Jane said, as the nurse finished up.

"You're good to go now detective," the nurse said, setting a bag with Jane's perscriptions down beside her on the exam table.

"Thanks," Jane said, pulling Maura towards her as soon as they were alone. She stood between long thighs and and gingerly traced a finger over the wide, white bandage on Jane's chest.

"I was so worried. I thought I had lost you."

Jane brought a tender hand up to Maura's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you know now that no matter what the situation is I will always do whatever it takes to get back to you. I will always fight like Hell."

Maura nuzzled her cheek into Jane's palm as a soft thumb brushed a tear from off her cheek. "I love you," she barely whispered.

Jane pulled her down for a languid, consuming kiss. "I love you too," she whispered back, resting her forehead against Maura's as they pulled apart. "Now how about we get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired."

Maura smiled and stepped back as Jane stood up. "You'll have to spend the night at my house. You're place is not in the best condition."

Jane groaned. She had forgotten about that. "Today really sucked."

Maura reached up with her thumb to wipe some dirt off Jane's cheek. "Yes it did, but tomorrow we'll sleep in and lay around all day and then have breakfast for dinner."

Jane smiled at the thought and kissed the top of Maura's head, breathing in the familiar smell of fancy salon shampoo. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Maura didn't ask for details until the following day. Jane was far too exhausted to talk about anything by the time they got back home, and Maura wanted nothing else but to curl up beside her battle weary hero and fall asleep. Laying in the morning light that streamed through the massive windows of Maura's bedroom, Jane told her everything that had happened. Maura cried at the thought of someone hurting the woman she loved, cried knowing the pain Jane had felt, and the fear she had experienced. But she was safe, and Maura was wrapped in her arms and everything was okay.

"You should have killed him," Maura whispered with an edge, nuzzling her face into the crook of Jane's neck.

Jane pulled her doctor in tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I thought about it, but then I would just be like him. Now he has to rot in prison, knowing I beat him again."

"What if he tries something again?"

"Then I'll beat him again."

A scratch at the door brought the current conversation and shifted things towards a much more pleasant topic. Maura extracted herself reluctantly from Jane's arms and legs and got up. She opened the door and the newest edition to their relationship hurried in, barking, her little paws making scratching noises on the hardwood floor.

"Shh, Jo," Jane said, swinging her legs out of the bed, and picking up her little dog.

"Jo?" Maura asked from the doorway with a smile.

"That's what Korsak named her. Jo Friday, like the dude from Dragnet."

"So she's named after a 'dude'."

Jane smiled hearing the word 'dude' coming from Maura. "A kickass cop dude though," she said getting up with Jo in her arms and walking towards her girlfriend. "Korsak named her," she continued, kissing Maura's cheek. "Don't worry, we won't let him name the kids."

Maura's eyes widened, and Jane froze as she realized what she had said. "Well you know...if there's kids...sometime...down the line...I mean," she stammered.

Maura had to smile and scratched Jo behind a furry ear. Jane was so cute when she let her inner softie show. "Yes in the future, perhaps, if I can tolerate you long enough for our relationship to mature to the point where we would consider children," she said with a laugh.

Jane furrowed her brow."Tolerate me?"

Maura laughed louder and started down the hallway. "Yes. You're quite intolerable," she shot over her shoulder, as she skipped down the stairs. Jane and Jo on her heels.

"Well you're not exactly a joy yourself there missy."

Maura just kept laughing as she stopped to pat Bass who was at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh really?" She said spinning around.

Jane stopped halfway down the staircase. "Yeah."

A sinister smile spread across Maura's face. "Well we'll just see how much less of joy I can be when you have to keep your hands to yourself for the next week."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "Week!" She hollered. "Your Roman soldier has come home victorious and she has to keep her hands to herself?"

Maura could only laugh as she turned on the coffee maker. She looked down, at her feet was Jane's glove lying where she had crumpled to the floor with it. When long arms wrapped around her waist from behind, the sad thoughts of the day before dissipated immediately. Big shoes were still in her foyer, a ragged hoodie was still in her dining room and Jane was still in her life.

Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and sighed. "I suppose I'll have to go home at some point and clean up my shit."

"Move in here with me," Maura offered before thinking and then backpedaled when her insecurities took over. "I mean...it's just an option...if you don't want to go back there...and a lot of your stuff is here...it would be convenient." Jane let her ramble finding it unbelieavably adorable. "But I don't want you to just do it because it's convenient...I would like to live with you because I love you and I want us to be together...We could find a place of our own though...I don't want you to feel like you're moving into my house...of course if you think it's too early in the course of our relationship-"

It was cruel to let her go on further. Jane spun her beautiful girlfriend around and silenced her with a long kiss. "I would love to move in with you baby, and we don't have to go anywhere. Making breakfast with you everyday in this kitchen will be wonderful."

Maura beamed and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her down for another deep kiss. "If you're to be living here with me, I'll be expecting my breakfast in bed."


	27. I'm On Fire

**I was feeling a little romantic and sappy today for some reason, so I used that to whipped this up today, I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter. I'm excited to write the Rizzles now that they're living together. As always suggestions are more than welcome :)**

Jane sat on the couch, Jo in her lap, flicking through the unimaginable amount of channels Maura subscribed to, and pretending like nothing was going on. She was just playing it cool, eagerly waiting for Maura to get home. She'd got a text ten minutes ago saying Maura was on her way. It was 9 now, Maura had been at work for 13 hours.

The ME's office had been swamped all week with suicides and accidents, leaving Maura with tons to do, but Jane with little that needed investigating. She'd quite enjoyably played housewife during her free time, cleaning the house, cooking up a storm, picking up Maura's dresses at the dry cleaners.

Jo's ears perked up, letting Jane know that Maura had pulled up outside. The scruffy dog, ran for the door, jumping over Bass to get to Maura as the door opened. "Hello Jo," Jane heard Maura say somewhat wearily, as she got up from the couch herself and headed to meet her girlfriend.

Maura pulled her heels off and slumped against Jane who chuckled. "Long day, baby?" Maura just nodded against Jane's shoulder. Jane kissed uncharacteristically rumpled curls before sweeping her woman up into her arms. Maura squealed with delight and threw her arms around a slender neck as she was carried up stairs. Jane kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I've got just the thing."

Maura released a shocked gasp as Jane carried her into the bedroom. Candles were lit all over the room, filling it with a warm glow. Maura took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her favourite vanilla and cinnamon candles. "Oh baby," she whispered, lifting her head from Jane's shoulder to kiss smiling lips. "This is amazing."

Jane offered up another long kiss. "I thought you might want to relax a little."

Maura buried her face into her detective's neck, overwhelmed by Jane's love and thoughtfulness. "Thank you," she whispered as she was carried into the bathroom. It too was lit by dozens of candles, steam rising from the water that filled the expansive clawfooted bathtub, rose petals floating on the surface and littering the floor.

Jane set her lover down on them and slid down the zipper on the back of Maura's dress. "I figured since I didn't get the chance to make you breakfast in bed since I moved in, that this might make up for those two weeks of neglect."

Maura smiled and softly kissed the dimple in Jane's chin she loved so much. "You have never neglected me," she whispered, as Jane continued to tenderly remove her dress from her shoulders and slip it down.

Maura stepped out of it, as the bottom of her silk slip was gathered up and lifted over her head. She couldn't help but shiver as Jane's hands rested on the now bare skin of her waist. "I'll love you forever," Jane whispered, moving her hands up a smooth, freckled back, and unclipping Maura's bra, letting it too fall to the floor.

Maura put her hands up under Jane's undershirt and pulled it off as Jane lifted her arms to aid in its removal. She pulled Jane's shorts down but when she went to begin taking off her stockings, Jane stopped her. "No," she said, steering Maura around so she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "I want to do it."

Jane crouched and took her time rolling them down, letting her fingertips graze over the smooth skin and toned muscles of Maura's legs. First one than the other. Maura closed her eyes and sighed as Jane's strong hands gave her tired feet a quick rub. Standing Jane, pulled Maura up with her, pulling her in close so their bare breasts and stomachs were pressed together.

Maura noticed the soft music that was playing in the background, as Jane began to sway them slowly to the beat. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and nuzzled her face into the warm crook of her parner's neck smiling as they danced in the bathroom wearing only their underwear.

Jane started singing along to the familiar tune, her husky voice mingling with the stereo, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of Maura's ear. _"Hey little girl is your daddy home? Did he go and leave you all alone?...I got a bad desire. Oh, oh, oh I'm on fire."_

Despite the tenderness of the moment, Maura had to laugh. Jane really couldn't sing, but that didn't stop her from continuing. _"Tell me now baby is he good to you? Can he do to the things that I do?...I can take you higher. Oh, oh, oh I'm on fire."_

Maura tangled her fingers in wild brown hair, and pulled Jane down into slow, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart Jane just kept singing as Maura laughed softly against her neck. _"...only you can cool my desire. Oh, oh, oh I'm on fire."_

Maura offered up a soft kiss as the song ended. "I love you so much," she whispered against Jane's lips.

Jane tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Maura's ear as her hands moved to the top of lace underwear and pulled them down. "I love you too, baby," she said, kneeling as she traveled to the floor with Maura's panties.

Pedicured feet stepped out of them and Jane used her current, favourable position to kiss back up Maura's legs, revelling in the soft skin, kissing up over Maura's bare mound. She stopped with just soft kisses though. Sex was not the objective of the evening she had planned. She just wanted Maura relaxed and happy and feeling as loved as possible.

Jane stood and pulled off her own boyshort underwear. "Let's get in before the water gets cold," she said stepping into the bathtub. She held her hands out for Maura, helping her in. Jane sat back against the tub as Maura settled between her legs, leaning back into comforting embrace of strong arms.

Maura sighed dreamily as she sank against Jane and closed her eyes. "If I manage to stay awake, you are getting so sexed up tonight."

Jane kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Well I was going to give you a massage after our bath but-"

Maura cut her off. "Well then, I wouldn't want to ruin your plans."

Jane continued to chuckle into Maura's hair, splashing with her feet, loving how Maura's little pedicured toes stuck out of the water slightly. "The only plan I have for the rest of my life is making you the happiest lady in the entire universe."


	28. Game On

Maura bounced excitedly by the front door. "Hurry up!" She yelled up the stairs.

Jane came running down them seconds later. She laughed at her girlfriend's childlike enthusiasm. "Ready to kick some ass?" She asked, slipping on the shiny, new cleats Maura had bought her for their first season together. Maura had a pair too. Jane could already hear the teasing, but she didn't say a word, not after seeing the smile that lit Maura's face when she'd enveiled their matching footwear. She'd endure all the teasing in the world if it meant getting to see that smile.

Maura bounced some more and picked up her bat and glove. "Yes!"

Jane took a moment to appreciate how tight Maura's cotton jersey was in the chest. The red lettering and gun on the front were stretched out and deformed slightly by ample decollotage. "I like your strategy, baby," she said with a wink.

Maura just looked up with the usual head tilt of confusion. "I was not aware I had a strategy, other than the basics you've taught me."

Jane smirked and gestured at prominently displayed breasts. "You aren't planning to distract the opposing team with those things?"

Maura looked down, as if suddenly noticing her jersey barely fit, and put two and two together. "Jane! That was not my intention. Korsak assumed I was a small when he ordered the uniforms. Apparently he didn't think to take my bust into consideration."

Still smirking, Jane backed her doctor into the wall and let her hands roam over the perfection that was their current topic of conversation. "I must say," she started. "That I am very much taking your bust into consideration right now."

Maura bit her bottom lip as Jane squeezed her nipples through her jersey and sports bra. The back of her head hit the wall as she moaned, and Jane sucked on the magical spot behind her ear. She was always amazed with how easily Jane could turn her on. "Is this our warm up?"

Jane grinned as one hand made its way down and beneath the band of Maura's equally tight shorts. "Of course, you're always telling me how important it is to warm up before any physical activity."

Maura grabbed at Jane's shoulders to steady herself and threw a leg over slender hips, as she felt Jane's fingers graze through the slit of her pussy. "Yes," she said, her breath hitching as Jane toyed with her clit. "Warming up is very important."

Jane just kept swirling her fingers, her face burrowing into the side of Maura's neck. "You are so fucking warm for me right now baby. When I came downstairs an saw you all sexy in your uniform I just had to fuck you so bad before we left or else I'd never make it through the game."

"Jane," Maura breathed out, attempting to jerk her hips into her lover's hand, but she was pinned too hard against the wall. "Please."

Jane acquiesced with fervour, pushing long fingers in as deep as they could go, loving the sharp gasp the action caused. Her fingers soon met with increasing resitance, which only made Jane work them harder. She knew Maura's body, she knew its every reaction and she knew that it wasn't going to take much more.

Maura came, screaming, as Jane pushed into her hard and mercilessly, their bodies pounding together, knocking Maura back repeatedly into the wall. She slumped forward against Jane as she recovered, panting and satiated. She caught her breath and set her foot back down on the floor.

Smiling Jane pulled her hand free and backed away, putting on her cap and pulling her ponytail through the back. "You are the best fucking distraction," Jane said, picking up their bags and bats and heading out the door.

Maura took a few more minutes to collect herself, before heading out herself and locking the door behind her.

"Move your scrawny ass Jane!" Frost yelled from the dugout. Maura looked over at him surprised and amused by his words of encouragement, turning back with a proud smile as Jane slid into 2nd base.

"Alright doc," Korsak said, handing over her bat. "You're up."

Maura took a deep breath, going over everything Jane had taught her, as she made her way to the plate. She adjusted her batting gloves and got into her stance, lifting her bat to her shoulder. "Come on baby!" Jane yelled her words of encouragement causing Maura to smile.

"Your girlfriend get her jersey in the kids department, Rizzoli?" The second baseman asked her.

Jane shot him a look. "Yeah, Douglas, she got it right next to the rack where your wife gets her training bras."

"Fuck you," he said, but Jane barely heard him, she took off like a shot as she heard Maura's bat making contact with the ball sending it over the head of the shortstop and boucing into the outfield.

When Jane stopped at third she looked up with a huge smile seeing Maura bouncing excitedly at first. "I did it!" She yelled.

Jane laughed. "You're awesome baby!" She yelled back across the field.

"That why you broke up with me?"

Jane turned her head as Frost got up to bat.

"I don't quite fill out my uniform the same do I?"

Jane looked at the woman covering 3rd base, rolling her eyes. "Ya, Nicky, I'm that shallow. We broke up because I wanted a girlfriend with big tits. I thought we were over this?"

Jane's ex scuffed her cleat into the dirt. "You are apparently," she said motioning towards 1st. "I guess getting over me is a lot easier than getting over you."

Jane bounced around, turning her attention back to the game at hand as Frost popped out. "I'm sorry things didn't work out, but that was over a year ago, you gotta move on Nick."

Nicky just scoffed, and beat her fist into her glove. "It's hard to do, when your ex becomes the legendary catcher of serial killers."

Jane ignored her and concentrated on the game. Korsak was up to bat. He wasn't in the best shape, but the old man could hit. "Send me home Vince!" She called out to him, hoping not only to score but to get away from the awkward conversation. "Look Nick, I'm sorry you're still upset we broke up, but I really don't know what you want me to say or do about it."

Nicky touched Jane's arm. "Go out with me again. Let me remind you why you asked me out in the first place."

Jane just shook her head. "No, Nick. It's over between us. You just gotta accept that. I'm with Maura now, and you have to move on too."

If Nicky was going to say anything else, Jane never had a chance to hear it. Korsak walloped one back to the wall and she took off, making it home before the centerfielder even made it to the ball. She watched Maura rounding second, running like a maniac as the ball made it to the cutoff man. "Slide! Slide!" Jane yelled.

Maura hit the ground for a different reason. "What the fuck!" Jane screamed heading back to third. She pushed Nicky back hard by the shoulders, causing the other woman to stumble.

Nicky just shrugged. "Oops. Your girl's a little top heavy Jane."

Jane drew her arm back, but her punch was stopped as Maura got to her feet and put a hand on a tense shoulder. "I'm okay," she reassured her girlfriend. "Despite how rude and unsportsmanlike that was, and according to the rules, a base runner who is interfered with illegally by a defensive player gets an extra base, which means we are now up by 2," Maura said, taking Jane's hand, tugging her towards the dugout and away from any possible fighting.

"Relax," Maura said sitting Jane down on the bench. "It was probably an accident."

Jane looked up at her girlfriend. "It's no accident when your ex-girlfriend trips your current girlfriend."

Maura's mouth dropped open. "Bitch!"

Jane had to laugh at that, and pulled Maura down into her lap. "Yes, and a jealous one too. I'm sorry she did that baby. I broke up with her over a year ago, but she hasn't really managed to grasp the concept of breaking up. "

Maura kissed Jane's cheek as the inning ended, leaving Korsak stranded at 2nd. "I don't think I would handle you leaving me very well either, but I'm still going to hit a drive liner right at her face, the next time I'm up."

Jane laughed. "You got it backwards baby. It's a line drive."

Maura stood up and grabbed her glove. "Either way she's getting a ball in the face if she tries something again."

Jane adjusted her hat, smirking. "You're the best. Now use some of that anger to chase down fly balls." She slapped her girlfriend in the ass hard with her glove, laughing loud as she ran out onto the field.

Nicky glared at them from the opposing dugout. Maura could feel the eyes on her and turned to offer up her own glower. Feeling superior and cheeky, she tugged at her jersey, pulling it even tighter and pushing out her chest in the process. With a wink in Nicky's direction, she turned and jogged to her spot in the outfield. Game on.


	29. All the Way Around

**Maura's softball game adventure continues. I'm so glad you all loved the last installment. Here's the rest and then we get into some other unexplored relationship territory near the end. Hope it's cool with everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and love :)**

A few uneventful innings and it was Homicide 5, Harbor Patrol 2. The stitching on Maura's jersey was managing to hold together despite the stress it was under, and Nicky was keeping her mouth shut and feet to herself. Jane had relaxed enough to get back to just enjoying the game. Maybe she wouldn't have to break up a catfight after all.

That's what she was thinking before she saw the look on Maura's face as her girlfriend got up to bat. After being thrown out at 1st, Jane jogged back to the dugout, stopping to talk to Maura before she got to the plate.

"I know that look."

Maura only shrugged.

"That's the look you get on your face when you're figuring something out, and right now I know you're figuring out the vectors or some shit for cracking one down the third base line."

Maura just shrugged and took a few warm up swings. "Just a warning shot," was all she said, walking past Jane and up to the plate.

Jane rubbed a palm over her face, and dropped down on the bench next to Frost. "You got some serious past and present girl problems going on here my friend."

Jane nodded. "Maybe I should just let them fight it out."

"No way. I do not want to have to arrest Dr. Isles, and you know that if they fight, she will kill Nicky."

Jane nodded again in agreement, but her attention was turned back to the game, as she heard Maura's bat make contact. The ball whizzed down the line, a foot from Nicky's ducking head, and rolled deep into left field. Maura's quick feet landed her on 2nd, where she took the opportuntiy to shoot a triumphant smile towards 3rd.

"Oh lord," Jane groaned, as Frost got up to bat. Korsak slid down the bench next to Jane.

"My money's on the doc. I didn't think she'd be the jealous type, but there's a crazy look in her eyes I've never seen."

Jane cringed as Frost sent one flying, and Maura started towards 3rd. Luckily, only nasty looks were exchanged as Maura made her way around to home.

She skipped giddily into the dugout. "I did it!" She squealed. "I got all the way around."

Jane stood up as Maura threw herself into outstretched arms. "You did, and without bloodshed, yay!"

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "Oh, I think I put that bitch in her place."

Jane shot her doctor a look. Hearing Maura swear was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs. She couldn't think of a thing to say, so she just sat back down as Maura took a sip from her water bottle. At least no one had gotten killed.

The team celebrated their first win of the season, with pitchers and greasy pizza. Maura was still hopping with excitement in her seat. She'd never been part of a team before. This kind of comeradery was exhilarating and made her very happy. Jane's hand on her knee under the table also added to her happiness. This was a life she had never imagined for herself. Drinking beer, playing softball, wearing a sweaty, dirty jersey, one of Jane's old zip-up hoodies thrown over her shoulders, and deliriously in love. This was a wonderful life.

She leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek, as Frost enthusiastically told a story. "I love you," she whispered, entwining her hand with the one on her knee.

Jane turned her head and smiled. "I love you too. You wanna get out of here?" She asked with a wink.

Maura grinned and nodded.

"Alright guys," Jane said to the team, standing up along side Maura. "We're taking off," she added, dropping a few bills on the table to cover their share. "See you on Monday."

The guys playfully whistled and made the usual kissy faces at Jane, while everyone offered polite good-byes to Dr. Isles. Jane gave them all the finger when Maura had turned her back.

Leaving the Robber, they walked hand in hand to the car. "You know, you don't have to be worried about Nicky or any other girls right? That I'm all yours." Jane said, just wanting to make sure Maura knew that there wasn't a person in the world who could be remotely considered competition for her affections.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and squeezed, looking up at the beautiful face, she loved so much. "I know that, but sometimes I just need to remind the other girls who may not be aware."

Jane chuckled and dipped her head to capture Maura's lips in a slow, warm kiss. They were interrupted by a vibrating phone. Jane groaned at the interruption. Maura pulled back and fished her phone out of her hoodie pocket. She nearly dropped it. "Oh my!"

Jane looked at her. "What?"

"It's my mother," Maura whispered as if her mother was capable of hearing her over the unanswered phone.

"Well you better answer it."

Maura fumbled with her phone before pressing the desired button. "Hello," she answered. "...No, sorry, I can hear you mummy, I'm just on the street. "

"Mummy," Jane mouthed with a little laugh. Maura swatted at her.

"You and daddy are home from Europe early... that's wonderful...of course I'd love to see you and hear stories...six months was certainly long enough...I have been very busy...I played softball today...yes softball...yes I did make it all the way around, it was quite exhilirating."

Jane laughed at Maura's adorableness and kissed her forehead. Then she heard something she hated hearing a girlfriend say. "Dinner this evening would be wonderful. I'll just need to go home and shower...okay...I'll be there at 7," she looked up at Jane flashing the smile she knew could not be resisted. "We'll need a table for four though...yes i will be bringing someone..alright...I'll see you soon mummy...bye."

She hung up her phone and continued to smile up at Jane. "Yay, my parents!"

Jane shot a look she didn't mean and opened the car door for Maura. This day was coming eventually. Jane wasn't too thrilled that it was this day, but it was time to meet the parents.


	30. Pathologolist?

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. It really spurred me on to get this finished over the weekend. I truly appreciate all the support. Anyways here's my version of Maura's parents. A lot of fics make them out to be terrible people, but I figured that just because they're rich and distant doesn't mean they're monsters**. **So I made them nice people even if they aren't involved in every aspect of their daughter's life. I hope you guys enjoy my take on them.**

Jane took a series of deep, long breaths. _This is it, Rizzoli_, she thought, psyching herself up in the bathroom mirror as she tucked her simple white dress shirt into her black pants. She ran her hands through her thick, messy hair and grabbed the edge of the sink. _It won't be that bad. _

She didn't know that much about Maura's parents. From what Maura had told her, they were a little distant during her childhood, but they had taken good care of her. They maybe weren't the best parents, but Maura had turned out amazing, and she loved them. They were just different from what Jane had grown up with, but that didn't mean they weren't loving parents. They just did it in their own way. Maura had some shitty childhood memories, but so did she. That's just the way it goes.

"You look dashing," Maura said softly, walking into the bathroom. She rested a hand on Jane's back and smiled at her in the mirror. "Don't be nervous, they'll love you, just as I do."

Jane took a deep breath. "Let's hope. You don't think they'll care that I'm not exactly fancypants. I might eat dinner with my salad fork."

Maura kissed her cheek. "No you won't. I taught you better than that."

Jane chuckled. "You don't think they'll care that I'm a woman."

Maura shook her head. "No, I think they'll be far more concerned with whether you love me and take care of me. My parents may have been a little more distracted than most when I was a child, I'm still not certain why they ever adopted me, but as I got older we developed a certain closeness. I started opening up more to them, and them more to me. One thing that never wavered was that they have always wanted what's best for me, and you are what's best for me."

Jane turned and snaked her arms around Maura's slim waist. She took the time to appreciate the dark purple dress that wrapped up her woman so perfectly. "Okay," Jane said, letting out another deep, calming breath. "And I will avoid swearing and hopefully not spill any kind of sauce down the front of my shirt."

Maura kissed Jane cheeks softly. "That would also help."

* * *

Jane walked through the restaurant behind Maura. She checked her shirt and reminded herself to stand up straight. Deep breath. Here goes.

Maura's parents stood up as they approached, each offering their daughter a warm hug, before their attention landed on Jane.

_This can't get too bad,_ Jane thought. _We're in the middle of a crowded, hoity toity restaurant with a French name I can't pronounce. They can't yell and shame me infront of all these people._

"Mum and Dad," Maura started. "This is my girlfriend, Jane."

The Isles looked Jane over as she fidgeted, before each offering her their hand. "It's nice to meet both of you," Jane said.

"It's nice to meet you as well Jane," Mrs. Isles offered, much more calmly than Jane had been expecting. She was a very pretty woman, early 60s, Jane would guess, dressed up and put together perfectly, just like Maura. _That's where she gets it from._

A hand patted Jane's leg under the table. "How was Europe?" Maura asked.

Mr. Isles sipped his wine. "I think more important than our vacation, I'd like to learn about Jane," he said, turning towards her.

Jane swallowed her water. "I love your daughter," she blurted, before cringing.

The Isles, including Maura, lifted their eyebrows simultaneously, and stared at Jane, who just stared down at the table. Mr. Isles broke the silence with a hearty laugh. Jane looked up at him. She was good with faces, and Mr. Isles' was a nice one. His blue eyes were sharp, but kind. "I'm glad to hear that," he said, still laughing. "But I meant more along the line of your profession and the like."

Jane fidgeted and fought down the blood that had rushed to her face. "Sorry," she said. "I'm a detective, homicide. Maura and I met at work."

Mrs. Isles was looking Jane over. "Jane..." she let out slowly, as if thinking back on something. "It was a Jane Rizzles, or something, who recently captured that serial killer. Was that you?" She leaned forward intrigued. "We even heard about it in Europe."

"Mummy," Maura interjected. "I don't think Jane wants to talk about that."

"It's okay," Jane said. "I'll spare you the details at dinner time, but ya that was me."

The waiter interrupted any further discussion of the topic by taking Jane and Maura's drink orders. "Please Jane," Mr. Isles insisted. "You can't just have water, not with a wine list as spectacular as this one."

Jane fidgeted some more. "No thank you, sir. I don't like to drink anything if I'm driving. You know, be a good example and make sure I get Maura home safe."

Mrs. Isles smiled. "I wasn't aware such chivalry existed anymore."

Jane blushed and continued to fidget, sipping at her water.

"Jane," Mrs. Isles continued. "You don't have to be so nervous. Despite what Maura may have told you, we won't interrogate you, despite the fact that in the past 6 months of letters and emails and the occasional phone call, our daughter has made no mention of falling madly in love," she said, shooting her daughter a look.

It was Maura's turn to fidget. "I just wanted you to be here to meet Jane in person, and not just mention it in passing in some letter. I thought it was much more important than that."

Mr. Isles smiled at both of them. "All that matters is that you're happy, darling."

By the time the main courses had arrived, Jane was relaxed and Mr. Isles was telling Jane a tale from Maura's childhood.

"When Maura came home from boarding school one summer, I think she was 11," Mr. Isles started.

"Daddy," Maura interrupted. "Jane doesn't want to hear about that."

He waved her off. "Of course she does. Anyways, she told us she wanted to be a doctor. She made us get her a stethoscope and she would wear these ridiculously oversized scrubs to bed," he animatedly told the story, Mrs. Isles laughing along. "Then she made us take her to buy books, and she got every book about medicine that had ever been written up to that point."

Jane laughed, and bumped her shoulder with Maura's, giving her girlfriend's blushing cheek a quick kiss.

"She read those books faster than she had ever read any book, which for Maura is quite fast, and then she came to me a week later, I remember I was in my study, grading papers for the summer class I was teaching, and she looked up at me at my desk and she said _'Daddy, I want to be a-'_, and then she stopped and she thought about it for a moment and she said _'pathologolist.' _"

Jane smiled big at that, showing her deep dimples. "A pathologolist eh?"

Maura slapped her arm. "I was 11 and I was very excited."

"I knew you always wanted to cut up dead people."

"When she was much younger," Mrs. Isles interjected. "She wanted to be a pirate ballerina."

Maura fought the urge to put her hands in her face, instead she just blushed an even deeper shade of red as Jane chuckled. "Well my two favourite things at the time were fencing and ballet, so it was only natural for me to want to combine them into one amazing profession. I was only 6."

"I though you were going to run away and join the E Street Band?" Jane said, jumping into the conversation.

Maura slapped her shoulder. "Hush."

Mrs. Isles laughed, as their plates where cleared. "That was later on, around 9, miss Maura, refused to learn any classical pieces during her piano lessons, and only wanted to learn to play Darkness on the Edge of Town, after she found the record at her aunt's house."

Jane laughed and sat back in her chair. "I love you," she said, leaning close to whisper it into Maura's ear.

Maura blushed at the words and turned her head to kiss Jane's cheek in response.

"It's getting late," Mr. Isles stated. "Would you ladies like dessert, or should we call it an evening?"

Jane looked over at her doctor. "It's up to you."

Maura's subsequent yawn answered the question.

Mr. Isles chuckled. "I think that answers that," he said, signalling at their waiter for the cheque.

Jane took a long sip of her water. She'd survived. Maura's parents were nice people, nothing at all like she thought they would be.

As Maura and her mother excused themselves to use the ladies' room before they left the restaurant.

"Mr. Isles. Sir," Jane said after the women had left. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, trying to collect herself. "I just wanted to tell you, that I love your daughter more than anything, and I plan on taking very good care of her. I know I'm not a man, and you probably didn't think she would-"

"Jane," Mr. Isles interrupted softly. He smiled across the table at her. "I can assure you that your gender is of no consequence. I'm a modern man, and if Maura is happy, which I can tell she is, than that is all that is important to me as a father. I know I can trust you with my daughter."

Jane nodded, calmed a little by his words and warmth in his blue eyes. "Thank you. That means a lot," she fidgeted a little and took a deep breath. "And you can trust me. I promise, I just wanted you to know because... I'm planning on asking Maura to marry me, and I would like your permission."


	31. SUBFUSCOUS

**Oh my god, I'm so thrilled everyone loved the last chapter, thank you so much for all the great reviews and wonderful words. I was nervous writing this one. I was going to do a real long chapter but I didn't want to wait. So I'll just put all the smut in the next chapter and make it one big hot steamy ball of sex. So check back for that one, and enjoy this one :)**

_"I will happily give you permission to marry my daughter, assuming she says yes," Mr. Isles joked._

_Jane let out the breath she'd been holding, and smiled. "Thank you sir."_

_"When do you plan on doing the asking?"  
_

_Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "I haven't really thought much beyond the wanting to ask it, to be honest, but I've been saving up my overtime for years so I at least have the money for an awesome ring."_

_Mr. Isles smiled at her. "I remember popping the question. I was so nervous. A poor graduate student at Harvard and I was going to be asking the daughter of one of the richest families in Boston to marry me. I was at my wits end trying to think of the just the right way to do it. I just carried the ring around in my pocket hoping for the right moment to arise. I was so distracted by it and one evening we were studying in the library, and I could not concentrate on the paper I was writing, so I just dropped to one knee next to the desk we were sitting at and asked."_

_Jane smiled at the wonderful story. "What was her reaction?"_

_"She hadn't heard me. She was concentrating on her paper and asked me how to spell 'subfuscous'," he said with a laugh._

_"I'm going to have to ask you to spell it too, and I'll need the definition," Jane said, laughing along. "Did you ask her again?"_

_Mr. Isles nodded. "Yes I did, a little louder. I'll still remember the look in her eyes and the smile and she threw herself into my arms and we fell to the floor, right in the middle of an empty library. It was the most amazing moment. I hope you get to experience the same thing. I'm certain you will. Maura will say yes to you, Jane. I know it."_

Mr. Isles may have been sure of Maura's answer, but it didn't help with Jane's nerves. She blew out a long breath and did up the last shiny brass button of her dress uniform jacket. She felt the shape of the little velvet box in her pocket, and pushed it down to conceal it completely. She straightened her tie and hat, looked down to make certain her shoes were still polished to a mirror shine, and went to find Maura. "Ready to go baby?" She called out when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Maura came down the hall, looking as gorgeous as ever in a long, formal, flowing dress. It was dark green, making Maura's eyes look even more bright and beautiful. Strapless, it hugged curves in all of the most amazing places. Jane couldn't think, as she watched Maura walk towards her.

"Fuck, I'm lucky," she said, reaching out to let her hands rest on Maura's hips. "You are so beautiful."

Maura smiled and blushed, giving Jane a soft kiss. "This uniform," she started, running her hands all over. "Is doing inexplicable things to me."

Jane smirked. "We could just stay home," she suggested. "I'll keep the hat on."

Maura smiled. "We'll have all night when we get home," she said, causing Jane to pout. "Right now, we have to get going. My big, brave detective is getting the highest award for valour the department gives out and I am not going to miss it. Even for hot sex. Plus it took me a long time to get done up, so you're taking me out and getting your award."

Jane smirked some more. "So bossy."

Maura only smiled and handed over the car keys.

* * *

Jane's hand was sore from all the shaking it was forced to do. She touched the new shiny piece of metal that adorned her uniform, but she was more concerned with the shiny object in her pocket. Maura was over mingling with some people. Jane just sat at the back of the room, enjoying some quiet time, sipping her beer and watching her woman. She looked so stunning in her dress, hair swept up, laughing at something someone was saying. Jane's heart swelled. She'd do it tonight, when they got home. There was no point waiting, she was just going to do like Mr. Isles had, and drop to one knee and do it. It didn't hurt that Maura found her irresistable in her dress uniform, and that she would find it incredibly romantic.

As she finished her beer and set it back down, Maura started across the room towards her. Jane had to smile. _I am the luckiest fucking person in the universe, _she thought. _I want to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing this woman_.

"You look like you've had just about all that you can handle of the crowd," Maura said, with a soft kiss to Jane's cheek, knowing how much her detective hated the attention.

"You would be correct."

Maura smiled and picked up her tiny purse from the table. "Let's go home," she said, taking Jane's offered arm. They said their good byes as they made their way to the door. Jane getting more congratulations and hand shakes on the way out.

May was warm so far this year, but it was late and Maura shivered. Jane immediately removed her uniform jacket and draped it over bare shoulders. "Better?"

Maura nodded and smiled, as Jane opened the car door for her. "My hero," she said, kissing her newly decorated detective softly.

Jane got in and started the car, the closer they got to home the sweatier her palms got. She psyched herself up during the ride. _She'll say yes. She loves you. Don't pussy out Rizzoli. _

Maura noticed the vise grip Jane had on the steering wheel, and reached over to touch and equally tense arm. "Are you alright?"

"Ya," Jane lied. "Just tired, and you know how much I hate getting extra attention for just doing my job."

Maura pulled one of Jane's hands off the steering wheel and held it in her lap. "I think the department believes what you did to capture Hoyt and kill his apprentice was going above and beyond what your job requires of you." She brought Jane's hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly, running her lips over the raised scar that ran along its back. "And so do I. You're a hero Jane. You faced evil and defeated it, for the good of all people."

Jane blushed. "I wasn't thinking about all people at the time. I was thinking about you," she said, pulling into the driveway. "I fought them to stay alive so I could get back to you, but I don't think the department has a medal for that," she said, switching off the car and getting out and around to open Maura's door.

The doctor smiled as she stepped out, and gave Jane a long kiss. "They don't, but I have an prize for you that's so much better than a medal and a commendation letter."

Jane grinned and pulled Maura close to her, slipping her hand into the pocket of her jacket that was still draped around slender shoulders. She distracted Maura with a passionate kiss, and pulled the little box out, concealing it in her palm.

"I have something for you too," Jane said shakily, though managing to sound much more confident than she felt.

Maura tilted her head and looked at her. "What would that be?"

Taking a deep breath, Jane took her hat off and dropped to one knee, her movement eliciting a gasp from the woman standing in front of her. "I'm not sure if it's a prize or not, I'll let you decide that. I mean I know I'm a mess sometimes, and I forget to put my socks in the hamper."

Maura went to say something, but Jane stopped her. "No, you gotta let me finish or I"ll never get through it. Shit, I planned it all out, but now I can't remember anything I want say. What I know is that I love you, and I think you're the most amazing and smart and beautiful woman that's ever existed, and I don't know how you feel about it, but I would really like to spend the rest of my life, loving and adoring you," she took another deep breath. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Jane held up the little box in her hand and opened it. The moon and soft light from the city that illuminated the sky, reflected off the diamond nestled in its velvet case. Maura gasped, and brought her hand to her mouth. "Jane," she managed to say, her eyes watering, her voice shaky. "Yes, yes, yes," she cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Jane jumped up and wrapped her arms tight around a tiny waist, lifting Maura off the ground and twirling her around and around. Maura laughed and cried all at once, her arms around Jane's neck, as she kissed her face all over. "Of course I'll marry you."

Smiling like a fool, Jane set Maura back down and slipped the ring on a delicate finger, before pulling her brand new fiancee in for a long, languid kiss. "I love you."

Maura smiled, still unable to stop the tears. "I love you too. I love you so much."

Picking up her hat and putting it back on, Jane swept Maura up into her arms, craddling the smaller woman and offering another deep kiss. "I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you the happiest and most loved woman on the planet."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder as she was carried through the doorway and upstairs. She admired her new ring in the brighter light of the house. "Jane, it's gorgeous."

"You really like it?" She asked to be certain, bumping the bedroom door open.

"It's vintage Cartier, it's amazing."

Jane laid her down on the bed, taking Maura's left hand in her own. She looked at the ring. "I've been saving up my overtime for years and I've been looking for the perfect ring since Christmas. That's when I knew I was going to be asking you to marry me someday."

Fresh tears sprang up in Maura's eyes, as she pulled Jane down onto the bed with her, for the first time in her life not caring about wrinkles.


	32. The Future Mrs Pillow Queen

**I'm so jacked you all loved the last chapter. I had so many ideas about how I wanted Jane to propose, I was worried if the way I settled on would be loved by all. I could write a whole slew of one shots with just the different ways Jane could propose. Anyways for now, here's some post proposal sexy times. I hope you all like it. Thanks again for all the love and reviews! Keep them coming, along with always welcome suggestions:)**

Maura was wearing nothing but an art deco diamond solitaire and a thin sheen of sweat. Her dress was in a pile next to the bed forgotten, her shoes thrown across the room, bra and panties tossed in the opposite direction. She had been ravished over and over already, the sheets soaked, one corner pulled completely free from the mattress.

Maura gulped down air. She watched through cloudy, hooded eyes as Jane wiped her face with the back of her hand and slinked back up the bed. "Oh God," Maura groaned. Things had quickly gone from being a tender display of love and devotion, to carnal, all out sex, and by the look in Jane's eyes, Maura knew that it wasn't about to end anytime soon.

"Put it on," Maura panted, as Jane incessantly licked at one of her nipples. She tried to reach over towards the nighstand, but Jane was already eagerly following orders. Maura heard the jingling of buckles and was lifted from the bed, before she could figure out what was happening.

"You don't get to be a pillow queen now that you're going to be my wife," Jane breathed out. "You've still gotta work for it."

Maura gripped Jane around the waist with her legs, hands gripping straining shoulders as she felt Jane ease into her. "Oh God," Maura moaned again, throwing her head back, sweaty matted hair flying in every direction. She started bouncing and bucking. Jane's hands tight around her thighs. "Oh God, oh God," Maura moaned some more.

Jane panted with the exertion and arousal, grinning as she watched Maura work her own body, up and down, to the brink. "You're so wet, baby. So sexy."

"So good," Maura breathed, starting to move faster and harder. "Lay down, lay down," she requested, slapping her hands on Jane's shoulders.

Jane laughed and turned them around, falling back onto the bed. Maura dropped hard on top of her. She didn't mind as succulent breasts landed in her face. She licked and nipped at them, as Maura continued to bounce and gyrate. The base of the dildo against her clit was causing the most amazing friction as Maura worked it back and forth, swirling it inside her tightening pussy.

"Fuck Maura," Jane let out, feeling her own impending orgasm.

The words made Maura grind down harder, knowing the effect it had on the woman beneath her. "Come Jane, come inside me," she let out breathlessly, leaning over, gripping the sheets on either side of Jane's head.

It didn't take much longer at the rate Maura was grinding to make Jane come, she gritted her teeth and grunted, before sreaming out, bucking up hard into Maura repeatedly. She gripped the fleshy curves in front of her tight, knuckles nearly white. "Jesus," she let out, as the woman on top of her started bouncing down hard with every one of Jane's powerful upstrokes.

Maura was getting loud and incoherent, just the way Jane liked her. "Fuck me...God...oh Jane..so good so good so good."

Jane pulled her forward, until they were locked in a sloppy, passionate kiss. The enthusiastic thrusts of Jane's hips and the tongue swirling around her mouth, made Maura come, what felt like over and over again. She tore her lips from Jane's and screamed, slapping her hands against the mattress and impaling herself harder. Her hot breath washed over Jane's face, as she panted and moaned and thrashed.

"Oh my," Maura said breathlessly, falling forward, her face against Jane's warm, flushed cheek. "Now who's the pillow queen?"

Jane grinned and nibbled a little at the ear within reach of her mouth. "You are so amazing," she whispered, her voice raspier from the exertions of sex. "I can't believe you just agreed to marry me."

Maura smiled wide, lifting her head to look at the clock and giving Jane a long kiss. "Actually I agreed to it approximately 3 hours ago."

Jane grinned. "Only 3 hours. Well that's just not good enough," she said with a laugh, flipping them over, pushing hard into Maura as they landed. She earned herself a sqeal and a moan, as they started all over again.

"Fuck Jane," Maura let out. "Harder."

Jane moaned loving it when she could get her usually proper doctor to swear, and beg. Jane was merciless, as Maura's feet hooked around a straining back, pulling Jane into her tighter.

They came together, screaming, Jane muffling her moans as she buried her face in Maura's neck. "Jesus, I love you."

Maura panted and wrapped her arms around Jane's heaving body, as they stayed locked together, the way Maura liked it, feeling Jane inside her as she wallowed in her afterglow. "I love you too."

She felt Jane start to move a few minutes later, and grabbed a firm butt to keep it still. "No," Maura whimpered. "So tired."

She felt Jane laugh against her neck, and gingerly pulled out, aware that Maura was probably more than a little sore. She rolled beside her love and slipped out of the harness, dropping it beside the bed, before sliding over and spooning Maura tightly. She kissed the back of the neck beneath her lips, breathing in the smell of sex and faint shampoo. "You really want to marry me? You're going to be stuck with me forever."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and tucked it up under her chin, holding it tight betwenn her own. She looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. "I don't ever want to be stuck with anybody else."


	33. Dreamboat Sexypants and Banquet Halls

**Oh my almost 300 reviews! Thank you all so much. I love writing this and I love that you're all about there reading it. I'm gonna keep it coming and coming. Here's a little post sexy time wedding related fluff. Hope everyone likes it.**

"M! Look at the size of that rock!"

Maura smiled at her old friend as Maggie sat down. "So your stud muffin popped the question did she?"

Maura blushed a little, and twirled her ring around her finger. "Yes she did."

Maggie pulled Maura's left hand across the table. "It's gorgeous!" She said with her usual enthusiasm. "Vintage?"

Maura nodded. "Cartier."

"Amazing. I should have switched teams. A really great man is just an average woman."

Maura laughed. "It is quite wonderful," she said, taking a sip of her water. "Did you want some lunch?" She asked as the waiter came over.

Maggie nodded and unfolded her menu. "Yes, I'm starving." They ordered and talked more about engagements rings. Maura recounting to her friend how Jane proposed.

Maggie squealed with delight. "In her uniform and everything, oh that's so romantic. One knee?"

Maura nodded and smiled at the memory. "She even asked my father for permission."

Maggie swooned. "Uh, so perfect. I want one."

"Sorry. I got the only one. Payback for that ABC party where you made out with that law school guy I had been eyeing up."

"I was doing you a favour, my friend. Total loser, besides now you're with Miss dreamboat sexy pants. So really, you owe me, for steering you away from men. And I know you had a total crush on me in med school, so really this is all because of me."

Maura laughed and nearly spit taked her coffee. "You've got me all figured out Mags."

Maggie kept going. "I know you moved to New York after graduation to escape your feelings for me. It's okay M. I just didn't feel that way about you, but now you've got a new woman, so you can finally get over me."

Maura couldn't control her laughter. "Oh shut up, Mags," she managed to get out between giggle fits.

Maggie laughed along with her friend as their lunches arrived. "So have you set a date yet?" She asked, getting back to the original topic.

Maura swallowed and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It was only a week ago."

Maggie looked across the table shocked. "But you're always planning ahead."

"Well I'm a little more laid back these days. I even play softball."

Maggie smiled. "While wearing mascara no doubt."

"Of course," Maura said, as if to suggest otherwise was ridiculous. "But I'm much more spontaneous. Jane and I went to the movies without even the semblance of a plan the other night."

"Only you would think that that's the craziest idea ever, but I'm happy for you. You're not at all like the Maura I knew before and during school. You're different somehow."

Maura grinned. "I'm in love. I'm thinking of things beyond books and science and career. There's living people in my life now, besides you and my parents. You know I never thought someone would love me, but as Jane has put it she loves me for the weirdo that I am."

Maggie reached out and took Maura's hand, squeezing it. "I knew you'd find someone someday M. Even with all your little quirks. I'm even more thrilled that it's someone as wonderful as Jane. I can tell that she really loves you for just who you are."

Maura nodded and bit her bottom lip as she grinned. "She does. Even when my little quirks get on her nerves."

"So any thought to wedding plans?"

Maura sipped her water. "Just that I want you to be my maid of honour."

Maggie squealed and bounced in her chair. "M! I would love to! You are going to get the best bachelorette party ever! Cop strippers all over the place."

Maura laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. How were we ever friends?"

Maggie flung a piece of lettuce from her salad across the table. "You were pretty in love with me."

* * *

"Heard you put a ring on it Rizzoli! Good job." A uniform friend of Frankie's yelled across the parking lot at her. It never took long for things to get around.

"Thanks," she said back, shutting the car door and heading into the building. She ran into Korsak getting their usual after lunch coffees.

"So despite all my warnings about marriage you're going to do it anyways," he said, handing Jane her usual large cup.

She nodded. "Yep," she said with a smile. "I figure with all your divorces it tips the odds in my favour," she continued, giving Korsak a punch in the arm. "But seriously Vince, you wanna be my best man or what?"

Korsak beamed his best smile as they got on the elevator. "Of course, Janie!" He said, giving his partner a big hug. "I'm already planning a bachelor party full of strippers in black scrubs. I'm sure Frost'll help."

Jane shook her head. "Please buddy, no strippers. Let's just get drunk at the Robber or something."

"Alright, but I'm not responsible for anything that happens."

Jane chuckled as she flopped down at her desk. "Deal."

"You tell your mother yet? She's gonna flip out."

Jane nodded. "Yes and yes she did. I'm surprised she doesn't have Maura out looking for flowers and dresses today, but I'm sure she's going to meet her match with Maura and Mrs. Isles. I think they'll have something a little more fancy in mind than Marconi's All You Can Eat Buffet and Banquet Hall."

Korsak snorted. "I think I ate there once."

Jane looked down at the cell phone on her desk as it vibrated. "We got a case."


	34. Can't Wait

**Over 300, yay! Thanks everyone so much. You're excitement about wedding Rizzles, has lit a fire under my ass, so here's the next bit. Let me know what you think!**

"I don't want a very big wedding."

Jane turned her head to look over at the woman lying next to her in bed. She put the old Poirot novel she'd found on a bookshelf down. "No?"

Maura put her own book down on the nightstand, and looked over at Jane. "No. I was talking to my mother. Just a few people, close friends and family."

Jane pondered it. "We could head up to Canada and elope."

Maura gave her look. "Don't be silly."

"I think you're forgetting about my very Italian family though, baby. We don't really do small weddings."

"Well do you really need to have all your second cousins there?" Maura asked, sliding over and dropping her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane wrapped her doctor up in long arms and warm blankets and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose I don't. How about just Ma and Dad and Frankie and a few of my first cousins and aunts and uncles and my Nona who's still kicking, you met her at Christmas remember, before she passed out."

Maura laughed. She definitely remembered that. "Yes she kept rubbing my hips and saying 'look no bumps'."

Jane laughed too. "Ya that's Nona, she use to do that to me too. 'You so skinny Janie. No bumps. Eat something', Anyways that's like 20 people, and then Frost and Korsak and a few other guys from the department. 25 people on my side tops."

Maura nodded. "About the same for me. Mum and Dad, family, friends of the family too of course. The required society people. My grandmother. So no more than 50 people. I really don't want one of those weddings where you're not sure who some of the people are."

"Those are the worst. What's the point of having all those people there. I only want to profess my love for you in front of the most important people in our lives, and the less people, the less cake we'll have to share."

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "That sounds wonderful. Let's make it for the end of summer."

Jane lifted an eyebrow and looked down. "That's only three months away."

"I don't want to wait to be your wife."

"Alright," Jane agreed, kissing the top of Maura's head. "You go ahead and plan. You want my help?"

"I may occasionally ask for your imput, but I know you well enough to know that the last thing you want to do is spend your lunch hours going to flower shops and caterers."

Jane gave Maura a tight squeeze. "You do know me well. You plan your dream wedding baby."

Maura closed her eyes and snuggled down into Jane. "Is there anything you want wedding-wise?"

Jane switched of the light and pulled the blankets up around them tight. "Just you."

* * *

Jane shot a long bomb from the end of the driveway, missing. Frankie picked up the basketball and tossed it back to his sister. "Where's Maura today?" He asked. She was always at Sunday dinner.

Jane took another shot, sinking it. "Doing wedding stuff with her mom and grandmother and friend Maggie. Dress shopping today."

"You sign a prenup yet?"

Jane stopped dribbling. "What?"

"A prenup. Maura's a gazillionaire, her family too. I figured she'd have a prenup all ready to go."

Jane chewed her cheek. "I never thought about it. Maura doesn't talk about her money. She says it's not classy. I mean I'll sign one if she wants me to. I'm not marrying her for money, but she hasn't mentioned anything about one."

Frankie just shrugged and grabbed the ball from Jane. "Aunt Sophia's pretty pissed she's not invited. Ma was on the phone with her before you got here."

Jane rolled her eyes. "She just wants the free trip to Martha's Vineyard.'

"Ma wants you to wear a dress too."

Jane rolled her eyes somemore and had a good laugh at that. "Oh ya, I'm going for my veil fitting tomorrow."

Frankie laughed as he sunk another basket.

"Supper!" Their mother yelled from inside the house, her voice carrying out to the driveway.

Jane picked up the ball rolling towards her feet and followed her brother inside.

"Janie," Angela started, as they sat down at the table. "Can you please invite Sophia to the wedding, so she'll leave me alone."

Jane swallowed her gnocchi and shook her head. "No Ma. Maura and I settled on 50 people. I'm not going to start inviting every distant relative just because they want a trip, and there's only so much space in Mr. and Mrs. Isles' house on the island. I just can't start inviting more and more people. It's already all worked out. Maura's got it all planned out."

Angela sighed. "Are you helping her at all with this wedding."

Jane shrugged. "I picked out the bride. I figured that was a pretty good contribution. Maura's having such a good time doing all this with her mom, I'll leave it to them," she said. "Maura's got all these things that she wants. I'm not going to interfere with any of it. All I want is Maura, so I'm going to leave the rest to her."

Angela put her hand to her heart. "That's so sweet Janie," she said. She turned towards Frankie. "If you treated a lady like that maybe you'd be getting married soon too. Instead of going out with all these floozies."

Frankie put his hands up. "Hey, they're not floozies, and I just haven't found the right one. I was going to ask Maura out, but Janie beat me to it."

Frank laughed at his son and slapped him on the shoulder. "You never had a chance my boy."

* * *

"I'm home, baby!" Jane yelled out. Maura skipped down the hall, wearing an old pair of Jane's sweatpants and a tshirt nearly as tight as Maura's softball jersey towards the foyer.

"Hi!" She said giddily, throwing herself into Jane's arms. "I found my dress today."

Jane laughed and lifted Maura up even more, until she felt legs wrap around her waist. "I take it you're pretty happy about that."

Maura nodded excitedly, locking her fingers behind Jane's neck. "I am. It's beautiful."

Jane kissed smiling lips. "I can't wait to see it."

Maura rested their foreheads together. "I can't wait either. "

Jane started upstairs. "You know, there's still the Canada option."

The woman in her arms, bit her lip as she thought it over. "No eloping, but how about a trial wedding night?"

Jane grinned. "We don't need to go to Canada for that," she said dropping Maura down on the bed. Maura's clothes were pulled off swiftly, underwear nowhere to be found. Jane groaned and pulled off her own tshirt and jeans before crawling ontop of Maura as they slinked towards the top of the bed.

"So I've been thinking and I figured, after I get you out of your big, white, dress, and unmentionables, roll down your stockings, suck on your toes a little, I'd start at that spot behind your right ear," Jane whispered, before demonstrating.

Maura moaned at the contact, and repeatedly sucked in sharp breaths.

Jane licked the along Maura's ear, nipping at the soft lobe, sucking it into her mouth. "Then I'd work my way down a little," she continued. "Feel your pulse get faster under my lips. Slip my hand down," she said, doing just that. "Run it down your stomach, feel how wet you are. So wet," Jane moaned out, feeling it on her fingertips. "I'll take your left hand in mine, our wedding rings will clink together, reminding me that your my wife now, that my purpose in life now is to worship and cherish you."

Maura threw her head back, beyond aroused. She screamed out when she felt two of Jane's long fingers slide into her. "Oh Jane."

Jane grinned against the increasingly flush skin of Maura's neck. "I'll make love to you all night. Make you come over and over," she breathed out kissing down towards Maura's chest. "I'll touch you in there, that sweet spot that drives you nuts." Jane curled her fingers to press against it, as she took a hard nipple between her lips.

Maura curled her toes into the bed covers and arched her back, pushing her breast harder against Jane's attentive mouth. She swirled her hips, as Jane's fingers worked harder, pressed deeper.

Jane moved from one breast to the other, giving it the attention it deserved, before kissing back up to Maura's parted, panting lips. "I know you'll be so close by now, so I'll move my thumb just a little, and I'll rub your clit."

Maura's hips bucked off the bed as she wailed and moaned louder. "Oh God."

Jane smiled and continued. "You'll start to lose it, soon after that. You'll scratch at my back. You'll start to mumble and swear." Jane hissed as Maura's nails dug into her skin on cue. "Then you'll come. All over my hand. So hot."

Maura screamed as she erupted, thrashing. Jane felt wet heat pool in her palm and kissed her unraveled lover powerfully.

"Oh God, Jane," Maura moaned as she collected what pieces of herself she could find in her hazy mind. "So good."

Jane kissed her again, pulling her fingers out slowly, feeling Maura shudder. "Fuck, I can't wait to make love to my wife."

Maura snuggled against Jane's chest, breathing deep and smiling. "I can't wait to be your wife."


	35. Oma

**I'm so sleepy but I wanted to get this out to all you wonderful people before I drop off. I hope there aren't too many blaring, exhaustion induced grammatical errors, and I hope you like it, even if there are. :)**

Maura was certain she had died during the night. She would have to check her hepatic temperature to know just what time she had passed, but the ecstasy coursing through her body was a sure sign that she was on somekind of higher plane of existence. Jane was under the covers, Maura couldn't see any of her, except for the moving lump under a thin sheet, but that lump was currently doing the most amazing things to her body.

"Jane," Maura breathed out, her head rolling back into the pillows, arms reaching up to clutch at them as her body started to writhe. She felt laughter against the inside of her thigh and giggled as the air against her sensitive skin tickled.

"Good morning," Jane mumbled against the wet flesh of Maura's pussy, before going back to licking it lazily. "Thought you might like to wake up to something a little better than the alarm."

Maura could only moan and breath heavy by way of response. Despite how drowsy she was still, with Jane's expert touch, it didn't take long before Maura was screaming and shaking, grinding herself against the smiling face between her legs. As she regained her composure, Jane slinked up from under the sheets, still smiling and licking her lips.

"Best breakfast I've ever had," she whispered, kissing up Maura's flush, bare chest and planting a kiss on still panting lips.

Maura responded, pulling Jane down ontop of her tightly, running her fingers through wild, brown curls. "Good morning," she whispered, as they pulled apart.

Jane kissed the tip of an adorably freckled nose. "Mornin'. Did you have a good sleep?"

Maura nodded, eyes still closed, and buried her face in Jane's neck. "I did," she said dreamily, running her hands over Jane's back. "You snuggled all night."

Jane smiled, rolling them over so Maura was resting comfortably on top of her. Jane pulled the forgotten sheets up around them. "I do love a good snuggle.".

"Yes you do you big softie," Maura said, kissing the tanned skin beneath her lips. She looked at the diamond sparkling on her finger. Still amazed at how beautiful it was, how excited she was to get married.

"Can we get a chocolate cake? I really don't like any other kind."

Maura looked up and smiled, kissing the dimple in Jane's chin. "Of course we can. Do you want to come look at cakes with me this week."

Jane shook her head. "No you go with your mom like you planned. I liked all the pictures you showed me. Can they make it chocolate?"

Maura nodded. "Of course they can. Is there any other suggestions you'd like to make? I know you're letting me as you put it 'plan my perfect girly dream wedding', but it's your wedding too. You can have a say."

Jane gathered Maura to her tight. "That's all I want. You and a chocolate cake. The rest is up to you, and not because I can't be bothered to help, but because I know that you are loving planning this all out, and I love when you come skipping in all excited with something in a magazine to show me, or tell me about something you saw at a store," she paused and kissed the top of Maura's head. "I don't want you to think that I'm not in this. I am. I want this more than anything. I want to marry you and have the most beautiful wedding. I'll sign a prenup you know, if you want me to," Jane rushed out, her sentence speeding up as she finished, nervous about broaching the subject Frankie had put into her head.

Maura lifted up on an elbow and looked down at Jane. "A prenup. A prenuptial agreement. Where did you get the idea I would make you sign one of those?"

Jane chewed her lip. "Frankie mentioned it. I mean you are super rich. If you wanted me to sign one to protect yourself in case we get-"

Maura pressed a finger firmly to Jane's mouth. "Don't say it. I wouldn't be marrying you if I had the slightest inkling that our marriage would fail. We're going to be married forever, therefore, there's no need for such a deplorable contract."

Jane nodded. "I didn't want you to think that I was marrying you for money or anything either."

Maura dipped her head for a long kiss. "I would never think that about you. If you were interested in me for money, why would you have insisted on paying for all our dates? You won't even let me buy myself a cup of coffee."

Jane laughed. "That was just an act to get you to believe that I am not interested in you for the money."

Maura laughed and let loose with a playful slap. "I don't believe you for a second, and now I'm getting up to make you breakfast."

Jane smiled as Maura kissed her and got out of bed in all her naked glory. Jane watched her until Maura dissapeared into the closet, reamerging in a moment wearing only Jane's David Ortiz jersey, that barely reached to top of her thighs. She waggled her eyebrows in the direction of the bed.

Jane sat up and licked her lips as she watched Maura strut out of the room. She jumped out of bed and threw on her sweatpants and tank top, yelling down the hall. "If I go down on you again, can I have pancakes?"

* * *

Maura hummed happily as she checked the pancakes and turned off the stove. Jane had run out to the little nearby market to get maple syrup. Maura danced through the kitchen in her Red Sox jersey to get plates out of the cupboard.

"You keep shaking your ass like that, and this maple syrup is not going to get poured on pancakes any time soon," Jane said, taking off the hoodie she'd thrown on to go out.

Maura turned around and smiled her most sexy of smiles. "Am I not sweet enough already?"

Jane smirked and started towards her lover. "You're the sweetest baby, but you lack nutritional value. I need that sugar rush if I plan to keep going and going and going."

Maura laughed and squealed when long fingers pinched her butt and Jane started chasing her around the island. After a few laps, Maura let herself get caught, and she was pulled back against Jane, strong arms gripping her tight around the waist. Jane started her hand up under the jersey that barely covered what she was trying to get at. "Don't pretend you walked out of that closet this morning not knowing that the sight of you would make me want to fuck you senseless all day."

Maura moaned, pancakes forgotten, as Jane started to kiss her neck and rub between her legs. She dropped her head back on to Jane's shoulder, closing her eyes when she felt the tips of fingers enter her.

"Maura!"

Both women jumped at the voice that came floating down the hall. Jane pulled her hand back and pretended like it hadn't just been inside Maura's pussy. "Who the hell is that?" She whispered.

Maura pulled the jersey down to try to cover what it really didn't.

"Maura darling, you shouldn't leave the door unlocked," her grandmother said, walking into the kitchen.

Maura hid her bare legs and ass cheeks behind the island, as she smiled at her grandmother. "Oma! What are you doing here? And I have a police officer in the house now, to keep me safe."

The little lady looked over at Jane, who was already fidgeting. She grabbed the hoodie off the counter to cover up what her sheer tank top barely hid. "Hello," Jane said nervously, she really was not prepared to meet the grandmother today. She would have showered, and dressed up and not just had her hand up the lady's granddaughter's proverbial skirt.

"Oma, this is Jane," Maura said by way of introduction, trying to calm herself down in the process.

The little lady, reached over the island to shake Jane's hand. "Well aren't you a strapping thing."

Jane smiled. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Call me Oma, darling."

"Oma?"

Maura smiled at her two favourite ladies. "Oma is Dutch for grandmother," she explained. "Oma's family immigrated from the Netherlands to Boston in the early 20th century."

The elder Isles smiled. "Then I married a nice Irish boy, and had a little boy of my own and then along came my little Maura," she said smiling at her granddaughter. "Now," she continued, setting her purse down. "That's the past. Let's talk about the future. I came here to meet Jane, whom you have failed so far to introduce to your grandmother. I hear about you constantly Jane, and about how wonderful you are, so I thought I would come over and see what all the fuss was about myself."

"I am sorry about that, Oma. Jane has been very busy with cases lately. Today is her first day off in the past few weeks," Maura offered. "

"Well, put some pants on darling and let's all go for breakfast," Oma said, throwing a wink in Jane's direction.

Maura nearly choked and blushed until she looked like a lobster in a pot.

"We made pancakes," Jane said recovering from her embarrassment first. "Would you like to stay for pancakes?"

Oma smiled at Jane and headed towards the table. "That would be lovely, but Maura darling, you still need to put on some pants."


	36. Romance

**I'm so nervous about this chapter. I hope I did a Rizzles wedding justice. I was going to wait and include the reception festivities but I wanted to get this out there for everyone. I really hope you like it. Please let me know. And if anybody is interested you can find Shostakovich's Romance on youtube, it's one of my favourite pieces of music ever.  
**

Jane paced. She didn't know why she was nervous. It wasn't like Maura was going to leave her at the altar. There wasn't even an altar. There was just soft, warm sand, blanketed with white gardenias. Maura's favourite.

They were going to be married in twenty minutes. She wanted that more than anything, but it still made her nervous. Or maybe it was excited. Or a little bit of both. She supposed that's how everyone felt on their wedding day. She thought about Maura, at the other end of the Isles' enormous house. Her Nona had insisted, Jane and Maura sleep apart the night before their wedding, that way Jane wouldn't see her bride the day of. Maura had thought it was a sweet custom. Jane had only managed to get a few hours of sleep. She didn't do well in an empty bed anymore.

She didn't do well with an empty anything anymore. Everything in her life now included Maura. She checked the clock. In 20 minutes her life itself was going to be Maura's. Jo barked and jumped from the bed, to scamper around Jane's pacing feet.

"Hey girl," Jane said to her buddy. "Don't get any hair on my pants," she said, checking herself out one more time in the mirror. She re-tucked her loose white shirt into her matching pants and put on her off-white linen jacket. She pulled her hair free, and let her long curls, fall back around her shoulders. She looked down at her barefeet, making sure she'd remembered to cut her toenails. Jo looked up at her and barked, wagging her tail.

"I know. I know. I'm excited too. It's almost time to go. You gotta be a good girl Jo, and just sit down quiet next to Bass okay?"

The scruffy little dog wagged her tail as if to say she understood. A knock at the door ended their one sided conversation. "Jane you ready or what?" Korsak asked, opening the door a crack.

Jane checked herself again in the mirror. "Yeah," she said, turning to Korsak. "You got the ring."

He patted his breast pocket. "Right here. Everyone's already out on the beach. Awful nice day out there, sunny, but not too hot.

Jane put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "I feel like it's 5000 degrees."

Korsak chuckled as they started down the hall, Jo running around their feet. "I know that feeling."

Jane smiled at him. "It's a weird one."

Korsak put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. She's gonna come walking down that beach, and you're gonna fall in love with her all over again."

Jane nodded. "I fall in love with her again everyday."

* * *

Jane rocked back and forth from heel to toe. Her mother, father, Nona, Mrs. Isles and Oma all smiled at her from the front row or white chairs set up on the beach. Bass and Jo were sitting under her father's chair. Frost and Frankie stood next to Korsak beside Jane. All of them in matching suits. Though Korsak had insisted on shoes because he said no one wanted to see his old man feet. Jane was grateful for her bare feet. She could distract herself by curling her toes in the sand, enjoying the warmth of it.

She felt grounded by feeling it, knowing it was really there, that this wasn't some elaborate dream. She was really here. Feet in the sand, breeze in her hair. No need to pinch herself. Even as the string quartet and piano started playing softly, the music they created mingling with the sounds of the ocean. It seemed like a dream, but she wasn't dreaming. She was going to marry Maura Isles. Right here on this beach, on Martha's Vineyard. It seemed like a dream, but it was just a dream come true.

The little flower girl, the daughter of a friend of the Isles', came done the aisle first, throwing gardenias. She teetered in the sand on inexperienced legs, but eventually made it to Jane, who, smiling, steered the little girl back over to her parents. Two of Maura's close cousins came down the aisle next, and then Maggie, the breeze fluttering the silk and lace of their ivory dresses. Maggie winked and smiled at Jane as she took her spot.

Jane took a deep breath and straightened up, nervously smoothing the front of her shirt as everyone stood. The strings and piano started up with Shostakovich's Romance from The Gadfly. Maura's favourite. Jane had heard it so many times before, but never had it sounded like this. Never had it been the theme to the most important moment in her life.

There was a collective gasp, and Jane fought down tears, when she saw her bride. Maura, on the arm of of her father, looked like how Jane imagined Heaven, white and glorious. The silk and lace of her simple, strapless dress flowed around her, picked up slightly in the breeze, the short train skimming over the warm sand. Her hair was loosely pulled back, some soft curls resting on bare shoulders. Jane noticed that they were slightly more freckled from the past week of lying around on this same beach.

Jane's eyes finally met Maura's and they smiled at each other. Maura passed her bouquet to Maggie. Mr. Isles kissed his daughter's cheek before taking her hand and placing it in Jane's. "I know you'll take good care of her," he said, with his usual warm smile.

Jane nodded. "I will. Forever," she said, looking back down at Maura, as they laced their fingers together. "I love you," Jane whispered as the music faded, and everyone took their seats.

Maura managed for the moment to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you too," she whispered in reply as the priest stepped forward. Oma had insisted on an Episcopal priest at least preciding over the wedding. It meant a lot to her and Jane and Maura had no objections to being married by a priest and church that accepted their love.

The priest started, but Jane didn't hear anything he said. Her body could only handle one sense at a time, and at this moment all her attention and energy was focused on staring at Maura. Memorizing how she looked. Jane never wanted to forget the look in hazel eyes that were gazing up at her, the soft smile on Maura's face, the sunlight in her hair, everything that was beautiful and perfect in that moment.

It was until Korsak nudged her that Jane realized she was suppose to be paying attention to something that wasn't her bride. Maura laughed along with everyone else, and Jane blushed, turning to the priest. "Sorry," she said.

He smiled at her. "Jane, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife," he repeated. "To love and honour and cherish from this day forward and as long as you both shall live?"

Jane nodded and smiled bright. "I do."

He repeated the words to Maura. "I do," she replied, squeezing Jane's hands.

Korsak handed Jane the ring. She slipped it gently onto Maura's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you."

A tear slipped down Maura's cheek. Jane reached forward to wipe it off. Maura smiled at her and took the ring from Maggie. She sniffled as she slipped it on Jane's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you."

The priest smiled at them, and turned to Jane. "You may kiss your bride."

Jane needed no further instructions. She pulled Maura in tight and cupped a soft cheek, tenderly, before pressing their lips together in the most tender, meaningful kiss they had ever shared.


	37. Valentine's Day

**Thank you everybody for the wedding love. I'm so happy you all loved it. And I love all then new people who have found the story and are loving it. Here's just a little bit to finish off the wedding festivities, before we get into the wedding night and honeymoon sexy times ;) And if anyone is interested the song in this chapter is Valentine's Day by Bruce Springsteen from his 1987 album Tunnel of Love.  
**

Maggie got into the champagne and was now trying to get into Frankie's pants. Maura glanced down the head table and shook her head, as Frankie politely excused himself before her got fondled at his sister's wedding.

"Maggie," Maura admonished. "The ink on your divorce papers isn't even dry yet."

Maggie shrugged and took her seat beside Maura. "Oh, he's just so cute. I wonder if he's got a matching set of dimples on his sexy little butt."

Maura smirked into her champagne. "Jane does."

Jane sat down next to her bride. "I do what?"

Maggie winked at her. "I hear you do _everything_."

Jane laughed. "Well then you can imagine all the things Frankie would do."

Maura slapped Jane's shoulder. "Don't encourage her."

Loud laughter from the end of the table interrupted them. Oma and Nona had gotten into the good brandy. They were getting rowdy by the time the cake was cut. Jane laughed as Oma stumbled up to her. "You're such a cutie," she said, pinching Jane's cheeks. "And good idea on the chocolate cake. "

"Dutch chocolate," Jane corrected with a wink.

Oma let out a hoot. "Adorable. Now when are you girls going to dance. I would like to see you dance."

Maura leaned over from her seat next to Jane. "Soon Oma," she said with a smile.

"You look so pretty dear," Oma said, taking Maura's hand. "I'm very happy you found someone like Jane."

Maura smiled and squeezed her grandmother's hand. "I'm happy too," she said, kissing Jane's cheek.

"Okay, now you two get up and dance, so your Oma can see and then get to bed. What song did you pick?"

Maura looked at her new wife. "I don't know. Jane picked, and has managed to keep it a surprise."

"Aww," Oma said, pinching Jane cheeks again. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing."

Jane chuckled and stood up, offering Maura her hand. "Come on wife," Jane said with a big smile. She motioned to Korsak who got the conductor to stop the band.

Jane led Maura to the centre of Mrs. Isles expansive and beautiful garden, illuminated by the full bright moon and strings of lights in the trees. The music started, and Maura was struck with emotion, letting out a shaky gasp. Everyone at the reception looked up from their champagne and conversations to watch Jane pull Maura close and begin to sway to the music.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, letting her fingers comb through brown curls, as she rested her cheek on Jane's shoulder. "I love this song," she whispered.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Maura's slender waist. "I know, and I wanted to dance with you to it. It didn't seem right for us to dance to anything else but the Boss."

_I'm driving a big lazy car rushin' up the highway in the dark_

_I got one hand steady on the wheel and one hand's tremblin' over my heart_

_It's pounding baby like it's gonna bust right on through_

_And it ain't gonna stop till I'm alone again with you_

Jane took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she held her bride close. She hummed and sang along softly into Maura's hair.

_They say he travels fastest who travels alone_

_But tonight I miss my girl, mister tonight I miss my home_

The eyes watching them and everything beyond their entwined bodies melted away. Jane could only feel Maura's body pressed flush to hers and the soft grass beneath her bare feet.

_Is it the sound of the leaves_

_Left blown by the wayside_

_That's got me out here on this spooky old highway tonight _

Maura sighed deeply, nuzzling Jane's neck. When she was a little girl, she'd never imagined this moment in her life. Even if she had, she would have never imagined love like this, because she would have never been able to imagine someone like Jane Rizzoli. Someone who loved her, not despite her 'goofiness', as Jane put it, but because of it.

_Is it the cry of the river_

_With the moonlight shining through_

_That ain't what scares me baby_

_What scares me is losin' you _

Jane kept singing softly, her rough voice mingling with Bruce and the music. Maura closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jane was quick to turn her head and kiss them away.

_They say if you die in your dreams you really die in your bed_

_But honey last night I dreamed my eyes rolled straight back in my head_

_And God's light came shinin' on through_

_I woke up in the darkness scared and breathin' and born anew_

"I love you so much, Maura," Jane whispered. "I don't know how to show you just how much, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying."

_It wasn't the cold river bottom I felt rushing over me_

_It wasn't the bitterness of a dream that didn't come true_

_It wasn't the wind in the grey fields I felt rushing through my arms_

_No no baby it was you_

Jane kissed away fresh tears, before closing her own eyes and holding Maura tighter, knowing nothing else needed to be said.

_So hold me close honey say you're forever mine_

_And tell me you'll be my lonely valentine_

They clung to each other, long after the music had faded, still swaying to a tune that only they could hear.


	38. All Mine

**Sorry for the delay! I've had a mean stomach flu for the past week. Constantly being on the verge of vomiting is no fun, but all your love and reviews have kept a smile on my face. Thank you so much, and hello from Canada to my German fan club. Hello to all you wonderful people!**

After feeding Frankie shots, Maggie planted herself firmly in his lap. Oma had gone to bed after prying Jane away from Maura long enough to get a dance of her own. Nona hadn't made it that far, falling asleep in her chair. Frost and Korsak had carried her back to her room. The other guests had headed back to their hotel in town, the parents of the brides had headed in to bed shortly after that.

"Oma pinched by butt," Jane said to Maura, as they danced, even though the band had packed up an hour ago.

Maura giggled. "She thinks you're sexy. I happen to agree with her, and Maggie is currently trying to hook up with as she says 'your man equivalent'. Apparently everybody wants a Jane Rizzoli, but I got the only one."

Jane looked over and Frankie and Maggie, making out like high school kids. "I think we should get those two inside before they desecrate your mother's garden."

Maura laughed and kissed Jane softly. "I think that's a great idea."

"Yo, Frankie," Jane yelled, causing her brother to jump. "Take it inside will ya."

Frankie stood up wobbling a little and took Maggie's hand. "Okay," he said.

Maggie smiled and waved at Jane and Maura. "Night ladies."

Maura brought a hand up to cup Jane's cheek, getting up on tiptoes to offer up a long, deep kiss. "Are you going to carry me over the threshold?"

Jane gathered Maura in her arms, and swept her off the ground. "In a manner of speaking."

Maura raised a perfect eyebrow, locking her fingers together around Jane's neck. "And what does that mean?"

Jane smiled, and gave her bride a soft kiss. "Surprise."

Maura looked up. "Why are you carrying me back to the beach?"

Jane just shrugged and rubbed her nose against Maura's, as her feet hit the cooling sand. "Look," Jane said.

Maura let out her second shocked gasp of the evening, as she turned her head to see awhite tent set up at the base of the rolling dunes. There was only the sound of the waves and the crackling of the colossal fire in a pit at the entrance, that mingled with another gasp from Maura and Jane's chuckling.

"Surprise," Jane whispered, offering up a tender kiss. "I thought you might prefer to spend our wedding night here instead of in a house filled with our parents, so I did a little covert wedding planning of my own."

Maura couldn't hold back the tears. "It's wonderful. You're so good to me."

Jane grinned. "Well you know, I do love you," she said, stopping at the tied open entrance of the tent.

Maura peeked inside and gasped again. The immense space was lit by candles and filled by a four poster bed. "How did you manage all this?"

Jane only smiled and kissed her bride once more. "I have my ways." She drew a line in the sand with her toe. "And now I'm going to carry you over this threshold of sorts and have my way, all night, with my new wife."

Maura laughed and hung on to Jane tightly, as she was carried inside, Jane doing a little spin and laying her down gently on the plush, white bed coverings.

Jane held herself above Maura. "I love you so much."

Maura smiled and traced the sharp angle of a perfect cheekbone with her fingertips. "Sometimes I still don't believe it."

Jane dropped her lips gently onto Maura's. "I'm going to spend all night making you believe it," she whispered, wriggling out of her jacket and dropping it onto the sand, as her lips roamed over the supple skin of Maura's neck. Jane nipped at a soft earlobe, flicking it with her tongue, with a technique Maura knew all too well. She moaned and reached up between them to start , bunbottoning Jane's shirt. It was shed quickly, finding its way into the sand, along with an undershirt and a bra.

Jane grinned and gripped the white lace and silk of Maura's wedding dress, as they kissed. "I have a feeling you'd be really pissed if I ripped this dress off of you," Jane said with a laugh.

Smiling, Maura let her hands run down from Jane's hair and over strong shoulders. She rolled over slowly, revealing the corseted back of her dress. She felt Jane's hands roam over her and Maura sighed, as lips grazed the skin and soft hairs on the back of her neck.

Jane undid the bow and slowly began to loosen the ribbon that kept Maura bound. Jane took her time, pulling the ribbon loose, kissing down Maura's spine as it was exposed, causing her to writhe on the bed and moan. She buried her hands and face in the pillows beneath her as Jane continued to undress her slowly.

"Jane," she moaned as the dress was pulled down past her hips and off completely.

Jane stood at the foot of the bed, taking a moment to admire her stunning new wife. "Dr. Isles, you aren't wearing any underwear."

Maura bit her lip and grinned, looking back over her shoulder and wiggling her shapely ass. "My dress was much more comfortable without."

Jane raised an eyebrow and grinned foolishly, as she undid her pants and took off the rest of her clothes, very aware of Maura's eyes on her. She reached forward, running her finger tips up the smooth skin of Maura's calves, before getting down on the bed, and following the same path with her lips. Working her way up, Jane bit into a round ass cheek, earning herself a squeal and a laugh.

Maura rolled over, spreading her legs to allow Jane to fit between them. Her hands held back loose, brown curls, as she pulled Jane down for a languid, passion fueled kiss. Their bodies rolled together, Jane's sharp hip bones dug into soft flesh causing Maura to moan and pull her lips from Jane's. She arched her back, pressing her nipples against Jane's breasts, enjoying the friction as they writhed in unison, a dance they had perfected over the past year.

Jane buried her face in the increasingly warm crook of Maura's neck as short, manicured nails dug into her back. Jane ran her fingertips down between heaving breasts, over the soft skin of a perfect body, dazzling in its beauty, illuminated by the flickering candle light.

"Jane," Maura moaned out, instinctually spreading her legs further, knees hitting the mattress, as long fingers entered her slowly. She raised her hips to meet the soft strokes and moaned again loudly as Jane lips started to blaze a trail down her neck and chest, soft kisses and licks in time with the movements of her fingers.

Maura's body rocked with pleasure, her head thrown back into the pillows, hands moving from Jane's back to grab fist fulls of white, cotton sheets.

"I love you," Jane whispered between ever kiss. Maura was panting now, her firm stomach rising and falling rapidly as Jane's lips moved over it. The smell of Maura's arousal, mixed with the salty air, overwhelmed what was left of Jane's self-control. She growled and buried her face in Maura's slick pussy, humming with ecstasy and working her tongue in tandem with her fingers.

It took little more for Maura to begin screaming and thrashing. She was damp with sweat and flush with frenzy, unable to hold herself together any longer. She gripped Jane's hair pushing herself against attentive lips and thrusting fingers. Her body contracted violently, before slumping back spend and satiated against the bed.

Jane kissed the inside of quivering thighs, stilling them before pulling her fingers free and softly kissing her way, lazily back up. She rolled on her side, pulling her still panting wife into her arms. Jane buried her face in soft, golden hair and inhaled the familiar smell of expensive salon shampoo and something that was all together unique to the woman she loved. Something perhaps only Jane could smell. "I can't believe you're all mine."


	39. French Kiss Extra Tongue

**I am a sleep deprived monster so I apologize if this is terrible. It's a little all over the place and then I got horny at the end. So sleepy. Thanks for all the love and reviews of the last chapter, and again apologizes all around.**

Jane hummed as she started to wake up. She kept her eyes closed and buried her face into the back of the soft neck infront of her. Her arm was still slung over Maura, their hands laced together, holding the sheet over them, moving up and down to the rhythm of steady breathing. Jane snuggled closer, pressing her naked body into Maura's bare back. She moaned with contentment. She always loved how warm Maura's body was. And soft. So soft.

She smiled and sighed happily, knowing that this was going to be every morning for the rest of her life. Except not in a bed in a private villa on the beach in St-Tropez, but the setting wasn't important. Waking up next to Maura was all that mattered.

Jane nuzzled her face into the soft hairs at the back of Maura's neck, and inhaled. So awesome. She planted a kiss there, feeling Maura begin to stir. "Good morning, beautiful," Jane said, her voice raspier from sleep.

Maura only let out a happy grunt and slid back further into the warmth and comfort of Jane's body. "I love you," she mumbled.

Jane smiled and tightened her hold. "I love you too. We gonna get out of bed today?"

Maura shook her head, and planted her face firmly into her pillow. Jane laughed and sat up a little to kiss a rosy cheek. "You realize we didn't have to come all the way to France just to stay in bed and have sex. We could have just done this at home."

Maura laughed and rolled over in Jane's arms, snuggling her face into the warmth of tanned skin. "Not the same."

"I think I fuck you just as good in Boston as I do here."

Maura slapped Jane's shoulder, as the other woman laughed. "Don't be crude, and that's not what I meant, but yes you do."

Jane laughed harder and hugged Maura closer. "Come on we'll go to that little cafe down on the beach for breakfast.

Maura smiled. "Okay," she said stretching with a groan. "I think my body would appreciate the break."

That made Jane laugh and she kissed Maura's lips quickly. "Yeah, things got a little wild last night."

"Well I did drink that bottle of champagne, and I do tend to get rowdy when I'm intoxicated."

Jane smirked, watching Maura slip out of bed and stand up, stretching in all her glory, arms over her head as she yawned. "And so bossy."

Maura grinned down at Jane and winked.

* * *

France was certainly a place after Jane's heart. The croissants were rich and the coffee dark and strong. She watched the people from her spot at a little table outside the cafe. A girl walking by winked at her. Jane grinned. Maura was talking animatedly in French to a lady sitting next to them, as they admired eachother's handbags.

Maura engrossed in the conversation, so Jane took the opportunity to admire her new wife. She did it a lot when Maura was occupied with something else, and Jane had the chance to just sit back for a moment and appreciate.

_I'm fucking lucky,_ Jane thought, taking a drink of coffee. She took in Maura's stunning profile. Her eyes followed the freckles of a delicate nose, that trickled down and across smooth cheeks. The freckles on her shoulders were obscured by the straps of a white, cotton dress, but Jane had them all commited to memory.

She hoped their little girls would have freckles like Maura. Be beautiful and wonderful like their mother.

_Damn it. Gotta stop thinking about babies on my honeymoon. _

As if sensing Jane's gaze and perhaps thoughts, Maura looked over and smiled, before turning back to her conversation.

Babies. Maybe just a baby. Maybe Maura would want to adopt, being adopted herself.

"Jane, Jane," Maura was saying, finally she reached out across the table and took her wife's hand, giving it a squeeze. Jane jumped at the contact. "What are you thinking about?

Jane looked up to see the lady Maura had been talking to was gone. "Uh...I don't know."

Maura laughed. "I think maybe tonight, we should just use our bed for sleeping. You're obviously suffering from exhaustion, and I did have you up rather late last night. Not to mention the physical exertion. I did make you do all the work."

Jane smirked. "That's how I stay in shape."

"So are you going to tell me what you're thinking so intently about."

"Just thinking about the future."

"Later today future? Or future future?"

Jane smiled. "Future future."

Maura smiled back. "Babies?"

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "How the hell did you know that?"

Maura leaned over to offer up a sweet kiss on the lips. "Because I know you, and I saw you making faces at that baby in the airport."

Jane did her best 'aw shucks' grin and blush combination. "Not right now, I'd like to enjoy just being married to you for a while, but I mean I thought we could start talking about it."

Maura pulled her chair over so she could lay her head on Jane's shoulder. "Well we've already discussed wanting children, and I do think just being married for a little while would be wonderful, so how about we talk about it when we get home, and then whatever we decide we'll start in the new year. It's September now, so that gives us four months. How does that sound?"

Jane kissed the crown of her head. "That's why your the brains in this operation."

Maura snuggled into Jane. "How about we go use our bodies for a little while?"

Jane chuckled. "I thought you were going to let me take a break?"

Maura stood up and pulled Jane with her. "Well if we're going to be making babies, we better get in all the practice we can."

Jane pulled Maura in for a kiss. "Alright, but you gotta get on top, my shoulders are killing me."

* * *

Jane reached forward to dig her fingers in the soft skin of gyrating hips. She looked up and moaned. Maura was starting to bounce harder and higher, impaling herself and grinding down, the base rubbing against Jane's clit every time she did. Jane could feel herself starting to break down. The visual of Maura working herself was enough to make her cum, perfect breasts bouncing, a bead of sweat trickling down between them, hair getting thrown in very direction, eyes shut tight, but her mouth hanging open as she panted and moaned.

Maura fell forward, her hands squeezing Jane's breasts hard, as Jane bucked up hard into her. Maura screamed out, at the rough treatment, her nails breaking tan skin, causing Jane to suck in a sharp breath, but not stopping her from pushing up hard again and again and again.

Maura dropped her head, her hair creating a curtain around them. She panted and cried. "Oh God, yes. Harder. Harder."

Jane eagerly obliged, grabbing Maura's ass hard and forcing her down with every upstroke she made. Jane came first, unable to control herself as she thrust harder, the pain she was causing sending Maura over the same edge. Their screams and moans mingled together, bouncing off the walls and high ceiling.

"Oh God," Maura panted, falling forward so her face landed in Jane's sweaty neck. Strong arms wrapped around her as they caught their breaths. Maura gulped in a lungful of air and managed to calm down slightly. After a few minutes of being still, Maura started to slowly roll her hips.

"I'm going to have to do some research, and collect much, much more data, but I'm beginning to conclude that sex in France is superior."

Jane chuckled and ran her nails up and down a still sweaty back. "By all means doctor, collect your data."


	40. Little Mauras

**Thanks for loving and reviewing the last chapter even though it wasn't the greatest. You guys are awesome, and you were all so jacked about a Rizzles baby so I whipped up this little chapter. Sorry it's short but I wanted to get the baby fun started. I'm such a sap. I love babies so much.**

"You spend every Saturday and whatever night they play, yelling at the television, cursing at or celebrating the Bruins. You can list off every player's height, weight, hometown, and plus/minus rating, but you're telling me you've never even learned to skate?"

Maura shrugged. "I never really had the time to learn as a child, with school and fencing and ballet," she ignored Jane's eyeroll. "I just liked to watch hockey. Saturday nights I would put everything aside and watch hockey with my father. I've never really had an interest in playing. I just like watching really, and what if I got my teeth knocked out."

Jane pulled Maura closer and sank back into the couch with a laugh. "That would be sexy. You with a Bobby Clarke smile."

Maura slapped Jane's side. "Now I know you don't really think that, because I know you love it when I use my teeth."

Jane hollered and gathered Maura up tight. "Fuck, I love you," she laughed, as Maura hooted to celebrate her beloved Bruins scoring a goal. Jane had never seen anybody get so worked up over the pre-season. Of course Maura believed they were important in order to help her ascertain the team's success for the season.

Jane chuckled. _That's my Maura_, she thought as she started to play with the edge of a worn Bobby Orr jersey. Fingers brushing their tips against warm, soft skin. This was the perfect way to spend an evening. _With my wife. My wife. That's never going to not sound awesome._

She looked down at her one hand that was tangled with Maura's, the scar on the back of it had faded a little. It had been created a year ago, the anniversary had been during their honeymoon. Jane hadn't realized it until a week later. It amazed her how things could change. How she could change. If she'd never met Maura, Jane wondered what she would have become after staring down so much evil. Twice. Luckily, she never had to find out.

She kissed the top of Maura's head and snuggled further down, pulling her wife closer. Maura swore as Boston got hit with a stupid penalty. "Son of a bitch."

Jane laughed. _My Maura. Little Mauras._ In little Bobby Orr jerseys, telling Jane the history of the Boston Bruins and naming all the bones in the human body. Little Mauras she would spoil, and love, and dote over, and protect. She would interrogate prospective dates, and tell them to have her daughter home on time, with a flash of the badge and gun to scare them a little.

Coming out of her revelry, Jane found the game was over and, Maura who had sat up a little was looking at her and smiling. "You're thinking about babies aren't you?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "It creeps me out a little that you read my mind like that."

Maura rested her hands on Jane's chest. "I know you, and recently that far off look has meant just one thing: babies."

Jane kissed perfect lips. "You wanna have the talk now?"

Maura laid her head down, her cheek resting on Jane's chest. "I do enjoy planning ahead."

Jane wrapped her arms around a slender waist. "Alright, well let's get the details out of the way. Do you wanna have a baby, or do you want to adopt? I can tell you, my vagina does not want to push out 8 pounds of squirming, pink, goo covered baby."

Maura chuckled and snuggled into the soft tshirt her wife always wore to bed. "Well, my vagina wants to, as you so wonderfully put it, push out 8 pounds of squirming, pink, goo covered baby," she said.

"Your boobs will get huge."

Maura slapped her. "You're terrible, but yes they will. Are we going to wait until the new year to start?"

Jane nodded. "I'm good with that."

"Let's start before," Maura said with a bounce, unable to keep in her excitement. "Let's start in November!"

Jane laughed and pulled Maura up for a long kiss. "How 'bout we just start in October than? Or do I need more practice?" She asked, pushing her hand down the front of Maura's Bruins sweatpants. Groaning as she felt her wife get wet instantly wet as she was touched.

Maura moaned, and devoured Jane's mouth with her own. "You definitely don't need more practice," she panted as they pulled apart. Her hips pushing down of their own accord into Jane's hand. "But a little certainly won't hurt."

Jane grinned and pushed her fingers in deep, eliciting a yelp and moan. "It might hurt a little."

Maura lifted up, her hands gripping Jane's shoulder, as she ground herself down onto curling fingers. "Oh god," she moaned, her hips speeding up. Jane grunted with exertion, the muscles in her forearm burning, but she didn't care. It was the best kind of burn.

Maura came fast and hard and dirty, throwing her hair and pounding her fists down on Jane's chest. Finally, she collapsed forward, gulping air and moaning. Jane pulled her fingers out slowly and wrapped both arms around her still trembling wife.

"Maybe a little gentler than that," Maura murmured, her breath tickling Jane's neck.

Jane smiled and held on tight. "Well we're just going to have to practice a little more."

Maura smiled as she finally managed to catch her breath. "We are going to make the best babies."


	41. Preconception

**Rizzles baby! I'm so excited you're excited. I love babies. I don't want one, ever, but I like other peoples' babies. I always see this commercial for Good Start formula and it's a bunch of babies laughing and there's one kid that just cracks me up. I like my friends' babies, because I can take them and play with them and spoil them and then give them back, and not have to worry about getting up in the middle of the night or diapers or any of that.**

**Anyways I'm rambling, but I do have this idea for the story that's a little outside the realm of possibility, but I read a Spashley story once, where through some science fiction ladies could have babies together. Would you guys be cool with Jane knocking Maura up? Then they could have a truly Rizzles baby, or is that too out there? I think it would be awesome, but let me know.**

**

* * *

**

Jane stripped to her underwear as quietly as she could. She dropped her clothes by the wall just inside the bedroom door, before tiptoeing towards the bed. She got in on her side, trying to make as little disturbance as possible. Maura mumbled something in her sleep as the mattress dipped with Jane's additional weight.

Jane laid down and let out a relieved breath when Maura didn't wake up. Jane knew she was going to get yelled at, but she would much rather get yelled at in the morning, after a good night's sleep.

* * *

Silent treatment. Waking up, in the bathroom, getting dressed. Maura didn't even make Jane her usual cup of coffee, she just left the half filled pot on the counter and walked out of the room to feed Bass. Jane frowned. She would have much perferred getting a good yell. She spooned in her own sugar, but it didn't taste as good. She drank it anyway as she took Jo out back for the little dog's morning essentials.

Jane finally decided to poke. "You gonna talk about it?"

Maura set her mug down on the kitchen island and stared across it at her wife. "And what would you like me to talk about?"

"That you're pissed with me."

"Yes I am."

Jane stared back. "Well are you going to yell or at least tell me I'm an idiot."

Maura picked up her purse. "I think you're aware of how much of an idiot you are."

Jane looked down at the floor and let out a long breath. "I am, and I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't make anything better."

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, it doesn't. It makes nothing better," her voice rose as she started to release everything she'd been holding in. "You missed the first appointment with our OBGYN! Just missed it! Preconception appointments are important! We were going to meet at the doctor's office and you just weren't there! But I did get a text message and an apology, so that makes everything better."

Jane knew Maura's use of sarcasm, meant she was in bigger trouble than just getting yelled at and the cold shoulder. She went around the island and stopped Maura from walking out. "We've got plenty of time before we have to be at work, so talk to me, because I know there's more to this than me missing our appointment."

Maura shrugged off the hand Jane had placed on her shoulder. "There is," she said, keeping her voice calm. "I'm upset that you obviously don't care enough about this to make sure you made it to the appointment," she said, her voice quivering from the strain of holding in tears.

Jane turned Maura and held her firmly by slumped shoulders. "Don't ever think that," she said firmly. "I want this more than anything."

Maura looked away from Jane's steady gaze. "I just can't help think what other things you'll miss because you're out interviewing suspects or serving a warrant. First steps, first words, parent-teacher interviews, science fairs, dance recitals, soccer games, graduations-"

Jane cut her off there. "Woah, wait, Maura that's jumping the gun a little. I know I'm a workaholic, and I get caught up in my cases-"

"And I love how passionate you are," Maura interjected. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much. It's different though when it's just me home alone because your out chasing bad guys. I understand that, but a baby, a child won't know. They'll just know that you aren't there."

Tears started to fall and Jane instinctually pulled Maura in tight to her chest. "That's going to change. We're a family now, and it's family first. I just need to start remembering that. I want to change Maura. I want this family more than I want to catch bad guys. I never thought there would be something I wanted more than my job, but having a family with you, that's all I want. I'd give up my job to have a family with you."

Maura shook her head against Jane's shoulder. She could feel the badge on Jane's belt digging in to her. She knew how much that badge meant to her wife. "I wouldn't want you to do that. I would never expect you to give up your work."

Jane held her wife tighter. "Not completely give up, but a little less consumed, and more of the wife you deserve. I'm sorry baby. I never meant for you to think that I would put my work before our family. I did it yesterday and I'll never do it again."

"Are you sure?" Maura sniffled.

Jane took Maura's face gently in her hands and tilted her up. "I've never been more sure. We're going to start a family, and it's never going to be second to anything," she brushed a tear from ger wife's cheek. "I promise."

"I wouldn't want you to regret anything."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "There's nothing to regret. Everything I want is here with you." Maura nodded and let herself be pulled up for a long, soft kiss. Jane rested their foreheads together after they pulled apart. "We're going to make a baby, and I'm not going to miss first steps, or soccer practices, or science fairs. I don't know about dance recitals though."

Maura laughed with a sniffle and swatted at Jane. "You'll be there."

Jane nodded and hugged her wife tight. "I will be. I love you."

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "I love you too. Even when you're an idiot."

"Forgiven?"

Maura nodded. "Of course, but the next time you miss something, it better be because you're dead, or I'll kill you myself."


	42. Scrambled Eggs

**I read every review and PM and considered every suggestion and opinion and this is what I came up with. I hope no one is super disappointed. Thanks to everyone for your love and input. It means a lot to me to know that you're all so involved in my story.**

"I want you to get me pregnant."

Jane stopped short in the doorway of Maura's office and looked confused. "I think you skipped one too many classes in med school baby, because I'm pretty sure they should have taught you that it doesn't work that way."

Maura scowled and looked up from her computer. "I did not skip class," she said adamantly.

Jane laughed and handed over the coffee she'd brought down for her wife. "That's what you got for that."

Maura gave her the look. "Just sit down," she said, tugging on Jane's hand, who closed the door and took her spot in the chair next to the desk.

"Have you been down here developing a way for me to sperminate you?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "No. Well maybe. I'm not sure what you mean my sperminate. Would you ejaculate in me? It would be fun to experiment with the possible positions."

Jane waved her hands. "No, no, no. Not what I meant. You and your positions. Okay, what have you been up to."

Maura jumped in her chair a little and her face lit up with a big smile. "Well I've been thinking and researching methods of conception-"

"Like sperm banks?" Jane interjected.

Maura shook her head. "No sperm required, and before you go on about how I must have missed some very important classes during medical school, I assure you that I am very aware of where conventional babies come from."

Jane chewed the inside of a cheek. "But we're not going to have conventional babies."

"Precisely. A lab in Boston performs a procedure where the genetics from one of your ovum is implanted into mine. I wasn't certain it was a possibility but they've been doing it successfully for years."

Jane furrowed her dark eyebrows. "So they scramble our eggs."

Maura smiled at the simplification. "A little more delicately, but yes. Would you like me to explain the exact science?"

"No, I think I get it. Biology wasn't my best subject anyways. They take the chromosome from my egg and use it to fertilize your egg. So it's kind of like invitro."

Maura beamed. "Exactly."

Jane started to piece things together. "So you would be having my baby. Wow. We would have a baby that's 100% genetically ours."

Maura nodded and leaned over to give Jane a soft kiss. "Would you like that?"

Jane nodded. "That would be awesome."

Maura bit her lip as she pulled back. "There is a catch."

Jane looked at her. "What?"

"Well since we're both women our gametes consist of only X chromosomes," she waited a moment for Jane to remember her high school biology.

"So we could only have girl babies."

Maura nodded. "Is that alright with you?"

Jane jumped up and pulled Maura with her, gathering up her wife in her arms. She lifted Maura off the floor and spun them around. "That's way more than alright."

Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck, her wide smile consumed in a heated kiss.

"All I want is a little girl just like you, that I can love and spoil and cherish," Jane said.

"And you can take her to ballet and fencing."

Jane kissed the tip of a perfect, freckled nose. "Well she'll be a little of me, so maybe not ballet _and_ fencing."

* * *

Jane flunked down in her chair, between cases and trips to the doctor she was beat. Even in her current state of exhaustion (or perhaps because of it) she couldn't help but laugh at what she found at her desk. She picked up the book and read the title. _So You're Going To Be a Dad_.

She looked over at a smirking Korsak. "Very funny."

He laughed. "Frost found it at Barnes and Noble, we just couldn't pass up such a great opportunity. How's it all going anyways?"

"Good," she said. "And on schedule. Maura's getting weird with all the hormones though. They just took some out of me, but her's had to be all hopped up and ready to go. Now she's on something for her uterus. To make it more hospitable. I didn't know a uterus could be inhospitable."

Korsak shrugged. "I've always liked the ones I've met."

Jane shrugged as the alarm on her cell phone chimed. She groaned and hit number 1 on her speed dial. Maura picked up right away. "Time for your shot baby."

Korsak chuckled as he listened in on Jane's half of the conversation. "I know you hate them...No I don't think they make you crazy...It's okay to cry for no reason...You can't stop...Okay, okay, I'm coming downstairs."

She let out a breath and stood up. "Hormones," she said to her partner, by way of explanation. Korsak nodded his understanding as Jane headed to the stairwell and down.

Maura was sitting in an otherwise empty autopsy room, trying to look at shoes on her computer despite her weeping.

Jane rushed over and pulled Maura tight to her. Her wife buried her face into Jane stomach and cried. "It's alright baby," Jane said, rubbing her wife's back.

"I just can't stop," Maura wailed, clinging to Jane's shirt.

Jane got on her knees and pulled Maura in as tight as she could. "It'll be over soon, a few days and you're gonna be knocked up and you won't have to take the shots anymore."

Jane thought she was helping but Maura just started to cry harder. " That's the worst part. Then I'll be pregnant and just as hormonal and fat too."

Jane couldn't help the chuckled she let out into her wife's hair. "You'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world."

Maura sniffed loudly. "You have to say that."

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's tear stained face. "I believe it. You're beautiful, and when you're carrying our baby you're going to be even more beautiful."

Maura started to settle down as Jane brushed the tears away. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," Jane reached for a kleenex from the box on the desk and dabbed away some mascara smudges from under watery, hazel eyes. "You feel like crying some more?"

Maura smiled and shook her head. "No. Can you give me my shot?" She asked, gesturing at the syringe next to her computer.

Jane stood up but not before giving her doctor a long and very appreciated kiss. Maura got up from her chair and undid the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down just enough. Jane pulled the cap from the needle and had it plunged and delivered in one swift practiced moment. She leaned over and kissed the now slightly red spot, before zipping the skirt back up.

"There ya go," she said, bringing her lips to Maura's. "You okay? You want me to drive you home?"

Maura shook her head, and hugged her wife. "I'm alright."

Jane kissed the crown of golden curls. "You want some tea?"

Maura nodded against the strong shoulder that had often become her refuge these past weeks. "Peppermint?"

Jane offered up one final, loving squeeze. "K, I'll be right back."


	43. Sesame Seed

**I'm so jacked you loved the egg scrambling. I'm so excited to write this part. Thank you all for the love and reviews, I'm going to keep pumping out the updates!**

Jane rolled over and swatted at the alarm clock until it shut off. Maura groaned and grabbed for Jane, sliding over and back into the warmth she had suddenly been missing. Jane opened her arms up to accept Maura into them. "Have a good sleep?"

Maura burrowed her face into Jane's chest and nodded as she yawned.

"It's been two weeks you know."

Maura lifted her head. "Two weeks?"

Jane puffed to blow a wayward curl out of her face. "Those hormones really got to that genius brain of yours, didn't they? Two weeks since they released our little embryo back into the wild. The doctor said you could take a pregnancy test!"

Maura dropped her head back down onto Jane's chest. "There's still a chance of getting a false positive at this early stage."

Jane played with golden, sleep mussed hair. "The pregnancy app I got says that it's the 5th week!" She threw a little tantrum, squirming amongst the pillows. "Our possible baby is the size of a sesame seed."

Maura lifted herself up onto her elbow and kissed away the slight pout she knew already had formed on Jane's face. "I have a proper pregnancy test kit at work. I'll run it today. It's much more accurate than the one you bought at the pharmacy. And did you really download a pregnancy app?"

Jane kissed her wife. "Yeah. It goes week by week, with how the baby is developing and the things you'll be going through and everything."

Maura smiled, and brought her hand up gently to Jane's cheek. "You are perfect."

Jane mirrored her wife's happy expression. "One time, when we were little bastards, Frankie and I bought a pregnancy test at the dollar store, and he peed on it, and it came back positive. Who really buys a pregnancy test at the dollar store?"

Maura chuckled and shook her head. She patted Jane's chest as she got up. "And moment ruined."

* * *

"Did you know that in the 6th week, the baby's heart beats for the first time! That's next week!"

Maura smiled across the table at Jane who was staring down at her phone, engrossed in her new app. She reached over and stole a fry from Jane's plate, before digging back into her salad. "Despite all the classes you seem to think I skipped, I did know that."

Jane looked up. "Are you gonna take the test after lunch?"

Maura nodded and pushed her empty plate aside, before stealing another fry. "Yes, I promise. I had some urgent reports that needed finishing this morning, but I have some spare time when we get back. It doesn't take very long," she bit her bottom lip. "But I don't think I need to take the test."

Jane looked at her wide-eyed. "What? Why?"

Maura took another fry. "Just a feeling. I feel different, and suddenly these fries are the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

"Pregnant different?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "I didn't want to say anything when it started because it was still too early then for a test to come back positive, but now-"

Jane cut her off, pulling out her wallet and dropping some bills on the table. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, standing up and pulling out Maura's chair. "You'll forgive me if I don't think this feeling of yours is enough evidence. I'd prefer your usual scientific methods to back it up."

Maura grabbed her purse and they were on their way.

* * *

It seemed wrong to be waiting for the results of a pregnancy test in a morgue, but since she fell in love with a coroner, the morgue became the setting for a lot of Jane's most wonderful memories. Just another of the wonderful quirks that went along with being married to the Dr. Isles.

"Is it ready yet?"

Maura gave Jane the exasperated look and response she'd been giving her every 15 seconds when Jane asked for the results. "Not yet." She sat on her stool and watched Jane pace up and down in front of the big glass doors, chewing on the side of her thumb.

"Do you still feel pregnant?"

Maura laughed. "Yes."

Jane looked at her watch and gestured to Maura. "It's long enough, come on, come on."

Maura checked the clock. Jane was right. She closed her eyes and made a wish and spun around on her stool. She looked at the test. Tears started as she turned back around.

Jane stopped pacing and stared at her wife's watery eyes. "No?" She nearly ran across the room and pulled her wife into a tight embrace, but Maura waved her hands and pulled back.

"Good tears," she said, smiling.

Jane grinned like a fool and picked up her doctor, spinning them around the room a few times.

Maura laughed and threw her arms around Jane's shoulders, dipping her head down, for a long kiss. "We're having a baby."

"A baby," Jane echoed in awe, still holding her wife off the floor.

Maura kissed her wife's smiling lips. "I love you."

Jane finally set her down. "I love you too. I love you so much," she repeated, resting her forehead against Maura's. Jane's hand slipped along a narrow waist to rest on a still very flat stomach. "Our babies in there."

Maura nodded and looked down. Jane's fingers grazed over the silk of the dress she was wearing. "Hi baby," Jane said, leaning over. She didn't care how stupid it looked. "I love you little sesame seed."

Maura laughed and looked adoringly at her wife, before pulling Jane up for another long kiss. "You better get back to work," she said finally.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. I'll be down here to get you later. We're going out to celebrate," she said, with a soft kiss to still, and probably permanently, smling lips. "You have any weird cravings? We can go eat whatever weird thing you want."

"Let's get a big, cheesey pizza and sit on our couch."

Jane smiled knowingly. "Bruins playing tonight?"

Maura nodded and kissed Jane's cheek. "You know me well. Now get back to work, and don't forget to call your mother."

With one last kiss, and a touch to Maura's belly, Jane nearly skipped out of the morgue.

"Where the hell you been?" Korsak asked. "I called, but it went right to voicemail."

Jane sat down at her desk and smiled over at her partner. "Turned it off."

"Why? What's with that goofy look on your face?"

Frost came in. "Been looking for you. You got that ballistics report somewhere in your desk? I can't find it."

Jane pulled open a drawer and tossed the file over onto his desk. "My girls can swim."

Both men looked at her. "What?" Korsak asked.

"My girls can swim," she repeated. "Maura's pregnant."

Both men jumped up to offer claps on the back and congratulations.

"Way to go, dad," Frost gibed.

Jane punched him in the arm. "Shut up."


	44. Blueberries

**I'm just so excited about writing all this baby stuff. Even if I never want babies of my own, this is fun to write, and I'm glad you're all just as excited. It tickles me pink. I love you all out there for reading and reviewing. If every chapter from now on is 2 weeks further into the pregnancy I hope that good with everyone. I don't want to feel like I'm dragging it out, but I want to explore all the things that will be going on. Let me know what you think about that.**

Jane looked from her phone and up across the table at Maura. "Wow this week the baby's lungs start to form!"

Maura was constantly smiling at her wife's enthusiasm. "The face too, and little arms and legs."

"That's so cool. All that, and it's only the size of a blueberry."

Maura sipped the tiny cup of coffee she was allowing herself to have in the morning. "Mmm...blueberries."

Jane looked up. "You want me to go to the store?" She asked, already starting to get up.

Maura shook her head, and gestured for Jane to sit back down. She set her crossword aside. "I'm sleepy."

Jane came around the little table in the breakfast nook and stroked soft hair. "Really tired baby?

Maura nodded and rested her head against Jane's stomach. "I can't get over how fatigued I am."

Jane crouched down and kissed her wife's forehead tenderly, resting her hands on Maura's thighs, rubbing them up and down over silk pajama bottoms. "How about we spread out on the couch all day and watch Turner Classic Movies. I think it's Claude Raines day."

Maura smiled and kissed her wife, smiling. "That sounds great, but I need to vomit first."

Jane shot up and had Maura in the first floor bathroom in the blink of an eye. She rubbed soothing circles on a heaving back and held golden hair away from Maura's face. The toast and banana that had been breakfast were soon expelled and Jane reached over to flush. She grabbed a cool wash cloth to wipe Maura's reddened face.

"Sorry."

Jane lifted her doctor up off the floor and into a strong, supportive arms. "No need to be sorry, baby. It's kinda my fault really," she brought the cloth up. "You gotta little puke on your chin," she said, wiping it clean. "There you go."

Maura chuckled and dropped her face into the crook of Jane's neck. "That's love. Come take a bath with me."

Jane nodded, and had her wife swept off the floor an into her arms, before Maura had a chance to protest. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Do your boobs hurt?" Jane asked, sponging some water over Maura's back.

"A little," she answered, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water that washed over her. "You're going to love that part aren't you, you pervert?"

Jane laughed. "Not if I can't play with them."

Maura pinched a long leg that was stretched out along side her. Jane flinched and yelped, and water splashed. Maura giggled, and sank back into Jane's arms. She soon felt lips press gently to her shoulder.

"Tummy feel better?" Jane asked, moving both hands through the bubbly water to rest on a still flat and firm abdomen.

Maura nodded, and let her head fall back onto Jane's shoulder. "Yeah," she breathed out, closing her eyes, and moving her hands to rest onto of Jane's. "Tell me what else our baby is up to this week."

Jane grinned and dropped a kiss on Maura's temple. "Well she's got little arms and legs, but not hands or feet yet. Last week her heart beat for the first time. That's cool. This week she starts to get a little face, with tiny nostrils and everything. I bet she's the most beautiful blob."

Maura smiled and played with Jane's fingers. "I really hope she looks like you."

Jane shook her head. "That's ridiculous. Look at you. Who wouldn't want a baby that looks like you."

Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek. "You are aware of the tall, dark, and gorgeous thing you've got going on?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, you're you, and as far as I'm concerned you're the most beautiful, amazing woman that will ever exist, and I want my baby girl to be just as unbelievable as you are."

Maura blushed and couldn't fight the hormones as the tears started. "Why do you go and say things like that, and make me love you more and more?"

"Aww, baby," Jane whispered, pressing her cheek against Maura's. "It's my job to make you feel as loved as possible."

Maura wiped her cheeks. "I do. Everyday."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before we get all pruney."

Maura smiled and turned to capture Jane's lips in a sweet kiss. "Let's go lay on the couch," she said, stifling a yawn. "I can't believe how tired I am."

Jane slipped out from behind her wife and grabbed a fluffy towel, holding it open for Maura to step into. She wrapped her up tight in it, before throwing her own over her shoulders. "You wanna crawl back into bed, and I'll come get you for lunch?"

Maura's yawn answered for her. "I'm a mess," she grumbled, heading out of the bathroom and crawling still a little wet into bed.

Jane threw on the tshirt and sweatpants she'd been wearing before, pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed an elastic that was on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, getting Maura to sit up long enough to put damp, golden hair into a loose braid, before laying Maura back down and pulling the covers up over her.

Maura closed her eyes and hummed happily. She felt soft lips press against her forehead tenderly and gave in to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my babies," Jane whispered, slipping out of the room and closing the door over quietly.

* * *

Maura was very grateful for the amount of large, deep sinks at her disposal throughout the morgue, as she currently heaved over one. She was feeling more and more sick and tired, but she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

She wiped her face and rinsed out her mouth and turned back to finish sewing up her latest 'patient' whose autopsy she had managed to do between trips to the sink and bathroom. She cleaned up, and sat at her computer, sipping the now cold, but still soothing, tea Jane had brought down to her earlier.

She checked the clock on her computer. Jane was down five minutes later. "How you feeling baby?" She asked, helping Maura into her jacket.

Maura shook her head and slumped against Jane, fighting down another wave of nausea.

"That good eh?" She said, wrapping her arms around her defeated wife. "Maybe the doctor can suggest something today," Jane continued, trying to offer some sort of comfort, along with the strong arm she kept around Maura's shoulders. They walked out into the parking lot to Maura's Mercedes. They climbed in and Jane sped them off towards the doctor's office.

"Jane," Maura finally said as they stopped at a red light in afternoon Boston traffic. "I think we might be having twins."

Jane's eyes spread wide open as she looked over at her wife. "Excuse me?"

Maura took Jane's right hand off the steering wheel and brought it across the center console to rest on her belly. "The extreme fatigue, the debilatating nausea both are tell tale signs of multiples. The ultrasound today will confirm my suspicions."

Jane grinned and rubbed small circles on Maura's stomach, as the light turned green. "Holy shit."

Maura was right of course. She always was. Jane couldn't contain the dimple causing smile that was spread across her face, as the doctor pointed out on the monitor just where her little blueberries were floating around.

"And I'm seeing only one placenta in there," the doctor continued. "Which means these future little girls are identical."

Jane looked from the doctor to Maura, seeing a goofy smile that no doubt matched her own. "What are the chances of that?"

"0.4 percent," Maura answered, as Jane leaned over for a quick kiss.

"You just had to go and overachieve didn't you?"


	45. Walnuts

**I can't believe this story is almost 50 chapters, thanks everyone for the reviews and encouragement. Here's some more baby time fun. I love writing the baby stuff so much. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget suggestions are always welcome :)**

Jane was clipping her holster to her belt when she heard an aggravated screech come from deep in Maura's closet. She ventured in to investigate.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Maura stood there in her chosen skirt, stocking and heels for the day, but above the waist was devoid of all clothing, though an assortment of brightly coloured and lacy bras were strewn around the floor.

"None of my bras fit! My breasts are everywhere!"

Jane approached her wife slowly, as you would a rabid animal, holding her gently by the shoulders. Jane looked down at the current topics of conversation. "They certainly do seem to have exploded over night."

Jo trotted in and took her place comfortably curled up on pile of discarded bras. Maura let out a little scream, and dropped her head on Jane's shoulder. "We'll just have to improvise a little," Jane said, rubbing soothing circles over a bare back. She pulled away to rummage through the area reserved for yoga and gym attire, finding what she needed quickly in the organized space.

"Here this tank top has a bra built in to it, and it's nice and stretchy."

Maura's hormone fueled distress only grew. "I can't wear that to work!"

Jane shook her head. "Just underneath," she said, gesturing at an ever expanding chest. "To keep this situation under control."

"Okay," Maura acquiesced, lifting her arms up. Jane stretched the top out as much as she could and pulled it over Maura's arms and head, being extra careful as she pulled it over sensitive breasts. She let her fingers graze across Maura's stomach. "Hello babies," she whispered.

Maura smiled at that. No matter how hormonal she was it always made her smile when Jane talked to her now slightly enlarged belly. "Thank you," she whispered, letting her head fall back onto Jane's shoulder. "You're so good to me, even when I'm being, as you like to put it, a nut job."

Jane kissed the crown of perfectly coiffed, golden curls. "You're my nut job. Speaking of which, so are the babies. They're the size of walnuts this week!"

Maura chuckled into Jane's neck. "In Latin they're known as _nux Gallica_, and the word walnut comes from the Old English, _wealhhnutu_, which translates to foreign nut, considered so because of its origins in Gaul and Italy."

Jane laughed. "You would know that."

Maura wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "I also know that I love you."

"I love you too," Jane said, pulling back and looking down at her wife with a devious smile. "Does this mean you're gonna have to go bra shopping?"

Maura rolled her eyes as she pulled on a frilly blouse, and buttoned it up. "I suppose I will. I think I'm capable of going alone though."

Jane pouted and pulled out her cutest of faces. Maura had no choice but to cave. "You can come you pervert," she said with a laugh, as Jane pulled her in for a long kiss.

* * *

Despite her breast explosion, it was a good day. Less vomiting and nausea than usual, less fatigue. Jane was out questioning witnesses and suspects from their latest case, but she'd come down before she left, bearing the usual gift of peppermint tea. Maura smiled at the thought. Jane was so good to her, especially so now, when she was a baby incubator.

She sat back in her desk chair and moved a hand from the keyboard to her tiny, forming belly. It made her feel kind of sexy. She knew Jane thought it was sexy. Especially the weight she'd gained in her chest and hips. Jane had always appreciated her curves. And Maura did feel like she had that glow that was said to come with pregnancy.

Maura checked the clock on her computer. Jane wouldn't be around to come have lunch with her, so she headed out to get a lacy surprise for Jane, and the slice of pizza she suddenly wanted for herself.

* * *

Jane threw her wool coat over the back of the couch, before flopping down on it. She groaned with exhaustion, and rubbed her sore shoulder. Why did the bad guys have to run and make her take them out?

That sweet voice that made everything better drifted across the room. "Did you sack the quarterback?"

Jane threw an arm over her eyes. "Aww, you made a sports reference, instead of something I don't understand."

Maura laughed. "I made dinner," she said, setting a beer down next to Jane's plate on the expansive, polished mahogany table.

"Maura," Jane grumbled, as she slowly lifted herself from the couch. "You shouldn't be doing all that-"

Jane forgot what she was about to say as soon as she saw her wife. "Whoa."

Maura bit her lip and smiled, doing a little spin as Jane approached. "You like?"

Jane reached out and ran her fingertips over the black, polka dotted corset. She swallowed and let her eyes rake down, from golden curls that bounced on slender shoulders, over perfectly encased breasts that formed the most magnificent cleavage. Jane couldn't help but lick her lips when she looked lower, to a frilly, plaid skirt, so short it was pointless, and seamed stocking that ran up delectable legs, and of course the heels. Always heels.

"Holy fuck."

Maura smiled and gestured for Jane to sit. "I thought you might like it. I also made pork chops and mashed potatoes with gravy."

Jane had had a long day, she began to believe it was possible she was dreaming. Maura soon assuaged that notion, leaning over to kiss her wife quickly. "You aren't dreaming."

Jane finally shook off her Maura induced stupor. "You shouldn't have done all this baby. You're tired and everything."

Maura shook her head. "I actually had a very pleasant day, with limited pregnancy interruptions, and I wanted to show my appreciation for all that you do for me, by doing this for you, and then letting you do all kind of things to me."

Jane moaned as Maura sat on the edge of the table, her skirt lifting up to reveal the straps and clips of Maura's garter belt. "I really want to eat this dinner after you took the time to make it for me, but you're making it really hard for me not to take you right here on the table."

Maura laughed and got up, kissing Jane's cheek. "Eat."

"Aren't you eating too?"

Maura blushed. "I may have given in to some of my many new cravings earlier."

Jane laughed, and pulled Maura down into her lap. "I read that cravings start to get extra crazy as you near the end of the first trimeter."

Maura nodded, and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "That would seem to be the case."

"What did you eat?"

Maura blushed some more. "I had two slices of cheese pizza for lunch, followed by a donut filled with some sort of raspberry filling that was delicious, and then in the afternoon all I wanted was chocolate milk, so I went to get some, and I got Twix too. Then when I got home all I wanted was cucumber so I made a big salad, and now I'm not hungry."

Jane chuckled. "And you still managed to fit into this," she said, running her hands up the corseted back. "How pissed would you be if I skipped this meal you carefully prepared and just ravished you instead?"

Maura moaned as Jane started, licking and sucking her neck. "You can always reheat it," she said breathlessly.

That was all the permission Jane needed. She sat up quickly, Maura cradled in her arms. "Thank God," she said, taking the stairs two at a time. Her knees nearly buckled in the upstairs hall, as Maura tugged on her earlobe with sharp teeth.

"I want you to fuck me so bad."

Jane groaned and dropped her wife down on their bed. Watching Maura bounce and settle in to the mattress, Jane straightened up as she suddenly remembered her doctor's condition. "Whoa, baby wait. Is this okay?"

Maura looked up through long eyelashes. "Is what okay?"

Jane gestured in between them. "You know, this? We're not alone in here anymore."

Maura got up on her knees and reached out to grab Jane by the belt, pulling her towards the bed. She took the gun and badge from Jane's belt, before deftly loosening it and pulling a tucked in shirt free. Maura pushed loosened slacks down off narrow hips, and started, impatiently unbuttoning Jane's shirt. "They're walnuts. I can assure you they do not know what kind of lascivious things you're about to do to me."

Jane was still unconvinced as Maura continued to undress her. "Yeah, but I mean, you're having my babies. You're like a sacred vessel, creating little lives, I feel like I'm gonna be desecrating you or something."

Maura shook her head, as she threw Jane's bra to the floor. "That's sweet and slightly poetic, but ridiculous," she said, licking up the canyon in the middle of sculpted abs, grinning when she felt Jane shiver slightly. "Don't make me beg. We haven't for weeks now because I've been so tired, but now my hormones are out of control and all I want is to get fucked. You can make sweet, slow love to me later baby, but right now I need you inside me."

"Sweet lord," Jane groaned out, as Maura rid her of her underwear.

"It's okay Jane, I'm pregnant, but not fragile, and you're not desecrating anything. I'm not a church. I might be as big as one in 6 months, but right now, I feel kind of sexy."

Jane licked her lips. "You are all kinds of sexy."

Maura smiled and laid back on the bed. "Then please," she finally begged, moving to unzip her skirt.

Jane crawled onto the bed and stopped her. "Leave it on. A skirt that short, is just looking to get ruined."

Maura shrieked with delight, as Jane grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down the bed. Her heels were thrown and they clattered along the hardwood floor. "Are you suggesting that I was asking for it?" She asked breathlessly, as Jane reached up under her skirt and tore her flimsy underwear off.

Jane grinned and sucked on a sweet, soft neck, her fingers sliding up the inside of a smooth, quivering thigh. "I'm quite certain you were. You're so fucking sexy," she growled, finally feeling how wet Maura was. "Irresistible, and you know it."

Maura clutched at Jane's back, as she felt long fingers push into her. She screamed and rolled her hips into Jane's hand. "More," she gasped, and Jane eagerly followed the instruction, adding another. "So good. Harder."

Jane bit down on the pushed up crest of a delectable breast, panting hard against it with exertion as she kept up the pace Maura so desperately wanted. "Fuck baby," she grunted, curling her fingers in an ever tightening pussy. Teeth marks reddened creamy skin. Every bite, only made Maura cry out for more. Jane complied with fervour. She looked down at her wife in her skimpy outfit, front of a plaid skirt gathered up around her hips, exposing lacy stocking tops, and the clasps of her garter running down the top of tensing thighs, Jane's hand pumping in between them, as Maura started to shake.

"You are so hot. I don't ever want to stop fucking you."

Maura moaned, incapable at the moment of forming any sensible words. She gulped in air, as Jane's fingers started to curl and push harder. "Ja..Jane," she managed.

Jane knew what she wanted. "Rub it out baby."

Maura's hand uncurled from the bedcover to join Jane's. She rubbed frantically at her clit as Jane pushed in to her harder and harder. She felt Jane's tongue lick at the beads of sweat that rolled down her cleavage, and gave in to her orgasm with a strangled scream.

Maura erupted. Her back arched off the mattress, her pussy squeezed tight around Jane's fingers, as the flood began and continued, wave after wave. Finally she sank back down on the bed, moaning and humming with contentment in her afterglow.

Jane pulled her fingers out slowly, and licked each one clean with a loud pop. Maura opened drowsy eyes and watched with a smile. She squealed with delight as Jane sat up and using both hands, ripped the skirt down the seam at the side and threw it to the floor. It landed with a wet plop. "Ruined."

Maura laughed and panted, pulling Jane down on top of her. "Oh God," she breathed out, wrapping her arms tight around Jane. "Maybe these raging hormones aren't going to be such a bad thing."


	46. Lemons

**Sorry this took longer to post than usual, I moved over the weekend, but here it is. Thanks everyone for the kind words and reviews. I hope your enjoyment of pregnant Rizzles continues :)**

_I'm dead. She's going to kill me. She's going to put on her black scrubs and labcoat and cut me up, and she probably knows a way to do it so no one will ever find me._

A deep, booming bark jolted Jane back to reality. She looked at the enormous dog sitting on the floor in front of her. Jo, looked like a hamster laying next to her new friend, whose paw was about the same size as the little terrier's head.

"I couldn't just let them take you to the pound. You're my Italian buddy. Mio Mastino. We gotta stick together. She'll understand. I mean sure we've got two babies on the way, but that's like..." Jane checked her favourite app. "That's 27 weeks away. I mean, we've got room for you here, even with a couple of babies. And you're not that scary, you just look like it. You're a big suck," she rambled, justifying her decision to herself as she reached her hand out and rubbed a massive, wrinkled head. "You can be the babies' guard dog. They can bathe in your drool," she said with a cringe as a thick drop hit the hardwood floor.

The monster dog slowly got up and headed over to inspect Bass who was making his way from the kitchen towards them. The tortoise retreated into his shell, as he was sniffed at with curiosity. When Bass, finally decided it was safe, his face was greeted with a slobbery lick. Jane laughed, and got up from the couch.

"See, you're just a 120 or so pound softie. You just need a good home." She patted its head, that came up nearly to her waist. "Bass is pretty easy to get along with. Just don't get between him and his strawberries. Other than that, he's pretty laid back, and I mean you and Jo are already buddies."

The little dog's ears perked up at the mention of her name and she trotted over, getting a big lick of her own. Jane kept talking to them. "We'll just be one big weird family. With lesbian moms and identical twins and a tortoise and the two of you," she said, sitting down on the floor. Her new pet laid down beside her and dropped a big, droopy face into Jane's lap.

Jo shot up and headed to the door when she heard keys in the lock. Jane heard a sharp bark and little nails tapping against the floor, as Jo did her usual dance that welcomed Maura home.

Jane stretched her legs out and bit her lip, resting her arm over her massive companion. "Alright just be cool," she said to the dog as much as to herself.

"Jane!" Maura called out.

"I'm a... in the dining room!"

When Maura rounded the corner into the adjacent living room, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared. "What is that?"

"Hi," Jane said. "This is Dorothy."

Maura crossed her arms. Never a good sign. "Dorothy?"

Jane bit her lip and nodded. "Ya, she needed a new home."

"Would she not be better off in stable?"

Jane got up, Dorothy obediently following, and walked over to her wife. "She's a little on the big side, but she's a good dog, and we've got lots of space, and I couldn't let them take her to the pound. It was so sad, when we went to make the arrest today, the guy's house was such a dump and he had her just chained up out back and she was all dirty and she looked up at me. It broke my heart."

Before Maura could say something, Jane continued. "I know we've got babies on the way, and I know getting a new dog is something we should have discussed, but she needed a family, and I thought what better family than ours, and I promise I'll take care of her. Please, mom," Jane joked, finally getting Maura to smile.

As if of cue, Dorothy bumped her head against Maura's leg, and looked up at her with the same saggy eyes, Jane hadn't been able to resist either. Maura sighed. "Did you at least take her to the vet before you brought her home?"

Jane smiled and took both of Maura's hands. "I did, and that fancy groomer you take Jo to. She's a little malnurished, but the vet said with some good food and clean water, she'll be just fine."

"Does she eat dog food, or do we just put her out back with a live deer and let her take it down?"

Jane smiled. "Did you just make a joke or are you really pissed?"

Maura knelt down in front of Dorothy, only to be greeted with a sloppy dog kiss. She quickly wiped her face, but she couldn't wipe away the smile. "Joke. She can stay," she said, looking up at Jane and pointing a menacing finger. "But no more pets."

Jane nodded and got down on the floor as well, throwing her arms around Dorothy and Maura. "Thank you baby."

Maura shook her head and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "You don't have to thank me. She's kinda cute in a ridiculous way," Maura said, scratching under Dorothy's impressive jowels. "Just like you."

"Haha," Jane retorted, starting to tickle her wife in retaliation. Maura squrimed and fought back, as Jane had her pinned to the floor, but it was Dorothy who quickly came to her aid. With a deep bark, she bumped her gigantic head against Jane's side, easily knocking the skinny detective off of her wife. Jo got in on it, barking at Jane who was sitting back up.

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed. "You two just can't just turn on me like that."

Maura smiled as she got up onto her elbows. Dorothy laid down and rested her head gently, as if she knew, on an ever growing baby bump, as Jo made sure to place herself protectively between Jane and Maura. "I can't help it if I'm their favourite."

Jane shook her head and smiled. "Ya, ya. You're everybody's favourite, baby."

* * *

Jane stretched her lanky body, revelling in the warmth that was trapped under the douvet with her. Getting to sleep in on a Monday and not having to get up and go to work felt amazing. Especially after working crazy overtime on the weekend, to close a case. She rolled over and stretched some more to find Maura still sleeping peacefully. Jane stroked some wayward curls of gold, out of her wife's face and offered up a soft kiss. Maura didn't move, still exhausted from their weekend of successful crimefighting.

Jane used the oppurtunity to slide down under the covers and placed two soft kisses to the little belly covered by gold silk pajama. "Good morning my little lemons," she whispered.

The covers were thrown back and she was greeted by a big smile on a sleepy face. "They're lemons this week?"

Jane nodded, and rested her cheek on Maura's tummy. "Yep, weighing in at a combined 3 ounces," she said with another kiss for her babies, before sliding back up to kiss her wife. "Welcome to your second trimester."

Maura pulled out her biggest grin, and gave Jane a long, slow kiss. "I love you so much."

Jane rubbed her nose with Maura's. "I love you too. We got the whole day, you wanna make out before breakfast?"

Maura laughed and threw her leg over Jane, getting up and straddling her. She unbuttoned her top and threw it to the floor. "I think we can do better than making out."

Jane grinned, and shimmied out of her tanktop. She let her eyes roam over her gorgeous, pregnant wife. "You pregnant is the sexiest fucking thing. It makes me feel like such a pervert."

Maura smiled and lifted up so she could get her hand down the front of Jane's shorts. "We've discussed this," she said, leaning over to lick and suck Jane's breasts. "It's okay to think the woman you love, who's carrying your children is sexy," she mumbled against Jane's skin, as her fingers tickled a quickly aroused clit.

Jane closed her eyes and moaned, her hands roaming over the smooth skin of her wife's back. "Jesus," she growled out as more pressure was applied, and the pace quickened.

Maura kissed her way up to Jane's neck, licking and biting at it, knowing by the flexing muscles of Jane's shoulders and jaw that she had her detective right were she wanted her. It never did take Jane very long. She came with a scream, her long back arching up off the bed.

Slowing her hand, but not stopping completely, Maura kept her face tucked into Jane's neck, knowing that in a minute her wife would be ready to go again, and again.

Jane did not disappoint, dropping down hard into her pillow after screaming through her third. She shook her head violently, when Maura tried to get her to start up again. "No," she croaked. Smiling, satisfied with a job well down, Maura laid down on her wife completely, pulling her hand free from baggy shorts.

Jane hummed happily, wrapping up her wife in a tight embrace. "So much better than making out. That's why you're the smart one."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's shoulder. It still had an irregular circle of tiny, faded scars on it where Maura had sank her teeth in once. Jane always teased her about her propencity for biting.

"You gonna bite me Bram Stoker?" Jane asked with a chuckle, rocking her and Maura playfully.

Maura giggled. "Bram Stoker was not a vampire."

"Well neither are you, but you both seem to have a fascination for biting."

Maura slapped Jane's chest. Her abuse was thankfully interrupted by scratching at the bedroom door and a deep bark. Jane slipped out from under her wife, pulling on her tank top as she opened the door to let in their furry children.

Jo immediately ran and jumped on the bed, rolling on to her back for Maura to give her belly rubs. Dorothy bumped into Jane and licked her hand by way of greeting, before jumping up on the bed, to say good morning to her new favourite person. The monster dog, flopped down and rolled herself onto Maura's lap, eliciting a yelp and a laugh.

"Dorothy!" Maura exclaimed. "You are not a lap dog."

Jane laughed and crawled on the bed, throwing her arm around her wife. "She loves your cuddles baby, I can't say I blame her."

Maura scratched behind the big dog's ear as Jo whimpered and pawed at Jane. "You gotta go out girl?"

Jo answered by jumping off the bed and heading to the door. Jane got up. "You gotta go too Dorothy?"

The big, grey dog perked up at the mention of her name, only to set her head back down and return to enjoying the petting she was receiving.

"She had to come home with you eh?" Maura said to the dog, rubbing the deep wrinkles of Dorothy's heavy head. "She's just a big softie, even though she looks so tough. I suspect you're much the same. You are the cutest though and we were going to have to get a bigger car anyways."

Jane came in and flopped back down on the bed. "A bigger what?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura rolled her eyes, hugging Dorothy tight. "A bigger car to fit our horse and babies."

Jane put her hands over Dorothy's ears. "Don't say things like that about Dorothy. She's sensitive enough about her looks."

Maura pushed Jane over, which caused Dorothy to bark and sit up.

"Ya, get her girl, " Jane said, but Dorothy turned and barked at her.

Maura laughed, and got up on her knees to hug her protector. "Good girl, Dorothy."

**For anyone who doesn't know the Mastino is also called a Neapolitan Mastiff, just in case you were interested.**


	47. Guacamole

**I wholeheartedly apologize for the delay. I've been moving and busy, but reading your wonderful reviews has spurred me on. It's rushed so I apologize if it's not the best, but I wanted all you dedicated readers to have something to start your week off with :)**

"That's not a car Maura, that's some kind of armoured troop transport."

The doctor shook her head at her wife's love of exaggeration. "It's a sports utility vehicle. The Cadillac Escalade. I like the sound of that."

"No, too huge," Jane said shaking her own head. "It looks like it should have a gun mounted on top of it."

Maura rolled her eyes, which earned her a glare. "Fine, I looked at some others," she said opening up a new website.

Jane rubbed her arms, and squirmed on her stool. "Why does it have to be so cold in here?"

Maura turned her head slowly to look at her with disbelief. "We're in a morgue."

Jane leaned in towards her glowing wife. "Come on baby, warm me up."

Maura pushed her away. "You're terrible. Now come on and help decide. Maybe we should get a minivan."

"No, no, no," Jane said emphatically. "We are not going to be lame and get a minivan. We're going to be cool lesbian moms."

"You're just worried it will make you look less tough."

"Maybe a little."

Still chilly, Jane got up and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind, resting her chin on her wife's shoulder. She rested her hands on an ever growing bump as Maura showed her some more cars that were far more practical than her unmarked cruiser and Maura's 2-seat roadster.

"How are our little avocados treating you today?"

Maura smiled and turned her head to kiss Jane's cheek. "Very well. I'm very glad to replace morning and all day sickness with cravings, but ever since you mentioned this week was avocado week, all I want is guacamole."

Jane grinned. "We can go for Mexican later."

"Mmmm," Maura moaned hungrily. "That sounds delicious, but back to automobiles. How about this?"

Jane looked at the screen. "Mercedes G," she read. "No it's too boxy. I don't like it."

Maura opened another website. "How about his one? I really like it. It seats seven, but the back row can be completely folded down to make plenty of cargo space to fit Dorothy and Bass, leaving the two captain chairs in the second row for the girls."

Jane chewed her cheek, and read the screen. "Audi Q7. If this is the one you wanted all along, why didn't you show it to me first?"

Maura turned to kiss Jane again with a smile. "Because I wanted you to feel like you had a say in our decision."

Jane chuckled. "Our decision?"

Maura turned back to the laptop with a smile. "We're married now, so my decisions are our decisions."

"But my decisions are mine alone."

Maura patted Jane's hand that was still on her belly. "That's right, but seriously Jane, do you like this one. I though it was both very practical as well as aesthetically pleasing."

Jane kissed the corner of Maura's mouth. "I do like it. Can we get it in bla-" She stopped talking her hands pressing tighter to a rounded belly. "Holy shit. Did you feel that?"

Maura nodded, amazed, her hands quickly coming down to join Jane's. "That's the first time I've felt them move. It's so amazing."

Jane was grinning foolishly. She felt some more movement beneath her hands. "They're really wiggling around in there."

Maura laughed, and brought a hand back to cup Jane's cheek, turning her own head to capture her wife's lips in a languid, passionate kiss. "Maybe they'll be fidgety like you," she said with a smile as they pulled apart.

The grin still hadn't gone from Jane's face. "Maybe they're doing little science experiments."

Maura pinched Jane's arm. "Shut up."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jane's head didn't leave Maura's belly the entire evening at home, laying on the couch, watching a documentary on Carthage that Maura was excited about. Her excitement must have trickled down to the babies, because they were doing somersaults. Jane couldn't get enough. She whispered to them as Maura watched her show.

"Hey little ladies. I read today that you guys start getting your face muscles this week and you can even smile. I bet you've got the biggest smiles on your faces. I know I would if I just got to float around in there all day, and be all warm and cozy, and your mom just fed you about 5 pounds worth of fajitas covered in guacamole."

Maura laughed, hearing Jane, she ran her fingers through long, brown curls. "You're so cute."

Jane pulled up Maura's pajama top and kissed a swollen belly. "I can't wait for you girls to come out and I can hold you and tickle you and see how beautiful you are."

Maura turned off the television as her program ended and turned her attention to Jane and her rolling babies. She brushed her fingers along the sharp bone of Jane's upturned cheek. "I've been thinking I don't want the amniocentesis."

Jane sat up, replacing her head with her hand as she wrapped the other arm around Maura's shoulders. "If you think that's the right decision, I'll stand by it. You're the incubator and a doctor, so I trust you."

Maura touched Jane's cheek. "I want you to have input in this as well. This isn't just picking out a new car. Do you want to know if there could be anything wrong?"

Jane shook her head. "Are babies are going to be perfect no matter what. Besides that other test they did came back negative-"

"Nuchold folds," Maura supplied.

"Yeah that one, and you're not 35 yet either."

Maura nodded. "Agreed. Even if the risk is considered small with amnio, I just can't."

Jane leaned in and kissed her wife softly. "I'm usually all for risks, but not this time, no matter how small."

Maura snuggled down against Jane's shoulder, reaching her hand out to Dorothy who lumbered up to the couch for pats from her favourite person. They sat there in comfortable silence, Jo jumping up to join in. "Hey," Jane broke the comfortable silence. "You think of any names yet?"

Maura smiled. "Is it wrong that for the past month every time I have a female patient I file their name away in my mind?"

Jane made a face, but she had to laugh. "I wouldn't say wrong...creepy, and weird but not wrong. It's more weird that you refer to them as patients."

Maura swatted Jane's chest. "What would you have me refer to them as, 'the dead people I cut up'?"

Jane thought it over. "That sounds about right," she said, hugging Maura tight as she chuckled in soft, golden hair. "So what names would you like to raise from the dead?"

Maura smiled into the soft, worn cotton of Jane's old academy tshirt. "Zoe?"

Jane chewed her cheek a little. "Zoe Rizzoli? Too rhymey. Bad enough they already run the risk of getting called 'Roley-poley-Rizzoli'."

"I was 'Maura the bore-a'. In this case they made it rhyme. So I can imagine that already rhyming names will certainly increase the chances and severity of schoolyard teasing."

"Are you still sure you don't want the babies to have both our names?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm sure. It just feels right that they do. I'm a Rizzoli now, just not professionally. They'll be Rizzolis too, and they'll share the middle name Jacoba with me and Oma. Do you still like that idea?"

Jane gave a little squeeze. "I love that idea. I'd name them both Maura if it wouldn't be so confusing, that way I could have three of you."

"That was sickeningly sweet."

"Too much?"

Maura chuckled. "No, I don't have a weak stomach, and I like them sweet, and tall and lanky, with dark eyes, and long hair, and dimples, and tan skin, preferably Italian, with a sexy body that does sweet, dirty things to me," she sexily rambled, her fingers starting to creep up under Jane's tshirt.

Jane let out a throaty laugh. "What kind of sweet, dirty things?"

Maura let her fingers tickle a flat, hard stomach. "Cunnilingus," she said, breaking the mood with a giggle. A tickle fight ensued, broken up by Dorothy, who promptly licked and slobbered Jane into submission.

"Your gross girl," Jane said, wiping her cringing face on the back of her hand, and playfully pushing Dorothy away. "My face is all sticky."

Maura laughed and stood up, pulling Jane up with her. "Go wash, then meet me in the bedroom. I'm going to get that sexy face much stickier."


	48. Grapefruit Juices

**I can't believe this story is over 600 reviews, thank you all so much. I'm glad you're still enjoying it, and I hope you like this chapter too. I'm also interested with any baby name suggestions you guys might have. I just can' t seem to decide.**

Jane tried to gracefully change positions, but she was not the most graceful person. This was not field hockey. The lady next to her smiled as she caught a lanky body teetering slightly. Jane smiled back, before the class was given the order to assume savasana. That was the one Jane always recognized. It meant she finally got to just lay down. She did so gratefully. At least yoga for pregnant ladies wasn't as strenuous as the usual classes Maura took her to.

Her mind drifted to babies as she closed her eyes and breathed deep. Babies that were kicking and squirming more and more. That were already the size of grapefruits. Maura had had a grapefruit for breakfast that morning. Grapefruits were big. Her babies were getting big. They could hear now, and move and smile and even hiccup she'd read. She got so excited when she thought about it. How amazing it would be. How impatient she was for their arrival. All she wanted to do was lay with Maura in their big bed and hold her girls.

Her phone vibrating from its hiding place beneath the corner of her mat, forced Jane out of her fantasy future. "Rizzoli," she answered as quietly as possible. Thankfully the ladies were use to her getting calls during class. "Okay. Call Korsak. I'll be right there."

Maura sat up reached out to touch Jane arm. "Everything okay?"

Jane gathered up her towel and water bottle. "Ballistics were a match, we're going to make the arrest," she whispered.

Maura nodded her understanding, knowing what case Jane was referring to. She tugged on Jane's hand, bending the tall detective over for a quick kiss. "There's a protein bar in the glove compartment because I know you won't eat dinner, and be careful."

"Always," Jane said with another kiss, before quietly making her way out.

Maura laid back down, rubbing her increasingly swollen belly as she managed to relax for a little while longer. The class ended, Maura rolled up her mat and Jane's.

"You're so lucky," the lady who had been beside Jane said to her. "And not just the sexy cop thing, but I could never get my husband to come do yoga with me."

Maura looked over and smiled. "Jane is very good to me."

The lady smiled back. "I have a feeling that's an understatement."

Maura nodded, still smiling as they made their way to the change room. Jane was so much more than good to her.

* * *

Maura skipped as much as her physical condition allowed, from the kitchen to the front door, past Jo and Bass and Dorothy who were laying in the hallway, when she heard the garage door opening. She tightened the sash of her silk robe around her belly before she pulled the door open. "Hi," Maura said with a smile as Jane made her way up the walk. "Did you get him?"

"Well hi yourself there, sweet thing," Jane said with a wink, as she was warmly greeted with a kiss. "Yes we did."

Maura threw her arms up around a strong neck, her belly pressing into Jane. A feeling the detective delighted in. She wrapped her arms around Maura, running her fingers slowly up her wife's spine. "Jane," Maura moaned, trying to press them closer together than her baby bump would allow.

Jane grinned. "What do you need baby?"

Maura didn't say anything, she just pushed Jane's jacket and blazer off slender shoulders before making quick work of the small buttons on the front of Jane's shirt. "So wet for you," Maura moaned out. "Were you wearing your vest?"

Jane smirked as her shirt hit the floor, and her belt was tugged at roughly. Maura tugging off her gun and holster to setting them aside. "Yeah," Jane answered, knowing Maura found it sexy when she was in full cop mode. Knowing Maura's hormone surges of late had made her wife permanently horny. Knowing what Maura wanted from her right now. "Were you thinking about me?"

Maura nodded, pulling off Jane's undershirt and simple cotton bra.

Jane ripped apart the tie of Maura's robe, and pulled it open. It dropped to the floor revealing the naked body underneath. "Did you fuck yourself?"

Maura whimpered and moaned. "No," she managed to say, as Jane's hands found their way to fuller, burgeoning breasts, palming them gruffly, but not too hard. Aware of their increased sensitivity. "I waited for you. I just wanted to feel you."

Jane grinned and roughly brought their mouths together. Maura groaned and gasped into the passionate kiss that consumed her. Teeth and tongues clashed, her hair grabbed in a tight fist and pulled by Jane's right that had scratched up her back. Her head was tugged back, revealing the tight expanse of her smooth neck. Jane wasted no time, dragging her burning lips from Maura's and down to that neck, lavishing it with attention from a frenzied mouth. "I'm going to make you cum over and over. Watching you at yoga, twisting and bending, just makes me want to fuck you so bad."

Jane kicked of her shoes and started to pull away, causing Maura to whimper. "Upstairs," was all she said, pulling Maura with her. "I'm going to eat you out all night."

Luckily Maura's knees managed to hold it together long enough for her to make it to the bedroom. They gave out as Jane spun her around and pushed her back on the bed. Maura propped up on her elbows, and started to slink up the mattress, but Jane grabbed both her ankles and pulled her back to the edge. "You're not going anywhere," Jane said, her voice going lower and rougher. She dropped her pants and underwear, throwing them off and across the floor with a quick flick of her foot. The buckle from her belt clattering on the hardwood.

Jane got to her knees. Maura's heels dug into the bed, her legs spreading open eagerly, enticingly, putting herself on display. Jane nuzzled the inside of a smooth thigh with her cheek, her right hand slipping under Maura's leg and around to grip an increasingly fleshy, delicious hip. Her fingers digging in to it, kneading it, as the fingers from her left dragged slowly down the inside of Maura's thigh.

"Jane.." Maura breathed out, her heels pushing down, her back arching slightly, both hands clutching fistfuls of the bedspread.

Unable to resist the plea, and kissed down Maura's thigh, nuzzling the soft flesh that formed a the junction of exquisite legs. "You smell so good, baby," she groaned, before licking up a wet slit with one flat, hard stroke, gathering up a pool of juice on her tongue to swallow. "You taste so amazing."

Maura shook and gasped at Jane's action. "Oh...yes...Jane."

Jane grinned against most flesh and licked at Maura's clit, coaxing it out before sucking it between her lips. Jane moaned against it, Maura savory flavour filling her mouth. "So good," she mumbled.

The licking and sucking soon became frantic, as Jane became unable to control herself. Maura's feet lifted from the bed, as her legs moved to drape over strong shoulders. Jane slid two fingers into a tight pussy, stretching and massaging all the right places inside. Maura writhed and panted. Jane felt slick insides contract and ripple as they responded to her movements. She lavished Maura's clit with hard licks, growing sloppy, knowing Maura loved it that way. Jane did too. She loved the wetness that smeared her lips and cheeks and chin. Loved how it seeped out endlessly, constantly giving her more and more to swallow hungrily.

As Maura started to scream, Jane opened her eyes and looked up, but she couldn't see her lover's face over the swell of her stomach. It was a view that made Jane hotter than she had ever thought possible. It was so erotic. She had done that. Those were her babies and this was her beautiful wife, falling apart beneath her.

Maura let out a litany of "Gods" and "Janes" before her body and mind were pushed over the edge. She cried out till her voice was ragged, pulling at the bedspread, lifting her body up, pushing her pussy up harder against Jane's mouth and fingers. Sweaty and satiated she fell back onto the bed, moaning and whimpering with satisfaction.

Jane pulled her fingers out gingery, her tongue licking up the wetness that continued to seep out, until it stopped. Her licking and sucking of the overly sensitive flesh causing Maura to jerk and shake. Jane grinned, licking her lips and nuzzling her cheek against the inside of a soft thigh. She caught her breath and lifted Maura's legs from her shoulders, crawling onto the bed with her still reeling, slightly incoherent lover. Maura immediately turned towards the warmth of Jane's body and was engulfed in thin but strong arms.

Jane pulled them up the bed, until they met their pillows. She kissed Maura's flushed, sweaty face all over. "Don't fall asleep," Jane said, her fingers gently roaming over her lover's back, her short nails teasing the sensitive skin of a magnificent ass, eliciting a low moan. "We're going all night."


	49. Funyuns

**I can't believe this story is almost at 50 chapters. Thanks to everyone of you who read and review for keeping me going. It is very, very appreciated :)**

Maura propped her heels, that she still insisted on wearing, in fact she'd bought this pair of Louboutin's last week, because her feet seemed to have grown along with everything else. It was a wonderful excuse to buy new shoes. She rested her turquoise, patent leather pumps on the row of bleachers in front of her and leaned back on her hands, stretching out her back.

She brought one hand up to rub her belly, feeling the squirms and kicks of little babies. Little cantaloupes as Jane called them this week. Maura made a face. She hated cantaloupe. She really felt like those things Korsak always ate out of the vending machine, Funyuns. She would have to stop at the store after the game.

"Which idiot is yours?" Another lady in the bleachers said with a thick Boston accent, sliding down the row towards Maura. She glanced down towards the gym floor as someone threw an elbow and shouts erupted before Frost stepped up and sunk the and 1.

Maura smiled and twirled her engagement and wedding rings around her finger. "Number 6 on the blue team."

The lady looked down at the court, her eyebrows raising. "Mike mentioned Jane had gotten married. I wondered what it would take for her to settle down. Congratulations."

"Mike?"

"My husband," she answered ."Number 14 on the other team. He and Jane were at the academy together. I'm Sarah," she said, extending her hand.

Maura smiled and extending her own. "Maura, it's nice to meet you."

"You look like the bun in your oven is just about cooked."

Maura laughed. "I wish. Twins," she said. "I've still got 18 weeks to go."

Sarah looked at her wide eyed. "I do not envy you. One at a time was enough for me."

Maura rubbed her belly unconsciously. "Jane reminds me that by doing it two at a time, I'll only have to do it the once."

"Make her skinny butt have one."

Maura laughed heartily at the idea. "I don't think there's anything I could do, withold, or threaten that would make that happen, and I think two will be enough."

Sarah smiled. "Mike and I have two boys, so I can say with certainty that two is enough. Are you having boys or girls or both?"

Maura looked down at her belly, making circles with her palm around her now protruding belly button. Jane loved it of course. Jane loved her swollen feet and constant complaints of heartburn too. "Girls," she answered. "Identical twins."

"That's awesome!" Sarah exclaimed, and then started to laugh.

"What?" Maura asked, amused.

"I'm just picturing Jane sitting in a tiny chair at a tiny table having a tea party."

The imagery made Maura laughed out loud. "With a little pink cup, and her gun still on her belt."

Sarah let out an amused holler. "Oh my God. That would be great."

Maura smiled as she watched Jane, sweaty and flushed, running up the court for an easy two. "She's got her 'anti girly girl strategy', as she calls it, figured out already. There has been tiny, baby friendly equipment purchased for every sport in existance."

Sarah laughed so more. "Aww. Well I'm sure she'll love them all the same, even if she has to take them to ballet classes instead and braid their hair."

Maura's laugh was interrupted by a hard kick that caused her to flinch. She sat up and brought both hands down to her belly. "Oh my. Well one of them seems to be well on their way to becoming a soccer player."

"Are you okay?"

Maura nodded and smiled at the concerned woman. "I'm fine, but my bladder has become their new favourite target," she said, getting to her feet. "I've never spent so much time in the bathroom before." Another sharp kick made Maura reach out, Sarah jumped up taking Maura's hand, and helping her stand.

"I don't think those are just kicks Maura. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Maura tried to take some deep breaths, but was hindered by more pain. Sarah helped her sit back down. She nodded in the affirmative strongly.

"Okay," Sarah said, keeping calm. "Yo! Jane! Get up here!" She yelled, her voice carrying over the loud sounds of the basketball game.

Jane looked up, from the court to see Sarah waving at her. Everyone stopped playing and Jane handed the ball she'd been dribbling over to Frost. Seeing Maura sitting, holding her belly, Jane took off like a shot. "What's wrong?" She asked Sarah, kneeling down in front of her wife, resting her hands on Maura's shaking knees.

"She thought it was just some rough kicks, but they're getting worse."

"Maura, sweetie," Jane said, trying to keep herself calm. "We're gonna go to the hospital okay?"

Maura nodded, letting Jane and Sarah help her up. The guys, who had stopped playing, had come up to make sure everything was alright. Officer Big Baby as he was known throughout the department, not just because of his size and resemblance to Glen Davis, but because he was notorious for being the biggest softie on force, stepped forward.

"If you don't mind my sweaty jersey Dr. Isles, maybe it would be easier if I carried you outta here."

Jane smiled at her friend. "Thanks man," she said, as he effortlessly lifted Maura into his arms.

Frost turned to the other guys in cop mode and got the cavalry ready to go. "Alright, let's get our stuff, and out to the cars, lights and sirens, let's clear a path to the hospital for Dr. Isles."

Not missing a beat everyone dispersed, heading back to the court to collect their gym bags and get their keys out. "Here's Jane's stuff," Mike said, throwing her things back in her bag and tossing it to Frost.

"Thanks man. Fuck those babies better be alright."

* * *

Maura was crying by the time they reached the hospital and Big Baby carried her inside. Jane was fighting off her own tears as Maggie spotted them and ran over to the group of sweaty cops in basketball uniforms that had gathered.

"Maura!" She exclaimed, seeing her friend.

"Pre-term," Maura managed to tell her friend.

"Oh shit," was all Maggie heard before she started barking at other doctors and nurses that were nearby.

All the guys were herded amidst protests to the waiting room. Jane stood in the back of the exam room, watching nervously as people rushed in and out of the room, hooking Maura up to machines. Jane rubbed at the scars on her palms, fighting back the fear as she tried to convince herself everything was going to be alright. She smoothed her wild and still sweaty ponytail, fighting the urge to pace. "Jane," she heard Maura say weakly.

Jane ran to Maura's bedside, taking her hand, as the OB-GYN on call started an ultrasound. "I'm right here, baby" Jane said, using her other hand to brush the tears from Maura's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I-"

Jane cut her off with a kiss. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. It's not your fault. Everything's going to be okay," she said, trying to sound much more brave than she felt.

Maura flinched again, squeezing Jane's hand. Jane looked up at the doctor, relief flooding over her as he smiled. "Are they okay?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said reassuringly. "Your babies are fine. Your wife will be fine."

Jane looked at him still unsure. "What's going on then?"

He made some notes in Maura's chart, as Maggie came to stand on the other side of the bed. "False labour," she explained, smiling down at Maura. "Some seriously false labour. Not uncommon with multiples."

Maura finally took a deep breath, her eyes flooding with fresh tears of relief. Jane leaned down for a quick kiss, before the OB-GYN started speaking. "There's no change in your cervix, Dr. Isles, and your false contractions will start to ease up shortly," he said with a smile. "You're going to stay here and rest for a while and then your police escort can take you home, where you are to remain on bed rest," he turned to Jane. "Make certain she stays off her feet for the rest of the evening and in the morning call your doctor, they'll want you to come in for an exam."

Jane smiled and brushed some hair off her wife's face. "Thanks, doc," Jane said, shaking his hand before he left the room with another smile.

Maggie squeezed Maura shoulder and smiled. "We got a GSW on the way, I"ll come check in before you go though, okay M?"

Maura nodded. "Thank you."

Jane leaned over to kiss Maura's forehead. "You okay?"

"Ya," she answered. "That was scary."

Jane pulled a blanket up over Maura's now hospital gown covered body. She rubbed the swollen belly beneath. "I love you," she whispered, brushing their lips together gently.

Maura brought her hand up to Jane's sharp cheek, pulling her down into a slow kiss. "I love you too."

A knock at the door, pulled them apart. "Hey," Frost said, looking in on them. "The nurse said I could come check in. The guys want to know if everything`s okay."

Jane smiled at him. "Everything's fine. Just a very real, false labour."

"Awesome. Baby's practically in tears out here."

Maura laughed. "Tell him I'm fine, but I may need someone to carry me around for the next few months."

"I'll do it!" Baby shouted, running up behind Frost, ducking to get through the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa," Jane said, but with a smile, getting between the big guy and the bed. "A little too eager to get your hands on my wife there Baby."

He played dumb. "I'm just trying to help out. Dr. Isles needs to stay off her feet. I just want to offer my services. I wouldn't think of stealing your girl Jane. I'm scared of you."

Jane laughed and punched his arm and laughed. Soon all the guys were piling into the room, each asking in turn if Maura and the babies were okay. "Alright," Sarah piped up. "Let's let Maura get her rest, and it's really not smelling the greatest in here, so let's get the hell out."

The guys all left with more well wishes, leaving Jane sitting on the edge of the, holding both of Maura's hands. "The pains go away?"

Maura nodded, before breaking down. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I don't know what I did."

"Sshh, shh," Jane soothed pulling Maura up to cradle her. She kissed the top of golden curls. "You didn't do anything, sweetheart. It's not your fault. It's just something that happens. The doctor said it could happen with twins. Don't you dare go thinking you're less of a mother or wife or a woman. You're still the best at all those things, and cutting up dead people."

Maura chuckled and sniffed against Jane's chest, finding comfort in the familiar smell that clung to Jane's jersey. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can we stop on the way home for Funyuns."


	50. Cannoli Tears

**Holy shit, 50 chapters! Thanks all you wonderful people, for still reading and reviewing and the love. I'll keep it coming until it gets shitty and you beg me to stop.**

Maura Isles was seldom idle. There were things that needed to get done, there were things that she needed to do, but she had been under strict orders for the past month from the doctor and threats from Jane to stay home and off her feet as much as possible. Thank god for online shopping. There was loads of furniture for the nursery and baby clothes and everything else on their way. Of course nothing too pink. Jane had already started converting the large guestroom nearest to their bedroom into a nursery, painted with soft, soothing yellow and white stripes. The large windows that stretched up to the high ceiling, let in light and made the room extra bright, and she imagined babies in their crib squirming and laughing with delight in the warmth of the sun.

Maura slowly got up from the bed, and carefully made her way downstairs, stopping to look into the nursery to be, and smiling. Dorothy, Jo and Bass all greeted her in the kitchen. "Hi guys," she said to them, with pats for each, before heading to the fridge for the whipped cream and strawberries she suddenly wanted.

She ate them leaning over the kitchen island, too lazy to go anywhere else. "Ugh," she said eating the last of the cream with her fingers after running out of strawberries. "I'm a blimp." She cursed nature for requiring babies to be so big when they were born.

Clearing the mess she'd made, Maura turned up the thermostat, and shuffled to the living room in Jane's baggy Celtics sweatsuit. She snuggled into the couch and turned on the game. Jane and Frankie had gone to watch Boston play the Knicks. Jane had fought her on it, but Maura had insisted firmly that her wife go out and relax instead of staying at home on one of her few free evenings. Jane had barely gotten to go to any games this season.

Maura must have fallen asleep because her eyes fluttered open to find Jane kneeling on the floor infront of the couch. "Hey, baby," Jane whispered, turning off the tv that was still on. She turned back to Maura and brushed some errant curls out of a sleepy face. "How are feeling?"

Maura smiled drowsily and stretched a little as they kissed softly. "Good," she mumbled. "Did we win?"

Jane nodded. "Ya, it was a good one, 98-94, and I brought you a cannoli from that place you like by the Garden."

Jane wasn't sure why pastry was suddenly the most upsetting thing in the world, but Maura broke down into tears. Tears that escalated to anger. "I don't want a cannoli!"

"Okay," Jane said, trying to remain calm. "You don't have to eat it. I'll eat it."

"Sure you eat it, because even if you do you'll still be a size zero and I'll still be a giant tub."

There is was, and Jane leaned over to wipe away angry tears and hopefully soothe away some of the hysterics. "You're not a tub."

Maura turned her face to bury it into the couch. "Yes I am! All I'm allowed to do now is sit around the house and eat. I'm so fat. I want these babies out of me."

"Maura," Jane said softly, getting up on the edge of the couch and pulling Maura's tear streaked face into her lap. "You're not fat, you're more beautiful and sexy than ever, and pregnant.I can't imagine how much it sucks sometimes, and if I could make it all better I would. If those babies could come out now, I would be so jacked, but their little bodies aren't ready yet, so they need you to keep them safe and warm and fed, and I know that you really love being their home even when it makes you a little crazy, and I know right now that they really want this cannoli, and so do you."

Maura sniffled, but Jane saw a small smile spread across her lips, before her wife buried her face in Jane's stomach. "I really do," she mumbled.

Jane laughed and put the little cake box on the coffee table. "Come on, we'll share."

Maura sat up and ate her half of the pastry humming happily, and no longer caring how fattening it was. Jane kissed her lovingly when they had finished. "You want me to go get another one?"

Maura wiped the wetness off her cheeks and smiled. "I'm not that fat yet. Maybe next month. Bedtime?"

Jane smiled and helped her wife up off the couch, holding her tight. They got upstairs and ready for bed, crawling in between the sheets, Maura putting her pillow between her legs as she felt Jane press against her back, and an arm drape carefully around her. "I dreamt the babies were here," Maura whispered, taking Jane's hand and holding it against her chest.

Jane smiled. "Was it awesome?"

"Ya, they were playing with Bass."

Jane chuckled softly into golden hair. "What did he think about that?"

"He seemed fine, but he was wearing a little top hat."

Jane laughed and squeezed Maura tight. "We'll have to get him one of those."

Maura hummed softly as she drifted off. "It'll just fall off when he goes in his shell."

Jane smiled and closed her own eyes. "Go to sleep baby."

* * *

When Jane got home late again the next evening, she found Maura in her usual position stretched out on the couch, Dorothy laying next to her doing her usual duty as a 120 pound, slobbery, foot warmer. Maura was also crying again.

"Awww, baby," Jane said, dropping the takeout she'd brought home on the coffee table, as she kneeled down on the floor. "Why are you crying?'

Maura just pointed towards the television. Jane turned to look back over her shoulder. Only seeing what looked like opening credits to a movie that she didn't recognize. "What's that?"

Maura sniffled. "E.T."

"Okay," Jane said, trying to follow, but not quite there. "Do you want Reeses Pieces, and we don't have any?"

"I just love E.T. so much."

"Oh, okay," Jane said, trying to squeeze onto the couch, earning an angry look from Dorothy who grudgingly moved her Maura watching duties to the floor. Jane handed her wife a carton of pad thai from her favourite place and a set of chopsticks, before settling back with her own food. "If we watch this are you gonna fall apart on me?"

Maura wiped her eyes, and smiled. "No," she sniffed. "I'm not a crazy person. It just has a special place in my heart."

Jane turned to look at her wife as she swallowed. "Did you want an alien friend when you were little? Is that why you got Bass?"

Maura chewed and shook her head, her eyes still on the movie. "I wanted to be E.T. so I could have a friend like Elliott. I had a betamax tape of the movie, remember those? I would watch it at least a couple of times a week."

Jane finished her bite and set her food on the table, so she had both hands free to pull Maura in for a tight cuddle. Food could wait, she wasn't that hungry. "We had VHS, but I had a tape of Tron. I wanted to be Flynn, so I could be kickass and awesome at video games. I had a frisbee and I would pretend it was my identity disc."

Maura giggled. "You were awfully excited for the sequel. I never realized you were such a nerd."

"I thought he was badass. He was my hero. I wanted to get into computers, but that turned out to be much harder and a lot less badass than it seemed in the movie, so instead I turned to fighting evil."

Maura nodded. "Elliott was my hero," she said softly, watching as E.T. dropped a handful of Reeses Pieces on Elliott's sleeping bag. "He was E.T's friend even though E.T was a little weird and from another planet. It made me believe that someone could even love me."

Jane kissed the crown of golden curls, and leaned them back to lay on the couch as Maura set her half eaten dinner aside. "I love you," she whispered into soft hair.

Maura nodded, tears that had stopped threatened to start again. "I would have never imagined this at 5, being an alien seemed much more probable."

Jane chuckled. "Well I know for a fact that you are 100 percent all human woman."

They settled back into the couch, watching the movie, Maura feeling the same joy and fear and excitement the movie had elicited when she was a little girl. She cried at the end. Jane held her tight until the credits rolled.

"We should watch Tron now," Maura said, wiping her face. "Do you still have your tape?"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "No, I wore it out. I've got it on DVD now, but before we get to that, I have a suggestion, you know, Elliott's a pretty great name."

Maura rested her chin on Jane's chest and looked up at her wife, eyebrows furrowed. "Elliott?"

"Elll...eee...ottt," Jane mimicked. "But I'm serious. Elliott Jacoba Rizzoli, has a pretty great ring to it."

Maura bit her lip, thinking it over. "It's a boys name."

Jane made a face. "It's not super boyish. It's not like Michael or John or something. It's a pretty name. Elliot. Ellie. Elle."

Maura smiled at that. "Ellie. I like that. Okay," she agreed, getting giddy about naming at least one of the babies. "But if we go with Elliott for one, the other is Flynn."

Jane shook her head. "No, we're not naming one of our babies, after the dude from Tron."

"But you said he was an influential part of your childhood, just has important as Elliott was to me."

"Do you think a kid's gonna want to go through the rest of their life named Flynn?"

Maura laid her cheek on Jane's chest. "I think it's a lovely name. Flynn. It sounds tough."

"No, veto. I mean I loved Batman growing up too, but we aren't going to name her Bruce."

Maura had to laugh. "That would be an unfortunate name for a little girl. Fine, what other heroes did you have growing up?"

"Dirty Harry, Rocky, Charles Bronson."

"Jane," Maura whined. "Serious. What other names do you like?"

"Okay, okay," Jane stopped to think it over, then smiled. "Margo."

"Margo?" Maura repeated.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, Nona and I would watch All About Eve all the time when I was little. Nona loves Bette Davis. Margo Channing, she was such a hard ass. I loved her. Nona'll love it too. We were always close."

"Margo," Maura repeated softly. "I like it. Margo Jacoba Rizzoli. Margo and Elliott? Is that it?"

Jane grinned. "I like it," she said, kissing the top of her wife's head.

Maura nodded. "I like it too."


	51. Stanley Cup Melons

**51! Love you all my readers and reviewers and it's baby time so let's get right to it!**

Maura moaned loudly. "Oh baby. Jane. Right there. Hard...harder. So good."

Jane would have been very excited, under very different circumstances, and if she was rubbing something very different than her wife's swollen feet and ankles. She smiled, and worked her oiled slick hands a little higher to sore calf muscles.

Maura dropped her head back onto the arm of the couch, and moaned again. "So good."

"Wait till the lasagna's finished and garlic bread," Jane said with a smile moving back to hurting feet.

"Oh yeah," Maura moaned out.

"The guys at the station want to throw you a baby shower. I told them to just donate diapers and toys and whatever else to the women's shelter you volunteer at, and come to the club on Saturday for some free booze. It's alright that they come right?"

Maura smiled and opened her eyes to look down the couch at her wife. "It's perfect, and please remind them again before the weekend to not bring anything. You know how eager to spoil these babies they are and we certainly have enough stuff. The shelter can always use more diapers and clothes."

Jane chuckled her mind wandering upstairs to the very full nursery. "I figured they could use it more than us. These babies are going to grow out of all the clothes you got, before they have a chance to wear half of them."

Maura sat up, smiling and very content, as the oven timer went off. "They are going to be superbly well dressed."

Jane wiped her hands and Maura's feet with a towel. "I never expected anything less for the offspring of Maura Isles," she said, standing and helping her very pregnant wife up.

"And I bought so many clothes because I know that the offspring of Jane Rizzoli will no doubt ruin their clothing with torn knees and grass stains."

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's temple before putting on her oven mitts and pulling dinner from the oven. "Go sit. I'll bring it in to you."

"Extra garlic bread," Maura requested, before waddling towards the dining room.

Jane entered the dining room with two full plates to find her wife talking sternly to her amplified belly. "Just stop kicking and moving you two, I want to eat but you just keep squirming, it feels like you're squeezing my stomach. I have enough problems with heartburn."

Jane chuckled and set down their plates, before kneeling in front of her seated wife. She lifted the front of a baggy tshirt and kissed the belly beneath it. "Hey babies, you need to settle down. I know you can hear me in there, don't make me put my foot down."

Maura giggled and pushed some of Jane's wayward hair behind her ears, smiling down at her wife's beautiful face. "Don't pretend you're ever going to put your foot down about anything with these two," she said, pinching Jane's cheek playfully. "You're going to be wrapped around their little fingers."

Jane looked up and grinned. "You're right. They'll have me just as whipped as you do. If they get your eyes, I'm so screwed."

Maura brushed her fingers over Jane's cheeks. "Sing them their song. I need them calm to enjoy my garlic bread."

Holding either side of Maura's belly, Jane brought her face close and started singing. "Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum-bum, bum, bum-bum... bum, bum, bum, bum, bum-bum, bum, bum-bum..." she hummed low, having discovered a month ago during a Star Wars television marathon that her babies' loved and were lulled by Darth Vader's sinister theme song. Maura would play it booming over headphones stretched across her belly during the day, but the combination of Jane's voice and the music, was the ultimate baby calming method.

Maura laugh. Jane would get so into her performance.

"Better?"

Maura nodded and pulled Jane up off her knees for a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jane said, before dipping her head back to Maura's belly. "I love you too babies, and remember," she said dropping her husky voice even deeper. "I... am your father."

* * *

Jane shook Mr. Isles' hand and was warmly pulled in for a hug. "Excited?" He asked, as he joined Jane at the table with her own father. The fanciest baby shower was in full swing, waiters handing out food and drinks in excess.

"Very," Jane responded. "If these babies stick to schedule 4 weeks to go. If they're anything like their mother, they'll want to be early. I'm saying 3 weeks at the latest. The guys at the station have a pool going. The week of June 18th is very popular. I'm saying the 17th though."

"The 22nd. In the afternoon." Frank offered. "Don't laugh. I was right for you and Frankie. What's your guess Joe?"

Joseph Isles sipped his scotch and looked across the room at his beaming, glowing daughter who was being fawned over by the ladies in the room, and a massive police officer, everyone called Baby. Baby was currently making sure Maura was well fed with tiny, pinwheel sandwiches. "A hundred dollars says it's the 20th."

"You're on," Frank and Jane said in unison.

More and more people started to arrive, the guys all showed, Maggie of course, Frankie got in late after his shift. There were toasts, Oma and Nona got a little tipsy, congratulations and hugs were in abundance and everyone brought donations for the shelter, much to Maura's delight.

Jane sat back with her father and Mr. Isles and some of the guys and let her wife be the center of attention, knowing Maura was loving it, her champagne flute overflowing with Shirley Temples.

"You ready for this kiddo?" Frank asked, watching as his wife talked animatedly in Italian to his daughter in law's very large belly.

Jane nodded. "More than ready," she said taking a sip of her gin. "I want these babies here now. I wanna see what they look like, meet their little personalities, hold them, stay up all night with them, watch their tiny hands curl around my fingers."

"If we're lucky, they'll look like Maura," Korsak said, sitting down with a grin.

"Shut up," Jane shot back.

"Considering Janie gets her good looks from me, I'm gonna take offence to that, Vince," Frank said with a laugh, reaching over to pinch his daughter's cheek.

Jane made a face and pushed his hand away. "Yeah, yeah, have another drink there Pop. We both know my good looks come from our old mailman."

Everyone had a good laugh. Frank just slapped his daughter up the back of her head. "Don't worry smart ass, you'll look like me in 30 years after you've been worn out by irresponsible kids and their stupid ass decisions."

Joseph let out his usual hearty laugh. "If you're lucky, they'll be like Maura and spend their time in books and be off to university at 14."

"Oh Jesus," Jane sighed. "That'll be worse, worrying about my little girls surrounded by a bunch of university hooligans, meeting someone like Maggie who's going to drag them to clothing optional parties."

"The good ole days," Mr. Isles said, leaning back in his chair.

"Didn't you worry about her?" Jane asked.

Joseph nodded. "I did, she was young, but she was smart, and I trusted her."

"Did you worry about me Pop?"

Frank nodded. "Up until kindergarten and I had to come talk to your principal after your first fight. You beat up that kid down the street 'cause he called you a wop. I realized then that you could take care of yourself. You'll figure it out with your girls too, whether they use brawn or brains, I'm sure you and Maura will teach them how to take care of themselves."

"Or they'll grow up to be respectable doctors and then they'll get corrupted by a couple of swaggering, lesbian detectives," Korsak jabbed.

Jane shot him a look. "Best thing that'll ever happen to them."

"Agreed," Maura said with a smile as she waddled up to the table. Jane got up immediately to give her wife her chair. "Are you gentleman having fun surrounded by talk of all things baby related?"

"There's scotch," Frank answered. "So things are great."

The other guys at the table laughed. "I am enjoying myself, scotch or not, sweetheart," Mr. Isles said with his usual warm smile, leaning over to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "You look more radiant than I ever remember."

Maura smiled. "Thank you daddy."

Jane chuckled, they were both daddy's little girl. She wondered if her little girls would run to her, like she use to run to her dad. Jane pulled up a new chair and rested her hand over Maura's that was on a huge belly. "How are the melons?"

Mr. Isles shot Jane a look. "Not those melons, daddy," Maura interjected. "That was a references to the current size and weight of your unborn granddaughters. They're about the size of a honeydew melon now."

"How much bigger do they need to get?" Korsak asked, swigging his beer and eating a tiny sandwich, that look very out of place. "Honeydew's a pretty big melon, and no offense doc, but I don't think you got much room left in there."

Maura sipped her Shirley Temple and smiled. "No offense taken. I don't have very much room, I have a feeling these babies are going to be early to their party."

"I've got a hundred bucks on the 20th, sweetheart," Mr. Isles said.

"The 22nd," Frank added.

Korsak jumped in. "You're all crazy, that's too late, I give it ten more days. The 14th."

Jane shook her head. "No, no, it's the 17th."

"Well I believe I have the biggest say in this wager," Maura added. "I say the 19th and the losers make a donation to the shelter."

"You're on," the guys said in unison.

* * *

Maura let out a scream and threw a little pillow from the couch at the television.

"Whoa, calm down there," Jane said, pulling her wife back. "It's just one goal."

Maura tried to settle back in Jane's arms, but she was getting too agitated. "It's not just one goal, it's one goal in the seventh game of the Stanley Cup final!"

"The Bruins are still winning, baby, it's alright. Calm down before you break your water."

Maura huffed and sank back into Jane's arms. "I can't calm down, it's bad enough they're playing 30 minutes from here and I can't go. Even though Mass. Gen. is just across the way from the Garden."

Jane shook her head. "We both know you'd keep those babies bottled up in there until the game was over."

"I would," Maura said forcefully. "These babies still have a little over 2 weeks that they can stay in here, they could be polite enough to at least wait until the playoffs are over."

Jane kissed her wife's temple, settling them back further into the couch. "You're ridiculous."

An intermission and 20 minutes of play later, Maura was attempting to dance around the living room despite her considerable lopsidedness. "We won! We won! We won!"

Jane got up and steadied Maura who had attempted to twirl around while pretending to hold up the Stanley Cup. She dropped the pretend trophy as her hands dropped down quickly to her belly. "Oh my!"

"What?" Jane asked. "Babies?"

Maura took a deep breath and winced as she bent over. Jane helped her back to the couch. Maura nodded frantically. "Babies."

"Okay, okay, stay calm," Jane said frantically, not heeding her own advice. "Uh, the bag for the hospital is by the door, I'll go get the car out of the garage, okay, okay, it's good. We can call everyone from the hospital. Okay, I'll get the car. Keep your legs closed while I'm gone just in case," Jane ordered as she rushed out keys in hand.

Maura just sat their silent and collected shaking her head, as Jane ran around and out the door. "Thanks for waiting until the game was over girls."


	52. Zero Hour

**I should have gone to bed hours ago but I wanted to finish this and getting out to all you wonderful people. I love your love and reviews. I apologize if this has grammatical errors in abundance I am very tired. Apartment hunting is hard. So sleepy, but yay for Rizzles babies!**

"The nurses said you can take a walk around the ward if you want to."

"I don't want to take a walk!" Maura yelled back at Jane, cringing with another contraction. "I want the babies. I want to be dilated."

Jane kept her temper expertly intact, with a few deep breaths. She'd learned something from all that yoga. "I know, I know," she said soothingly, sitting on the edge of Maura's bed. "But it's still too early, got a few more centimeters to go still."

"Stupid metric system," Maura grumbled.

Jane grinned. "I'd thought you'd be a fan of the metric system."

Maura puffed out a long breath. "I am. The Department of Congress published a study stating that, because of the simplicity of the metric system, the U.S. aerospace industry would save 65 million dollars a year in engineers' time if we converted."

"There's my Maura," Jane said, smiling as she leaned in for a soft kiss. "So how about that walk? We'll measure it in yards."

Maura was about to smile but she was stopped by another quick contraction. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You can yell at me all you want, until those babies are out," Jane said, grabbing Maura's robe from the back of a nearby chair. She helped Maura into it, and stand. "Wait I'll get your slippers from the bag."

Maura laughed, leaning against the bed, as she saw the slippers that were pulled out. "Where did those come from?"

Jane headed back over chuckling. "I saw them a couple of weeks ago, when I was out. I thought they could give you a laugh."

Maura looked down adoringly at her wife as Jane helped her into the slippers whose tops were a fluffy cartoonish face of a bearded man with glasses. "Freudian slippers," she said with a big smile. "You are so cute."

Jane stood up and accepted the tender kiss that was waiting for her. "I knew you'd like them."

Maura put her face in Jane's neck. "I love them. I love you too, even though you're the reason I'm in this condition."

Jane put a supportive arm around her wife's shoulders, keeping her up as they shuffled slowly down the hall. The nurses smiled at them as did a few other pregnant ladies who were trying to relax with a little stroll. Maura leaned into Jane's strong embrace. "Did you call our parents and everyone and tell them that it would still be a while longer?" She asked.

Jane nodded. "Ya, Ma's freakin' out, but I told everyone we'd call when it's closer to zero hour."

Maura reached out for the wall as another contraction came. Jane checked her watch and started counting. "57 seconds. Good work baby, that's some excellent contracting."

Maura took a deep breath and shook her head, but she couldn't help smiling. "They're getting closer together."

Jane nodded, pulling out her little notebook she was using to keep track. "6 minutes," she confirmed, taking her pen out of her pants to write down the details of the latest contraction.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder as they shuffled along some more. "How much do you want to give me a back rub right now?"

Jane squeezed her arm that was around Maura's shoulders. "Giving you back rubs is all I want to do right now. We can catch Sports Center and watch highlights from the game."

That made Maura smile. "Back to our room."

* * *

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and hunched over in the bed, through another painful, long contraction. 20 hours and Maura was exhausted. Jane too, but she wasn't about to complain about a lack of sleep, when her wife had two babies ripping her in half.

Parents had dropped by, Frankie, Frost and Korsak, even Maggie had come up from the ER when her shift was over. It just seemed to have no end.

"That's it baby," Jane encouraged. "Breathe," she said wiping a sweaty strand of hair from her wife's forehead. "I love you so much, you're doing so amazing."

Maura collapsed back into her pillows as the contraction ended. She caught her breath as the nurse came in. A nice,young girl, fresh out of school but as calm and skilled as an old pro.

"How are all the ladies in here doing?" She asked, her enthusiasm harnessed just enough that it wasn't annoying.

Jane smiled at her, while she wiped Maura's sweaty face with a cool cloth. "I'm fine," she said, and gestured towards the bed. "But things are heating up. You better check on these three."

She pulled up a stool and slipped on a pair of gloves. "How much time apart now?"

"Just a couple minutes, for the last half hour," Jane answered.

"How are you doing with the pain, Dr. Isles?"

Maura nodded. "I'm okay," she said a little breathless still. "Getting a little impatient though."

The nurse smiled and started her exam. "Well let's see how much longer we've got to go here."

She pulled off her gloves when she was done and checked the three heart rate monitors that were silently counting out very important numbers. She made a few notes in the chart and smiled at Jane and Maura. "9 centimeters," she said. "Almost completely effaced. Not going to be long now. I'll go get the doctor, they'll come in in a little bit to check things out, okay? If you need anything just ring."

Jane nodded and lifted Maura's hand to her lips, kissing the palm softly. "Almost there baby."

Maura winced and moaned as another contraction took control of her body. Jane checked her watch and coached Maura through it like they'd gone over in class. "You are so awesome," she said, rubbing a straining and pained back, until it relaxed and Maura layed back down. They continued like that for half an hour until the doctor came in.

She smiled excitedly at them, asked questions, did an exam and a quick ultrasound to make sure babies were getting lined up. "Things are looking great. Almost at 10 centimeters, baby number one is dropped down. It's going to be anytime now. As soon as there's no time between contractions and, Maura you really start to feel like pushing, ring the bell because it's showtime ladies."

Maura and Jane looked at each other both smiling. Jane leaned over the bed to give her wife a kiss. "You want drugs?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I'm gonna do this."

"You are so much tougher than I am. I thought getting tasered hurt."

Maura managed a laugh but it was strangled by yet another contraction, longer this time and more painful. Maura clutched at Jane's hand, squeezing and screaming through the pain. "Come," she stuttered as it finally ended. "Come sit," she said, pulling on Jane's hand. "In the bed."

Jane nodded, understanding as Maura moved forward and gave her space to squeeze in behind. She spread her long legs and wrapped her arms around Maura, being the strength and comfort she knew her wife needed. "I've got you. I'm right here with you. I love you so much."

It was another hour until Maura winced and gripped Jane's bent knees as she was completely overwhelmed by a contraction. "Jane," she struggled to get out. "Doctor."

"Call the doctor?"

Maura screamed and nodded frantically. Jane wasted no time and pushed the call button. The nurse rushed in and immediately knew what was going on. She rushed out and came back with the doctor and a whole gang of other people. "Are you comfortable like that Maura?" The doctor asked.

Maura nodded and bent her legs up. Jane held her knees. "Push against me baby. I'm right here for you."

Maura could only nod, breathing too hard to speak. She rested her hands on Jane's forearms, gaining strength from the lean, powerful muscles of the arms that were her loving, protective sanctuary.

The doctor lifted the sheet from the foot of the bed, and the show was on the road. "Next contraction, Maura, I want a big push."

Maura nodded and squeezed Jane's arm as she prepared. She took a deep breath and bared down, screaming through the pain until it finally ended and she breathed again, panting. Jane kissed her sweaty temple. Another push followed and another.

"I see a head," the doctor said. "I need another big push."

"You can do it," Jane whispered, squeezing Maura's knees. "You can do anything."

Maura pushed and pushed. The doctor calmly letting her know as progress was made. "I've got a head, one more big one for the shoulders."

Maura screamed with the pain and exertion, until she felt a sudden rush of release and a sharp cry filled the room. "Oh Jane," Maura managed, breathless, tears streaming down her face.

"That's our baby," Jane said, kissing her wife's cheek, amazed, watching as a nurse took the new little girl to a warmer in the back of the room to count toes and fingers. "One more to go. I know you can do it."

"Ready?" The doctor asked. "Number two is definitely eager to see the world."

Maura gathered up what was left of her strength and holding tight to Jane, did it all over again, until another beautiful cry filled the room. She cried and slumped back into Jane. "Our babies."

Jane held Maura tight and turned a sweaty face to offer up a long, loving kiss. "You are so wonderful, and I love you so much."

Maura dropped her head back onto Jane's shoulder. "I love you too."

Jane couldn't stop the tears as two pink, wrinkly little babies, wrapped up tight in soft blankets were laid in each of Maura's arms. She couldn't stop the laugh either at the amount of hair on their little heads. Little dark helmets of soft hair. "They're beautiful Maura. You did real good baby," she said, tracing her fingers gently over little cheeks, and wrapping up her family in strong arms.

Maura looked down awed at her little girls. "They look like you."

Jane smiled. "They have your nose. If those eyes open and they're sparkly green, hazel I am going to be so screwed."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek. "We need to decide who is who."

Jane looked the girls over, they really were impossible to tell apart. "That's Margo," she said, gesturing to the little baby craddled in Maura's left arm. "And that's Elliott," she said pointing to the right.

Maura smiled. "And they're both perfect."


	53. Babies, Babies, Babies

**Rizzles babies! I get so excited writing this stuff. I love babies. I've definitely projected a little of my own baby love onto Jane in this story. I was on the train the other evening and there was two little girls who were no older than 2 and they became best friends during the ride, and they kissed each other good bye. So cute. So awesome. Anyways, I'm babbling, thanks of course, as always for the love and reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

Jane was very grateful for colour coded hospital bracelets, because she had no other way yet to tell her two girls apart, except that blue was Margo and red was Elliott. Jane had matching bracelets on her wrists, Maura too. Both were 7 pounds 1 ounce, with dark hair and, much to Jane's chagrin, sparkling hazel eyes. Elliott was born 3 minutes and 27 seconds before her sister, but in every other way they were completely identical and beautiful.

Margo squirmed next to her sister in their little bassinet and Jane who was hovering over them, moved to pick up her daughter. "Shh, Ms. Channing," she said with a smile, kissing a little button nose, that still managed to resemble Maura's and cradling her daughter carefully, just like the nurse had shown her. "We gotta keep quiet while your mom gets some sleep. You girls put her through the ringer for 30 hours. It's the day I picked though, the 17th, so the guys are going to have to pay up. Ellie you came at 4:04am and Margo you came at 4:08. It's a Sunday and it's June 2012 if you're wondering, and I haven't stopped staring at you for the past 7 hours. I'm your lady-dad, Jane, and that very sleepy lady across the room is your mom, and she's wonderful, and I hope you girls grow up to be just as amazing and smart and beautiful as she is. You've obviously got my hair though, but that's okay, it's pretty nice hair."

Elliott started to squirm and fuss then, and Jane managed to scoop her up with her free arm. She could juggle the twin thing. "Look at the two of you. You're so awesome. I can't wait to bring you guys home. We gotta big crib so you guys can sleep together, your mom says you aren't use to being apart yet, and you'll feel better if you can feel each other nearby. I guess you're use to being roommates. Your uncle Frankie, he's my little brother, he got you little police uniform pajamas, I think you'll like them, but you don't have to grow up to be cops or doctors, you can be whatever you want to be and me and your mom will love you no matter what."

Jane walked quietly back in forth across the room, whispering to her daughters, singing softly, "Babies, babies, babies, oh, babies, babies, babies, say you'll always be mine." But apparently even her special rendition of Bieber wasn't soothing enough to keep Margo from letting out a piercing cry. "Ssh, baby," Jane tried to no avail. All she got was more crying and a glimpse of tonsils and gums. "Just tell me what you need, but don't be so loud."

It was no use, Maura had woken up. "Hey," she said groggily, sitting up. "What's all the fuss about over there?"

Jane turned and smiled. "I think someone needs boobie, and it isn't me."

Maura laughed and reached out to take her crying daughter. "Hey sweetheart," she cooed, dropping one shoulder of her hospital gown. Breastfeeding wasn't the easiest yet, but it was getting better with each feeding. Jane watched amazed as Margo latched on and started sucking. It was beautiful to watch mother and daughter like that.

Jane brought her face down to kiss Elliott. "Don't feel left out Ellie, when you're hungry you get the boobies too."

Maura stroked Margo's cheek and soft, dark hair. "We made some very beautiful babies."

Jane continued to stare at Elliott. "They're amazing," she said softly, leaning over to kiss the top of Maura's head. "You're amazing. You did this. I just contributed some DNA."

Maura shook her head. "You did so much more than that. You made sure I ate right, and got my sleep, and took my vitamins, and you rubbed my feet and helped me get my shoes on when I was too huge to bend over."

Jane chuckled. "You were pretty huge."

Margo had fallen asleep, but was still attempting to take a drink. Jane often fell asleep in much the same way. Elliott started to fuss and they exchanged babies, so the hungry little girl could get her dinner. "Hi Ellie," Maura whispered, holding her little girl tight to her chest as she fed.

Soon Jane had three sleepy ladies on her hands. She laid Elliott down with her sister and pulled Maura's gown back up, along with the blanket, before placing a tender kiss to her exhausted wife's forehead. A very light knock at the door, made her look over her shoulder. She smiled seeing Maura's parents in the doorway.

Jane made her way over quietly. "Everyone just fell asleep," she whispered as they headed out into the hallway. "I'm glad you made it."

Mrs. Isles smiled and reached out to squeeze Jane's hand. "We came from New York as soon as possible, we weren't anticipating the babies making such an early entrance. Was everything alright?"

Jane smiled. "Things were a little long, and I got yelled at a lot, but the babies are here and healthy and Maura's a little worse for wear, but she's healthy too. Everything went well and there's 20 new fingers and 20 new toes."

Mr. Isles clamped a big hand down lovingly on Jane's shoulder. "Thanks for the constant updates. Although I'm not certain our flight attendant appreciated them as much as we did."

Jane smiled and yawned. "Oh you poor thing," Mrs. Isles said. "Have you managed to get any sleep."

Jane shook her head. "It's alright. The other dads and I are keeping the coffee shop downstairs in business."

"Well why don't we all go get some more caffeine," Mr. Isles suggested. "And give the girls a chance to sleep a while, and then we'll come back for a visit."

Jane ducked back in the room to leave a note for Maura incase she woke back up. Joseph and Laura made their way silently to take a peek at their granddaughters before heading back out with Jane.

"They're so beautiful, Jane," Laura said. "So much hair."

Joseph was fighting back the tears in his eyes. "I am going to spoil those girls."

Jane grinned. "Pop said the same thing. I'm pretty much just going to give in to their every demand. I've already told Maura, I'm going to be little to no help in the discipline department."

Mrs. Isles shot her husband a look. "Much like her own father."

Joseph grinned, but he couldn't deny it.

* * *

They got back an hour later and Maura was awake, and attempting to get up to go to the bathroom. Jane was immediately at her bedside helping. "Look who I found," she said.

Maura smiled wide at her mother and father, as Jane helped her into her robe. She was engulfed in big hugs. "I'm so sorry you had to cut your trip short."

"Don't be absurd, sweetheart," Joseph said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "We rushed back as soon as Jane called."

"You're squeezing daddy, and I have to pee," Maura said into her father's chest.

Mr. Isles laughed and let go, kissing his daughter's cheek before she shuffled off to the bathroom. Jane had wandered to the other end of the room and returned with two squirming bundles. Joseph took one and Laura took the other. "Red is Elliott and blue is Margo," Jane explained. "It's the only way to tell them apart right now. Although Margo tends to be a little more vocal," she said, as Margo let out a cry on cue.

Mrs. Isles rocked and cooed the little girl until she settled down. "Aw, little Margo, you're okay."

Joseph smiled as Elliott jerked her hand free from her swaddling blanket and grabbed at his finger. "Hi there little one, I'm your grandpa," he said gently, walking around the room and talking to the little baby.

Maura reemerged and slipped her arms around Jane's waist, watching as her parents bounced around the room, whispering to their grandchildren. She smiled and rested her cheek on Jane's shoulder. "They're going to spoil them and buy them ponies," she stated with a smile.

Jane looked down. "Can I have a pony too?"

Maura chuckled. "Of course you can."

Jane bent down to kiss her wife. "Do you need anything? More sleep? Food?"

Maura shook her head and leaned into Jane. "No. Right now, I have everything I need."

After her parents left, Jane had a chance to practice her diaper changing abilities, after another feeding. Maura was exhausted again, she sighed and laid back, using the controls on her bed, to lower the head down. "Come here," she said, holding out her arms.

Jane checked on her girls one more time and headed over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You haven't slept in over a day," Maura said. "Come crawl in here with me."

Jane shook her head. "No it's okay. You stretch out and sleep. I'll take a nap in the chair, maybe."

Maura just shook her head, and pulled back her blankets. "No," was all she said, before rolling on to her side and making space. Jane acquiesced (she always did) and slipped off her shoes, before laying down behind her wife, pulling her close while succumbing to much needed sleep.

* * *

"And there it is," Jane grumbled, her bare feet hitting the cold hospital floor, as she shuffled over to a very loud baby. She'd managed to get a few hours of sleep. It was dark out now, but she'd lost track of time somewhere between the day's 6th or 7th changing and feeding. "How do you make so much noise, when you're so small," she said groggily but with a smile, as she picked up Elliott and rocked her. "You're so awesome though. Even when you wake me up with a stinky diaper."

Jane was getting good at the diaper changing. When they were home she fully intended to practice changing both at the same time. Maybe Maura could feed them at the same time and they could get more sleep. "Can your mom feed you at the same time?" Jane asked the little baby, as she swaddled her back up. "I mean dogs can feed a whole litter."

"I can feed them at the same time, but I don't appreciate being compared to a dog."

Jane turned around. "No. I was just wondering if you could multitask," she said, turning her face back to the daughter in her arms. "Your mom is crazy. I would never compare her to a dog. You can't see her right now, because you can only see like a foot infront of you, but she's the most beautiful lady in the whole world, though you and your sister are giving her a serious run for her money."

Maura raised the bed and stretched out her arms, taking Elliott gently. "Hi Ellie," she whispered as Jane undid the tie of her gown for her. "Midnight snack time."

Jane checked her watch. "She's a little early, 11:30."

Maura stroked soft hair as Elliott started her meal. "You should get Margo up, we're suppose to feed them at the same time, that way we get more sleep."

Jane headed back across the room and rubbed pudgy cheeks until Margo got mildly annoyed and let out a whimper. "I know Ms. Channing, you don't want to wake up, but if you do, I've got a fresh diaper for you and a warm meal."

The new moms exchanged babies, and Jane rocked Elliott a little before laying her back down.

"I hope we can keep this baby feeding thing running this smooth when we get home tomorrow," Jane said, taking Margo when she was finished too and got her settled back down with her sister.

"We will," Maura said sleepily as Jane crawled back into the hospital bed."Hopefully. Are you still certain about taking your, what did Korsak call it, lady-paternity leave," she finished with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha," Jane said, nuzzling her face into Maura's hair. "Yes I'm taking it, especially after all the teasing the guys gave me over it, and I want to be there for you and the girls. I don't want you being the one who has to deal with them crying and the stinky diapers and the late nights. We're a team. If you're home, I'm home too."

* * *

Jane was beginning to realize that chasing down murderers and roughing up perps was way easier than taking care of two 5 day old babies. And there was way less poop involved.

Jane felt like she was in a diaper changing pit-crew. Maura felt like she was just a giant sack of milk. The babies certainly had inherited Jane's voracious appetite, or perhaps her love of breasts. Either way, Maura was up every few hours, just like right now, at 3am.

She shifted in the rocking chair, and winced as her daughter sucked a little too hard. "Be nice Ellie," she whispered, stroking a chubby cheek. Jane paced the room, patting Margo's back gently until the tiny baby released an exceptional burp.

"That's my girl," Jane said, laying the sleepy baby down and taking a now full Elliott for the second round of burping.

Maura looked up and smiled, as she pulled her robe closed. Her stifled yawn didn't go unnoticed. "Get to bed," Jane said. "I'll put Ellie down when she's done and be right there."

Maura nodded and stood up, kissing both her babies and Jane before shuffling back to the bedroom. She felt the mattress dip as Jane came back to bed a few minutes later. Maura rolled over and buried her face in the warm comfort of Jane's chest. "I love you," she whispered. "With everything, I don't think I've said it enough these past 9 months."

Jane squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't need you to say it to know that you do. The babies are starting to look more and more like you."

Maura shook her head. "Are you suggesting I look like a chubby baby?"

Jane managed to chuckle and yawn all at the same time. "I mean that they're the most beautiful creatures in the whole world, just like their mother."

Maura mumbled sleepily against Jane's chest. "I love you."


	54. Love In My Tummy

**More baby time! I hope you all love it. Let me know. I've been reading up about babies and development and all that because really I don't know anything. I've never had a baby. So if you've had a baby and you think I'm making a mess of things, let me know about that too :)**

Jane stretched out on the living room floor, laying on her belly, facing her little girls who were doing the same. "Look at you guys, holding your heads up," she said excited. Margo's dropped to the floor a couple seconds later, Elliott soon followed. "Well you can keep working on that one," she continued, sitting up and getting between her babies, rolling them over to tickle fat little bellies. Their two sets of eyes looked up at Jane, a new skill they had recently mastered, and one that Jane thought was awesome. They actually looked at her now, with those huge hazel eyes that looked just like Maura's. It made the whole world dissapear around her, and those eyes were all she saw.

Jane laughed as Dorothy wandered into the room and immediate came over to inspect her new family members. Margo reached for the droopy, fuzzy face in front of her. Maura hated when Jane let the pets get close to the babies. She thought Dorothy was going to swallow them, but the big dog had become their burly protector, sleeping outside the nursery, always being where the babies were. She was patient with them, and gentle, like she understood that they needed her protection. That they couldn't protect themselves.

Jo wanted to play with them. The little terrier didn't quite understand that the babies were fragile and couldn't jump around with her, she was just excited that there were humans the same size as her. She was currently outside in the sun, barking at squirrels and away from delicate little girls. Bass wasn't interested at all. He just lumbered around following his usual schedule as he slowly made his way through the house.

Dorothy laid down beside the blanket and Jane reached over to pat her big head, before turning her head back to the babies as Margo let out a saliva filled gurgle. "I agree Ms. Channing," Jane said, playing with their feets as they kicked them up in the air. "Mom left some milk for you in the fridge. Let's have lunch and then we'll go out for a walk in the sunshine. We'll go see if we can get there in time to meet mom when she gets out of her yoga class. How does that sound?"

Elliott answered for them, with a spit bubble followed by a sneeze. "I'll take that as a yes." Jane said, smiling at them as she picked them up carefully and made her way to the kitchen where a double swing contraption had become her favourite piece of baby furniture. Putting it front of the dishwasher during a pots and pan cycle calmed them down like nothing else. She could also feed them at the same time without much fussing. Which was very useful when she only had her own two hands.

Maura had started back at lunchtime yoga, eager to regain her pre-baby body. Jane was happy to watch the twins for a couple hours while Maura got back in shape. She knew it was important to her wife, Maura was very excited to fit back into all her designer clothes. Selfishly, Jane was excited to get her hot woman back, make love again, when they were less exhausted of course.

Smiling at the thought, Jane pulled a chair up in front of the girls and held their warmed bottles as they swayed slightly. "Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy," she sang softly. Neither twin caring that her singing was horrible. "And as silly as it may seem, the lovin' that you're givin', is what keeps me livin', and your love is like peaches and cream." Both girls drank hungrily, their stares moving from Jane to their bottles. Both of which were soon empty.

A towel spread across her lap and one on her shoulder, Jane plucked them from their swings for some hearty burping. She still couldn't change their diapers at the same time, but she could burp them simultaneously. She laid Elliott across her lap and Margo on her shoulder and patted their little backs softly, until she got the results she wanted and some full, happy babies.

"So we're going to try to get you into that bondage contraption thing your mom bought," she said, cradling them and heading back to the living room. She laid them back down gently on their blanket, while she pulled on her shoes and readied a few diapers and necessities into her pack that a couple of years ago had been reserved for hiking. Jane smiled thinking about how things had changed, and for the better.

"Okay," she said, always talking to the girls, always engaging them in one sided conversation. Maura said it would help their development, but that wasn't Jane's primary motivation. She liked talking to them like they understood, sometimes she was convinced they did, looking at her with those big eyes.

She took the hammock like contraptions off the back of the couch, and slung them diagonally across each shoulder, sitting down, she fixed Elliott's little sock that she had managed to wiggle off a little. "Okay so Margo in here," she said gently laying the little girl in her soft fabric cocoon. "And Elliott you go on the right. Comfy?"

Both girls just put their hands in there mouths and slobbered. "I'm taking that as a yes too," she said, smiling at them as she stood up and slung her bag onto her back. "You guys are gonna be great exercise for the shoulders. Alright," Jane continued, grabbing her keys, before remembering to go let Jo in from out back. She patted both dogs on her way back to the front door. "You two be good. Me and the wee ones are going out for some sunshine."

She locked the door, and then let her pinky fingers be used as pacifiers, as she headed through the neighbourhood. She stopped for a desperately needed coffee and an espresso brownie. "So good," she moaned to herself, taking a big gulp. "I love you girls, but you wear me out like crazy."

Jane stopped at a little market to get strawberries for Bass, he was running low. "Oh my god," she heard from beside her and turned. A lady, probably in her 40s, was looking over, peaking in on Elliott. "They're so tiny," she said.

Jane smiled. "Ya. 5 weeks on Sunday."

"And you're so thin already."

Jane smiled wider and shook her head. "No, I didn't actually give birth to them. My wife did all the heavy lifting."

"Oh," was all the lady responded with, before turning back towards the display she'd been looking at.

Jane shot her a look. "You got a problem ma'am? My babies not so cute anymore? I think lesbians make the best looking babies."

The woman just walked away.

"Bitch," Jane muttered and payed for her strawberries.

A familiar clerk smiled sympathetically at her. "Just ignore her. She's a cunt all the time," she said, peaking over at the twins. "Awww, they look like your wife with dark hair. They're very adorable.

"I don't think it's just the babies that are adorable."

Jane turned towards the voice and grinned foolishly at the sight of Maura in her yoga pants and hoodie.

Maura looked down at both babies in their slings. "Don't they look cozy," she said, kissing each of their dark heads softly. Both girls responding to the presence of their mother by looking up at her with wide eyes. "Hello my babies," she whispered. "And hello to you," she continued, kissing Jane softly on the lips, and fixing the collar of Jane's polo that was trapped under various straps. She smiled at the clerked and thank her as they left.

"I find this butch maternal thing you have going on, very, very, sexy."

Jane's lips turned up to form the familiar Rizzoli grin. "Oh yeah?"

Maura nodded and took one of Jane's hands, heading out of the market and back on the sidewalk. "Oh yeah, and when we manage to get more than 3 hours of consecutive sleep, I plan on showing you."

Jane laughed. "I never thought I'd trade sex for anything, but I am definitely willing to trade sex for sleep at this point."

Maura squeezed her wife's hand. "I agree. I nearly fell asleep at yoga as soon as I laid down on my mat, but I made it through. What did you and the girls do while I was gone?"

Jane smiled. "We got that big fluffy blanket out that Ma gave us and we spread it out in the living room and layed around and practiced our head lifting. Which is still a work in progress. Then we got in our swingy thing and had lunch and big burps, and then we thought we'd go out cause it's so nice and see if we could get to yoga to meet you but I guess we were a little late."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek. "You are so cute. How about we walk to the Commons and go to the frog pond?"

Jane laced their fingers together. "Sounds great. I really want to go back and punch that old bag in the face."

Maura held tight to Jane's hand. "It's not worth it. She's a miserable lady, who's just jealous that we have love in our lives and she will be never know what that feels like."

Jane sighed. "What if people give the girls a hard time the rest of their lives, because of us?"

"Then, unfortunately, we're just going to have to prepare them for the prejudice and bigotry that exists in the world.

Jane nodded and sighed again. "It just sucks."

Maura reached over to rub Jane's arm with her free hand. "It does, but we've surrounded ourselves with friends and family and people who love us without hesitation, and the girls will grow up surrounded by that love and our love, and that's what they'll know. We won't be able to protect them from everything, especially with what we see everyday at work, but we'll make sure above all else that they're loved at home and prepared for some of the cruel realities of the world. We'll do our best and what's best for them."

Reassured as always by Maura, Jane leaned over to kiss her wife's temple. "You're having the sex talk with them too."

* * *

Maura laid out on the living room floor with Margo, smiling at her baby, tickling her little feet as they kicked up in the air. Jane was on the couch fast asleep along with Elliott who was laying on her mom's chest, her dark little head tucked under Jane's chin, a strong hand on her back, holding her little body tight and safe.

Maura reached for her camera which was now always near and took a couple pictures before turning back to Margo, who had nearly managed to put her whole hand in her mouth. "What are you doing, silly girl?" Maura asked, bringing her face down to blow a raspberry on a chubby, pink cheek. Margo wiggled at the contact, her free hand reaching out for her mother's hair. Maura pulled back grinning at her baby, and that's when it happened, her own expression mirrored by tiny features, showing off nothing but gums.

"Jane, Jane! Wake up!" She exclaimed.

Jane opened her eyes, but stayed still for Elliott's sake. "What is it?"

Maura smiled wide and Margo continued to mime her. "Margo smiled."

Holding Elliott tight as she sat up, Jane slipped to the floor and was greeted with another big gummy smile. Maura had picked the camera up and taken a series of pictures.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever seen," Jane said awed. She laid Elliott down who had started to stir. "Can you do that too Ellie?"

"Tickle her," Maura suggested.

Leaning forward Jane pretended to eat a soft belly. "Nom, nom, nom," she said with a growl, and then it happened again. Maura had the camera at the ready, recording another gum filled smile.

"It's so awesome," Jane said, bringing her face to Elliott's and rubbing their noses together as her baby rewarded her with another grin.

Maura was doing the same with Margo making faces and tickling. It was Elliott who released a delighted squeal as Jane pretended to devour her little foot. "I could listen to that all day," Jane said, sitting up.

Margo let out a loud laugh as Maura tickled under a fat chin. "It's wonderful," Maura agreed, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Jane wrapped an arm around her wife. "They have your goofy smile."

Maura slapped Jane's shoulder. "My smile is not goofy," she said, before tackling Jane to the floor. "Take it back."

Jane hollered and held Maura to her tight, making the onslaught of pinches and slaps stop, but she gave in. "It's not goofy. It's not goofy. It's beautiful and amazing and it lights up my life."

Laughing Maura sat up to find her two daughters squirming and still smiling. "Want to take these two smiling monkeys out for some sunshine after their lunch?"

Jane sat up and wrapped her arms around Maura's steadily shrinking waist. "Sounds great. Make me a sandwich too woman."

The palm that pressed into her face, let Jane know that she could make her own damn sandwich.


	55. Yummy, Yummy, Yummy

**Sorry this took so long! I wasn't feeling it at first, but then I got sexy and it just kept going. So here's a long one for all you wonderful people!**

Maura made faces, earning a pair of gummy smiles. Elliott and Margo grinned up happily from their little tubs on the kitchen counter. They sure loved their baths and their mom. Perhaps they could teach Jo and Dorothy a thing or two about appreciating bath times. Maura hummed happily as she washed their soft hair and skin. The girls were finally sleeping longer at night and all weekend Jane had made love to her for the first time in months. It had been unbelievable. She'd forgotten just how spectacular Jane made her feel. Inside and outside.

Margo lifted her hands up and slapped them down with all her little might into the shallow water, letting out a squeal of delight in the process, snapping Maura out of her revelry.

"What are you doing Gogo?" She asked playfully. Margo replied with some more splashing. "You're sister is silly, Ellie. She just doesn't sit here all nice like you do," she jabbered on to them, gently pouring warm water over Elliott's adorably chubby body, washing away little soap bubbles, and doing the same to Elliott's rambunctious sister.

Bathtime finished she wrapped the girls in big, soft towels and carried them upstairs to get dressed. "Your mom went into work, special, to help with a case and we're going to go visit, because I'm sure she's tired and grumpy and a visit from her girls will make her feel better."

Jane had extended her 'paternity' leave after the original 3 months had been up. She wanted to spend more time with the twins. Maura knew Jane didn't want to miss a precious moment, not first words or first steps, and all the other firsts these early months were filled with. It hadn't taken Maura very long to convince Jane to take a few more months of leave without pay. Reminding Jane playfully that she had married rich. Jane forgot often that she no longer had to worry about things financially.

After some fresh diapers and socks, the girls were dressed in contrasting polkadot sun dresses. White and pink for Margo and pink and white for Elliott. If Jane were here she would dissaprove, especially over the tiny socks with lace trim. "I know what will make your other mom love your outfits." Elliott joined the conversation with a string of ba-ba-bas, and some spit bubbles.

Maura fished through one of the dressers in the nursery, and pulled out two tiny, pink, Red Sox hats that their Grandpa Frank had gotten them. Maura affixed the hats over dark heads and smiled. "Remember it's important to accesorize girls. Don't you two just look precious." Maura placed them gently in their carriers and got them all buckled in, before heading out to the car and locking them in place safely in the back seat.

Margo started to fuss halfway through the ride, but the blaring of _Born to Run _soon had her settled down, pacifier sucked on enthusiastically. If the little baby had more refined motor skills Maura would be convinced she was dancing, instead of just squirming happily in her car seat. Jane had discovered all the little things that settled them down or made them happy. For Ellie it was just being in the car. She had indeed already fallen asleep.

Maura pulled into the empty parking spot that still bore her name and unloaded all her precious cargo. Designer diaper bag slung over one shoulder, she carried both babies in their seats up to the entrance. Her arms could always use the workout. She did still have ten pounds to lose.

Frankie saw her coming up the stairs and ran over to help. "Hey Maura," he greeted with a dimple causing smile. "You look great. How are you doing?"

Maura smiled back at him. He was such sweetheart. "I'm a little sleep deprived, but other than that I'm wonderful. How are you?"

Smiling, he took Ellie's carrier and held open the door. "Real good. I was actually going to call you about something."

Maura looked at him surprised. "About what?"

He blushed a little and fidgeted. Just like Jane, as he pushed the button for the elevator. "Well you know Maggie and I got back together a few months ago, and I mean things were rough there for a while with both of us working a lot and the odd hours and not seeing each other, but we worked it out, you know, and it's so awesome now. I was a thinking of asking her to marry me, and I was hoping you could come with me to go engagement ring shopping. 'Cause I'm not really the best at that stuff."

Maura didn't think her smile could get any bigger, as they stepped onto the elevator. "Frankie that's wonderful! I would love to come with you. Just let me know when."

"Thanks," he said, looking down at Ellie still sleeping peacefully. "I just see what you and Janie have and I was thinking and I want that too with Maggie. Don't tell anyone though. I don't want it getting around. Next thing you know, Korsak tells a uniform who tells an EMT who tells an ER nurse and it gets back to Mags, and I mean I know you're not the blabbing type but you don't tell Mags either."

Maura rubbed his shoulder with her free hand. "Your secret is safe," she said, getting off at the desired floor.

Korsak saw them come in first and rushed over. "Hey girls," he said warmly, taking Ellie from Frankie and setting her down on his desk. He immediately started making faces at her, earning a toothess grin and giggle.

Maura set Margo down on Jane's desk, and soon all the guys in the bullpen were crowding around to get a peak at the twins. They were all just big softies under their tough guy facades. Just like Jane. Speaking of which..."Where's Jane?" Maura asked Frost looking around.

He looked up from Margo. "To get much needed coffee."

Maura nodded. She understood that need. When Ellie started fussing from all the attention Maura smiled as Korsak picked up the tiny baby in his big hands and shooed the other guys away, rocking her until she settled back down. Frost had picked up Margo, who was staring intently at him, she brought a chubby hand up to his face and tried to grab at his nose. "I look funny to you?" He asked playfully. "That's because I'm black," he finished with a laugh. "You've never seen a black man before, but if you're lucky when you're older you'll get to marry one."

Maura laughed and fixed Margo's hat. "She would be lucky to marry a man like you, Barry."

"Not happening."

Maura turned to see Jane walking in with a tray full of coffee. "My girls will be nowhere near a Barry Frost Jr, or any other man. They're going to the convent when they're thirteen."

Maura shook her head and walked over to greet her wife with a quick kiss. All the guys in the bullpen immediately made the usual kissy sounds. Frankie joined in, never passing up an opportunity to bug his sister.

Jane looked around at them. "Really? Still?"

They all just shrugged and chuckled at her. "Uh oh," Frost said, making a face. "Someone made a stinky. Here you go pops," he said with a smile handing Margo off to Jane. Maura took the baby from her wife. "I'll do it," she said.

Jane smiled. "I like their hats," she said with a wink. "I see you've taught them the importance of accessorizing."

Frankie smiled at his sister and her wife, before catching a glimpse of his watch. "I gotta go," he said rushed. "See you Sunday at dinner Janie. Bye Maura," he finished before running off.

Maura smiled at him and winked before heading off to the bathroom, with a now whimpering baby. Jane looked down at Elliott in Korsak's arm, who smiled as she recognized a familiar face. "Hi Ellie-bear," Jane said in her goofy, baby voice. Korsak and Frost snickered. "Yeah, yeah, shut up you two, and stop pretending you don't get all gaga over my super adorable babies."

"Super adorable 'cause they look like the doc," Crowe interjected with a smirk as he walked by.

Jane couldn't deny it. The twins looked like little Mauras wearing Beatles wigs. When Elliott started squirming, Korsak passed her immediately to Jane. "Hey there Ellie, I'm right here, and mom is going to be right back."

The baby, now in complete control of her head, looked up at Jane and gurgled, but started to fuss again. Jane immediately unclipped her badge from her belt and handed it over. Elliot loved staring at the bright, shiny gold. Her little hands held it up to big hazel eyes as she examined it, and then put it in her mouth.

Korsak and Frost chuckled. "That what you been doing with your badge these past months?"

Jane looked up at them and smiled with a shrugged. "Margo plays with the handcuffs. She likes the way they jingle. Believe me I know all the tricks to keeping these two happy campers, and I've had to get creative."

"That's how she got me to marry her," Maura said with a wink, as she walked back over to Jane's desk.

Jane rolled her eyes but had to smile. "So what are you ladies doing here? Not that I mind the visit."

Maura cooed at Margo who had startled herself with a little sneeze. "It's just a sneeze Gogo," she said, before smiling up at Jane. "We thought you would be tired and cranky from being here all night-"

"Ya, I'm sorry about that, baby, I tried to get home, but we had to go-"

Maura reached and hand out to touch Jane's arm and silence her. "It's okay. The girls and I had a sleepover, snuggled up in the big bed, and we got plenty of sleep for a change, and we thought you could probably use a smile, and a visit from your favourite ladies."

Jane looked at Elliott and bounced her gently to get the smile she wanted. The smallest hint of a tooth starting to show on the bottom. It really was true, Jane thought. They grow up so fast. Little teeth already, but just for Elliott. She was developing fast in the tooth department. Margo was still all gums, that she currently used to chew on her little hand.

"Go for lunch with your girls, Jane," Korsak suggested. "Frost and I'll go over everything again, maybe come up with something new."

Jane nodded and smiled, happy to get away from the horrors of the case, and be with her family if only for a little while.

* * *

Gruesome case solved, Jane was happy to be back home. "Hey," she whispered, rolling over in their big bed, to face Maura. The early light was starting to brighten up the room. Maura swept some hair out of her face.

"Hey," she whispered back. "I think we just got more than 4 hours of sleep in a row."

Jane grinned and yawned into her pilllow. "I was just going to say that. So awesome."

Maura stretched out with a contented groan, and then started walking her fingers up Jane's bare arm.

Jane moaned and immediately accepted the silent invitation, rolling on to her once again perfectly shaped wife. "I know you know we only have less than half an hour before the babies wake up, so I know you want it hard and fast and dirty."

Maura gulped and moaned and panted simultaneously. She nodded furiously. "God yes."

Jane grinned and bit into the soft skin of her lover's neck, slidding her long fingers into Maura's silk pajama bottoms. Clothing would stay on, getting naked wasn't a top priority. All that mattered was how wet Maura was and how smoothly Jane's fingers slid into her wife.

"Did you wake up wet like this?" Jane breathed out into a sensitive ear.

Maura nodded and panted. "Yes...dreams."

Jane's fingers stilled, earning a whimper "Tell me."

Maura fought to catch her breath long enough to speak, knowing Jane wouldn't start again until she was told the details of the dream. "You...in me...rough," she managed.

Jane still didn't move. "How rough?"

Maura was on the verge of hormone and frustration induced tears. "Rough-rough," was all she could get out.

Jane's grin increased. "Rough-rough? You better get on your knees for that position."

"Jane," Maura groaned, spreading her legs to try to get the contact she wanted. "Please...please."

Jane acquiesced, pummeling Maura with three long fingers. Grunting with pain and pleasure, Maura bucked her pussy into Jane's strong hand. It didn't take long, in the state she was in, to come. Jane wasn't satisfied with the low, long moan Maura let out with her release, and worked harder to produce a much more piercing scream. It hit Jane's ears just as manicured nails, dug through Jane's tank top and scratched at tan skin.

Maura clawed at Jane's back her body lifting from the bed, as she screamed and convulsed again and again. Finally she let go and collapsed back onto her pillow. "Oh Lord," she moaned breathlessly, running her nails a little more gently up and down Jane's back. "So good." She let out a little whimper as Jane pulled her fingers free of their hot, wet sheath.

"You are so fucking sexy," Jane growled, laying down completely on top of her wife and burrying her face into a slightly sweaty neck. She started kissing it, and working her way down to the buttons of Maura's top. Jane deftly undid them and nuzzled against the warm, freckled flesh between perfect breasts. "God, you're even sexier after the babies. I thought you couldn't get any better, but then you got pregnant and that was so hot, and now you've had the babies and your body is back like it was before, but you're somehow so much sexier. How are you doing this?"

Maura grinned and hummed happily, combing her fingers through Jane's hair. "You make me feel sexy. God," she moaned still basking in the afterglow. "You make me feel so good," she breathed out as Jane started kissing all over swollen breasts.

Jane licked cautiously at an erect nipple and looked up at her wife. Maura was looking back, her bottom lip between her teeth. "You can try it," she said.

Jane chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking it over. "Are you sure? I mean it won't creep you out? I was going to ask the other night, but I got a little distracted," she said with a knowing smile. "I do kinda want to know what it tastes like. Is that weird?"

Maura shook her head, and pushed some stray hair away from Jane's face. "Not weird. It's actually quite intimate and arousing."

Jane didn't say anything more, and dropped her lips back to Maura's breast, kissing around the nipple and licking it, swirling her tongue around it, before gently taking it between her lips and sucking softly. The warm milk trickled into her mouth. It tasted sweet as it washed over her tongue. Like cow's milk mixed with honey and the slightest bit of vanilla. No wonders the babies liked it so much.

Maura moaned, and tangled her fingers in Jane's hair as her wife moved to her other breast. "Oh God."

Jane swallowed and licked both breasts clean of the few drops that had escaped her lips.

Maura had started to writhe and pulled Jane's head back to her breast. "Don't stop," she ordered, shifting so that she could guide Jane's hand back down into her silk bottoms. "So, so, so good," she moaned, as Jane suckled and swirled her fingers over a swollen clit.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Maura panted, grabbing fistfuls of Jane's hair, moaning and no longer able to control herself. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she said, letting go, screaming Jane's name as she was pushed through to the other side.

Jane swallowed her last mouthful of the sweet liquid and kissed her way back up, capturing Maura's parted lips in a searing kiss. Tasting the sweetness on Jane's tongue, Maura moaned into the kiss and finally pulled away to breath. "That was the most amazingly intimate, erotic experience of my life."

Jane grinned layed down, pulling Maura tightly into her arms. "You are delicious," she whispered into golden hair, glancing at the clock as a sharp cry rang out over the baby monitor. "At least they gave us an extra 20 minutes."

"Remind me to buy them sports cars when they're sixteen as a thank you."


	56. Dada

**I'm so glad none of you were creeped out by the milk thing**. **I've always thought it would be an amazing thing to share with the woman I love who just carried and gave birth to my baby. Anyways, thank you all for continuing to read and review and pass on the love even after 56 damn chapters. Here's so pure baby fluff, because if there's one thing I love more than anything, it's fluff.**

Jane sat with Margo in their usual place on the fluffy blanket on the living room floor. "You can do it Gogo," Jane encouraged, helping the little girl sit up and then slowly pulling her hands away to see if Margo could keep herself upright. She couldn't. She just slumped forward. Jane reached out to support the drooping baby.

"Okay, that was a good try, but you gotta remember that sitting up on your own is gonna be so much fun, look at your sister," Jane said, pointing at Elliott who was sitting up, although somewhat precariously, playing with her favourite bright orange octopus, swinging it by one of its many fuzzy legs.

Maura looked up from the medical journal she was reading nearby on the couch, and saw the worried look on Jane's face. "It's okay," she said, slipping down onto the floor with her family, and taking Margo into her arms. "It's okay that they develop at different paces."

Jane furrowed her dark brows and reached out to tame some of Elliott's equally dark and unruly hair. "But they're identical."

Maura squeezed Jane's arm. "Only genetically. A lot of environmental factors can make them different. It's been documented that with some twins one fetus is pushed aside in utero and develops in the womb with much less space than their twin, which can result in differences in development out of the womb as well," she explained, kissing the side of Jane's head lovingly. "Don't worry, Margo is just as healthy as her sister. She just doesn't feel like sitting up at the moment, but keep encouraging her. It will help."

Jane nodded, and continued to amuse her daughters, sitting Margo up so they could play with her favourite rubber turtle riding a surfboard that was suppose to be for the bath, but Margo refused to only use it in the tub. She chewed on it happily as Jane tugged gently on Elliott's octopus, earning a one toothed smile as Elliott attempted to pull her toy back and toppled into the soft blanket.

Maura sat back on the couch and watched her family over the top of her journal with a big smile. Jo had wandered over and was licking Elliott's kicking, little feet. The little girl squealed with delight. She and Jo had become the best of friends over the past 6 months. The terrier finally learning that the babies were delicate, but very fun to play. Elliott rolled herself onto her stomach and reached out for Jo, who laid down next to the baby and let herself be patted with tiny, uncoordinated hands.

Jane continued to encourage Margo to sit up on her own, but to no avail. "She'll sit up when she's ready," Maura said, knowing Jane was still worried.

"She doesn't have any teeth yet either," Jane said, pretending Margo's turtle was flying on his surfboard, much to the baby's delight.

Maura slipped back down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind. "It's okay," she reassured, resting her chin on Jane's shoulder. "They're identical but they're different little people. Margo cries louder and has more freckles on her nose, she laughs more too. Elliott is quieter, more laid back, her face is a little more round, probably because she's fatter, because all she ever wants to do is eat. They're just different, and they develop differently. Trust me, I'm a doctor you know."

Jane chuckled and lifted Margo into her lap, cradling the little girl, who looked up at her with wide hazel eyes. She did have more freckles than her sister. "Okay. I'll try to stop worrying. Jesus, I'm turning into my mother."

It was Maura's turn to laugh. "Let's not go that far."

* * *

"Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world," Maura sang softly, her voice much more capable of carrying a tune than Jane's. "I bet she never had a backstreet guy, I bet her mama never her told her why, I'm gonna try, for an uptown girl..." she continued, staring down at the girls in their crib as they started to fall asleep.

Jane came in the room and hugged Maura from behind, holding her close. "I'm the one that tried for an uptown girl."

Maura smiled and leaned back into Jane's strong arms. "It was a very successful try, I'd say."

Jane grinned, and kissed the side of Maura's neck. "It was."

Maura laughed softly, as Elliott reached out and took her sister's hand.

"Aww," Jane said. "How are they so damn cute?"

Maura turned in Jane's arms and swung her own up and around her wife's neck. "Because they have half my DNA."

Jane made face of mock shock. "What about my half?"

"Just the hair."

"That hurts," Jane said, extracting herself from her wife, and quietly headed out to the hallway, certain the babies were fast asleep.

Maura followed, laughing at her own joke. "Oh, Janie. Maybe they'll grow up to be lanky and awkward too."

Jane made a face and headed downstairs. "So mean," she said, picking up some of the toys of the day before flopping down onto the couch.

Maura dropped down ontop of her wife, giving pouting lips a little kiss. "Aww, I'm just kidding. I hope they grow up to be the brave, stalwart woman you are."

"Stalwart eh? That's the sexiest compliment you've ever given me."

Maura slapped Jane's chest playfully, before laying her head down on it. "Well, I certainly hope they don't inherit your smartass sense of humour."

Jane held Maura to her tight as they both laughed. Maura's quickly stifled by a yawn. "Have a sleep, baby," Jane said, snuggling them both down into the couch. She made sure the baby monitor on the coffee table was on. "Our little human alarm clocks will wake us up in a few hours for their midnight snacks."

Maura nodded and closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of Jane's heart lull her. The atrocious sound of Jane`s singing voice made her eyes snap back open.

"And when she's walking, she's looking so fine...And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine...She'll see I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl!"

Maura closed her eyes again and laughing, reached her hand up to slap it over Jane's mouth. "There are so many of your attributes I hope the girls inherit, but your singing is not one of them."

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Jane said excitedly. "Maura! Get in here!"

"What is it?" Maura said worriedly, jogging into the kitchen.

Jane was sitting in front of the girl's in their high chairs, doing her best to try to introduce them to the joys of solid food with a bowl of very mushed up banana. "I think Margo just called me dada."

Maura let out the breath she'd been holding. "You had me scared," she said, slapping Jane's shoulder.

Jane looked up at her. "Did you hear me? Margo called me dada."

Maura kissed the top of Jane's head. "Babies at this age often imitate sounds they hear, but they aren't actually aware that they are saying anything of meaning, and when Frankie and Maggie were over the other afternoon when you had gone for groceries, he spent a considerable amount of time trying to convince the girls to call you dad. Barry and Vince also seem to get great pleasure out of referring to you as the dad. I suppose they aren't entirely incorrect," Maura jabbered, thinking about gender roles and language. "The verb 'to father' means to procreate or sire a child which you did. You did contribute the genetics that fertilized my eggs, and you didn't carry the babies, and you did not give birth, nor do you lactate to feed them, which is the primary, biological definition of a mother, so if you disregard the usual genders associated with the words, you would be their father." She was talking more to herself now than anything.

Jane looked up at her amused. "I get it. I knocked you up, even if I'm not a man, that still makes me kinda the dad, and Margo just called me dada, and I'm sticking with it."

Maura leaned over to kiss Jane's cheek. "Alright then dad."

"Da," Margo mimicked.

Maura smiled. "That is cute," she said, reaching out and wiping some errant banana off her little girl's chin. "And you were worried about her development." Elliott hit her little hands against the tray of her highchair, unimpressed that she wasn't getting any attention, and upset that the bananas were no longer coming in her direction.

"Oh Ellie," Jane said, smiling goofily at the little girl. "Here you go." She took a tiny spoonful of mushy fruit and brought it to Elliott's eagerly open lips. "You love the bananas for sure."

Elliott smacked her lips happily, and laughed as Maura leaned over to kiss her sticky face. "You girls be good for your dad this afternoon," she said with a big smile, leaning over to kiss Margo as well, before turning to give one to Jane too. "Mom's going to work to help out."

"Still remember how to do it?" Jane joked, giving Elliott another eagerly anticipated spoonful.

Maura rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket on. "I have an eidetic memory."

Jane grinned. "Bye mom, love you."

"Ma."

Jane and Maura both turned towards the new sound, eyes wide and smiling.

"Ma," Elliott repeated, giggling and banging on her tray.

Jane laughed. "I guess they've picked favourites already."

Maura smiled and slung her purse over her shoulder and walked back over to give all her ladies kisses goodbye. "There's expressed milk in the fridge if they manage to get more food on you than in their mouths," she said, pulling some crusty banana from Jane's hair.

"Thanks mom," Jane said. "Have a good day."

"You too dad."


	57. Back To Work

**I'm sorry this is short and you had to wait so long. I moved to a new place and I've been slowly getting settled in and what not. I promise something more for all you awesome people later. I can't believe we've gotten to 100000 words!**

Jane wasn't sure where the time went. No doubt Maura could give her some kind of Einstein theory to explain the nature of time and space and black holes. She wasn't going to start that conversation though. She imagined it never ending, and then time would be over and Maura would probably still be talking.

Well wherever it went, it was gone, and Jane was getting back to work. 8 months off, working here and there on some tough cases, but she was certain she was rusty for sure. Crime didn't take time off to raise its kids. Crime wasn't as lucky as she was.

"You sure you'll be alright?" She asked Maura again, looking around for her handcuffs that were firmly in Margo's grasp. Jane crouched down on the floor and took them back gently, replacing them with well used, surfboard turtle, and a soft kiss good bye. "Thanks Gogo."

Maura got up from her spot on the couch to grab, Elliott who had crawled and rolled herself across the living room towards Bass who tried his best to stay away from tiny hands, but the babies had recently become much more proficient at locomotion than he was.

"I'll be just fine," Maura answered, holding Elliott up to Jane for a good bye kiss. "We'll miss you though."

Jane moved from her little lady to her lady lady. "I'll miss you too," she whispered giving Maura a long kiss. "Call me if you need me."

Maura nodded. "I will. Have fun. I know as much as you'll miss us today, you've been missing your work."

Jane nodded, feeling a little guilty about it. "You know me so well."

Maura set Elliott on the floor with her sister and wrapped her arms up around Jane's neck. "Don't feel bad about wanted to get back out there," she whispered, knowing exactly what her wife was thinking. Jane still didn't know how she did it. "That's who you are and what you do, and now you're doing not just to keep other people's children and families safe, but your own too. That will be here when you get home tonight."

Jane nodded again and kissed her wife softly. "Love you lots."

"Love you too. Don't forget your gun," Maura said, fixing the collar of Jane's neatly ironed shirt. "It's in the lock box in the front closet."

"Thanks baby," Jane said with another kiss for her wife. "I'll call when I get some spare time."

* * *

Spare time, who was she kidding. Of course her first real day back would be consumed by a double homicide. Roommates. Elizabeth Currie and Lisa Ryan. Both victims throats slashed, ovaries removed. Just a typical day on the job.

"Both sets removed with surgical percision," the ME, whom Jane was very aware wasn't Maura said. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

Jane chewed on the inside of her cheek and looked across at Korsak. "They also knew they had the time to do it."

The ME nodded his agreement. "They definitely needed time. Throats were slashed but only deep enough for them to bleed out slowly. Slowly enough that they were still alive when their ovaries were removed. Slowly enough that the suspect could perform a flawless bilateral oophorectomy. It didn't take them long to die after that."

"Jesus," Korsak let out, shaking his head. He thought he'd saw it all, but human beings kept finding new ways to disgust him. "What's he want with their ovaries?"

No one could come up with an answer. Jane finally spoke up. "If it was purely to torture them, he wouldn't be so precise and clean. He would be more brutal. He has the time. The ovaries must be important to him if he has to take them out while they're alive. Like he needs the ovaries to still be alive too maybe."

"Miss Ryan had marks and bruising on both her wrists and ankles. Whatever tied her up was rubber, it rubbed the skin," the ME continued.

Korsak nodded. "Yeah we found an extension cord tossed aside at the scene."

The ME nodded. "That would do it. Miss Currie has a nasty bruise on the right side of her face. He backhanded her hard."

Jane nodded slowly and filled in the blanks. He knocked her down, while she's out of it, he ties Lisa, saves her for later, than gets started on Elizabeth," she took a deep breath and let it out. "No twenty year old girls living in an apartment need a 20 foot extension cord. The killer brought it with him, he was prepared. He knew they were both home. He was probably watching them for a while, knowing when they weren't in class or at work."

Korsak took the autopsy reports from the ME with a thanks. "We gotta start looking back at some unsolved cases," he suggested as they headed back towards the elevator.

Jane nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This guy didn't just start by killing two at a time. He's had some practice."

* * *

Finally Jane got home, well into the evening. Maura was asleep on the couch, baby monitor in her hand. "Hey," Jane said softly, getting down and brushing some stray hair out of her wife's face.

Hazel eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Sorry I didn't call we caught a big case today. I haven't stopped."

Maura stretched and sat up. "Did you solve it?"

Jane shook her head. "No, this is a bad one. Two girls, roommates, throats slashed, ovaries removed."

Maura cringed, even after the things she'd seen. She stroked Jane's tired face. "Come on, let's not talk about work at home anymore. Just love and family at home now," she said, getting up and pulling Jane along towards the kitchen.

Jane nodded her agreement and obediently followed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. How was your day with the girls today?" She asked, forgetting for a moment about the case and enjoying being home and finding a drool covered pacifier on the island as she took a seat. Coming home to this made things alright.

"We brought Dorothy to the vet today, to get her nails trimmed because she won't let anybody else do it, and that was an adventure. Dorothy was very uncooperative when I suggested a walk without Jo. I think she knew what was going on, and then something interesting happened. After the vet she insisted on leading me right to the McDonald's on the next block. You usually take her to the vet Jane, why would she immediately head over to McDonald's afterward."

Jane shrugged and played stupid. "Well who knows what really goes on in the mind of a dog."

Maura tapped the tip of Jane's nose. "I believe she was thinking that after the vet she gets a bacon cheeseburger."

"I usually get her just a cheeseburger. You're spoiling her."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Please just don't stop there after Bass goes to the vet."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura close. "I would never. I know he has to stick to his special turtle diet."

"Tortoise."

"Tortoise?" Jane faked. "Uh oh, I've been feeding him according to a turtle diet."

Maura slapped Jane's chest. "Just shut up. You're starting to make me very grateful that you've gone back to work."

When Jane pouted, Maura could only laugh and kiss her.


	58. Bobba

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been settling in and then I got sick and it has not been conducive to writing. So if this sucks I apologize. I feel like I'm in a sickly fog and editing was hard, but I didn't want all you lovely people out there to wait.**

Jane rolled over, she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed quietly and made her way to the girls' room, slipping in and looking down at her daughters as they slept peacefully. Margo had her hand stretched out, holding on to Elliott's foot. They always found some way to stay connected during the night.

Jane padded over to the corner and sat in the rocking chair, yawning but unable to calm her mind enough to sleep. Her hand wandered over her own stomach as she thought about ovaries. That was all she could think about. What would someone want with ovaries? The eggs? Could you harvest the eggs after the ovaries were removed? Is that why he kept the girls alive while he did it?

She groaned and rubbed her face, picking up the book that was on the floor by her feet. She rolled her eyes, of course Maura was reading Shakespeare as a bedtime story. It was pretty good idea really. Nothing would put a Rizzoli to sleep more effectively than Shakespeare. Of course the Maura half of her babies, probably stayed wide awake and insisted on more, and were probably already reading it themselves.

A whisper caused Jane to look up from the worn cover of A Midsummer's Night Dream. "Can't sleep?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head, and got up, letting Maura lead back by the hand to their room. She got Jane back in bed and cuddled up next to her. "Talk to me about it."

Jane let out a deep sigh into soft, golden curls. "I thought home was for family and not for gruesome murders?"

"There's an insomnia exception."

Jane held her wife close and started giving her the details of the case. "I just can't figure out what he wants with the ovaries. Korsak said it was like Jack the Ripper."

"Actually only three of the five Whitechapel victims whose murders were credited to Jack the Ripper had organs missing, none of which were the ovaries though. Annie Chapman's uterus was missing, as was Catherine's Eddowes along with one of her kidneys, and Mary Kelly's body was completely eviscerated, all of her organs emptied except for her brain."

Jane managed a small smile. "Well thank you for that wonderful trip into history Dr. Isles. So this psycho isn't just copying the most famous throat slasher he's developed a method totally his own. How comforting."

Jane shifted to get more comfortable. "Hey, can you take the eggs out of an ovary after it's been removed? To sell on some kind of black market?"

Maura thought it over. "There's always been a black market for organs. It's actually been hypothesized that Annie Chapman's uterus was removed by a morgue worker to sell to a man who collected organs for research.

"You're digressing baby," Jane said with a smile.

"Right. Well no. Eggs are matured from follicles in the ovary during ovulation. They require hormonal stimulation that would be impossible once they are removed."

"He's not some kind of Dr. Frankenstein maybe trying to bring them back to life?

Maura shook her head against Jane's chest. "I'm afraid we're going to have to conclude that he's using them for something more disturbing."

Jane shivered. "I don't want to think about what those possibilities could be. Just tell me what cute things the girls did today."

Maura smiled. "Oh my, the cutest thing did happen today. Elliott was trying to hoist herself up with some help from the coffee table, but she fell and started crying and Margo crawled over and started patting her sister's head."

Jane couldn't help the 'aww' that came out. "That's cute."

"They've started talking to each other as well. Which is incredibly common in twins, it's interesting to observe, though it isn't actually a language."

Jane smiled and kissed the top of her wife's head. "Aw, you've managed to turn our babies into a science project. You truly are the queen of all the nerds."

Maura slapped Jane's chest. "Shut up."

"And Shakespeare?"

Maura kissed along Jane's collarbone. "They're starting to talk and I just want to lay a solid vocabulary foundation. I have a very lovely illustrated copy of The Canterbury Tales, that we were looking at today. They're going to grow up with a love of classic literature."

"And sounding like Queen frickin' Victoria, and using the word 'thy'."

Maura just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't worry I'm sure your use of expletives and colloquialisms will rub off on them," she said with a smile, snuggling further into the warm body of her wife. "Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep. You know how much a REM cycle helps with the brain's problem solving abilities."

"Yeah I know. You've already published that article Miss Scientific America."

* * *

Jane bounced Margo on her knee. The baby's six tooth smile the only thing lately that brought a smile to her own face. Three months later and all they had was three more dead girls and six more missing ovaries. Maura had gone in to go over the most recent bodies herself, trying in some way to help. She hoped to find something the other MEs had overlooked, but she doubted she would. They were all very good and thorough, but she felt the need to try to help her wife. Jane desperately needed a sojourn from all the gruesome details and was spending her day off with her daughters instead of pouring over reports and crime scene photos.

"Bobba, bobba," Margo yammered, standing up on Jane's legs, with a little help and patting Jane's cheeks. Jane kissed her little girl's face all over earning a happy giggle.

"Yes my sweet thing?" Jane responded.

"Bobba, bobba," Margo just kept repeating, laughing as Jane puffed up her cheeks and little hands patted them, pushing the air out as Jane did her best impression of a trumpet.

Elliott joined in, looking up from the toys that were spread around her. "Bobba," she said.

Jane just laughed. Since Maura had taught them the Italian equivalent for dada, it was all the girls said. Sure it was suppose to be babbo, but bobba worked too. They loved learning new things and were starting to get so big, cruising around, exploring. Whenever they made a new discovery, the amazement on their faces was almost enough to make Jane forget about the case.

Almost. The case was all she could think about. She went over and over it in her mind, until the details just melted together to form a gruesome image in her mind.

The hand on her shoulder and Maura's soft voice increasing in volume finally brought Jane out of it. "I've been calling your name since I got in the door. Elliott was laying in the hallway with Dorothy."

Jane looked up from Margo who had been, happily occupying herself banging her little soccer ball around. "Sorry," was all she could say.

Maura crouched down and set Elliott with her sister. "What's wrong?"

Jane rubbed her face. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

Maura nodded in understanding and down, a hand gently rubbing a tense thigh. "Talk to me."

Jane watched the girls playing with each other, babbling back and forth. Jane had thought they'd developped one of those crazy twin languages. Maura had debunked that idea. "Twins often mimic each others broken speech patterns. To others it sounds like actual conversations, but it's just gibberish," she had explained. Jane still liked to imagine the girls were having complete conversations about baby stuff.

"Jane?" Maura said, squeezing her wife's knee.

"I still think they're talking to each other."

Maura looked from her wife to her babies. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Politics, art, last Sunday's New York Times crossword."

Maura looked back at Jane, who continued to look at the twins. "What are you trying not to talk about?"

"I thought having kids would make me a better detective. I thought it would give me extra incentive to catch the bad guys, but it's just angering me more when I don't. Like I can't keep my family safe. I keep thinking that if I can't catch this guy, what if he shows up in 20 years and does it to them," Jane said, reaching out to smooth some of Margo's dark hair. "What about all the murderers that were never caught. I haven't closed every case. I can't catch them all."

Maura reached out to turn Jane's face towards her. "That's ridiculous. You can't protect everyone, and you can't protect them from everything. You just have to try. That's all I, or the girls, or anyone will ever ask and expect from you."

Jane nodded trying to convince herself of the same thing. "I know. So please tell me you found something new."

Maura could only shake her head. "Nothing new, but you should start concentrating on people who have had extensive medical training. Surgical even. The removal of the ovaries was textbook."

"A surgeon," Jane said to herself, mulling it over. "What about a medical examiner?"

"They would have to be very skilled and most definitely a genius."

Jane managed a little smile. "Did you do it?"

Maura shook her head before laying it on Jane's shoulder. "No, and I'm the only genius medical examiner around, so I would say to concentrate on someone with surgical training."

Jane kissed the top of her wife's head, as Elliott crawled over and into Maura's lap. "Mama," she babbled, pulling one of the blocks she's been playing with out of her mouth and offering it to her mother.

Maura took it, somewhat gingerly. "Thank you Ellie," she said, setting the wet cube aside. "Were you a good girl today?"

Ellie only tucked her head into Maura's neck. "I think she missed her mom," Jane said, running her fingers through Elliott's hair gently. "She was definitely not as enthusiastic about hallway soccer as Gogo. Who wore herself out and went for an awesome nap."

Maura held her daughter tight. "Elliott likes to look through my old medical journals until she dozes off. Usually she just tears out pages. I think she's trying to mimic me, but lacks the fine motor skills required to turn the pages."

Jane rolled her eyes. "She's going to be such a nerd."

Maura kissed her baby's forehead. "No she's not. Sometimes we look through old Vogue magazines instead."

"Thank you," Jane said, pulling all her girls in tight.

"For what?" Maura asked, snuggling close.

"Always making things better."


	59. Infraspinatus

**Hey! Finally settled in so here's a long one. Hope everyone enjoys it. As always thanks for the reading and reviews, it keeps me going :)**

"Are you dancing because it's your birthday?" Maura asked, in the cute baby voice, she rarely ever used.

Elliott only bobbed a little on her chubby legs, holding on to the leg of the change table, as Maura finished putting on Margo's fresh diaper. The beat of Bruce Springsteen coming from downstairs guiding Elliott's unsteady jig. Her pudgy belly sticking out over the top of her diaper.

Maura picked Margo up and walked over to the girls' closet, pulling out a couple of dresses and laying them on the floor infront of Elliott. "Okay tiny dancer, pick which one you want to wear."

Elliott immediately stopped her little dance to grabbed at one of the offered sun dresses. "That's the yellow one," Maura said, she had recently started to teach the girls their colours. She crouched to set Margo down and went back to the closet to select two new outfits. Margo reached out immediately for the little overalls and polo shirt, ignoring the offered dress completely.

Elliott was attempting to get into her own dress and failing miserably. Luckily mom came to her aid.

The music stopped downstairs and Maura heard footsteps on the stairs, as she was doing up the straps of Margo's well worn overalls. An afternoon in the backyard with Dorothy had left grass stains no amount of Tide or Shout or Oxyclean could remove.

"You are your bobba's for sure," Maura said with a chuckle. "Are you ready for presents and cupcakes?"

Margo and Elliott just stared up at her from where they were sitting on the floor.

"They have no clue what's going on," Jane said, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery.

Maura handed Elliott to Jane and picked up Margo. "Perhaps not, but it will still be fun," she said, tickling the baby in her arms, earning a smile framed by tiny dimples. A smile that reminded Maura of Jane so much. It warmed her heart.

Jane moved the guard rail aside at the top of the stairs and skipped down, Elliott squealing with delight as she was bobbed up and down. Elliott did love a good ride down the stairs.

"You're going to make her sick, like last time," Maura chastised as they headed towards the kitchen.

Jane laughed. "That was hilarious. I didn't think she'd keep laughing even after she threw up."

Maura threw Jane a look over her shoulder, as she settled Margo in her high chair. "Well she does seem to be as easily amused as you are."

Jane played hurt as she put Elliott in her own chair, before slipping behind her wife and wrapping her arms around a slender waist. "That's not very nice," she pouted.

Maura bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "Yes. That was offensive to Ellie."

Jane squeezed Maura's waist playfully. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

Maura turned around and put her hands on Jane's shoulders. "Because it's cute when you pout," she said, kissing a jutted bottom lip. "You're just too cute," she said in her baby voice.

"Oh stop it," Jane said pushing Maura away playfully. She grabbed the Cheerios from the counter and poured a little pile in front of each of her girls, to tide them over until dinner and cake. Both babies slapped their hands down excitedly and started eating. It didn't take long for Margo and Elliott to have half chewed, mushy Cheerios stuck to their faces. Cereal was as attracted to their cheeks as pizza sauce was to Jane's.

"There's no doubt they're your babies, Janie." Maura and Jane both turned to find Angela standing there arms loaded with presents. "Only your children could manage to get so much food on their faces instead of in their mouths," the elder Rizzoli finished setting her gifts on the island and pulling Maura in for a hug. "How are you sweetheart?"

Maura smiled and hugged her back. "I'm well. How are you?"

Angela turned to her granddaughters with a huge smile. "I'm just so excited for my grandbabies first birthday!" She exclaimed, her voice rising to an ungodly pitch.

"You're gonna scare the beegeezus out of them, you keep talking like that," Frank said, walking in with a big container of homemade cupcakes. "Their little eardrums are gonna burst."

"Shut it and put the cupcakes in the fridge before Janie gets into them."

"Hey!" Jane said, turning to her mother.

"Don't even try to deny it. You were going to open that container as soon as your father set it down."

Jane couldn't deny that. Her mother's cupcakes were legendary. Bestsellers at every elementary school and church bake sale. "Fine but I'm having three after dinner."

Maura pinched the only fat on Jane's body, that made up the world's tiniest love handles. "I don't think you need three."

Jane slapped her wife's hand away. "So mean."

Maura just grinned and kissed Jane's cheek effectively making up for all the ribbings of the morning.

Mr. and Mrs. Isles arrived a few minutes later, arms just as laden with presents and food. Maggie and Frankie arrived after that, with Korsak and Frost. Maura went to the door when the bell rang and was greeted by the sight of Baby in his uniform holding two very cuddly looking teddy bears with pink bows tied around their necks. "The guys are all out working, but I wanted to drop these off. Just a little something."

Maura smiled and hugged the big man. "Thank you Geoffrey, that's very sweet. I'm sure the girls will love them."

The dark skin of this cheeks, went a shade darker as he blushed. She was the only person who called him Geoffrey. "I hope so. Well I gotta get to work. I'll see you around the station."

Thanking him again with a big smile, Maura closed the door and went to the living room where everyone had gathered, she gave a bear to each of the girls who were playing on the floor with their grandmothers.

"Where'd those come from?" Jane asked, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist from behind, as they watched the twins who were now enthrolled by their new furry playmates.

"Geoffrey dropped them off."

Jane clued in a second later. "Baby, oh that's nice. He's got it bad for you."

Maura made a face at her wife. "That preposterous. He's just a sweet young man."

"He is, but he still has a huge crush on you. It's alright. At least half of the guys on the force do. I like to remind them that I won."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Yes you won. You're a stud. Your penis is much larger than theirs."

Jane pinched her wife's side and winked. "Well, you're the one who keeps picking them out," she whispered in retort. Maura could only blush. There was no arguing with the truth.

* * *

Maura picked up pieces of wrapping paper that were strewn around. Two tuckered and newly annointed one year olds were laying on the couch, both wrapped around their teddy bears. Jane was inbetween them, her long body slumped down, legs crossed on the coffee table, each hand reached out and down to rest on the backs of her babies. Maura reached for her phone and took a picture. A picture made all the more cute by the chocolate icing all three had on their faces.

Maura looked at all the toys and clothes and shook her head. They could be picked up tomorrow. Right now she had three ladies who needed to get cleaned up. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of Jane's head. "Wake up sweetie."

Jane groaned and stretched her neck. "Party over?" She said groggily.

Maura chuckled, rubbing her wife's shoulders. "Yes, and now we have two very sticky little girls to clean and one sticky detective."

Jane brought a hand to her face and picked off a little caked on icing. "They are so my babies."

Smiling Maura came around to pick up Elliott, while Jane stood and stretched and picked up Margo. Like every night Jane was home, they went through the routine they'd established. Jane undressed the girls and kept them entertained while Maura filled the tub and got all the bath time necessities out and ready.

Jane carried her naked, chubby bundles to the bathroom and lowered them gently, with some help from Maura into the warm water. They immediately started squealing and splashing around. They loved bathtime. There were so many toys in the tub there was barely room for the babies. Although lately the only bath game they were interested in was seeing how much water they could scoop out and over the side. After much resistance Maura had given in and now just covered the floor near the tub with towels. She also changed into old shorts and a tshirt, both of which had once belonged to Jane. Her hair was pulled back a few strands that were too short, falling around her face. She looked more beautiful at times like this, than Jane could ever remember her being.

Maura caught her staring. "What?" She asked, laughing as Elliott splashed around.

Jane just kept staring, awed and amazed. "It's been a year," she finally said.

Maura nodded and rinsed the shampoo from Elliott's hair. "That's why we had a party today," she stated.

Jane chuckled, still holding Margo up who was becoming restless, wondering why she wasn't getting washed. Jane was roused from her Maura induced stupour, and started working shampoo into her daughter's dark head of hair. "It's just...every anniversary or special day, or just moments like this, it reminds me how lucky I am, that you've still been with me for another year, or that your here at all with me, with our babies. Today especially I mean, not only is it another year I've been lucky enough to spend with you, but you gave birth to our babies. You went through so much for nine months and after. I will always be grateful to you for that. I will always treasure you Maura, for everything you've given me and everything you are to me," she finished, rinsing Margo's hair clean.

"Jane," Maura said touched, tears filling her eyes. Instead of finding something more to say, which she wasn't sure she could, she just leaned into her wife and kissed her, bringing a wet hand up to stroke Jane's cheek, crying freely now. "How do you always say these things and manage to make me fall even more in love with you?"

Jane grinned. "That's my job," she whispered, kissing Maura's tear streaks away. "And when I see you doing mom stuff, I don't know what it is. It just makes me, I don't know, adore you."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, while she splashed her free hand around in the water with her now clean girls. "I really like doing mom stuff as you put it. I was worried at first. I wanted it but I didn't know how proficient I would be."

"Well you've got an A++ in motherhood."

Maura smiled as she watched Margo hand over a toy to her sister. "Are you sharing, Gogo?"

Margo just turned to another toy and lifted it towards Jane. "Oh thanks," Jane said, taking the little rubber frog.

Maura smiled. "She's been doing that for the past week."

"It's adorable," Jane said, handing the frog back. Margo played with it briefly before offering it to her mom.

Maura took the toy with a smile. "She hands them to Elliott who puts them in the toy bin, and then Margo takes them all out and they do it all over again."

"Do you have our kids practicing how to pick up after themselves already?"

Maura shook her head. "No. They do it on their own. Their cheeks may have inherited the Jane Rizzoli affinity for food, but they also seem to have inherited my love of organizing," Maura said proudly.

"Bunch of nerds," Jane joked.

Feigning hurt, Maura splashed Jane with water, encouraging the twins to do the same. Not having any of it, Jane jumped to her feet and swept Maura up, depositing her in the tub, before there was any chance to fight or argue about it.

"Jane!" Maura squealed, sitting in the expansive tub between her little girls who were squealing with delight at their parents' antics. Her old tshirt was soaked through, much to Jane's delight, Maura sat with her arms crossed in a huff, staring up at Jane. "Was that necessary?"

Jane just smirked, pleased with herself. "Maybe not, but it was damn fun."

Maura uncrossed her arms, play with Margo and Elliott. "I'm always amazed that you can go from a heartfelt declaration of love to completely ruining the moment."

Jane shrugged and sat back down next to the tub, pulling Maura's face forward for a long kiss. "It's not ruined. I still love you like crazy, and now I have an excellent excuse for taking all your clothes off later."

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. "You never need an excuse to take my clothes off."

* * *

Thankfully after a long, busy day babies were very easy to put to bed. Maura was especially grateful for this as she was nearly thrown onto the bed, bouncing on the soft mattress. She was already naked, her wet clothes having been removed rather seductively in the bathroom, after Jane had put their babies down. She was so worked up she couldn't help it as her hand wandered down her smooth stomach and she reacquainted her fingers with the slickness that amassed so fast and thick between her legs.

Maura watched Jane watching her, making sure to make all of her movements deliberate. The way she bit her lips, the way her left hand came up to squeeze one amazingly formed breast.

Jane smirked as she tore off her own clothes. The past few weeks of sunny weather, had tanned the skin of her arms a slightly darker brown, the outline of the tank tops she always wore doing yard work or when they took the twins to the park, was obvious across her shoulders and chest. She knew Maura loved it, so she made sure every summer, since their first summer together, to always wear tank tops, and always get plenty of sun.

She also made sure to run her finger tips over every ridge of her hard stomach, on the way to undoing her jeans and pulling them down. Underwear going with them. Maura moaned at the sight, the freckles on her heaving chest, disappearing as the skin their flushed with increased arousal. "You like?" Jane asked, walking towards the bed, and leaning over until she rested on strong hands, placed on either side of Maura's head. "I've been doing extra abs and shoulders," Jane finished, flexing the mentioned muscle groups.

Maura moved her hand from her breast to Jane's shoulder, squeezing her fingers into tan skin and hard tissue. "Musculus deltoideus," Maura moaned out, her body starting to writhe. The amazing, defined musculature of Jane's body has always driven her own to the brink. It was so strong, so powerful, but still somehow, remained feminine. She moved her hand up. "Musculus trapezius."

"Only you can make that sound so sexy," Jane nearly growled out, as she crawled more completely onto the bed, her knees between Maura's spread legs. "Are you going to finish on your own?" Jane asked, looking down between them to watch her wife's fingers making faster, harder strokes.

Maura's only answer was to wrap her hand behind Jane's neck and pull her down into a rough kiss. They tore apart minutes later. "Get in me," Maura all but ordered, her free hand tangling with Jane's wild hair that fell around them.

Jane didn't have to check to make sure Maura was ready. She knew her lover's body perhaps better than her own, and she knew right now, that Maura was soaked and slick and ready to be taken. Hard.

She brought her left hand down between them, and pushed three fingers into wet pussy. Maura screamed and moaned all at once. "Oh god," she gasped, as Jane dropped her head down to suck on a perfect tit. Her hand worked harder, the stringy, defined muscles of her forearm burning, tendons straining, the vein that wrapped around and snaked up to her elbow pulsed under dark skin.

Maura let out a strangled, scream, her back arching off the bed, fingers rubbing her clit frantically as Jane felt a tight pussy tighten even more around her fingers. "Let it out baby," she encouraged, tearing her lips away from hot skin, and soon she felt the flood of liquid splash her palm.

"Jane!" Maura screamed, her fingers rubbing feverishly through the aftershocks, until they slowed and she slumped back down on to the bed. Jane grinned and pulled her fingers out slowly, taking Maura's hand in her own and lacing their sticky fingers together.

Jane laid against Maura's side, bringing their entwined hands up to rest on heaving chest. Jane buried her face in her wife's sweaty neck and inhaled the scent of sweat and sweet perfume. "My God, you're amazing."

Maura struggled to catch her breath, her one hand raking through Jane's hair, moving down and across Jane's back. She hummed happily. "Mmm, infraspinatus."


	60. Mom of the Dead

**Holy shit 60 chapters and you're still reading. You're all the best people ever. I hope you keep loving my chapters as much as I love your reviews :)**

"Sorry I'm late! Ah shit," Jane said, as she locked her gun away in the hall closet. She jogged to the staircase, until she reached her daughters who were attempting to crawl their way up. She carried them back down the couple of steps they had made it up and juggled two squirmy babies as she clipped the gate at the bottom back in place.

"Maura!" Jane called out into the house.

"In the kitchen!"

Jane looked in the living room as she passed by to confirm her suspicions. "Your gifted babies downed their playpen and then managed to undo the gate again."

Maura turned from the counter to face her wife, wiping the flour off her hands on the edge of her apron. Jane took a second to appreciate the view before settling her girls into their highchairs with some always distracting Cheerios.

"Again?" Maura said, frowning. "They're as precocious as you are," she said, given Jane a soft kiss to welcome her home. She turned back to the counter. "We're going to have to get a gate with a more sophisticated latch."

Jane circled her arms around her wife from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "This apron is sexy, I like the frilly edges."

Maura bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "I thought you might like it. Margo and Ellie picked it out at Crate and Barrel."

Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder. "They did a good job. You know I love the housewife look on you."

Maura put a dollop of cookie dough on the tip of Jane's nose. "You do have skewed view of gender roles that I find bizarrely endearing. I hope you don't mind shortbread cookies."

Jane playfully patted Maura's butt and wiped the dough from her face. "You're such a good little woman."

Maura turned enough to shove Jane away. "On the subject of being your little woman, I talked with some of our high ranking friends at the city today."

Sitting down in front of her daughters, Jane's eyebrows raised. "What'd they say?"

Maura smiled and moved across the kitchen to turn on the oven. "Well I said, that I plan to be at home with my children at least until they're old enough to attend preschool, and that I am more than willing to continue doing the more and many administrative aspects of my position from home, and occasionally offer my expertise on more complicated cases, and that I would not want to be compensated so they were more than welcome to use my salary to fix potholes."

Jane looked up at her wife expectantly. "And?"

"And they agreed," Maura finished, putting her sheet of perfectly shaped and spaced cookies into the oven.

"And you really want to do this?"

Maura nodded and started to clean up, but stopped to come over and sit in Jane's lap. She flipped some of her hair behind her shoulders. "I don't want them to grow up like I did, believing that their parents' jobs and social lives were more important. I love my job, before you, before the babies it was everything to me, but not anymore. I'm not the Queen of the Dead anymore. I'm a mom, and I love it. I love mom stuff. I love baking cookies and changing diapers and doing laundry and wearing my apron."

Jane kissed her wife. "I just want you to do what you love, but I won't think less of you as a wife and a mother if you want to go back to work either."

Maura shook her head and brought a hand up to Jane's cheek. "I know you would never think that, but I really don't want them to ever feel like I felt growing up. That's more important to me than any job."

Margo started to bang her hands on the tray of her high chair, very angry that she was getting no attention and that her Cheerio supply had run out. Maura got up and wiped a slobbery chin, picking up her baby. "Bo, bo, bo," Margo chanted, until Maura handed her over.

"Hey Gogo," Jane said, sitting her little girl on her lap.

Maura pulled Elliott up and settled her on a hip as she moved around cleaning up. "Hi," Elliott said, tugging at Maura's apron.

"Hello, Ellie," Maura said with a huge smile.

"Hi," Margo pipped up, with their new favourite word.

"Hello," Jane responded, bouncing her girl on her knee.

"Look what we learned today," Maura said excitedly, setting Elliott on the floor and getting down with her. "Ellie where are your arms?" Maura asked.

Elliott responded excitedly by raising both of her pudgy arms over her head. Maura clapped. "Good girl," she said. "And where's your bicep?"

Jane watched amazed as Elliott brought her arms down and pointed with a tiny finger to, indeed, her bicep. The little girl squealed as Maura pulled her in and kissed her face all over. "You're such a smart little girl."

Jane looked down at Margo. "What tricks does this one do?"

Maura frowned and slapped Jane's shoulder as she stood back up with Elliott. "They're not tricks, like a dog. They're learning, and quite quickly."

"Nerds," Jane coughed.

Maura rolled her eyes, handing Elliott to Jane as she went to the living room and came back with three different balls. A soccer ball, a baseball, and a tennis ball. She lifted Margo from Jane's lap and sat her on the floor infront of the balls. "Margo is equally capable when it comes to identifying her body parts, but her knowledge of sporting equipment is also quite exceptional considering her age," Maura said, before turning to her baby girl. Jane watched as Margo selected the appropriate ball when Maura mentioned the sport they belonged to.

"That's awesome," Jane said, amazed.

Maura nodded and handed Margo her favourite soccer ball to play with. "Yes and earlier today when I opened the closet to get my jacket, Elliott pointed out that my shoes are different from your shoes."

Jane smirked. "That's so hard," she said with a wink.

Maura smiled. "Perhaps not to us. Mine cannot be used as canoes, but for children of their age, our little girls are developing quite rapidly."

Jane let it all sink in. "So they're geniuses? Can you tell this early?"

Maura shook her head. "I wouldn't use the term genius, gifted would be more appropriate. It would also explain how fussy and restless they've been of late. Gifted children are constantly craving a level of stimulation that goes far beyond the level of an ungifted child. So they aren't happy just swinging in their chairs, or playing in the living room anymore. Their brains are developing and learning so quickly that they need new experiences and stimuli to keep them occupied."

Jane nodded her head slowly. "So they're like you?"

Maura shook her head. "Perhaps in a purely intellectual sense, yes. But they're also a lot like you. Their ability to open the gate demonstrates above average creative puzzle solving abilities, that I have never been proficient at. I hate puzzles. My tutor use to make me solve Ostomachion when I was a child and I absolutely hated it. That's why you're the detective."

"Ostamacka-what?"

"Ostomachion, also known as stomachion or The Loculus of Archimedes, although its debatable whether Archimedes invented the puzzle. More than likely he studied its geometrical possibilities and made the puzzle popular. The puzzle consists of 14 flat polygons arranged in a square. There are 536 possible combinations of the pieces that will form a square, and countless other combinations that made other shapes. It was quite tedious, and not at all as fun as I was promised it would be."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she forgot just how ludicrously intelligent her wife was. "Sounds pretty boring. So the girls might have IQs like you."

Maura nodded. "It's a possibility. Does that concern you?"

Jane scrubbed her face. "A little. I guess, I'm just a little intimidated by the fact that my children are gonna be smarter than me. There gonna be asking me to help them with their algebra and I'm not going to have a clue what they're talking about, like with you. I still don't understand half the things you talk about most of the time."

Maura moved across the kitchen to sit on Jane's lap and kissed her wife softly. "That's ridiculous. There's so many thing that you know that I don't, and they're going to come to you for help with those things. How often do I have to ask you about sports and social things? How often do I have to get you to explain a joke someone's made? IQ doesn't necessarily make you smart."

Jane nodded and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "Ya I know. You help them with homework and I'll make sure they're not complete goobers."

Maura chuckled. "And they'll love you for it, when they have friends, and never bring home a brochure for boarding school in France."

Jane kissed her wife's cheek and rubbed her back, knowing that Maura was speaking from not too pleasant experience.

"Do you want me to heat you up some dinner?" Maura asked after a few minutes of watching the girls playing on the kitchen floor.

Jane shook her head. "I'm alright. Sorry I missed dinner. We caught a break today. I guess you could call it a break. Death of another girl aside, our guy left a present at the scene. He must of gotten a little disgusted by his work. Barfed next to the body. Only took one ovary this time. Hopefully we get something out of all of it."

Maura bit her lip and nodded. "Dr. Miller emailed me the preliminary autopsy report this afternoon to look over. He made mention of the vomit. It got me thinking about what the killer might be doing with the ovaries."

"While baking cookies?"

Maura smiled a little. "Mom of the Dead I suppose." Jane chuckled, as her wife continued. "But what I was thinking is, what if he's eating them?"

Jane fought down her own urge to vomit. "I'm not sure what's more disturbing, the assumption that he's eating them, or the fact that you made and assumption."

Maura shrugged. "I married a detective."

Jane kissed a rosy cheek and smiled, before sobering up and returning to their unpleasant topic of conversation. "So what about the vomit makes you think he's eating them?"

Maura chewed her cheek. "Well the preliminary tox screen showed high levels of tetrahydrocannibal. The victim was an habitual marijuana user."

Jane nodded. "We figured. Found her stash at her house."

"Well," Maura continued. "Studies have shown that marijuana use can alter the taste of semen and vaginal secretions, making them very bitter."

Jane made a face at the sound of semen, but Maura just kept going. "Since we know he certainly isn't nauseated by what he does, something else must have caused him to vomit. Perhaps the taste of her flesh was equally as bitter and disagreeable to his palate, so he didn't bother with the other ovary."

A shiver shot up Jane's spine. "Maybe he just had the stomach flu or something, puking spooked him and he took off before getting to the other one."

Maura shook her head. "When the labs come back on the vomit I'm certain you'll find the masticated remains of Miss Lind's undigested ovary."

"A hunch?"

"An educated hunch," Maura clarified, getting off Jane's lap to pick up Margo who was wandering away. She held her baby on her hip as she checked on her cookies. Jane grinned and picked up Elliott who was sitting between polished boots playing with the hem of Jane's pants.

"Research suggests that even modern day humans carry a gene that evolved as protection against prion diseases that can be spread by eating human flesh," Maura was saying, as she wiped the counter. "It's believed that cannibalism was widespread amongsts our prehistoric ancestors. Piles of bones with clear signs of human butchery have been uncovered."

Jane shivered, and focused on the playing an assisted game of patty cake with her smiling daughter. "Enough cannibalism talk. I'll tell Korsak and Frost tomorrow though, see what the labs say. Could definitely be a break if you're on to something. Come on," Jane said, pushing the facts of the case to the back of her mind. "Tell me more about our genius babies, while we put them to bed."


	61. Use Me

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I really am, but I have a good excuse. I pretty much met the woman of my dreams. I mean my grandfather knew he was going to marry my Oma the first time he met her, and my dad says the same about my mum, and this is the one for me. But I promise now that the initial crazy infatuation phase is over and we both get settled back into our regular lives, that the chapters will return to their normal updating schedule. Oh and how nuts is it that I wrote the Bruins would win the Cup and then they do! Cheers to Tim Thomas and his wonderful playoff beard and Adam McQuaid a good PEI boy!**

Maura was right. Unfortunately. A constant shiver now seemed to run up Jane's spine. He was eating them. She put her elbows on her desk and let her head fall into her hands, fingers raking through her hair. "Fuck," she breathed out. "This whole thing is fucked."

Frost looked over from his desk and waited for Jane to let it out.

"I mean we got this creep eating ovaries, he's gotta have somekind of mental problem, but at the same time he's had medical training enough to remove them with some skill. They don't just let lunatics become surgeons or whatever. This guy had got to have been disturbed for a while, if he's a doctor how come no one noticed?"

"Maybe he's not a doctor."

"Self taught?"

"Practice," Frost suggested.

"We ran a search for other cases with this M.O. Nothing popped."

"You can get anatomy books anywhere and the info all over the internet, and it's not hard to get a scalpel. Maybe he practiced at home."

"On what? A cut of beef?"

Frost shrugged. "Pork?"

Jane rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, dialing number one on the speed dial. Maura picked up after a few rings.

"Hi," she answered cheerfully.

"Hey," Jane said, relaxing immediately at the sound of her wife's voice. "What are my girls up to?"

Maura smiled on the other end of the phone. "We were just about to head out for groceries, if I can manage to wrangle two uncooperative babies who recently learned the correct usage of the word 'no', into the stroller they hate."

Jane managed a small smile. "So you're having a worse day than me."

Maura could hear the tension in a raspy voice. "I doubt that. I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Jane said with a shiver. "And I've got a question about it for you. If you wanted to learn just one surgical procedure, could you read up on it, and practice it until you've got it down?"

Jane could see Maura's brow furrowing into her most contemplative face. "I suppose so," came over the phone after a pause. "He would only have to become proficient at the incision and learning how to sever the ovaries from their and not have to be concerned with detrimental effects the removal will have on the body. His only concern is the ovary and removing it without damage, in which case he would only have to sever the ovarian ligament, nerve and the blood supply."

"So it's something with enough anatomy books and practice you could teach yourself?"

"It would be possible," Maura answered.

"What would you practice on? Frogs and pigs like in high school?"

Jane could hear Maura's hair rustling against the phone as her head shook back and forth."The incision would be of his utmost concern as he doesn't want to go too deep and damage the ovary. He would be obsessed with making sure he does everything correctly. He couldn't hone his skill by practising on an animal."

"He needs to practice the real deal. He's too obsessed to half ass it," Jane filled in with a sigh. "Shit. He's probably been abducting them before to practice on. Now he's confident, he doesn't waste time with that, he just goes after what he really wants, and we clean up his mess," she finished with another heavy sigh. "Okay thanks baby. I'll see you at home later. Tell the girls they better behave or else they're gonna get it when their bobba gets home."

"I'm not sure they'll understand, but it's worth a try. Although I doubt at any point you will be a disciplinarian. They'll bat their hazel eyes, just like I do, and you'll give in immediately."

"Shut up," was all Jane could say, managing her first smile of the day. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you too."

Jane set her phone down and scrubbed her hands over her face. She looked over at Frost. "Time to start looking at some unsolved murders. Missing women."

Frost nodded solemnly and turned to his computer. "I'll start narrowing it down."

* * *

Jane groaned as she started the car, sending Maura a text to let her know she was on her way home. She turned on the wipers and remembered very little else of the ride home. She shook the light October rain out of her hair, and pulled off her jacket as she got through the front door. Her boots stayed where she kicked them off. It was late and she just wanted to kiss her wife, and see her daughters smile at her.

A few steps into the hallway, Jane realized the house was quiet. Much more quiet than it should be with two dogs, a tortoise and two 16 month olds tearing around. A note on the kitchen island caught Jane's eye as she made her way into the house. All it said in Maura's perfectly looped cursive was 'Bedroom'.

Grinning, Jane doubled her way up stairs, the stress of the day already starting to dissipate with just a one word note from the woman she loved. She was dissapointed to find the bedroom empty, but smirked when she saw the light under the bathroom door and her well worn and used harness on the bed, fitted with the largest of its silicone companions that they owned. There was another note next to it. 'Take off our clothes, put it on and lay down.'

Always one to give in to Maura's demands, Jane did as she was told, slipping under the covers, propping up the pillows to lean back against the headboard. She didn't have to wait long until the light went out in the bathroom and the door swung open. Jane sat up at the sight as Maura stepped out in nothing but her frilly apron.

Jane took a deep breath to try to compose herself when Maura did a little twirl and she caught a glimpse of delicious ass. She growled in her throat as her wife started to crawl up the bed.

"The girls and pets are with my parents for the night," Maura said, kneeling between Jane's spread legs, she ran her hands up smooth, toned thighs. "So I can concentrate completely on my wifely duties."

"Jesus," Jane groaned out, sitting up with anticipation as she watched Maura flip golden curls behind her shoulders.

Maura bit her bottom lip as she smiled demurely and reached forward to push the center of Jane's chest. "Just lay back, and let me take care of you," she said, as Jane settled back against the headboard. "Let me be your little woman, and make you forget all about work even just for a little while," she said, reaching behind to undo the tie of her apron, pulling the loop over her head, and letting it slip down, revealing her body to Jane who growled at the sight.

Maura dropped her apron beside the bed, and wrapped a hand around firm, thick silicone, pushing it down and against Jane. She leaned over, making sure to sweep her hair out of the way, knowing Jane liked to watch. She watched with surging arousal as the tip of the toy disappeared between perfect lips.

"Fuck," Jane let out between gritted teeth, reaching a hand out to grab a handful of golden hair. She watched as Maura sucked and released it, leaving a sparkling ring of lip gloss.

"Jesus," Jane moaned, as she watched a pink tongue lick and swirl around it. Her hips started moving of their own accord, thrusting the toy back up into Maura's open mouth. "I want to fuck you."

Smiling around the toy, before releasing it, Maura sat up and straddled narrow hips. The hand Jane still had in her hair, pulled her forward roughly until their lips crashed together. "Let it all out," Maura encouraged, rubbing up and down the shaft of the toy, getting it wet.

Jane groaned, her nostrils flared. "If I let this all out, I'll hurt you."

Maura shook her head. "You've never hurt me before and you won't hurt me now," she said with a soft sigh, as she reached down and placed the tip at her entrance, easing down on it slowly. Jane watched until purple silicone disappeared between them, grunting as Maura rolled her hips and bucked against it. Maura's head fell back and her hands reached down to rake her nails over Jane's firm stomach, as she got reacquainted with the sizeable, wonderful intrusion.

"Oh God," she breathed out, as Jane started to move up with short, slow strokes. "Oh Jane." She started to breathe heavily, panted as the strokes sped up and long fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips.

Jane started to thrust harder and faster, but not to her satisfaction. She let out a frustrated growl and had them flipped over in one quick movement. Maura yelp and winced at the deeper intrusion, but assuaged the momentary look of concern on Jane's face as she wrapped her legs around narrow hips and urged her wife on. "Fuck me," she breathed out, her hands clutching at muscular shoulders. "Use me. Let it out."

Propped on her knuckles, hands on either side of Maura's head, Jane began to move her hips. Every thrust earning a quick, sharp, moan from the woman beneath her. Baring her teeth Jane let out everything, finally dropping down, her face in Maura's hot neck, their increasingly sweaty bodies slapping together.

Maura reached to grip a firm ass in both hands, squeezing and scratching it as she moaned and encouraged Jane harder. She let the rest of her body, go limp and succumb to the assault, legs spreading, knees falling to the mattress. It hurt but she loved it, and they both came quickly, though Jane didn't stop. Maura knew it wouldn't stop until Jane was exhausted, and that wasn't going to be for a while.

As sweat covered skin slapped together, Maura gripped the soft leather of the harness and could only hold on as Jane continued mercilessly. Locked together, Jane ground down hard, her loud grunt eclipsed by the scream Maura released. When Jane finally rolled off panting and gulping down air, Maura pulled her legs up, wincing and smiling simultaneously at the throb movement caused between her legs. "Feel better?" She breathed heavily.

Jane rolled towards her wife and buried her face in a sweaty neck and nodded.


	62. Bobby Orr

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY**

**Life is busy. New job, new girl. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

Jane lifted Elliott and set her on the floor on tiny feet. Jane fixed and smoothed out her little girl's dress, that she didn't want to know the price of, and patted a diapered behind, gently pushing Ellie in the direction of the kitchen, where Maura was washing Margo's face clean of supper's remnants.

"Go show Mama," Jane said, as Elliott started to toddle off. Jane got up and slowly followed behind her daughter, standing back in the kitchen entryway, watching with a smile on her face.

Elliott stopped at her mother's feet and patted Maura's leg to get her attention. Maura looked down and smiled. "What can I do for you Ellie?" She asked, handing a squirming Margo over, knowing the little girl would settle down for Jane.

"Ellie had something to show you," Jane said. Elliott looked back at Jane, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Show her."

Elliott sat on the floor and grabbed at one of her feet, pulling it up. "Toe," she said. She let go of one foot to grab the other. "Toe," she repeated.

Maura clapped excitedly, and picked Elliott up, kissing her little face. "You're such a smart girl!" Elliott squealed and flapped her pudgy arms. "When did she learn that?"

Jane bounced Margo, and blew a raspberry on a rosy, freshly scrubbed cheek. "She never puts down that miniature Dr. Seuss version of Gray's Anatomy you got her, so we've been working on this little trick for you."

Maura rolled her eyes and walked over to give Jane a soft kiss. "They're not tricks."

"I know, I know. They're learning. I thought you'd think it was cute."

Maura smiled and kissed her wonderful wife again. "I do."

Jane grinned. "Well Margo learned something for you too. It's a bit of a work in progress, but we're getting there," she said, before turning to the daughter in her arms and bouncing her a little. "Your time to shine Gogo. Bobby Orr. Number..," Jane trailed off.

Maura watched as Margo laughed and then held up a hand, splaying her five fingers. "Fo'."

Jane chuckled, and helped out by folding down a tiny thumb. "Close kiddo."

Margo only grinned. "Fo'," she repeated.

Maura kissed her daughter's face. "That's right Gogo," she praised. "Bobby Orr. Number Four."

Jane mussed up Margo's already wild hair. As it grew longer, it was becoming more apparent that the girls had inherited Jane's unruly curls.

"I think it's time for a cut soon," Maura said, playing with some of Elliott's dark hair.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, heading into the living room. She looked Margo over as she set her down. "It's getting kind of mullety."

Maura set Elliott on the floor and took her place on the couch next to Jane. "Mullety?"

Jane grinned. "Ya, you know? A mullet. Business in the front, party in the back." Maura only continued to look at her blankly. "A Kentucky waterfall. Okay, remember Slater on Saved by the Bell?"

Maura furrowed her forehead. "I would say you've lost me but we were never really on the same track."

Jane pulled Maura into her lap and held her tight around the waist. "It's like when someone has a short hair cut in the front, but it's long in the back."

Maura made a face. "Why would anybody do that!"

Jane chuckled, and bounced Maura on her knees. "Because it was cool at the time. Frankie had one."

Maura laughed at the image and ran her fingers through Jane's long hair. "I might divorce you if you ever cut your hair."

Jane kissed her wife's cheek. "I won't. I'm not allowed to cut my hair. You're not allowed to get fat."

Maura slapped Jane's shoulder repeatedly and struggled against the arms that squeezed around her waist.

"Okay, uncle, uncle," Jane surrendered. "You can get fat, I won't divorce you. I'll just get younger, hotter mistress."

Maura brought her perfectly manicured fingertips to Jane's chest and twisted.

"Ow!" Jane screamed, tossing Maura, who broke out in hysterics, to the empty side of the couch. "You twisted my boob!"

Margo and Elliott looked up from their toys, watching their parents' antics with curiosity.

Maura just kept laughing and slipped down from the couch to lie on the floor with her girls, tickling them as they laughed along and crawled on top of her.

Jane just sat like a lump on the couch, holding her sore boob. "I thought you loved me."

Maura looked up, grinning wide. "I do, but maybe you'd like to go find a mistress who loves you more."

"Aw baby," Jane pouted, getting down onto the floor with the rest of her family. "I didn't mean that. You know there are only three women for me, and they're all in this room, and only one of them has a very special place in my pants."

"Oh just shut up," Maura said, mashing her palm into Jane's face. "Don't you have to go to work or something?"

Jane grinned and peeled Maura's hand back, kissing the inside of a slender wrist. "Lieutenant told us to stay home today and take a break from the case, since we've got jack sh- nothing," Jane said catching herself before marring little ears with profanity. "But we're not talking about that today," she said grabbing hold of Elliott and lifting her high in the air as Jane rolled onto her back. The little girl screeched with delight and waved her chubby arms. "Today I'm hanging out with my girls, and we're gonna go to the park for one last swing before the snow comes," she said making faces at Elliott who giggled and squirmed.

Dorothy and Jo both came bounding into the living room, nails ticking against hardwood floors, having heard the word 'park' from wherever in the house they had been. They would have heard it from the moon. Dorothy let out a low bark of excitement, before licking Margo who snuggled up against the hulking dog. Jo danced around wondering why no one was getting up and actually making their way to the park. She let out a sharp bark to voice her displeasure.

"Okay, okay, Jo," Jane said, sitting up and holding Elliott tight. "We'll get going. We gotta get the babies dressed up first though. They don't have perma fur coats."

* * *

Dressed in cozy sweatsuits and jackets, hoods up and sneakers tied tight, two little girls toddled as fast as their tiny legs could take them across the grass chasing after Dorothy who stopped and waited for them to catch up, before taking off and starting the chase all over again.

Jane sat in the grass nearby, long legs stretched out. Maura sat between them, and leaned back into Jane's warm body, strong arms instinctively wrapping around her waist as they watched their babies. Margo fell, but her tuck and roll was second to none, and she was quickly back on her little feet.

Jane chuckled and kissed the top of Maura's head. "I can't wait to get them in their snowsuits this winter and make a serious fort in the backyard," she said. "You think they'll be old enough this year to understand what Christmas time is all about?"

Maura nodded. "I think so. They are very intelligent. I'm sure they'll understand that they get presents, even if they don't know why yet," she said, before jumping up to run over and grab Elliott who had started to veer off towards another family. Maura successfully herded everybody, baby and dog, back to Jane.

"Margo!" Jane exclaimed when she saw her little girl with her hand firmly down the front of her pants and diaper. "Sweet Jesus."

Maura chuckled and took a more tactful approach, sitting down next to her daughter and pulling a curious little hand free. "Not in public Gogo."

Jane looked at her wife shocked. "Just at home?"

"It's perfectly normal for children to be interested in their genitals. It feels good for them and they're curious. It's important to not make them feel ashamed, but just that it's something that should be done in private. I don't want them to grow up thinking their bodies are dirty."

Jane nodded. "Okay I get it. They didn't start doing this cause they saw me feeling you up in the kitchen the other day?"

Maura chuckled and shook her head, sitting in Jane's lap, with both girls in her own. "No. They're just curious about everything now, including their bodies."

"Alright," Jane said, resting her chin on Maura's shoulder, watching her girls start to doze off, exhausted from a long day at the park, in their mother's arms. "Let's get them home," she said, lifting Elliott and up craddling the baby against her chest. "Come on Dorothy, Jo," Jane said, hooking on leashes, as Maura, picked up the necessary luggage that came with taking two babies anywhere.

"Are you feeling better?" Maura asked, as they walked home.

Jane nodded and kissed the top of Elliott's head. "A day with my family makes everything better."


	63. Allergies

**Hey everyone! Thanks for hanging in there. It makes my heart warm and fuzzy. I'm sorry I couldn't return the awesome feelings as often. I'm finally getting settled though, and while this chapter isn't the best (I hit a bit of a wall, writer's block style) I promise to get back into my groove soon :)**

"Ellie! My little monkey, get over here! Give your uncle a hug." Korsak said excitedly, crouching down on the floor of the bullpen as the little girl tottled over as fast as she could on still unsteady 18 month old legs. "You beautiful little thing," he said, scooping her up, as she squealed with delight.

Margo, who was still holding tight to her mother, reached out her arms when Jane strolled in. "Bobba," she nearly screamed, until Maura passed her daughter to her wife.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. The usual whistles and catcalls from the guys followed. Some things would never change. "We were out getting hair cuts," Maura said with a smile, running her fingers through soft, freshly coiffed, baby hair. "And the girls were very good, so I thought we'd drop by, knowing lunch was coming up."

Jane bounced Margo, and kissed a round cheek. "Were you a good girl Gogo?" Jane asked.

The daughter in her arms, looked up from the collar of Jane's shirt that she was playing with. "Good," she said with a big smile, showing all ten of her front teeth that had come in.

"Pee!" Elliott shouted, and Korsak immediately held her out at arms length.

"Not on my suit, kiddo."

Maura headed over with a smile. "We talked about this Ellie, you have to say pee before you pee, not just announce the fact that you peed." She took her daughter and designer diaper bag and headed off towards the washroom.

"She getting them potty trained already?" Frost asked, sitting down at his desk.

Jane smiled at Margo and bounced her up and down. "Yeah. Says something about how they're intellectually, physically and behaviourly ready. I guess, if they're ready, get them started right? Less diapers to change."

Margo started squirming until Jane set her down, and she toddled around the bullpen, saying hi at every occupied desk she passed.

"Rizzoli!"

Jane, having gotten lost in potty training conversation, snapped her head around. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"There's a small child who looks remarkably like you attempting to climb one of the chairs in my office," Cavanaugh said, stepping out into the bullpen.

Jane jogged over. "Sorry, Lou," she said with a smile. "The girls came to get me for lunch." She stepped into the office and peeled Margo off the furniture.

"No," Margo said, jutting out just a bit of bottom lip.

"Ah... yes," Jane retorted.

Cavanaugh chuckled. "Apple doesn't fall far from the pain in the ass tree does it? Now you see what the rest of us have had to deal with."

"Ya, ya, laugh it up," she said, finally getting Margo to let go of the chair. "Come on you monkey. We're gonna get nummies. See ya after lunch, won't be too long."

"Take some extra time Rizzoli, we all need it."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Lou."

* * *

She hadn't been back at work an hour when her phone vibrated across her desk. She frowned when the display lit up and read 'Maura'. "Hey," Jane answered. "What's going on? You miss me already?"

Maura's voice was a little strained on the other end. "Unfortunately this is just not me missing you. I'm at the emergency room, Elliott has somekind of rash, possibly an allergic reaction."

"Shit, is she alright?" Jane asked getting excited. "I'm coming down there."

"She's suprisingly fine," Maura said, trying to put Jane's fears to rest. "She's in her usual good spirits despite the situation. Whatever it is doesn't seem to be causing her any discomfort. Stay at work and I'll keep you posted.

"You sure?" Jane asked, still preparing to gather her things together.

Maura nodded on the other end. "Yes. There's no point both of us sitting here, and everyone is being well behaved, so stay there and I'll call later. Hopefully we'll get to see the doctor soon."

"Okay," Jane acquiesced. "Give Ellie a big kiss for me. Call me later."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too," Jane said, hanging up.

Two hours later she was leaving work, as Cavanaugh ordered everyone home to take a step back from the case, and on her way to the hospital, where the family was still waiting in the ER. Of course Elliott decided to get sick when the pediatrician was on vacation, and of course Maura wouldn't use the fact that a wing of the hospital was named after her grandfather to get to the head of the line.

Jane spotted her family as soon as she got through the sliding doors. Maura looked exhausted, slumped in a plastic chair, Margo wasn't doing much better, curled up asleep, in her mother's arms. Elliott was faring much better, despite her illness, talking animatedly with an older lady, sitting next to them, who was holding a thawing bag of peas to her wrist.

"See!" Elliott nearly yelled, lifting up her Beauty and the Beast tshirt to flash the lady her white, and now polka dotted, body.

Jane rushed over. "Ellie," she said. "This nice lady doesn't want to see that."

The lady laughed. "It's okay. We're good friends."

Maura surprisingly only smiled as Elliott fought with Jane who was trying to pull the shirt back down. "She's shown everybody already."

"They look like cigarette burns," Jane said, lifting her girl onto her lap as she took the free seat next to her wife. "People are going to think we're abusing her."

Maura shook her head, and leaned over to get a much needed kiss. "I stopped trying to stop her about an hour ago. It seems to be entertaining the other poor souls who are here."

Jane threw an arms over her wife's shoulders and gave a little squeeze. "You want a coffee or something?" She asked.

Maura shook her head, and leaned it against Jane's shoulder. "No thank you."

"So what do you think this is?" Jane asked, bouncing Elliott on her knees.

Maura shook her head once more. "I'm not certain, but I'm leaning towards allergic reaction. I would say hives, but they don't seem to be causing any discomfort, and they don't quite look the same. I thought getting it looked at would be the best course of action."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "That's why you're the boss. Good God Ellie," Jane said, as she caught a glimpse of her daughter pulling her shirt back up. Her efforts to redress her daughter were cut short when paramedics burst through the doors, shouting vitals and information at nurses and doctors who swarmed in.

She didn't know what it was, but something in the back of Jane's mind or maybe deep in her gut, told her she should be interested. When she heard one of the paramedics say an ovary had been removed, she handed Elliott over and shot out of her chair.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"That woman they just brought in. I think it's got something to do with the case," Jane answered, distracted, looking down towards where the woman and throng of doctors and nurses had disappeared to. "I'll be right back."

She pushed her blazer back and pulled her badge free, flashing it at a security guard as she nearly jogged up to the nurse behind the desk. "That woman that they just brought in who is she, what happened to her?"

The nurse looked from the badge to Jane. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything," she answered, before catching site of the EMTs who had brought the woman in. She waved at them, and they headed over.

Jane started with the questions as soon as they were within earshot. "Who was that woman you just brought in? What happened to her?"

One of the EMTs looked at the nurse and then caught a glimpse of the badge being squeezed in Jane's hand. "I don't know, she was unconcious when we got there. They're taking her up to surgery. Neighbour who heard a scream called 911. When we got there she was barely alive," he shivered as he recalled the scene. "Police had gotten there first, they were trying to stop the bleeding. Her abdomen was cut open. When we started working, saw that it was way worse than that."

"Her ovaries were gone," Jane finished.

"Ya," the EMT confirmed. "How'd you know?"

Jane didn't answer. "Was her throat slashed."

He shook his head.

"What's the address? Where's her apartment."

The EMT brought out a pen and jotted it down.

"Thanks," Jane said, as she dashed back into the waiting room, pulling out her phone. "Frost," she said, as he picked up. "Head over to the address I texted you...ya, Memorial Drive...Okay...I'll meet you there in a bit."

She hung up and dashed over to Maura. "Baby, I gotta run. Are you gonna be alright here?"

Maura nodded and reached out to squeeze Jane's hand. "We'll be fine," she said. "Go catch the bad guys."

Leaning over Jane gave all of her girls a kiss. "I love you, I'll call you later. Ellie put your shirt down," she rushed out before, taking off out the doors.

* * *

They had him. It was finally over. He'd been spotted, bloody, and running down the Harvard Bridge. He was raving, completely mad, mumbling about how Satan would protect him.

"He's a nut case," Jane said, flopping down in bed after throwing her pants and shirt from the day into a heap on the floor. "Certifiable, padded cell, the whole deal," she continued, rolling to the center of the bed to snuggle with her wife.

"We got lucky he got crazier and slipped up, 'cause him and Satan weren't giving up much else."

Maura buried her face into Jane's neck, happy to have her home at bedtime, after so many late nights at the station. "I'm happy it's over."

Jane gripped Maura close. "Me too. Now I can get back to spending time with my girls. Did the doctor say what was wrong with Ellie?"

Maura shook her head and yawned. "She has to go for allergy tests next week. That will undoubtedly not be pleasant."

Jane kissed the top of her wife's head. "Well now that this is over. I'm sure I can swing some time off, so I can come too, and deal with our hysterical child."

Maura smiled. "Did you ever think before that you would be happy an exciting case was over so you could take time off to take your daughter to the doctor?"

Jane chuckled. "I would have said that was crazy, but I'm not the same person I was then. Back then I was Detective before anything else. Now I'm bobba, wife then Detective."


	64. Dad?

**I think I've defeated my writer's block! Back to the fluffy goodness :) Thanks everyone for hanging around and all the love and reviews.  
**

"B!" Margo yelled. "B!" She repeated, pointing at the Bruins logo on Maura's coffee mug.

Maura smiled big and set her mug down on the island, reaching down to pick up her little girl. "That's right Gogo! Good girl!" She said offereing a sloppy kiss, to a still pudgy cheek. "What's before B?"

Margo rested her head on her mother's shoulder and seemed to think about it carefully. "Gogo!" She yelled, pointing at herself.

Maura laughed. "Yes that's you. You're Gogo, but in your alphabet book what letter comes before B?"

"A!" The little girl shouted triumphantly, jumping in her mother's arms.

"You're so smart!" Maura said with another kiss, setting Margo back down. "Now go play with your sister while I clean up breakfast okay?"

Margo shook her head, dark curls bouncing. "Help!" She said, picking a discarded, half eaten animal cracker from the floor.

Maura took the cookie and tossed it in the trash. "Thank you Gogo," she said. "Do you want to hold the dustpan for Mama while I sweep."

The little girl nodded excitedly and followed her mother around 'helping', though crumbs seemed to just get pushed around instead of actually swept up. Maura could only smile though, as Margo attempted to dump the meager contents of her dustpan into the garbage.

"Good girl, sweetheart," Maura said encouragingly. "Now how about getting your shoes on so we can go to the park?"

Margo wasn't the only one in the house who perked up at the mention of 'park'. Elliott, Dorothy and Jo tore in from the living room.

"Pawk!" Elliott squealed.

Maura smiled. "Yes the park. Now go get your shoes on sweetheart. Dorothy and Jo," she said, turning to her four-legged children. "Go get your leashes."

* * *

"They have quite the guard dog," another mom said, sitting down on the bench next to Maura, as they both watched the twins playing in the grass a few meters in front of them. Dorothy sat by the girls, her imposing figure keeping any who dared approach away. Jo was between Maura feet, under the bench, taking refuge from the July sun.

Maura smiled at the other mom. "She's followed them around since they were born. She may be very protective, but don't let her appearance fool you. She's nowhere near as tough as she pretends to be."

"I see you guys here all the time. Your girls helped my son do up his shoes the other weekend. They're very smart and obviously sweet."

Maura smiled. "They do have experience with velcro Star Wars sneakers. Maura," she said, extending her hand.

The other woman shook it with a smile. "Sophie," she said.

"Your the first mom who's ever talked to me, in the 2 years we've been coming to the park," Maura stated, setting aside the book she had been reading.

Sophie nodded, apologetically. "Ya, sorry about that. I only started coming this spring when my son was old enough, but from what I've gathered from them, they're intimidated by you, and a little jealous."

Maura looked surprised. "Jealous?"

"Of course. You're better looking than they are, and never have food stains on your designer clothes. Your daughters are smart and don't pick their noses. The list goes on and on."

Maura laughed. "My wife told them that if they stick their fingers up there, they could hurt their brains. If they hadn't believed that, I think they would be in there knuckle deep."

Sophie laughed too. "That's the other thing. The hot cop wife, who's struts around here with her badge and gun, and is more involved then all their husbands combined, that eats them up. Some of them have serious crushes on her."

Maura looked surprised at that. "Do you?"

Sophie chuckled. "Got a hot wife of my own," she said with a wink. "The cop thing though...unf."

Maura laughed harder. "What does your wife do?"

"Lawyer. Not the slimey defender kind I'm sure your wife hates. She does patent law."

"How old is your son?"

"19 months. Yours?"

"25," Maura said looking out towards them, just as the girls started sprinting back towards her, Dorothy right behind.

"Mama! Mama!" Elliott screamed, bouncing as she reached her mother. She started jabbering so rushed that it was incomprehensible.

Maura smiled and motioned for the little girl to calm down. "Yes Ellie? Don't yell, and slow down. Use your words, make sentences."

"Bur!" Elliott said, somewhat impatiently, pointing back to the grass where they had been, unable to comprehend why her mother was not as equally excited.

"What's a 'bur' sweetie?"

Margo reached them then and chimed in. "Bud!"

Maura's forehead crinkled. "Bur? Bud?...Bird?" She asked.

Both girls nodded frantically, Margo reaching for her mother's hands. "Come, docdoc."

"Docdoc?" Sophie asked.

"I recently tried to explain to them that I'm a doctor. Now whenever someone is hurt they ask for docdoc. I have a feeling there's an injured bird over there in need of medical attention."

Sophie smiled. "Duty calls. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Maura said good bye and grabbed her purse and bag, and let the girls lead her away. A skinny robin was laying in the grass, a wing clearly out of place. "Oh you poor thing," Maura whispered, pulling a tupperware container out of her bag that had contained snacks earlier in their park visit and set it down. "Pick some grass and put it in girls," she said, "We've got to made it comfortable."

When they were satisfied that their makeshift nest would be cozy enough, Maura gingerly encouraged the little bird to hop in. She looked at her daughters and saw the hopeful look in their eyes. "It's a good thing you don't understand what kind of doctor I actually am."

* * *

"How's our new pet?" Jane asked with a smile, as she closed the door and locked her gun away.

Maura welcomed her wife home with a kiss, and led her to the back porch, where the little bird look quite comfortable in a grass and towel lined Jimmy Choo box, equipped with water and food dish.

Jane's eyebrows raised. "You sacrificed a shoe box?" She teased.

Maura slapped her arm. "Shut it. A wildlife center is coming to pick her up tomorrow, until then we just have to keep her fed."

Jane kissed her wife's head and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, holding her from behind. "What are they doing?" She asked, looking at the twins combing the flowerbeds.

"Looking for worms," Maura said making a face.

Jane laughed. "Stomach contents you love, but worms are icky?"

"It's just different," Maura said.

"Bobba!" Elliott screamed, looking up to see Jane was home. She gestured for her to come over. "Woms!"

Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and headed across the grass. "Hey Ellie. Did you find some nice worms for the birdie?"

The little girl nodded and showed Jane her little container that housed two little worms.

Margo toddled over and handed Jane a fresh, dirt covered wiggler. "Hi Gogo, wow that's a nice one. Why don't you go give it to Mama?"

Margo's face got stern and she shook her head. "No. Mama no wormie."

Jane laughed and held up the container for Margo to deposit her catch. "Bobba doesn't mind the wormies though," she said, digging her hand into the dirt. "And getting a little dirty."

"Bobba dad," Elliott stated. "Tim dad in dir at pawk too."

Jane took a second to decipher the language of an intelligent two year old. "Tim's dad plays in the dirt at the park too? Like I play in the dirt?"

Elliott nodded and smiled. "Bobba dad."

Jane motioned for Maura to head over. "What is it?"

"I think we're about to have a conversation I didn't think we'd have to have for a while."

"What's going on?"

Margo filled in her mother. "Bobba dad."

"Bobba dad?" Maura repeated. "Oh...bobba's like a dad?"

"But hair," Elliott filled in, placing another worm she pulled out into the container.

Maura smiled. "Yes, but with hair.".

"But dad?" Margo asked

Jane looked at her wife. "Should we explain this to them now?"

Maura bit her lip. "I think we can try to start explaining it. I'm not sure what they'll actually understand, but I don't think it would hurt."

Nodding, Jane pulled Margo and Elliott away from the dirt and into her lap as they sat in the grass.

"Is the difference between bobba and mama that bobba plays in the dirt with you and captures bugs?"

Both girls smiled and nodded. "And bobba pants. Mama pweety," Margo offered.

Jane chuckled. "Yes she is."

"Bobba sport," Elliott added. "Tim dad sport too."

"Yes Tim's dad plays sports with you like bobba, but bobba is a girl too, do you understand that?" Maura asked.

Both girls nodded. "But not mama," Elliott said.

"Mama babies," Margo continued, pointing at Maura's stomach. "Bobba no babies."

"Your bobba is special," Maura said with a smile. "Our family is special, do you understand."

"Mama and bobba, no mama and dad," Elliott said with a firm nod.

Jane chuckled. "I think they got this."

Maura kissed each of her girls and stood up. "Okay, then you girls keep digging, I'm going to get dinner ready, and please don't bring any of those in the house."


	65. Periodic Table

**Thanks to all you wonderful people for reading and the reviews and all the new readers out there who are super kick ass. I hope you all enjoy this one :)**

"No. You gotta sit down Ellie," Jane repeated, picking up her daughter and setting her back on the toilet. "We girls gotta sit on the pot. It's way more comfortable anyways ."

When she heard a little trickle, Jane smile. "Awesome," she said, pulling off some toilet paper. "Wipe and flush and hands washed and you're all done."

Elliott beamed as she successfully managed, with a little help, to finish the routine and receive her reward of peanut M&Ms. "Now go play with your sister."

Elliott nodded and was off in a flash, as Jane made her way to what was once the nursery but was now devoid of cribs and changing tables, though the rocking chair remained. Maura was sitting in it, holding a stuffed rabbit that was well worn from love. "You gonna be okay there mama?"

"They're growing up, and yes I know that aging is an inevitability, and don't care how illogical or impossible it is, but I just want them to stay babies forever."

"Sweetheart," Jane said softly, kneeling in front of her wife and resting her hands on Maura's knees, stopping the rocking. "They're still your babies, they're going to always be your babies even though they've outgrown their cribs."

Maura finally looked up at. "It just seems so fast."

Jane reached one hand up and cupped a soft cheek, brushing her thumb over it gently. "I know baby, but just think about all the awesome stuff that's still to come. Stuff we talked about when we were still just considering having them, like dance recitals, and science fairs, kindergarten all the way up to med school graduation, or if things swing my way, soccer tournaments, softball games, and kindergarten to, well hopefully, still med school graduation."

Maura let out a little laugh and smiled down at her wife. "What if they want to be detectives? What if they won't need me anymore?"

Jane smirked. "When they grow up they can be whatever they want. When they grow up. They're a little older now, but they are definitely not grown up, and they still need their mama. Like the other day at breakfast and I couldn't make the bunny pancakes look just right, and I was told 'No mama make'. There's just things only a mom can do, and they're gonna need you and love you forever. Alright?"

Maura nodded. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

Jane shook her head, and leaned in for a soft kiss. "No. You're being a mom. Now while I put these together why don't you go spend some time with your babies."

* * *

"Are you excited for your big girl beds tonight?"

Both little girls nodded, excitedly. "Big girl," Margo said proudly, pointing at her puffed up chest.

"I use the teelet!" Elliott exclaimed, reaching for another of her dinosaur toys and banging them together.

"Me too!" Margo chimed in, looking up from her precarious tower of blocks.

"Yes, you're both my big girls," Maura said, patting Jo, who was laying nearby.

"Twice the tops!" Elliott let out, holding up her toy.

Maura chuckled. "Triceratops," she corrected with a smile.

"Wead e'ments book?" Margo asked, getting up from her toys to head over to their little bookshelf Jane had set up for her 'little nerds' in the living room.

Elliott clapped her hands excitedly, and immediately took her place in Maura's lap, Margo returned with the book and squeezed herself in next to her sister.

Maura opened the book and smiled. "I'm Hydrogen," she read. "My atomic number is..."

"One!" Both girls let out in unison.

Maura beamed. "That's right, and my symbol is..."

"H!"

"I have 1 proton, 1 electron and no neutrons. I'm the most abundant element in the universe!"

Both girls jumped with excitement as Maura turned the page. "I'm Helium," she read. "My atomic number is..."

"Two!"

"And my symbol is..."

"H-E!"

"I have two of everything! 2 protons, 2 neutrons and 2 electrons! I'm the second most abundant element in the universe!"

"Lidium!" Margo nearly squealed before Maura had a chance to turn the page.

"That's right. I'm Lithium."

They continued through to Sodium, before grumbling tummies got everyone distracted. "Lunch time," Maura proclaimed. "How about you guys go get bobba and we'll go get french fries from the truck by the park, and then we'll go on the big slide. How does that sound?"

Both girls cheered and were off up the stairs in a flash.

Jane came down, one of her daughters in each arm, and smiled at Maura who was arranging shoes by the front door.

"Did Dr. Maura Isles actually suggest fries for lunch?"

Maura looked up. "I can be the fun one sometimes.

Jane smirked and leaned in towards her wife. "Oh, I know, but it's usually when the lights go out."

Maura bit her lip and blushed a little. "Oh stop and help me get their shoes on."

* * *

"Bobba!"

"Bobba!"

Jane shot up in bed and grabbed her badge from the bedside table, following a drill she knew well.

Maura sat up on her elbows, and wiped some sleep and hair out of her face. "Do you want me to go?"

Jane shook her head as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "No, I got this. Monsters are apparently very afraid of the police."

Maura rubbed her wife's arm and gave her a kiss, before laying back down. "Go get them, detective."

Jane chuckled and pulled her shorts and tank top on, and shuffled down the hall.

She pushed the girls' door open all the way and headed to Margo's bed where they were both huddled together. "Hey monkeys," she whispered, pulling them into her arms. "It's okay, bobba's here."

Both girls sniffled and buried their faces into Jane's chest. "Munsters," Elliott whimpered.

Jane kissed the top of both their heads, and pulled away. "Where are these monsters so I can arrest them?"

"Gone."

Jane looked down at Margo. "Where'd they go?"

A little hand pointed to the window that was open a crack. "Window."

"They went out the window?"

Both girls nodded as Jane got up to close the window and make sure both her daughters saw her lock it up tight. "Well I don't think any monsters are going to be coming in and out of this window any more, and tomorrow at work I'll tell your uncle Frankie and all the other cops on the streets to tell any monsters they see to stay clear of our house, 'cause it's got a bobba in it who isn't afraid to kick their butts. How's that sound? And tonight you can come sleep with me and your mama."

Two curly heads smiled and nodded and lunged into strong arms, squeeling as Jane bounced them as they headed down the hall.


End file.
